That PlayBoy Must Be Mine!
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: Chap 13! "/Oh, ya, apa kau punya Ka-kak-Na-ru-to?/ Dua pemuda yang hendak memberi kejutan pada sang Kitsune langsung menatap terkejut seorang yang keluar dari mobil merah itu.SasuNaru/ShikaNaru/XxXNaru. RnR... WARN: typo, yaoi, OOC, bahasa abal, dll! maaf pendek... No lemon di chap 13!
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Pairing: SasuNaru **

**Rate : T seiring chap akan jadi M**

**Genre: Romance, Mistery,**

**Warning: BL, OCC, Typo, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka dan katakan letak kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki. Asal satu, MIND IDEA STORY TIDAK TERMASUK!**

**YOSH! Happy reading, Minna-san!**

"That playboy must be mine!" kata itu keluar dari mulut mungil seorang pemuda berkemeja biru tua. Sudut bibirnya naik, menampakkan senyum yang dikenal licik nan cerdik. Naruto, pemuda yang sudah mengatakan kalimat tadi dengan kemacoan tingkat akut, kini sedang berdiri disudut ruang diskotik yang cukup remang, mengamati seorang pemuda lain yang tengah duduk di sisi bar sambil mencumbu seorang gadis berambut merah. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, dialah cowok yang sedang diamatinya. Pemuda yang diketahui sebagai seorang mahasiswa Ekonomi di Universitas Tokyo, cowok tampan yang sudah diperhatikannya sejak lima hari yang lalu, seorang pemuda playboy yang tak sengaja ia temui dan langsung bisa menarik hatinya.

Mata birunya masih memperhatikan setiap gerakan cowok berambut raven yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu, tanganya mengepal menahan perasaan marah dan iri. Ingin, ingin sekali ia menyeret cewek berambut merah yang sedang bergelayut manja dilengan Sasuke untuk dikubur hidup-hidup. Tapi tidak sekarang, ia tak akan main kasar. untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang indah, juga harus menggunakan cara yang indah pula.

Naruto, tokoh utama yang author buat lebih pintar dari aslinya ini menegakkan posisinya. Berdiri, melangkah keluar diskotik. Seringaian tak lepas dari bibirnya, seringaian setan yang sedang mengadakan pesta kemenangan akan playboy incarannya. Yah, ia akan mendapatkannya nanti. Pasti!

.

.

**That PlayBoy Must Be Mine!**

Chapter 1: Pertemuan.

.

.

.

Jalanan di perbatasan kota tokyo cukup sepi, pasalnya ini adalah kawasan pinggir kota yang hanya di huni beberapa penduduk. Tampaklah di tengah jalan itu sebuah mobil sport merah melaju dengan kecepatan diatas normal namun tidak bisa dikatakan ngebut. Pengemudinya dengan santai memencet-mencet ipod ditangannya, mencari lagu yang bisa membuang penat selam perjalanan. Kemeja merah bergaris hijau-putih yang membalut kulit putih porselin terlihat pas, celana borju yang dikenakan pun menambah nilai keren padanya. Yah, walau sebenarnya gak pake bajupun dia juga udah keren. KYAA! Ehem, maksudnya pake apa aja tetep ganteng, karena dia dan seluruh klannya-Uchiha- sudah diutus dewa Jashin untuk menggoga iman manusia dibumi ini. #plak

Sasuke meraih-raih ipodnya yang jatuh, sesekali pandangannya dialihkan kebawah mencari letak ipod sialan yang gak tahu tata krama sama majikannya. Sedikit lagi tangannya sampai, kepalanya menunduk dengan mata yang melihat kebawah dan kedepan secara bergantian, mengawasi keadaan jalan yang mungkin,

"Aaaa..."

_**Ckiiitt**_

Kaki Uchiha bungsu yang terlatih itu menginjak rem dengan reflek saat matanya menangkap sosok berseragam SMA yang lesehan seenak jidatnya ditengah jalan sambil teriak kenceng banget. Mau cari mati apa tuh anak? Dengan cepat Sasuke keluar mobil dan menghampiri si bocah yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Nah loh, Sasuke, tanggung jawab! Uchiha bungsu menaikkan alisnya, dipandangnya bocah gak sayang nyawa itu kemudian beralih memandang bemper mobil depannya. 30cm. Yap, pemuda berkepala raven itu yakin jarak mobilnya dan si bocah segitu, tapi kenapa dia pingsan? Kaget? Kena serangan jantung?

'_What? Mati gue!' _ Sasuke bergegas mengecek sang korban, takut pemikirannya benar.

_**Deg Deg Deg**_

Oke, detak jantung masih ada. Dari dadanya yang naik turun dengan teratur, bisa dipastikan dia juga gak lagi jantungan. Kaki, tangan, kepalanya gak ada yang berdarah.

"Fuhhh..." satu kamar dihotel Prodeo batal dipesan Sasuke.

_**Puk puk puk**_

Tangan kirinya yang putih bak porselen menepuk-nepuk pipi kecoklatan bocah mantan calon-korbannya itu. Tangan kanannya menopang berat badan sang bocah dan mengangkatnya keatas pahanya.

"Engh..." perlahan kelopak mata kecoklatan itu terbuka. Langit biru yang cerah nampak disana.

"Ehhh? Apa yang kau lakukan paman mesum?" teriakkan melengking yang cempreng itu keluar dari bibir mungil bocah stress gak tahu terimakasih dihadapan Uchiha bungsu. Tapi apa katanya tadi? mesum?

_**TWITCT**_

"Dobe!" hina Sasuke langsung melepas tangannya yang sempat melingkar ditubuh bocah tadi. Alhasil sang bocah harus rela kepalanya menyapa aspal dengan keras. Syukurin!

"Adududuh... sakit tahu! Woy!" bocah SMA berambut durian itu mengelus kepalanya dan bangkit dengan cepat. Meneriaki sang paman mesum.

_**BUK**_

Mendengar sesuatu jatuh, Sasuke yang sudah mau masuk ke dalam mobil membalikkan tubuhnya, menemui si pirang begok gak sayang nyawa yang berotak ngeres sedang duduk sambil mengelus pergelangan kakinya. Terlihat biru dan bengkak.

"Aduduhh... sakit, Aduh..." gumamnya masih mengelus kaki yang sudah tak layak pakai itu (?)

Merasa bukan kesalahannya dan tak perlu bertanggung jawab, Sasuke pun berbalik lagi, meraih pintu mobilnya dan hendak masuk, namun suara cempreng menghentikan tindakannya.

"Paman gimana sih? Nabrak orang dibiarin aja, ditolong kek, kasih uang kek, antar kerumah sakit apa gitu!"

Sasuke mendengus. Diambilnya dompet yang ada di saku celananya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang lima puluh ribu, dan dilemparkan uang itu ke pemuda berseragam SMA dihadapannya.

"Lain kali carilah uang dengan benar." Ucap Sasuke sarkatis.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya bocah itu polos tak mengerti.

"Hn," balas Sasuke berupa gumaman lalu memasukkan dompetnya lagi.

"Hey paman teme, aku tak butuh uangmu baka!" Teriak bocah itu lagi, dengan suara memekakan lagi. Plinplan! Tadi minta uang sekarang bilang tidak butuh. Gimana sih lo Nar?

Tak menjawab, Sasuke segera menaiki mobilnya. Ia malas kalau harus menanggapi. Lagi pula dia ada kelas sebentar lagi.

_**BRAK!**_

"_What the hell!"_ geram Sasuke mendapati bocah tadi nemplok ke bemper depan mobilnya. Memeluk dengan mesra seolah tuh bemper tubuh cewek bohai.

"Minggir!"

"Ogah! Tanggung jawab loh!" ucapnya tetap memeluk bemper.__

_**TINNTIINNN**_

"Ck!" geram Sasuke sambil bergegas turun dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"Usurantokachi! Kau mau menipu? Mobilku sama sekali tidak menyentuhmu Dobe! Minggir!" bentaknya sambil berusaha mendorong sang dobe.

"Kau sudah membuatku jantungan paman teme! Tanggup jawab!" tak mau kalah Naruto menimpali. Apa sih mau ni anak?

"Uangnya kurang?" tanya pemuda yang rambutnya berstyle emo, langsung mengeluarkan dompetnya lagi.

"Dasar orang kaya sombong! Aku tidak minta uangmu!" kali ini pelukkannya terlepas dan memandang sengit Sasuke.

"Cih! Lalu apa maumu penipu?" balas Uchiha dengan menatap malas.

"Pe-penipu? Aku bukan penipu teme!" uh, bener-bener Sasuke abis ini harus ke dokter spesialis THT, dia yakin gendang telinganya bakal jebol.

"Hn. Lalu apa namanya? Kau sengaja duduk disana untuk menjebak seseorangkan?"

"Enak saja! Aku tadi jatuh karena kakiku terkilir tahu!" Naruto melipat tangannya didepan dada dan duduk bersila. Pertanda dia sedang ngambek, tapi kayaknya gak pada tempatnya? Ck,ck,ck...

"Berarti bukan salahku. Aku tak perlu bertanggung jawab." Sasuke bergegas menuju pintu mobil lagi.

"E-eh... ta-tapi Paman..." ia berucap lagi, berusaha menghentikan gerakan Sasuke.

"Kakiku terkilir, tolong aku... Disinikan gak ada orang, aku tidak bisa pulang..." tambahnya dengan suara memelas.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Paman? Enak aja, dia masih muda kayak gini dipanggil Paman. Mau minta tolong tapi gak sopan! Uchiha yang sombong dan apatis pun masuk ke mobilnya, tidak mau ambil pusing sama tuh bocah tuyul gak jelas asalnya. Nah loh, Naru dikatain tuyul. Hahaha...

"Eh... jangan ditinggal, anterin pulang...! hiks... hiks... Huwe...!" aduh, apa lagi sekarang? Bocah pake seragam SMA dengan postur tubuh rata-rata itu malah nagis lebay. Yah harus Sasuke akui wajahnya manis dan sesuai dengan perilakunya yang childish tapi gak harus gitu jugakan? Gak, gak, Sasuke udah telat, gak punya waktu buat ngeladeni bocah duren ntuh.

_**TINN TIINN**_

"Huwwee... anterin Paman...!" sekarang air mata malah udah keluar, tangannya mengusap-usap pipinya yang lembab. Entah itu air mata beneran apa bukan.

"Ck!" Sasuke bener-bener geram. Tapi masak dia mau ninggalin bayi yang lagi kesleo di tengah jalan sendirian? Hah... tak ada pilihan lain, secuek apapun dia, Sasuke juga manusia yang punya hati dan dididik baik oleh ortunya. Bukan ninja yang gak punya keluarga karena korban pembantaian, apalagi missing nin penuh dendam yang berguru pada orang gak jelas. Sama sekali bukan!

"Masuklah, cepat!" Ucap atau lebih tepatnya bentak Sasuke. Kontan bocah itu berhenti menangis dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Gak bisa jalan~" ucapanya dimanja-manjakan. Apa coba maksudnya? Menghela napas terlebih dahulu, paman eh, maksudnya pemuda tampan itu keluar dengan berat hati. Dipapahnya bocah itu dengan agak kasar lalu didudukkan dibangku depan. Dirinya sendiri segera ngambil kemudi dan melaju kencang. Melupakan uang yang tadi disebar. Duh sayang~

"Ne, paman, Arigatou..." ucap Naruto memecah keheningan didalam mobil.

"Aku bukan pamanmu Dobe! Dan, dimana kau turun?" balas Sasuke setengah tak minat.

"Kau sendiri memanggilku Dobe, dasar Teme!"

"Turun saja disini kau! Usurantokachi!" sergah Sasuke sebal.

"Eh? Gomen, gomen... aku turun di Senju Apartement, di tengah kota, tahu kan?" jawab Naruto. " Eh, iya... aku Naruto, kamu siapa?" tambahnya cepat sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Sasuke hanya melirik melalui ekor matanya, tidak ada niat menyambut tangan tan mungil itu.

"Hn," tanggapnya cuek pantat bebek kayak model rambutnya.

"Huh! Dasar!"

Hening. Tak ada yang bicara, Sasuke fokus pada jalanan didepannya yang mulai ramai dan Orochimaru, dosen aneh yang tega ngurangi nilai mahasiswanya ampek melarat. Untung Sasuke adalah murid kesayangannya. Cieh... Sementara Naruto? Dia dengan sebal melipat tangannya (lagi) dan membuang muka kejendela. Sudut bibir terangkat, menunjukkan ekpresi yang aneh.

"Ne, Paman, kau sepertinya mahasiswa, kuliah dimana?" tanya Naruto, gak betah mulutnya diam lama-lama.

"Dobe! Aku bukan pamanmu!" tanggap Sasuke dengan nada datar, padahal dihati udah gerutu gak karuan karena lagi-lagi dipanggil 'Paman'.

"Makanya sebut-"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Potong Sasuke. Tak mau lama-lama berdebat.

"Oh... Ne, kuliah dimana?" tanya Naruto lagi. Beneran cerewet itu anak, gak ngarti kalau Sasuke malas nanggapin.

"Hn," tanggapnya sambil melempar buku yang entah dari mana diambil. Hampir Naruto mengeluarkan suara beroktaf 100 (?) untuk protes namun tertahan saat melihat tulisan disampul buku itu.

"Oh, UT bagian Ekonomi?" katanya dengan wajah yang sudah berganti polos. Karena pada dasarnya emang Naruto cerewet maka berceritalah ia tentang dirinya dan sekolahnya tanpa diminta. Sasuke hanya bisa meruntuki kebodohannya karena ipod yang jatuh tadi belum dia ambil hingga dia tak bisa menyumpal telingannya.

_**Ckiittts **_

Akhirnya sampai juga. Tapi Sasuke belum bisa bernafas lega, dia harus memapah si Dobe itu sampai ke pos satpam. Huh, menolong emang gak boleh setengah-setengah. Sabar aja Sas...

Sasuke segera bergegas, tidak peduli pemuda pirang dibelakangnya meneriaki kata 'Arigatou' sambil melambaikan tangan. Naruto, ia memandang mobil sport merah yang mulai menghilang dibelokan itu. senyum kecil bermain diwajahnya,

"Hmm, tidak sulit." Gumamnya. Ia berjalan dengan santai, masuk ke gedung apartemen dihadapannya.

**oOoOo**

Sasuke sampai di tempat parkir Kampusnya setelah 15 menit, itu pun udah ngebut gila-gilaan. Tangannya meraih ipod yang tadi terjatuh, kemudian menyambar buku yang tergeletak di kursi yang tadi diduduki Naruto. Satu alisnya terangkat mendapati benda asing dibawah buku yang tadi sempat ia lemapar kepada si Dobe. Sebuah HP warna orange-hitam itu diambil Sasuke, mengutak-atik sejenak dan didapatlah identitas pemilik HP merk mahal itu dari beberapa foto didalamnya.

"Dobe!"

_**THUBIKONTINUET**_

Ternyata seneng ya kalo dapat review, apalagi dibilang bagus, ini Sherry datang lagi dengan cerita baru multi, hemm kelanjutannya tergantung review dah, kalau gak ada yang review Sherry males lanjutin. Hehehe, gak kok bercanda, bakal tetep Sherry lanjut walau gak ada yang review...

Kependekan? Ada kesalahan? Saran? Kritik? Pujian? Penyemangat? Suka? Tidak Suka?

Sherry tidak akan tahu sebelum anda memberitahu. See, Sherry bukan Cenayan. SO, RIVIEW?

Arigatou udah baca... see you ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Pairing: SasuNaru **

**Rate : T seiring chap akan jadi M**

**Genre: Romance, Mistery,**

**Warning: BL, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka dan katakan letak kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki. Asal satu, MIND IDEA STORY TIDAK TERMASUK!**

**That PlayBoy Must Be Mine!**

Chapter 2: Luar biasa.

Summary: Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya, tangannya menempel ditembok, memerangkap Naruto yang masih terdiam dan menunduk. "One-nigth-stand. Cukup?"

**YOSH! Happy reading, Minna-san!**

Malam ini Uchiha Sasuke, sang pemuda tampan yang memiliki julukan _playboy high class_ ini sedang absen dari acara _playboy_-nya. Tidak, bukan untuk belajar atau acara keluarga. Tapi untuk minum kopi di _Rippo Cafe_, sebuah _cafe_ sederhana dan tak terlalu banyak pengunjungnya. Duduk dengan tenang sambil menyesap kopi hitam kesukaannya. Tapi lain di wajah, lain di hati. Sebenarnya si tampan nan maco nan keren nan ganteng nan #plak! Ehem_, back to laptop_. Sebenarnya si tampan ini sedang tak setenang kelihatannya, dia marah. Mencak-mencak, dan sebal tingkat akut. Alasannya? Dia menunggu. Seorang Uchiha menunggu! Sekali lagi, MENUNGGU! Hah~ Sasuke tak suka ini, apa lagi yang ia tunggu itu seorang pemuda sial yang baru dikenalnya pagi tadi. Pemuda dobe gak tahu diri yang dengan laknatnya meneror Sasuke seharian ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, pemilik HP hitam-orange yang membuatnya jengkel setengah mati.

Entah pemuda itu yang pintar merayu atau si Uchiha yang lagi konslet, hingga ia mau datang kemari. Yah, ini berawal dari kejadian tadi siang setelah kelas Orochimaru. Sasuke yang udah eneg sama Om-om mesum yang merangkap jadi dosen itu langsung menuju salah satu kelas di lantai 3, bersandar dengan pose cool di ambang pintu kelas itu, menanti cewek berambut pink gebetan barunya. Tepat saat sang cewek itu menghampiri si Uchiha, HP orange-hitam yang bukan miliknya itu berdering dengan nada memalukan. OST Doraemon! Bayangkan betapa malunya Sasuke saat itu. Ingin rasanya ia melempar dan menginjak-injak benda yang mengeluarkan suara nista bin sialan itu ampek gak berbentuk. Tapi kenapa tak jadi?

_**KLEBET**_

Bayangan bocah blonde yang sedang menangis dengan wajah penuh air mata dan ingus terlintas di benaknya. Jangan pikir macam-macam! Uchiha hanya kasihan, kasihan pada nasib telinganya kalau si Dobe itu mencarinya ke kampus dan menyanyikan lagu merdu. Dia tidak mau nilai jualnya turun karena ketahuan congek. Dengan berat hati, Sasuke menempelkan HP itu ketelinganya. Entah apa yang dibicarakan tadi dengan Naruto, author juga gak gitu mendengar (Sherry waktu itu tutup kuping, malas denger Naru yang mewek, teriak, mewek, teriak lagi) yang jelas Sasuke malah memberikan nomor HP-nya pada si cengeng gara-gara itu HP batrenya ampir abis. Eh salah, bukan memberikan, maksudnya memberikan dengan terpaksa karena terdengar isakan-isakan memilukan _a la_ telenovela dari seberang sana. Dan hasilnya, teror beruntun melalui _smartphone_ memborbardirnya seharian, memaksanya bermalming kelabu di sini.

"Hehe... _sorry_ paman, aku agak terlambat ya?" nah yang lagi diomongin muncul, dengan wajah cengengesan tanpa dosa. Panjang umur nih...

Sasuke memandang malas pada pemuda berkaos orange kalem itu. Siapa yang buat janji siapa yang telat... Dan katanya tadi apa, agak? Yah, mungkin bagi Naru 30 menit itu sebentar, tapi Uchiha? Sasuke mendorong HP yang tergeletak di meja itu mendekat ke Naruto. Memanggil pelayan Cafe, bersiap pergi secepatnya. Ogah berurusan sama tuh tuyul ababil yang berisik. Tapi, jangan dikira Naruto bakal membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tugasnya disini adalah merecoki si playboy cakep ampek mati segan hidup pun tak mau.(?) Haha... GO! NARU GO!

"Eh, paman mau pulang?" Ucapnya dengan menunjukkan raut kecewa. Sasuke tak menggapi, dia malah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang keseorang gadis yang memakai seragam a la _maid _didepannya dan berjalan menjauhi meja. Dengan cepat Naruto meraih HP-nya dan mengikuti langkah pemuda berjemper hitam itu ke pintu.

"Tunggu paman... aku kan belum mengecek HP-ku... Siapa tahu paman merusaknya..." Cih, apa lagi ini? Sasuke mulai curiga ni blonde mau memerasnya. Kurang satu langkah lagi kakinya keluar _Cafe_, tapi tangannya ditarik seseorang dari belakang.

"Lepas!" perintah Sasuke dengan suara pelan namun terkesan mengancam. Kontan tangan _tan_ itu mengendur dan terjatuh lunglai. Hemm, semudah itukah Naruto dibuat ciut?

...

...

Tak ada tanggapan, sepertinya Naruto memang menyerah.

"Hiks... Hiks..." terdengar suara isakan pelan dari pemuda yang menundukkan kepalanya itu. Badan setinggi 167cm itu terlihat bergetar.

**TES**

Setetes air bening terjatuh ke lantai diikuti tetesan-tetesan air berikutnya. Sasuke benar-benar bingung sekarang. Apa ini tidak salah? Apa dia sedang bermain film remaja ababil, menghamili cewek lalu tak bertangung jawab gitu? Pemuda ini terlalu lebay, ah. Kalau ada yang harus marah atau sebal harusnya dia yang menunggu lama. Dia pantas berujar ketus begitu, lagi pula siapa si _blonde_ ini, hanya bocah yang tak sengaja ia temui pagi tadi kan?

"Tanggung jawab..." sebuah gumaman lirih menyapa pendengaran Sasuke. Tolong seseorang hitungkan berapa kali dia mendengar kalimat itu hari ini.

"Tanggung jawab paman!" Suara si _blonde_ naik dua oktaf. Berhasil membuat para pengunjung memperhatikan penggalan adegan sinetron murahan itu. namapaknya Kami-sama sedang taruhan dengan dewa Jashin, mempertaruhkan siapa yang lebih tangguh. Sosok _blonde_ unyu-unyu utusannya yang sedang menggempur kesabaran Uchiha, atau, Uchiha bungsu asuhan dewa Jashin yang keren.

_**SREEK**_

Naruto_ the winner!_

Sasuke dengan cepat menyeret Naruto keluar _cafe_. Meninggalkan tatapan mengintimidasi sialan yang yang tertuju padanya. Terus saja berjalan dengan menyeret mama drama nyasar yang menyembunyikan ekspresi dibawah poni itu dengan kasar. Tak berapa jauh melangkah, ia berhenti, membuat cowok dibelakangnya ikut mengerem langkahnya. Didorongnya bocah SMA itu ke gang sempit dan gelap, antara Cafe Rippo dan toko baju yang bersebelahan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Ucap Sasuke penuh nada bahaya. Ia tidak tahan lagi, ia yakin pemuda ini punya maksud tertentu. Sasuke tak bodoh, hingga tak menyadari perilaku tak wajar yang ditunjukkan pemuda ini. Bagaimana pun pemuda yang tergeletak di jalanan yang sepi dan jauh dari rumahnya dengan alasan keseleo itu terlalu mengada-ada. Kenapa dia bisa di sana, apa alasannya dan dengan cara apa? Sebenarnya pemuda raven itu memikirkan ini dari pertama mereka bertemu, namun ia tak merasa itu urusannya jadi tak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi sekarang situasinya berbeda, pemuda ini terlalu mencurigakan. Terlebih dengan HP yang tertinggal itu, seperti sudah disengaja.

Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya, tangannya menempel di tembok, memerangkap Naruto yang masih terdiam dan menunduk.

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Sasuke. Mata hitam kelam itu menatap tajam helaiian pirang yang menutupi ekspresi pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ah~aku tahu." Sasuke berucap seraya tersenyum meremehkan. Iya menarik dagu si _blonde_, mendekatkan wajahnya sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mata langit cerah yang sedang mendung menatap sepasang oniks.

"Walau aku bukan _biseks,_ tapi... untuk anak kecil senekat dirimu, aku bisa membuat pengecualian..." setengah berbisik, Sasuke mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada bibir mungil pemuda itu, meniupkan nafasnya yang segar melalui mulut hingga menabrak indra penciuman Naruto.

"One-nigth-stand. Cukup?" tambahnya penuh penekanan. Satu bibirnya terangkat, berusaha menampakkan ekspresi melecehkan. Ouh-ouh, kalian bisa membayangkan betapa menggodanya ekspresi itu? Mata bermanik _shaphir_ itu melebar, dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Dan semakin melebar saat seonggok daging dingin bernama lidah mengelus bibir bawahnya, sedetik kemudian lidah itu masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto yang menganga. Andai tidak ada suara kendaraan yang lalu lalang, pasti terdengarlah suara kecapan air liur dari ciuman sepihak itu.

_**BUK!**_

Dengan keras Naruto mendorong tubuh tinggi tegap yang memerangkapnya hingga membuat si empunya tubuh membentur dinding di belakangnya.

"Ibu..." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar gumaman pelan itu. Naruto baru saja menggumamkan kata 'Ibu'kan tadi?. Ah, mungkin telinganya konslet karena terlalu banyak mendengar teriakan naruto hari ini.

"AKAN AKU ADUKAN KAU PADA IBUKU! Hiks...Hiks... ini peleceha, AKAN AKU LAPORKAN KAU PADA PAK POLISI! Huwee... paman mesum!" _What?_ Sasuke benar-benar tertohok. Jadi dugaannya salah? Mati kau Uchiha kalau benar dia melaporkanmu kepolisi. Apa kata Ibumu kalau dia tahu kau yang _playboy_ itu berusaha memperkosa pemuda dibawah umur? Ayah dan Kakekmu yang sadis itu pasti menggantungmu. Baka Itachi, kakak kesayanganmu akan menertawakanmu. Oh, tidak!

"Dobe," Sasuke berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran-pemikiran labilnya. Mencegah pemuda di hapannya untuk diam lebih penting sekarang, sebelum dia meneriakkan satu kata berbahaya yang nyelip di otak Uchiha tadi.

"Ja-Jangan paman..." Naruro mundur satu langkah sambil menutupi dadanya dengan tangan, gaya-gaya perawan mempertahankan keprawanannya gitulah, tapi langsung membentur tembok. Terperangkap lagi,

"Naruto, aku-"

"TOLONG JANGAN PERKOSA AKU! AKU MASIH PERAWAN PAMAN!" ucapnya dengan seluruh tubuh digerakkan. Dorong, apapun yang bisa didorong. Tendang keberbagai arah dengan mata tertutup. Dan kau tahu, hasilnya, sangat memuaskan.

"Aukh..." Sasuke mengeram dengan suara pelan tapi penuh penekanan. Linu, sakit, ngilu dan rasa sakit yang paling sakit lainnya bersal dari bagian yang paling ia andalkan saat menjadi playboy. Sa-su-ke-ju-ni-or. Ouh~ pasti sangat sakit. Ia masih mengeram kesakitan dan memegangi selangkangngannya. Melihat itu Naruto merasa punya peluang untuk kabur.

_**TAPTAPTAP**_

Larinya cepat dan langsung menghilang. Menyisakan Uchiha yang malang beserta burungnya yang sekarat. Dia berusah berdiri, merasa keadaannya tidak elit dan sangat memalukan. Tapi sungguh tendangan pemuda tadi sangat keras dan _shit so fuck hell_. Berdoa saja agar dia tidak harus pensiun dari jabatan _playboy_ _high class_ karena impoten. Berutung tak ada yang lewat, jadi tak melihat pose memalukan tadi.

_**TAPTAPTAP**_

"Gomen ne paman, aku tadi tidak sengaja!"

_**TAPTAPTAP**_

Sasuke melongo dengan tampang goblok yang ganteng. Entah kemana rasa sakit yang diderita sang 'adik' tadi, tapi yang pasti sekarang sudah hilang. Pergi bersamaan _blonde_ dobe yang tiba-tiba datang dengan cepat dan pergi bagai kilat. Itukah pemuda yang disangka penipu oleh sang Uchiha? Astaga, Sasuke ingin sekali menghubungi Kabuto, psikiater kampusnya yang merupakan adik Prof. Orochimaru, menghilangkan pemikiran-pikiran negatif yang ada di otaknya. Ia harus mencatat ini, tak semua orang punya pemikiran picik dan kotor seperti dirinya, terutama si bocah polos tadi. Benarkah?

**oOoOo**

Kamar bernuansa orange itu nampak sepi. Satu-satunya cahaya yang berasal dari lampu baca di sisi ranjang _king size_ itu tak mampu menerangi kamar luas disalah satu apartemen _president-room_, di Senju. remaja manis bernama Naruto yang merupakan pemilik kamar itu terlihat sedang berbaring sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Matanya tak fokus pada langit-langit karena ia sedang manikmati sensasi sengatan listrik yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Tak kalah, bibirnya yang dielus lembut jari telunjuk itu tersenyum.

"Luar biasa. Uchiha Sasuke, kau dan segala yang ada padamu memang luar biasa. Must be mine. That playboy... **must be mind!**"

**oOoOo**

Minggu. Hari yang indah untuk bersantai ria. Seperti yang dilakukan pemuda pirang ini, tiduran di kursi panjang di sisi pantai, memamerkan tubuh _tan_ eksotisnya yang hanya dibalut celana renang warna orange. Uh, benar-benar sexi! Itulah pemikiran setiap orang yang melihatnya. Bahkan ada yang sampai tabrakan gara-gara matanya tak dapat berpaling dari sang Uzumaki. Apakah dia sengaja minta dirape seme-seme yang ada disana? Dasar bocah gak sadar diri.

Tangannya dilipat diatas kepala untuk bantal, matanya yang sedikit mengatup melirik kanan kiri. Memperhatikan kaeadaan sekitar, dan binggo, itu dia yang ditunggu datang. Naruto langsung memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, menyambut seorang di sebrang sana yang sudah mengadakan janji sebelumnya.

"Senpai..." Teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan. Seorang pemuda berambut orange dengan telinga beranting cincin perak mendekat. Wajahnya yang terkesan _manly_ dan dingin itu dihiasi senyum tipis.

"Maaf, aku terlambat ya?" Ucapnya seraya meraih dagu Naruto dan mengecup bibir mungil itu ringan.

"Hehehe... Enggak kok, aku aja yang terlalu bersemangat dan datang kepagian." Ucapnya dengan wajah berblushing gaje.

"Senpai menginap di hotel itu?" Naruto menambah sambil menunjuk bangunan tinggi dikejauhan. Nampak di sana Gedung putih yang menjulang tinggi.

"Iya. Dan, kau nanti bisakan?" Tanya pemuda yang diketahui bernama Pain itu. Ia mengambil duduk di sebelah Naruto mengacak rambut pirang pemuda sang pemuda.

"Um! Tapi apa tidak apa ya aku ikut pesta pribadi begitu?" Si bocah SMA memasang majah berpikir yang sedikit ragu.

"Tidak apa, yang mengadakan pesta itu temanku kok." Jawabnya. Tangan putih itu kini berpindah pada pipi tan kenyal di bawah rambut pirang itu. wajah yang baru saja sembuh dari gejala blushing tadi, kini kembali memanas. Malu-malu kucing sambil menunduk.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Naruto menggeleng pelan menjawabnya.

"Aku juga belum." Tambah Pain. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk tadi, memandang pria tampan di depannya dan berujar.

"Kalau begitu Senpai bisa menraktirku, hehe..."

"Boleh, tapi," Pain mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Naruto menggeseknya pelan di sana. "Aku ingin makan karamel yang manis ini dulu..." Berbisik ditelinga itu dan mengingit gemas.

"Senpai..." Bisik Naruto setengah mengerang. Bibir sang senpai kini turun ke bagian bawah, mengusap-usap leher yang sedikit berkeringat itu. Dijilatnya dengan ujung lidah, merasakan rasa asin.

"Engh.." Naruto sedikit mengerang, merasakan sensasi menggelitik dan perutnya yang agak menegang. Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, sedikit menyondong ke belakang. Seakan tidak sadar tempat, sang pemuda berambut orange itu membelai paha Naruto. Membuat sang empunya kembali melenguh tertahan.

Tak berhenti di situ Pain menggigit kecil lehernya, tangan kanannya mendorong pinggang Naruto agar tubuh kecilnya menempel pada Pain yang bertubuh lebih besar. Tangan kirinya bergerak naik, membelai pusar yang dikelilingi tato berukiran unik itu.

"Pain..." Naruto mendesah kecil lagi, merasakan bibir dan telinga si empunya nama memngusap pelan bagian bidang dibawah pundaknya.

"Kau membuatku horni," Bisik Pain di telinga Naruto. Yang digoda hanya bisa memburat salting dan memalingkan mukanya cepat.

"Disini banyak orang senpai, aku tidak mau jadi tontonan..." ia mendorong sang senpai sepelan mungkin. Yah, padahal emang udah jadi tontonan fujoshi dan fudanshi beruntung yang ada dipantai itu. Gak sadar apa?

"Kalau begitu kita pindah ke kamarku, mau?" tangannya kembali mengusap paha Naruto, berusaha membuat si bocah ikut horni bersamanya.

"Sen-senpai..." Naruto makin merah. Duh, lama-lama tubuh tan-nya bisa berganti kulit.

"Kitakan baru kenal," tambahnya. Wah baru kenal aja udah gitu, gimana kalau udah kenal lama. Bolehkan aku mengatakan dia murahan? #rasengan.

"Kau yang salah, kenapa begitu manis? Dan lagi kenapa berpenampilan menggoda gitu sih?" ucap Pain datar. Tak ada raut-raut merayu, kayak gak serius menggoda ni cowok. Hah~

"Huh! Masak di pantai harus pakai yukata?" Naruto memasang gaya ngambeknya yang udah terkenal itu.

"Aku lebih rela membungkusmu dengan kardus, dari pada milikku dilihat orang lain."

**BLUSH**

Bukan hanya wajah, kini seluruh tubuhnya merah semua, kayak kelamaan berjemur di pantai. Nah iyakan ganti kulit, kayak bunglon aja.

"Sen-senpai ngomong apa sih? Ki-Kita kan belum jadian?" Ucap Naruto gagap. What? Apa ni bocah ngincer Pain juga? Mau dikemanain tuh si paman mesum?

"Eh, mak-maksudku tidak jadian." Ucapnya cepat-cepat membetulkan kalimat yang terkesan mengharapkan perubahan status itu.

Pain mengelus wajah Naruto pelan.

"Maaf, ya... aku tidak percaya dengan hubungan semacam itu, tapi kau perlu tahu, aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Dan walau tanpa status, aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu..." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya menunjukkan kekecewaan. Pain yang melihat itu langsung mendekap sang pemuda.

"Kau satu-satunya yang aku sayangi Naru," ujarnya dengan wajah yang melembut. Tapi tubuh yang didekapnya terasa bergetar dan terdengak suara isakan kecil yang tertahan. Eh, benarkah Naruto sangat terharu?

"Aku juga sayang..." balasnya lirih.

**oOoOo**

Pesta pantai itu sangat ramai Naruto sampai takut kalau tersesat dan bertemu orang yang akan menjahatinya. Itu sih, yang dikatakannya pada sang senpai agar bisa terus menggandeng tangannya, mana dia takut dengan orang jahat kalau dirinya sendiri iblis. Ck,ck...

"Pestamu selalu saja meriah ya?" Terdengar suara Pain berujar pada seseorang, Naruto yang tadinya melihat ke kanan dan kiri menjadi tertarik dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada teman bicara sang coretkekasihcoret.

"Hn,"

_**TUBIKONTINUET...**_

**PEMBERITAHUAN: Sherry minta maaf sebelumnya ni byk Typo. Sherry kmaren minta tmn Sherry buat Updatein soalnya kmrn ujan. Tpi tmn Sherry slh update, hah~ mana DC gk diaupdate mlh cma di gnti sumary doang.. yg lbh buat Sherry cengo, dia review fict Sherry yang Sena pakek akun Sherry, Sherry m nangis ampekan lihat fict DC sherry...**

**CURHAT: **Masihkah pendek? Sherry udah usaha panjaangiinn banget, tapi ya, fict Sherry masih banyak yang harus dikerjain jadi, segini aja dulu ya... oke, gimana chap ini? apa mengecewakan, atau enggak? Baiklah Sherry tunggu REVIEWnya... CH 1 Sherry udah benerin loh,,, ehem, ehem... promo dikit ya, ntu, dibawah ada Sena Sayangku, bagi yg ada waktu tolong dibaca juga ya, dan, umm kalo bisa review... hehehe, Sherry juga agi ngerjain fict DC, yang kayaknya gak laku, HUWE...

**Bales Review:**

**Rofuneko**: wah~ jadi yg pertama lagi~ arigatou sangat... yap, ini SaSEME x NarUKE. Soalnya Sherry gak gitu suka NaruSasu, tpi ada kalanya Sherry suka sih, tapi jarang. Udah diedit loh ch1, tp kyknya masih ada typo, hiks... Sherry udah usaha biar gak ada, tapi Sherry emang ceroboh... selamat mencoba ide ini deh! Or, mau ide yg ada di Coklat Val? Hehehe...

**Koneko**: hehe.. terlalu banyak dipuji bisa bikin gila #senyum2 sendiri. Oke, emang itu udah Sherry rencanain... masalah flame aku gak terlalu mikirin jg, dan fictku gak bakal aku hapus, perjuanganku gak mudah soalnya. hah~ pokoknya Sherry gak mau perjuangan ini sia2, coz yg gak suka Cuma satu,hehehe... panjang ya? Hehehe...

**Rose**: udah panjang belum? Iya adegan kemarin udah direncanakan. Soal pertemuan pertama mereka akan dibahas di chap 4 or 5, jdi terus baca ya...

**Tsukihime akari**: iya tuh Naru emang jago akting, hehehe... beneran suka gak ya Naru? Hehehe, temukan di chap 4 or 5 saat adegan pertemuan pertama mereka,,, masalah flame, dont worry, aku tak peduli... penasaran? Lanjutkan membaca, dan kalau tidak keberatan Review~

**Imperial Nazwa-chan**: hehe, situ juga keren~ #cium lagi. Um! Kalo cox val Sasu yg jebak Naru, sekarang gantian, hehehe... mau Sherry semangat? REVIEW...

**Shin Ryu harashi**: hai jg Shin... okidoki~ gak bakal putus, JANJI! Karena menepati janji adalah jalan ninjaku! Loh? Hehehe... pokoknya gak putus deh...

**Heyhoo D:** Hehehe... aku jga suka Naru yg gitu... sudah menikmati ch 2 kah? sEe you in next chap...

**Uchy-san**: Hehe, bkn nakal lagi tuh namanya, tapi nipu... oke ini uadah lanjut... adakah sesuatu yang mau disampaikan? Review aja kalo gitu...

OK, Sherry mengucapkan terimakasih, thank so much, domo arigatou buat yang udah Review dan baca, yg anonim jg makasih... Sherry terharu dengan jumlahnya, hiks...hiks...

Bagaimana pemikiran anda tentang chap ini? masih ingin membaca lanjutannya? Atau udah bosen? Kasih tahu Sherry lewat review...

Arigatou udah baca. See you... ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Pairing: SasuNaru **

**Rate : T , M**

**Genre: Romance, Mistery,**

**Warning: BL, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka dan katakan letak kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki. Asal satu, MIND IDEA STORY TIDAK TERMASUK!**

**That PlayBoy Must Be Mine!**

Chapter 3: penyesalan.

Summary: Begitu ia masuk sebuah tangan kecoklatan sudah melingkar di pinggangnya, memeluknya erat. "Senpai..."

**YOSH! Happy reading, Minna-san!**

"Pestamu selalu saja meriah ya?"

"Hn," tanggap orang itu datar.

Naruto melebarkan matanya melihat siapa sosok yang ber'Hn' cuek itu. Dia, ternyata si Paman mesum a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke. Berdiri tepat di depannya, memakai jas abu-abu dengan kemeja hitam, tangan kanannya memegang segelas anggur dan tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke kantong celana abu-abunya, gaya-gaya yang menampilkan kesan elegan. benerkan dia pake apa aja tetep ganteng?

"Kau..." Sasuke mendesis mendapati sosok pirang di samping Pain. Apa-apaan ini? Sasuke pikir dia tidak akan pernah berurusan dengan bocah tengil ini lagi. Dia masih ingat betapa anu-nya sakit gara-gara ditendang Naruto seminggu yang lalu. Apa ini kebetulan, atau memang sudah disengaja? Sasuke hampir saja meledak marah saat pemikiran itu muncul, nampaknya dugaan Sasuke sebelumnya soal bocah ini benar.

"Sen-Senpai..." Suara lirih terdengar bergetar, membuat Sasuke menelan kembali niatannya. Lagi-lagi,

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Pain khawatir. Sasuke memandang malas ekspresi itu, ekspresi yang bener-bener kayak kucing jalanan yang tinggal di gang-gang kota dan minta dipungut. Tunggu, gang? Anjrit! Sasuke baru ingat penyebab burungnya sekarat malam itu. Gawat, bisa-bisa si Dobe mempermalukannya di pesta sendiri.

"Senpai, ayo pulang..." Naruto lagi-lagi berucap lirih. Kini tanganya menarik-narik ujung jas sang senpai.

_**GRAP!**_

"Hei!" Pain memekik keras melihat Sasuke dengan kasar menarik Naruto, membekap mulut itu dan membawanya menghilang di kerumunan orang. Naruto masih berusaha berteriak tapi bekapan tangan di mulutnya membuatnya susah bernapas. Orang ini emang gak punya otak, gimana kalau Naru-chan mati. Sasuke tak peduli, yang ia perdulikan sekarang adalah menjauhkan dirinya dan si dobe dari kerumunan. Dia mendorong Naruto ke salah satu pohon kelapa di pantai itu, memerangkapnya lagi, membuat Naruto mengalami _de javu. _kalau kejadian setelahnya sama gak masalah, tapi kalau dia malah di lempar ke laut gimana? Mati dong?

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya, apa maumu?" ia mendesis, ini benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya. Kenapa sih Sasuke harus mengurusi dobe ini lagi!

"Le-lepas... Hik, Hiks..." jawabnya tersendat. Astaga, apa anak ini tidak bisa berhenti menangis, Sasuke jadi ragu kalau ni bocah memiliki sesuatu yang sama dengannya di dalam celana itu. Apa mau di cek aja Sas, mumpung sepi?

"Jangan perkosa aku lagi paman! Huwe..." Sasuke mendelik. Ia belum pernah tahu memperkosa pemuda gak jelas kelaminnya gantung apa nemplok ini. Tunggu, kalau belum pernah apa artinya dia akan melakukannya suatu saat nanti?

"Kau, bocah tengik. Aku tidak pernah memperkosamu dan tak akan pernah. Jadi jaga mulutmu!" ucapnya sambil menekan setiap suku kata yang keluar. Apa yang ada di otak Uchiha bungsu kali ini benar-benar tak dapat di gambarkan, gak bisa di suratkan. Dia baru pertama kali ini nemuin bocah ingusan yang bener-bener manis, ups ngeselin maksudnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada mengintimidasi yang ketara.

"A-aku ke sini diajak Pain senpai kok..." Jawabnya takut-takut. Pain? Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Kenapa Pain ngajak orang, si blonde lagi. Gak mungkinkan saudaranya, kan Pain itu yatim piatu. Si Raven tak akan berpikir kalau ni tuyul berisik pacarnya, Pain itu bukan tipe orang yang bakal punya hubungan khusus sama orang lain, terlebih dia gak ada tampang-tampang gay. Kasihan, nampaknya Uchiha ini tak menyadari pesona uke dari Uzumaki Naruto yang bisa membuat cowok lurus jadi belok dan meliuk-liuk. Ck,ck,ck...

"Baik, saat ini aku biarkan kau. Tapi awas kalau kau mempermalukanku." Ancamnya masih dengan nada yang sama. Apaan ni maksudnya mempermalukan, dari segi mananya? Naruto melotot marah dan mendorong pemuda itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Dengar paman mesum, aku sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa, justru kau yang mempermalukanku di depan Pain senpai! Awas kalau senpai menjauhiku gara-gara dia salah paham!" dengan nada melengking tinggi yang selalu membuat sakit telinga Naruto berujar. Sasuke hanya mengorek-ngorek telinganya dan berdecak kesal. Berharap ada yang mengingatkan dia untuk membuat janji dengan Tsunade, dokter terhebat di kota itu untuk mengecek telinganya besok. Naruto segera berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, tapi baru tiga langkah ia sudah berhenti.

"Pa-man..." Panggilnya lirih. Yang merasa di panggilpun melayangkan pandangannya, melihat sosok blonde yang berdiri kaku. Ada apa denganya? Naruto memutar kepalanya dengan gerakan patah-patah, mempertemukan kedua mata berbeda warna itu.

"Ka-u tak kembali?" Sasuke menatap bingung melihat Naruto. Kira-kira permainan apa lagi yang akan di mainkannya kali ini.

"Hn?"

"Kau, tidak, kembali ke pesta, paman?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada yang agak bergetar. Hah, Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Ia malas bertanya lagi, pergi sajalah lama-lama dia bisa gila kalau terus berdebat dengan tuyul satu ini. Saat kakinya berjarak tiga langkah di depan Naruto, tiba-tiba ia merasakan ujung jasnya di tarik. Memutar kepala ke samping dengan malas ia menemui ekspresi ketakutan pemuda itu.

"Hehe, aku kan tadi datangnya di seret sama paman, jadi baliknya jangan di tinggal ya." Oh god! Bocah ini tak hentinya membuat si _playboy high_ _class_ cengo bin terheran-heran. Sasuke bisa mendengar dengan jelas tawa kaku yang di paksakan itu. Apa bocah polos ini maksudnya takut ya, mengingat tempat ini cukup sepi dan gelap yang merupakan tipe-tipe tempat kesukaan hantu. Oh, tak salah lagi, pastilah si _childish_ ini takut. Sasuke hanya memandang malas kemudian kembali berjalan, membiarkan tu bocah pirang ngegandol di ujung jasnya. Kayaknya catatan minggu lalu harus di catat ulang: Naruto si tuyul polos nan _childish _bin nista dan cengeng ini bukan orang jahat.

**oOoOo**

Pain segera menghampiri Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya. Mata orange jeruknya memancarkan kecemasan.

"Kau dari mana saja? Apa yang Uchiha itu lakukan padamu?"

"Aku hanya mengambil minum senpai... ini," ia berujar sambil menyodorkan segelas minuman berwarna merah pada Pain. Seburat merah menghias pipi tan itu saat Pain tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Uchiha itu tidak berbuat macam-macam kan?" Tanyanya masih memeluk Naruto. Ia menggeleng pelan di dada bidang itu dan sedikit bergumam tak jelas.

"Apa?" Pain melepas dekapannya, memandang Naruto lembut. Namun pemuda manis itu hanya tersenyum lalu menyodorkan lagi gelas tadi. Dengan senang hati pria bertindik itu meraihnya. Selama orang yang disayanginya ini tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sedih atau takut, Pain tak merasa harus menanyakan lebih jauh. Ia percaya Naruto akan menceritakan padanya kalau memang itu sesuatu yang penting.

Satu sudut bibir itu terangkat melihat pemuda dihadapannya mulai menenggak cairan kemerahan itu. Senyum yang bisa dipastikan bukan lah senyum yang menunjukkan niatan baik oleh pemiliknya.

'Sepertinya kau bukan hanya sekedar tiket masuk malam ini.'

"Senpai, ayo ke sana. Di sini terlalu berisik." Ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah ruko di sisi pantai yang agak jauh. Pain tak mungkin menolak, sebab di wajah tan itu di hiasi senyum polos. Benar-benar actor berbakat! Ia mengangguk sekali, kemudian berjalan di belakang pemuda manis yang berhati iblis itu. Pain yang malang, apa yang akan kau alami setelah ini bukan kesalah autor, melainkan dedemit jadi-jadian itu.

Mereka duduk di lantai ruko yang terbuat dari kayu, sesekali Pain memgangi keningnya yang agak sakit. Tubuhnya juga terasa agak panas dan detak jantungnya bertambah kencang. Apa yang terjadi padanya, ia merasa kurang enak badan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang tangan Pain yang ada dikening.

"Hm," Jawabnya singkat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, entah kenapa saat tangan tan lembut itu menyentuh kulitnya darah di tubuhnya mendesir tak nyaman. Sesuatu dalam dirinya ingin sekali meraba setiap jengkal tubuh mungil di sampingnya. Naruto berdiri ia berjalan ke pintu ruko di belakangnya, lagi-lagi senyum itu muncul sebelum bibirnya berucap sesuatu.

"Eh, pintunya gak di kunci. Kita lihat ke dalam yuk, Senpai." Pemilik kepala orange itu tak menanggapi, ia hanya menyusul _kohai_-nya dalam diam. Begitu ia masuk sebuah tangan kecoklatan sudah melingkar di pinggangnya, memeluknya erat.

"Senpai..." suara yang mendesah itu berhasil membuat Pain terangsang. Segera di dorongnya Naruto ke meja yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Menindihnya dan mencium seluruh wajah Naruto dengan beringas. Yang di perlakukan begitu hanya mengerang dan mendesahkan nafas yang membuat pemuda di atasnya semakin beringas.

**oOoOo**

"Hei Sasuke kau dari mana saja? Lihat gadis-gadis itu sudah tak sabar kau gilir tuh..." Sasuke hanya memandang sengit cowok berambut putih yang bergigi runcing itu.

"Santai bro... hehehe..." tambahnya sambil merangkul pundak Sasuke yang langsung di buang dengan kasar oleh pemilik pundak. Sasuke risih tahu di sentuh orang yang gendernya sama ma dia, yah kecuali sosok imut yang ia pepet di pantai tadi. itu pun karena Sasuke masih ragu jenis kelamin tuh tuyul, Sasuke jadi nyesel kenapa tadi gak dia telanjangin aja tu bocah biar yakin sama gendernya.

_**Drrtt Drrrtt Drrrtt...**_

Tiba-tiba HP-nya bergetar membuatnya harus meninggalkan dunia khayalnya yang bodoh. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya melihat nama yang tertera di ponsel itu. Dia jadi yakin ni bocah emang panjang umur, tiap di pikirin selalu aja muncul.

"Hn?"

'_Senpai! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lapas senpai! Aku mohon lepas!'_ belum sempat Sasuke mengambil napas setelah bergumam, suara dari seberang sana sudah mengejutkannya. Kenapa si Dobe itu berteriak-teriak? Jangan-jangan,

"Dob-"

'_Senpai! Hiks... Hiks... Senpai, Ahh... Le-tutt tutt tuttt..._' Sasuke makin mengernyit. Ada apa dengan bocah tuyul itu, apa dia sedang di apa-apakan? Hah~ apa pun yang terjadi padanya adalah urusanya dengan Pain bukan Uchiha ini. Si manusia laknat yang tega banget itu malah meraih minum di sampingnya dengan tenang, tapi emangkan dia tak tahu di mana blonde itu berada, mau nolong pun mana bisa.

"Hei Sas, Kitsune itu kayaknya sudah menghilang dari kota ini semenjak kau mengalahkannya," lagi-lagi cowok berambut putih itu dengan pedenya merangkul Sasuke.

"Hn," Tanggapnya malas sambil menyingkirkan tangan Suigetsu. Lagi. Terserah tu si cebong air mau ngoceh apa Sasuke gak perduli, sebenarnya otaknya gak bisa fokus. Gimana nasib tu bocah tuyul? Terus gimana juga nasib kupingnya nanti? Oh, dan apakah iya dia setega itu pada Naruto, apa nanti dia tidak akan menyesal?

"Hah..." Ia membuang nafas panjang. coba aja deh, jangan sampai ia kebayang-bayang rasa bersalah nantinya.

" Suigetsu." Loh kok jadi dia?

"A-apa?" Si gigi tajam itu memandang takut pada Sasuke.

"Dimana Pain?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Suigetsu hanya memandang bingung.

"Tadi aku lihat dia pergi bersam-

"Kemana?"

"Ke-kesana?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebelah kanannya. Tanpa buang waktu Sasuke langsung berjalan cepat. Menyelamatkan orang bodoh tak ada ruginya, siapa tahu natal nanti dia bakal dapat kado dari Sinterklas karena jadi anak baik. Harapan konyol! Setelah cukup jauh berjalan, terlihat sebuah ruko, entah benar atau salah ia segera menuju ke sana. Semakin ia dekat, telinganya samar-samar mendengar teriakan seseorang. Dan Sasuke yakin itu suara nista bocah merepotkan itu.

Sasuke benar itu mereka. Ia langsung menarik Pain yang tengah berusaha melepas celana Naruto, menghajarnya sampai tepar dan menarik Naruto keluar dari sana. Berlagak seperti pahlawan-pahlawan keren di TV, ia melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Naruto.

"Eh, paman, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya masih ditarik Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau yang menelphonku," ia menjawab datar. Kenapa si Dobe ini bertanya begitu, apa tadi yang menelphon Sasuke itu dedemit? Nah, lo kalau emang bener jangan-jangan tu demit bakal ngajak dia kencan lagi. Oh, enggak, otak Sasuke masih bisa memikirkan kemungkinan lain yang lebih masuk akal tahu, bisa aja si tuyul ini tadi gak sengaja mencet HP-nya terus dengan kebetulan nyambung ke nomernya. Hm, bisa-bisa.

"Yang benar?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Tapi Sasuke tak menanggapi dan terus berjalan menyeretnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentian langkahnya, membuat si pelaku penarikan ikut berhenti dan memandang ke arahnya. Ia tertunduk dan agak sedikit bergetar.

"Bagaiman dengan senpai?" Apa? Sasuke tak habis pikir, masak udah mau dibugilin gitu si bocah ababil nan goblok ini masih mikirin Pain, Atau sebenarnya tadi Naruto gak di paksa? kalau bener gitu berarti elo udah ganggu malam pertama mereka dong Sas.

"Apa kau tadi emang mau menyerahkan diri?" Sasuke bertanya sarkatis. Entah di sadarinya atau enggak Uchiha ini jadi agak manusia kalau dekat Naruto, yah maksudnya jadi agak mikir orang lain selain dirinya.

"Me-menyerahkan diri? Enak saja! aku bukan cowok sembarangan! Aku bakal melakukannya hanya dengan suamiku Tau!" wow, di jaman sekarang masih ada ya pemikiran kayak gitu, Sasuke jadi salut. Eh, tadi dia bilang suami, apa nih bocah bener cewek? Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Jangan bilang otaknya jadi gak waras mendadak sampai-sampai harus mikirin hal gak penting gitu.

"Dobe, kau itu... cewek apa cowok sih?"

_**BUAGH**_

"Paman teme! Mata mu dimana sih? Mana ada cewek seganteng aku!" Naruto bener gak bisa nahan buat gak mukul ni manusia, udah jelas celananya medudung gitu masih ditanya cewek apa cowok, bener stress ni playboy. Sasuke mendecih, gak nyangka pukulannya lumayan juga. tapi apa ini bayaran untuk menyelamatkan keperawan, err keperjakaan seseorang?

"Cih!" Ia pun berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Nyesel deh udah nyelametin tu duren rese.

"Paman~ kok di tinggal..." Naruto segera menyusul langkah pemuda di depannya, dia takut di gondol Nyi Roro kidul kalau di sana sendirian, Naru kan punya tampang cakep yang bisa buat siapapun tergila-gila. Aish, dari tadi PD mampus.

Dengan amat sangat luar biasa terpaksanya, Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke hotel karena keadaan bajunya yang robek dan resletingnya yang copot. Gak mungkin dia anter ni bocah pulang sekarang, tempat ini jauh gila ama rumahnya. Emang Sasuke niat nganter? Tentu saja, dia kan gak pernah setengah-setengah kalau nolong. Padahal sih aslinya dia cuma males lihat telenovela lagi. Kalau boleh jujur Sasuke agak mulai risih sama Naruto, cengeng dan labilnya itu loh, bikin dia stress. Dia pengen ngejauhin ni bocah yang kayaknya bermasalah sama emosinya.

"Paman mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke membuka pintu kamar hotel.

"Pesta." Jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi aku di tinggal?"

"Hn?" Hening. Sasuke berpikir sejenak, ia menghela napas panjang lalu kembali menutup pintu. Kau tahu rasanya bila melihat cowok usia 17-an tahun menangis berkali-kali di hadapanmu? Risih. Sebal. Dan tentu saja sangat terganggu, di perlukan tenaga ekstra untuk Sasuke menahan tangannya menjejalkan sepatu merek luar negerinya ke mulut tu mahluk tuhan paling nista. Satu kata untuk Naruto yang ada di pikirannya kali ini: ALAY!

Ia berdiri di hadapan Naruto yang bergerak gelisah, memandang tajam kearahnya.

"Kau tahu, kau benar-benar memuakkan! Kau seperti banci." ucapnya kejem banget gak pake rempela. Naruto tertohok, ia di katain memuakkan dan banci? Itu benar-benar sangat menusuk hatinya dan membuat air matanya tak bisa ditahan.

"Hiks.. hiks... maaf!" lirihnya dan langsung berlari keluar, dengan air mata berlinangan. Kali ini harus di akui Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan, kata-katanya terlalu pedas. Apa sih salah Naruto, kalau emang sifatnya gitu mau giman lagi coba? Salahin tuh hatinya yang lebih sensitif dari orang pregnan. Keterlaluan kau Uchiha kampret!

"Shit!" Ia segera berlari mengejar Naruto, berharap si pirang belum jauh. Kemana sih rasa kemanusiaannya yang barusan? Kenapa dia jadi iblis dengan begitu cepatnya?

_**Ting!**_

Suara lift terbuka sampai ketelinganya, dengan cepat dia berlari untuk mencegah lift itu tertutup. Yah dapat, tangannya masih bisa menggapai sela pintu yang setengah mengatup itu.

"Keluar Dobe." Ucapnya dingin. Tapi Naruto hanya diam ia memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan ekspresi terluka di balik helain pirang itu.

"Ini sudah malam, tidak ada kendaraan yang bisa mengantarmu sampai Tokyo."

"Peduli apa kau pada banci." Jawab Naruto dingin. Dia udah terlanjur sakit hati, jalan kaki sampek rumah juga gak apa asal gak lihat tu wajah ganteng orang nyebelin.

"Aku bukan orang yang akan menyelamatkan orang lain yang tidak aku pedulikan," Balas pemuda reven itu setengah berbohong, sebenarnya di bilang peduli pun ia juga tidak terlalu, tapi kalau tidak peduli pun kenapa dia ngejar si Dobe? Kemanusiaan, yah, hanya itu. ia mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu Naruto menyambutnya. Tangan tan itu telulur perlahan dan di ikuti langkah maju pemiliknya. Ia memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi 20cm di hadapannya.

"Aku, Hiks... aku bukan banci, aku hanya, hiks... aku juga tidak tahu kenapa , hiks... hiks.. bisa begini..." ia terus terisak di dada bidang itu, air matanya benar-benar membasahi kemeja Sasuke dan seakan menembus ke kulitnya, menyirami jantungnya. Membuat suatu perasaan aneh yang tidak mengenakkan dalam dirinya. Dia, menyesal...

"Maaf..." lirih Sasuke tanpa persetujuan dari otaknya. Senyum setan itu kembali lagi bermain.

'_Kau tahu, cinta itu berawal dari perasaan-perasaan kecil, peduli, bersalah, benci, jengkel, dan... penyesalan... semua perasaan yang membuatmu selalu teringat padaku, semua bagai biji yang akan terus tumbuh dan berbuah suatu hari nanti... Sa-su-ke_,'

Sasuke mulai membalas pelukan itu. yah, walau yang di peluk itu berdada rata, tapi tubuh Naruto itu cukup empuk. Gak kurus tapi juga gak gemuk, emm, pas gitulah buat di bekep.

"Paman, lepasin." Ucap Naruto. Ni paman mesum mulai gak beres, apa iya dia bukan bi, kalau bukan kenapa dia kayaknya gampang banget gitu grape-grape Naruto dari pertama? Atau ni orang beneran mikir kalau Naruto itu cewek?

"Argg..." Sasuke berjengit dan melepas pelukannya. Gila rasanya barusan dia kayak digigit buaya, Sakit banget. Mbekas deh tu dada pastinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe!" ucapnya sambil mengirim _death glare_ pada cowok gak tahu terima kasih di hadapannya.

"Makanya jangan budeg! Dasar mesum!"

**Dag!**

"Aduduh..." Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang terasa benjol. Haha, itulah akibatnya kalau berani berkata sembarangan pada Sasuke, enak aja di katain mesum, emang siapa tadi yang meluk duluan, dasar bocah sinting!

**oOoOo**

Naruto memandang sengit pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang berbaring di ranjang itu. kepalanya masih benjol dan berdenyut, ia tidak bisa terima ini, akan ia adukan hal ini pada komnas perlindungan anak. Pokoknya harus!

"Heh paman, kenapa kau tak kembali ke kamar mu?" oh, Naruto yang manis, nampaknya kau tak tahu kalau ini kamar si paman mesum itu.

"Paman budeg! Kembali ke kamarmu sana, aku juga ngantuk tahu!" tambahnya lagi semakin sengit.

_**WING~**_

Sebuah bantal putih melayang, tepat mengenai kepala si bocah berisik yang dari tadi teriak-teriak.

"GAH!" Tak mau kalah Naruto mengembalikan bantal tadi dengan kekuatan super.

_**WING~ DAG! BYURR~**_

Eh? Entah itu keberuntungan Naruto atau ke sialan Sasuke, bantal yang di lempar tadi tak sengaja menghantam vas bunga di meja lampu dekat ranjang dan air di dalamnya tumpah ke muka stoic pemuda itu. basah deh...

_**TWITCH**_

Satu kedutan besar bersarang di kening putih itu, dengan cepat ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menghampiri Naruto yang duduk di sofa kemudian memberinya _death glare_ luar biasa ngeri. Naruto sang bocah tuyul tengik itu malah bersiul-siul gaje, pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa, dan memalingkan kepalanya.

"Kau..." Sasuke mendesis ngeri. Bocah ini benar-benar tak dapat di ampuni lagi. Menyesal sudah Sasuke mengejarnya tadi, mending ni tokek pirang tadi di biarin aja pulang biar gak ganggu idup Sasuke lagi. Syukur-syukur nyasar ke alam lain dan gak balik. Huss, pamili!

"Ehehe... ujan lokal ya paman?" ucapnya asal banget sambil cengengesan.

"Uwaa..." si tengil bin kurang ajar itu lari tunggang langgang menghindari depakan kaki Sasuke. Sekarang ia benaran marah, gak ragu lagi mau nendang bokong montok tuh bocah ababil kurang ajar. Mereka berdua kejar-kejaran dalam kamar luas itu, tinggal nyetel lagu kuch-kuch hota hai udah mirip banget kayak video klip india yang romantis abis. What? Romantis mata lo suek, liat tuh si Naru jumpalitan ngeloncatin sofa, ngindarin kingkong yang napsu banget nginjek-nginjek dia ampek penyet.

_**GRAP!**_

Tangan putih itu berhasil menangkap kaki Naruto, alhasil bocah nista itu terjungkal di bawah sofa. Nih bocah perlu di kasih pelajaran, sedikit terapi asem bakal buat remaja ini kapok mengganggu Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu merangkak naik ke tubuh mungil itu, bergerak pelan dan sedikit tersenyum menggoda.

"Pa-paman mau apa?" Tanya Naruto melihat gelagat ganjil itu.

"Meneruskan pekerjaan Pain tadi," Ucap masih dengan senyum nista bin menjijikkan.

"He?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Bisik Sasuke di telinga tan itu.

"Aku nangis nih..." Ancam Naruto goblog banget. Mana Uchiha peduli lo mau nagis apa enggak, salah sendiri ngebangunin macan tidur.

"Ahahhahha..." Sasuke ketawa kesetanan, si blonde di bawahnya hanya terlihat cengok. Ngapain ni orang tiba-tiba ketawa, apanya yang lucu?

"Kau benar-benar asik untuk di ajak bermain." What? Asik di ajak bermain. Lama-lama ni paman nglunjak juga, di pikir Naruto gak bisa apa ngelawan. Ayo Nar, tendang aja tuh burung lagi, biar impoten sekalian!

_**Grap!**_

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu pikiranmu?" Ucap Sasuke dengan tampang yang udah kembali datar. Ia menindih kedua kaki Naruto dengan kakinya, memegang kedua tangan tan itu dengan tangannya. Benar-benar posisi yang bisa buat siapa aja salah paham.

"Bocah, apa kau tahu kiss mark?" Sasuke bertanya dengan senyum nista lagi. Ou-ou, apa maksudnya Uchiha itu? dia mau meg_kiss_ _mark_ Naru gitu. Tapi kayaknya Naruto gak tahu tu kiss mark, err... maksudnya mau pura-pura gak tahu, soalnya tu tampang inonsen banget dan penuh tanda tanya dengan kepala yang di miringkan. Sasuke menyeringai melihat tampang polos itu, ia lalu membuka kancing bajunya memperlihatkan dada mulusnya yang sexy.

'Anjing! Dia minta aku serang apa!' iblis dalam diri Naruto terbangun melihat pemandangan indah itu. dia tadi udah agak terangsang gara-gara di grape Pain, kalau Sasuke beneran mau ngegodanya, dia gak yakin bakal bisa mempertahankan topeng uke manisnya.

"Ini namanya kiss mark, dan kau sudah memberikannya padaku, artinya..." Sasuke menunjuk bekas gigitan di dadanya. "Kau memilihku untuk jadi seme mu." Edan lu Sas! Sejak kapan dia belok gitu? Kayaknya tadi masih kenceng-kenceng aja, lagian dari mana ceritanya _kiss mark_ itu artinya gitu? Sasuke, oh, Sasuke... otakmu terkontaminasi virus _yaoi _!

"Seme? Apa itu?" Tanya pemuda sok polos dan lugu itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Sasuke menaikkan alis. Bukannya ni bocah tengil gay, kenapa bisa gak tahu seme? Oh, belum ke tahap sana, jadi belum kenal kali Sas, kenalin gih sana. Sasuke menyeringai sebelum menjawab.

"Seme, artinya pemegang posisi top. Dan kau adalah uke, pemegang posisi botton." Naruto semakin menunjukkan muka bingungnya. Gak ngarti penjelasan ni paman yang sok inggris. Hah... Sasuke menghela napas, perlu kesabaran ternyata buat membodohi ni anak. Betapa luar biasa orang tua dan gurunya yang udah bisa bersabar mengahadapi ini dobe setiap hari.

"Akan aku tunjukkan."

_**Tubikontinuet...**_

**Curhat~ **Sherry kaget lihat reviewnya, uwahh... senengnya... Banyak yang minta pertemuan PainNaru ya? Bukannya Sherry gak mau kasih, tapi emang belum saatnya reader tahu. karena Naru disini penuh rahasia jadi bakal banyak mistery. Yang jelas dia evil. Soal chap kemarin yang penuh typo Sherry beneran minta maaf, semoga chap ini gak ada ya, Sherry udah cek 4kali loh, tapi kalau bener masih banyak itu pertanda Sherry sangat ceroboh, hiks... hiks...

_**BALES REVIEW:**_

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan**: Inez-chan review lagi, senengnya~ hehe, HTS PaiNaru udah tahu donk itu akal2annya Naru doang. Nih udah usaha di kilatin, keep reading yah... btw mau baca sequel Cox Val gk? Bntar lg publish loh...

**Rose** : Rose udh tahu donk jawabannya? Hehe, uke-nya iblis sih jd berjaya.. keep read yah..

**Monkey D eimi**: ja-jadi menurit eimi ini gk ngebosenin? Uwa... senengnya, Sherry pikir cara cerita Sherry malah gaje, tapi ternyata menghibur, hehe... Sherry sendiri kalau bca fict ribet n panjang jg sering di skip sebab otak Sherry agak gak kuat kalau ribet. Hehe, nantikan terus yah...

**CcloveRuki** : ugk manasin, cma di jadiin tiket, hahaha... masih penasaran? Di tunggu reviewnya...

**Kusanagi 77** : udah Sherry usahain nih Kusa-san, apa masih ada kesalahan? Jangan bosen ngasih tahu juniormu yg bebal ini yah... aku seneng bisa buat Kusa-san ngakak, hehe. Iya ini Sherry jg belajar terus, jd mohon bimbingannya~

**Animea Lover Ya-ha**: sifat Naru itu, mm? Yah gitu deh... hehe... penasaran? Keep read yah...

**Ndoel **: yah semacam manusia bertopeng lah Naru itu, hehe... PaiNaru gk sampai sini doang kok, keep RnR..

**Heyhoo D** : iya, tuh Naru maruk banget... hahaha, keep reading...

**Aoi Namikaze** : ah, tentu saja sangat boleh, Aoi... thanks iya, next review jg di tunggu...

**RedRaBBit Is Dead**: kya... benarkah keren? Kyaa... nih udah berusaha di cepetin keep RnR please senpai...

**Aoi LawLight**: thks ya, aku pikir Narasi kyk gini bakal ganggu, gk tahunya menghibur ya, wah padahal dulu sempt ragu publish... PaiNaru sama aja tuh, tpi emg sang uke bejat bgt jd gtu deh... keep read pliss...

**Kaito Mine**: pertemuan PaiNaru akan di ceritakan oleh pain nantinya, jd sabar aja ya... lemon? Sequelnya CV bentar lgi publish, tunggu dn review ya... udh di baca kok, yah karena muridnya Kaka itu Naru jg , jdi sama mesumnya deh...

**ChaaChiulie247 **: thks reviewnya... heheh next Review? Hahaha, udh tahukan alasan ada PaiNarunya?

**Blue Night-chan**: ini udh di lanjut, keep RnR blue...

**Shin ryu harashi**: kya... kalau di atas tu gimana? Suka gak? Cerita yg geje itu yg gimana senpai? Sherry gk ngerti tlong di bimbing...

**Iztha dark neko**: emng sengaja biar bingung #plak! Hahaha, gk kok ntar jg ketahuan lama2, jd tunggu aja...

**Kazehaya Yesterday**: salam kenal jg Kaze-san, Eh, apakah chap ini mngecewakanmu? Huwa... maafkan Sherry, huhuhu... makasih udh alert, tp apa akan di batalkan karena ini bkn PaiNaru?

**Kutu Salto**: Kya,... jgn di panggil senpai, Sherry newbi disini, blm ada 1bln, thks udh RnR, hehee... cara pkeknya gmpang kok, Sherry aja belajar sendiri bisa, selamat mencoba kutu...

Sherry benar-benar gk nyangka Chap 2 reviewnya akan nambah sebanyak ini, semoga chap ini gk mengecewakan dan membuat reader makin semangat review... yang udah review terimakasih buanyuak, Sherry terharu...

Yosh! sampaikan pemikiranmu tentang chap ini lewat review ...

Arigatou udah baca, see you ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Pairing: SasuNaru **

**Rate : T , M**

**Genre: Romance, Mistery,**

**Warning: BL, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka dan katakan letak kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki. Asal satu, MIND IDEA STORY TIDAK TERMASUK!**

**That PlayBoy Must Be Mine!**

Chapter 4: Jatuh Cinta

Summary: Mobil Orange kemerahan itu menabrak pembatas dan langsung meledak. "Jatuh cinta eh?"

**YOSH! Happy reading, Minna-san!**

"Seme, artinya pemegang posisi top. Dan kau adalah uke, pemegang posisi botton." Naruto semakin menunjukkan muka bingungnya. Gak ngarti penjelasan ni paman yang sok inggris. Hah... Sasuke menghela napas, perlu kesabaran ternyata buat membodohi ni anak. Betapa luar biasa orang tua dan gurunya yang udah bisa bersabar mengahadapi ini dobe setiap hari.

"Akan aku tunjukkan." Sasuke mendekatkan mukanya ke leher Naruto, menggesekkan hidung macungnya pelan di sana. Tak hanya itu, si gay dadakan ini juga sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya dan membasahi leher tan itu dalam satu garis.

"Sa-suke..." Gila, ni orang nafsuan banget sih, si blonde tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Paman mesum itu benar-benar mesum, Naruto harus membuat rencana baru. Tapi bagaiman ini, dia benar-benar sudah terangsang dan topengnya makin tipis. Uchiha sialan, Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk mendesah. Sasuke benar-benar playboy profesional, setiap sentuhan dari tangannya terasa nyaman dan bikin si 'adek' Naruto bergetar.

"Engh!" Satu erangan baru saja lolos dari bibir iblis berwajah malaikat itu saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menggigit lehernya dengan keras. Naruto memeras tangannya kuat, menahan nafsunya yang makin tidak karuan. Sial! Sial! Sial! Nampaknya inilah yang di sebut senjata makan tuan. Oke, ia kapok membuat pemerkosaan sebagai senjata, gak bakal lagi dia naruh obat perangsang di minuman orang kalau endingnya dia sendiri ikut terangsang, dan parahnya ia malah di grayangi ni cowok ganteng.

Sasuke melepas Cengkraman di pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto, perlahan berpindah ke selakangan, mengusap bagian itu pelan, hingga membuat Naruto secara spontan mencengkram pundak Sasuke dengan keras. Sasuke yakin sekarang kalau si bocah tuyul ini benar cowok, tangannya itu bisa merasakan daging memanjang di balik celana itu mengeras.

"Pamanh... Engh,, aku mau, pipis..." Ucap Naruto dengan nafas berat. Oh, Naruto kau benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahan ini, sungguh karma itu berlaku nak.

"Keluarkan saja," Bisik Sasuke. Ni orang bener gak waras, Mau dia di kencingin Naruto? Sasuke mulai menyukai ini, ekspresi si blonde gak kalah sama cewek-cewek yang ia kencani tiap malam, atau mungkin ini lebih menyenangkan?

"Gak mau, masak aku ngompol! Gak mau!"

"Hahahaha..." Sasuke menghentika gerakannya. Ia duduk di samping Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya. Sungguh, menggoda remaja ababil ini sengat menyenangkan, belum apa-apa sudah oraganisme. Jengan-jangan bocah tuyul ini belum puber, benar-benar masih sepolos kertas HVS yang masih baru. Naruto memandang bingung Sasuke yang tertawa kesetanan. Apa yang di tertawakannya sih? ah.. jadi Cuma menggoda? Baiklah, kau sudah bersenang-senang Paman, tapi jangan kira hanya kau yang bisa. Oke, Action, Naru! Naruto ikut mendudukkan dirinya, ia menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Apa aku begitu lucu?" Suara lirih itu membuat Sasuke menghentikan tawanya dan memandang sang empunya suara. Apa tadi bercandanya keterlaluan, apa bocah ini marah? ekpresinya benar-benar serius tidak seperti bocah SMA yang ia tahu selama seminggu ini.

"Dimata kalian... seorang gay yang cengeng dan mirip banci itu sangat menyenangkan untuk di permainkan?" ia diam, badannya bergetar dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Oh, sial lagi-lagi Sasuke merasakan perasaan tidak enak di hatinya, membuatnya tidak bisa bicara dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Tidak salah." Ia tersenyum, tapi terlihat jelas senyum itu menyimpan banyak luka. Kepala pirang itu terangkat, memperlihatkan wajah tannya yang sedikit memerah.

"Tidak salah kalian memperlakukanku seperti ini... Kau, senpai dan semua yang pernah memperlakukanku seperti ini."

_**DEG!**_

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke merasa benar-benar bajingan. Apa sih yang ada di otak jeniusnya sampai bisa bercanda seperti itu pada bocah yang baru saja ia selamatkan keperjakaannya? Oh, tak hentinya si pirang ini membuat Sasuke menyesal. Naruto berdiri, ia berjalan tenang ke pintu kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih asik bergalau akan ke isengannya.

Tangan tan itu menetup pintu dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Menangis? Salah! Bocah stress itu sedang menahan tawa yang sudah tidak kuat lagi mau meledak. Ini benar-benar lucu, ia bisa mempermainan _playboy high class_ macam Uchiha hanya dengan sedikit merubah mimik mukanya. jadi kalau di pikir-pikir yang polos di sini itu Sasuke apa Naruto, eh?

Ia berjalan ke arah cermin setelah membasuh mukanya. Ia memandangi wajahnya yang sebenarnya gak kalah ganteng sama si Paman itu, Cuma ya, di terlalu manis sih jadi kegantengannya kalah. Oh God, dia sungguh narsi. Hm, tidak... harus ia akui Sasuke itu lebih tampan darinya, apa lagi saat dalam posisi tadi.

"Kau terlihat lebih tampan dari dekat. He-bi." Seringain yang entah keberapa ini, tapi yang pasti kali ini lebih lebar dari yang sudah-sudah.

_**Flash Back**_

Daerah timur Tokyo terlihat ramai dengan puluhan mobil-mobil yang berjajar. Kawasan yang sering di sebut Orang line yang merupakan daerah kekuasaan Kitsune, geng terkuat di Tokyo itu akan menjadi arena balap sebentar lagi. Di sana, tepat di tengah jajaran mobil itu terdapat dua mobil yang luar biasa keren dan dua sosok yang juga tak kalah kerennya. Di Bagian kiri seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan mobil birunya yang bercorak petir, dan sebelah kanan seorang yang di kenal sebagai Kitsune dengan mobil orange nyaris merah bercorak api. Mereka saling berhadapan, meneliti satu sama lain. layaknya dua orang samurai yang akan duel pedang. Mengingatkan author akan ending 'Naruto Shippunden' yang Broken youth, hanya saja tidak akan ada kodok disana dan mereka gak saling membelakangi.

"Tak ku sangka ketua Hebi sangat tampan." Ucap Kitsune gamblang, membuat orang yang di maksud mendengus geli. Apa-apaan Kitsune itu, mau melawak sebelum balapan? Gak lucu.

"Kau, Uchiha Sasuke, Benar?" Sasuke hanya tersenyum meremehkan pada orang di depannya. Tak disangka ia cukup terkenal, padahal ia dan gengnya tidak terlalu eksis. Bukan mereka lemah, hanya saja Hebi bukan geng yang suka membuat masalah yang tidak penting. Mereka hanya akan bertindak bila ingin, tidak begitu peduli dengan daerah kekuasaan.

"Ya," Sasuke sungguh tidak tertarik melawati sesi pengenalan ini. ia hanya butuh mengalahkan si Kitsune itu dan merebut Orange line ini. tempat paling bagus dan menguntungkan dari semua tempat. Ia tak butuh menambah kenalan, apa lagi seseorang yang bentuknya tak jelas itu. tak jelas? Yah, Kitsune memang tak jelas, iya memakai topeng rubah dan identitas aslinya pun tak di ketahui, bahkan anggotanya sendiri tidak tahu. Mau membuat orang penasaran gitu mungkin maksudnya, atau pengecut?

"Kau tahu Sasuke, aku menyukaimu..."

_**SING**_

Semua langsung cengo, gak percaya akan ada sesi pernyataan cinta. Sasuke mendengus geli mendengarnya. Benar-benar aneh, apa benar dia ketua Kitsune itu? bagaimana bisa orang macam ini menguasai hampir seluruh Tokyo? Ah, jangan-jangan ia menguasainya dengan cara merayunya yang buruk itu?

"Kau wanita?" tanyanya meremehkan. Jelas Sasuke tahu dia bukan wanita, ia hanya ingin mempecundangi orang itu.

"Aku lelaki tahu! tapi, aku benar menyukaimu. Umm, sepertinya cinta pada pandangan pertama? yah begitulah.. hehehe... jadi, kau mau jadi pacarku?" benar-benar manusia aneh, bukannya marah malah tertawa. Apa orang itu tidak sadar kalau perkataan tadi bertujuan menghinanya?

"Tidak, terima kasih. Ayo bertanding." Sasuke tidak mau membuang waktu untuk orang konyol macam itu, Masih banyak wanita cantik yang mengantri untuknya.

"Hah~ ya sudahlah, tapi kalau aku menang kau harus berkencan denganku ya?" Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. benar-benar Kitsune itu gak waras semua, bagaimana bisa orang ini jadi ketua sih, kalau ia salah satu anggota Kitsune, bakal ia demo tuh ketua edan.

"Hn," tanggapnya asal.

"YATTA! YOSH! Aku tak akan kalah!" Ucapnya semangat.

Mereka langsung memasuki mobil masing-masing, begitu tanda start, keduanya memacu mobil dengan kencang dan saling mendahului. Kitsune benar-benar bersemangat hari ini, bertemu orang ganteng dan akan kencan dengannya, wah, jelas ia tak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. 3 menit berlalu, mereka telah sampai di pertengahan arena dengan Kitsune yang masih memimpin. Harus di akui Sasuke, orang ini sangat hebat, ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya tapi setiap berhasil menyusul, Kitsune menambah kecepatannya. Sekarang tikungan terakhir sudah terlihat, habislah Sasuke sekarang, ia benar akan kalah. Sial, kenapa ia harus kalah dengan orang macam itu sih? Orang sombong ini sama sekali tak tahu kemampuan iblis balap Kitsune, rumor yang beredar akan kemampuannya yang luar biasa bukan isapan jempol. Tapi tunggu, ada yang aneh di depan sana, kenapa Kitsune itu tidak mengurangi kecepatan, padahal tikungan sudah di depan mata, kalau begini ia bisa menabrak kan? Kitsune tersenyum, ia tak menyangka ini akan terjadi, rem mobil tidak berfungsi. Segera ia lepas sabuk pengaman yang melilit badannya, membuka pintu mobil dan melompat keluar.

_**BRAKK! DASH!**_

Mobil Orange kemerahan itu menabrak pembatas dan langsung meledak. Melihat hal itu Sasuke tak menyiakan kesempatan, ia segera memacu mobilnya ke garis finish untuk memenangkan pertandingan itu. nampaknya ia sedang beruntung malam ini.

Melihat mobil ketuanya meledak, Semua anggota Kitsune langsung menghampiri sang ketua yang masih terduduk memandang kobaran api di depannya. Mereka memandang cemas sosok yang tangan dan kepalanya berdarah itu.

"Kitsune, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang anggota berambut hitam.

"Sai..." Ucap Kitsune lirih, ia memalingkan mukanya menatap anggotanya itu.

"Mo-mobilku..." Seluruh anggota memandang takut. Gawat kalau sang ketua mengamuk, bisa-bisa seluruh orang yang ada di sana di bantai. Kitsune memang terlihat bodoh dan kurang perduli, tapi di balik semua itu ia bukan orang yang akan segan membunuh siapa pun saat ia marah. Seorang anggota lain mendekat dengan tenang, ia lah satu-satunya yang berani menghadapi sang ketua di saat seperti ini. ia berjongkok dan memegang pundak sang ketua, berujar pelan padanya.

"Sudahlah... nanti-

"Kau lihat itu Shika? Uwoo... keren sekali! Tak ku sangka mobilku akan meledak sekeren itu!"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Kitsune memandang satu per satu anggotanya bingung. Kenapa mereka mendadak diam begitu sih? Bukannya ikut bersorak karena apa yang ia katakan. Iyakan adegan tadi itu keren? seperti di film-film Holliwood. Sayangnya yang lain tidak memikirkan itu, mereka malah memikirkan hal lain, anggota Kitsune mulai sependapat dengan Sasuke kalau mereka itu tidak waras dengan memilih orang ini jadi ketua.

"Kenapa?" semua lansung bergubrak berjamaah dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Argg, banyak sekali orang gila di dunia ini yah...

_**3 day later**_

Pemuda berambut pirang itu duduk nyaman di kursi sambil menghisap rokoknya. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu mendapat cahaya itu nampak buram dengan adanya asap rokok yang mengepul, membuat sosok itu tak begitu terlihat jelas. Seperti gambaran mafia kelas kakap yang ada di film-film action, atau begitulah yang ia harapkan. Hah~ nampak ia terlalu banyak melihat film.

"Sudah ku selidiki." Ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang ke ruangan itu.

"Hm?"

"Dugaanmu benar, mobilmu di sabotase." Orang itu melangkah ke depan, mempertemukan muka keduanya. ia masih menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asap dengan pelan.

"Hebi kah?" tanyanya tenang sambil tersenyum.

"Bagitulah. Apa perintahmu sebagai Kitsune?" Kitsune hanya menggelengkan kepala, ia memandang pemuda yang merupakan orang kepercayaannya itu.

"Itu mobil kesayanganku, Shika." Ujarnya mendramatisir dan memasang wajah sedih. Si rambut nanas hanya memandang malas. Kebiasaan ketuanya yang selalu berakting di depan orang tak berubah, walau pun lawan bicarannya itu tahu betul kalau itu hanya akting.

"Tapi, aku terlanjur jatuh cinta pada ketua Hebi itu. hmm, gimana ya?"

"Jatuh cinta eh?" Shikamaru tersenyum meremehkan. Mana ada sejarahnya ketuanya ini jatuh cinta? Yang ada hanyalah target bulanan. Mengencani, membuatnya jatuh cinta dan mendapatkan kesenangan dari semua itu, itulah jatuh cinta versi sang ketua. Agak stress memang Kitsune itu, ia selalu tertarik pada pria tampan dan mengejarnya dengan berbagai cara dengan alasan jatuh cinta yang entah benar jatuh cinta atau tidak.

"Naruto-

"Aku tahu aku tahu, sebagai Kitsune kan? aku juga akan merebut Orange line, daerah faforitmu itu. tapi sebelumnya berikan aku info tentang si Uchiha itu ya?" Shikamaru mendengus malas sebelum mengangguk dan melangkah keluar. Naruto menyeringai, ia menyandarkan lagi punggungnya ke sofa.

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

_**End of FlashBack**_

"Uchiha Sasuke..." ia membasuh mukanya sekali lagi. Sudah cukup mengenang pertemuan dengan sang dambaan hati, waktunya kembali bermain drama dan melihat apa yang akan sang ketua Hebi itu lakukan setelah ini. Ia beranjak keluar kamar mandi dengan pelan, wajahnya kini terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi atau mungkin lebih tepatnya terkesan dingin.

"Pakailah." Sasuke menyodorkan sepasang baju begitu Naruto keluar. Nampaknya si Uchiha udah merenung waktu Naruto di kamar mandi tadi. Tapi kenapa Sasuke harus jadi peduli banget sama si bocah nista ini sih? Dan kenapa juga perasaannya lagi-lagi gak nyaman waktu melihat wajah yang tanpa ekspresi itu? tangan putih itu menarik tangan tan Naruto dan meletakkan sepasang baju tadi dengan cepat. Dia sudah gak tahan sama perasaannya yang mendadak jadi aneh kalau berhadapan sama gay satu ini, mending Sasuke pesen kamar satu lagi dari pada dia gak bisa tidur. Ia langsung melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri menatap kosong sepasang baju itu. mendengar pintu tertutup, ia langsung menjatuhkan baju itu, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi mulut dan perutnya. My-my-my... gak nyangka tu Uchiha yang terkenal arogan dan sombong parah bisa masang muka melas kayak gitu. Apa Naruto terlalu kejam ya? Ah, peduli setan, anggep aja itu balasan karena membuat tangan dan kakinya patah dulu.

**oOoOo**

Mereka duduk dalam diam di mobil merah itu, perjalanan menuju Tokyo sudah berlalu tiga puluh menit, dan Sasuke merasa sangat aneh dengan suasana ini. memang ia baru beberapa kali bertemu si bocah tuyul ini, tapi dia cukup bisa tahu kalau bocah ini berisik, cerewet dan tak bisa diam. Apa ia marah pada Sasuke gara-gara kejadian kemarin? Kalau marah kenapa gak nendang atau mukul aja sih, kenapa harus ngambek dan gak ngomong gini? Tunggu! Kenapa ia memikirkan itu? Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya menyadari pemikiran yang konyol itu.

"Kau mau sarapan dulu?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Berusaha memecah keheningan yang mulai janggal itu. Pemuda pirang itu masih menatap jendela, ia menggeleng pelan. Hah, lupakan! Sasuke akan semakin OOC kalau ia terus berusaha memcoba bicara, itu tidak baik dengan imagenya yang terkenal cool.

_**KRUYUK~**_

Si raven mendengus, apanya yang tidak mau perutnya aja udah demo kayak gitu. Gak salah sih, ini sudah jam 8, jadi wajar kalau tu bocah dah laper. Apa lagi dilihat dari bentuknya bocah ini tipikal manja dan gak pernah telat makan. Sasuke menepikan mobilnya di sebuah Cafe kecil, bermaksud memberi makan pada anak orang ini, bisa panjang urusannya kalau dia mati kelaparan di mobilnya.

"Turun." Ah, so sweet~ Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Naruto, memperlakukannya bak kekasih. Ingin sekali Naruto tersenyum, tapi ia harus menahannya. Berpura-pura ngambek itu menyusahkan ternyata. Dengan sedikit enggan Naruto turun dan berjalan di sebelahnya, mereka langsung mengambil duduk dan memesan makanan.

Uchiha menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pesanan Naruto yang, buset banyak gila. Apa ni bocah gak pernah di kasih makan sebelumnya? Makannya rakus dan sangat berantakan. Tapi untunglah, dia udah kelihatan gak ngambek lagi.

"Kau lapar?" Naruto mngangkat kepalanya, menemui pandang pemuda di hadapannya.

"Au an dalam masa pertumbuan zazi haus anyak mahan. Uhuk- uhuk- uhuk..." Begilah Naru kalau bicara dengan mulut penuh, keselek kan loh. Sasuke segera menyodorkan gelas berisi jus jeruk milik si blonde yang dengan cepat dimeraih Naruto dan menegaknya sampai habis. Menyelamatkan nyawanya yang hampir hilang dengan gak keran itu.

"Hah~ tidak jadi mati..."

"Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke sarkatis. Alay banget sih Naruto itu, mana ada coba sejarahnya orang keselek langsung mati. Beda lagi ceritanya kalau keselek batu, tu baru mati kau. Naruto membuang mukanya kesamping dengan sebal mendengar hinaan itu. hobi banget sih ni orang ngata-ngatain Naruto, padahal baru aja kayak pangeran berkuda putih. Dasar!

"Terima kasih makanannya~" Ucap Naruto sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya. Benar-benar hebat, makanan sebanyak itu ludes, ampek piringnya besih. Nampaknya tukang cuci restoran itu akan bekerja ringan setelah ini.

_**Tap**_

Kedua mata indah itu bertemu, saat sebuah tangan menyentuh sudut bibir Naruto dan mengusapnya pelan. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya pelan. Kenapa harus sejauh ini sih? Kenapa ia pakek acara membersihkan sisa makanan di bibir Naruto, dia sudah gila apa? Tangan itu di tariknya cepat. Oke, ia melakukan ini hanya kebiasaan kalau sedang berkencan dengan gadis-gadisnya, dan yang terjadi ini masih sebatas wajar. Baginya, tapi tidak bagi pengunjung Cafe yang lain dan para pelayan. Yang mereka lihat adalah back ground pink penuh gambar hati di sana a.k.a romantis.

Wajah tan itu bersemu merah, dengan cepat Naruto berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan cepat-cepat berdiri. Apa itu? apa tindakan Sasuke barusan membuat Naruto blushing? Apa artinya pemuda ini naksir dirinya? Sasuke menyeringai, nampaknya sudah waktunya sang _playboy straigh_ berubah _bi_. Tidak masalah, lagi pula bocah itu manis dan mampu membuat Sasuke menaruh perhatian padanya. Sedikit bermain dengan anak kecil akan membuat hidupnya yang anteng itu sidikit bersemangat. Yah, nampaknya yang mulai naksir itu Sasuke sendiri tapi gak nyadar.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, dan suasana sudah sedikit berubah. Walau ke duanya masih diam tapi si Blonde itu sudah mulai aktif, entah memencet-mencet radio atau sesekali mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar lagu yang cukup asik. Ternyata si tuyul itu Cuma butuh sesajen buat di sogok biar gak ngembek, benar-benar kayak balita. Sasuke mengamati pergerakan itu dari sudut matanya dan tersenyum kecil,. Baikalah, sudah ia putuskan target minggu ini adalah dia: Naruto, cowok SMA ababil yang hiper aktif.

**oOoOo**

"Emm... Terima kasih. Ano, Sa-suke," Ucap Naruto sedikit gugup. Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati, tak menyangka tindakan sederhananya tadi bisa membuat Naruto sampai salah tingkah begitu.

"Naruto." Penuda yang membelakanginya itu berhenti melangkah. Ia memutar kepalanya pelan mendengar namanya di panggil.

"I-iya?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Nampaknya tidak akan sulit mendapatkan targetnya ini. hah... tapi dia juga harus ingat anak ini sensitif dan bermasalah dengan emosinya, jadi dia harus ekstra hati-hati kalau tidak mau kehilangan mangsa.

"Ini, aku menemukannya semalam waktu memeriksa keadaan Pain." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan ponsel berwarna silver. Itu adalah ponsel Naruto yang satunya, yang ia banting saat di Kios kemarin. Jadi Sasuke mencarinya, eh bukan menemukannya.

"Ah! HP Ibu!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia segera meraih ponsel itu dan mengeceknya, kemarinkan mbantingnya kekencengan sih, siapa tahu rusak. Tapi sebenarnya rusak pun ia tak masalah, itu adalah ponselnya sendiri bukan milik Ibunya dan lagi dia bisa membeli seratus kalau mau.

"Terima kasih, Paman!" Ucapnya girang banget.

"Hn," Sasuke tersenyum tipis, membuat seburat garis pink di pipi tan itu. wah tampannya kalau lagi senyum, Naruto jadi semakin menyukai pemuda ini. Ia mengangguk dan berbalik, mulai berjalan ke gedung di depannya.

"Naruto." Lagi-lagi ia berhenti. Apa sih si paman ini manggil-manggil mulu, apa gak cukup bikin Narutoku berbunga-bunga? Ia membalikkan badannya dan menemui Sasuke tepat di hadapannya. Eh, sejak kapan?

Pemuda berkulit putih itu tersenyum lagi, ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan putih itu mengusap sisi kiri pipi Naruto lembut. Ini, apakah Sasuke akan mencium Naruto? Sasuke! Kau benar-benar memutuskan menjadikannya sebagai targetmu? Tapi apa tidak apa menciumnya, apa nanti bocah ini akan marah atau menendang Sasuke lagi? Hm, harus di coba dulu, tidak akan pernah tahu kalau tidak di cobakan?

_**Cup**_

Mata bermanik biru itu melebar merasakan basah dan hangat bersamaan di pipi kanannya, bibirnya bergera-gerak kecil dan tangannya terkulai lemas. Dapat. Ternyata si blonde itu terkejut sampai tidak bisa bergerak. Pesonanya memang luar biasa, semua akan jadi sangat mudah sekarang. Sorry saja Pain, uke manismu ini akan di rebut Uchiha bungsu sebentar lagi.

"Maaf yang kemarin," Ia berujar pelan sambil menurunkan tangannya.

" Sampi jumpa." Tambahnya sambil berjalan pergi. Pemuda itu masih tak bergerak dari posisi awalnya sampai mobil merah itu menghilang.

"Sepertinnya kau sudah memutuskan bermain..." Gumamnya sambil menarik satu sudut bibirnya. Akhirnya sebentar lagi permainan ini naik satu tingkat, ini sungguh membuatnya lebih tertantang. Masalah beradu emosi Naruto tidak akan kalah, pengendaliannya sudah sangat tinggi.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya masih dengan tersenyum. Apartemennya yang berada di lantai empat tak membuatnya perlu waktu lama untuk sampai. Yaiyalah, emangnya gak ada lift? Ehem. Begitu ia sampai di bukanya pintu apartemen berwarna coklat itu, tapi kok gak ke kunci ya? Apa Naruto lupa menguncinya, atau jangan-jangan 'dia'?

"Kau terlambat." Ucap seorang yang Tiduran dengan santainya di sofa di hadapan Naruto.

"Hehehe... Ada perubahan rencana mendadak." jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu. Shikamaru hanya mengendus, orang ini benar-benar ya. Diakan berjanji akan mengadakan rapat semalam, tapi malah gak pulang. Dasar ketua tak bertanggung jawab, pecat aja Shika.

"Merepotkan." Ah iya, itu terlalu merepotkan untuk ia tangani.

"Hehehe... Jadi bagaimana kemarin?" ia mengambil duduk di sisi sofa tempat pemuda yang masih tiduran itu.

"Mereka setuju bergabung. Dan, berhenti berakting bodoh di hadapanku." Ucapnya di akhiri dengan menguap. Apa sih yang di kerjakan orang ini, setiap hari tidur tapi masih saja mengantuk. Naruto menghela nafas. Tapi memang semua urusan geng, Shikamaru yang menangani kalau ia sedang tidak ada, mungkin si nanas ini kemarin gak tidur.

"Konoha itu sebenarnya geng bagus, sayang tidak terlalu di urus. Dengan bergabung, mereka pasti akan jauh lebih baik." Naruto berujar dengan nada serius dan datar. Siapa pun tak akan menyangka wajah ceria dan terkesan polos itu bisa berubah drastis begini.

"Hm," Tanggapnya singkat. Dia sudah tahu alasannya jadi tak purlu deh kayaknya sang ketua mengingatkan lagi. Benar-benar merepotkan ketuanya ini.

"Shika," Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya. Kenapa lagi dia, sudah di bilang jangan akting malah tampangnya di buat melas gitu. Shika hanya menutup matanya lagi dan menguap seraya menanggapi.

"Apa?"

"Uchiha itu," Astaga, ingin sekali si nanas ini menggeplak kepala duren ketuanya. Buat apa juga sih pakek manyun-manyun dan ngomong ala bocah cadel yang lagi ngalem? Bikin Shikamaru pengen muntah.

"Merepotkan. Apa dia belum kau dapatkan?" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dan menggeleng. Mendapatkan kejahilannya iya. Uchiha itu memang brengsek, sudah membangunkan hasratnya tapi tidak bertanggung jawab. Harusnya kemarin dia langsung saja di rape. Haha, bocah nista, ternyata dia sebenarnya juga ingin.

"Cih, Sudah ku bilang tak usah bermain denganyakan? Hentikan sajalah..." Shikamaru itu bukan hanya anak buah, tapi juga sahabat terdekatnya, jadi dia gak suka kalau sang ketua dekat-dekat dengan ketua geng Hebi yang terkenal arogan dan gak mau kalah macam Sasuke. Apa lagi ni ketuanya yang childish radak stress kalau udah mulai permainan kejar-kejaran kayak gini. Akhir-akhirnya pasti dia yang akan di repotkan karena sang target gak mau melepaskan Naruto walau tahu udah di permainkan. Habis udah ketagihan sama rasanya, jadi sakau deh tu target kalau gak di jatah.

"Mana bisa, kan udah terlanjur suka..." gah! Pemuda malas ini semakin malas saja melihat muka tan di depannya, ingin sekali kakinya mendepak bibir kemerahannya yang monyong itu. Bener-bener manusia iblis, biar pun udah jelas itu hanya topeng tapi siapa pun pasti termakan.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" tanyanya gak minat banget sampek enek. Sudah pasti setelah ini dia bakal dapat tugas-tugas konyol bin merepotkan setengah idup dari Naruto.

"Kau kan jenius, pikirin dong.." Ucapnya makin ngalem. Membuat pemuda di depannya menghela nafas berat.

"Hm, tapi kalau endingnya kayak dulu aku tidak mau di salahkan."

"Hehe, gak bakal... aku beneran suka kok sama yang ini." Shika memutar bola matanya. beneran suka emang, tapi ntar kalau udah dapat pasti gak bosen. Sahabatnya ini memang gak punya kapok, dulu aja dia udah hampir di culik waktu si target tahu dia Cuma di jadiin obyek bulanan Naruto.

"Dengar Kitsune, tubuhmu bukan barang dan sex bukan untuk permainan, cinta juga bukan kata yang tak ada artinya." Ucapnya setengah serius setengah sok puitis. Dia sudah kerap menasehati bocah ini, tapi memang bebalnya minta ampun semua perkataannya bagai kentut. Abis di keluarin dan berbau ilang deh di bawa angin.

"Cih, talk to my ass!" Jawab Naruto dingin dan mendecih sebal. Ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar, membanting pintu dengan keras. Pemuda berambut nanas itu hanya bisa menggeleng. Kenapa jadi marah gitu sih, diakan bicara seperti biasanya. Lagi mens kali ya?

**oOoOo**

Sasuke berjalan di taman kampusnya mencari Jugo, salah satu anggota gengnya. Ia berniat menyuruh anak buahnya itu menyelidiki sang target baru. Biar pun dia _playboy high class_ ia tetap perlu mencari tahu latar belakang Naruto agar lebih mudah mendekatinya kan? Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati orang yang di cari-carinya berdiri di samping gerbang.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya pemuda berambut orange itu segera saat Sasuke di depannya.

"Aku ingin-

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat melihat siluet seseorang yang ia kenali berdiri di kejauhan dan seperti mencari sesuatu. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya memberi tanda pada Jugo untuk menunggu. Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu. Naruto, sudah jelas itu dia. Tapi kenapa dia kemari? Apa mencari Sasuke? Tak di sangka si tuyul itu bergerak cepat juga untuk mendekatinya.

" Sedang apa? Naruto?" Naruto memandang terkejut mendapati Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya. Duh, ni paman bikin kaget saja. Naruto kan lagi mengendap-endap ala stalker gitu.

"A-aku mencari senpai," What? Sasuke sedikit syok mendengarnya. Dia terlalu pede ya? Tapi buat apa ni bocah nyari Pain. Gak kapok dengan kejadian dua hari yang lalu?

"Untuk apa?" Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Benar-benar gak terima dia yang udah ke-pede-an itu di jatuhin dari atap gedung nan tinggi(?).

"Emm, i-itu.. itu kan bukan urusanmu paman." Naruto membuang mukanya sebal. Buat apa juga dia menceritakan apa yang bakal ia perbuat.

"Kau mau putus dengannya?" Tebak Sasuke. Kalau emang mau nemuin Pain, alasan ini memang yang paling masuk akal. Dan itu merupakan alasan yang bagus untuk si raven, bila mereka putus rencananya akan berjalan lanjar. Gak perlu deh ada saingan-saingan segala.

"Enak aja!" Bantah Naruto cepat. Heh, bukan, dan dari jawabannya kayaknya ni tuyul gak ada niat sama sekali buat mutusin Pain. Apa ni bocah emang sedeng atau cinta mati sama Pain? Duh, bisa repot kalau begini.

"Lalu?"

"Paman mau tahu aja sih!" Naruto dengan cepat berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Ngapain lagi dia tanya-tanya, udah kayak polisi aja.

"Dobe! Apa kau tidak punya otak." Ejek Sasuke sukses menghentikan langkah Naruto. Playboy mesum satu ini memang plin-plan, sebentar manis sebentar pedes kayak sambel trasi. Enakan sambel deh bisa buat makan, nah ini ucapan pedesnya gak ada yang enak.

"Aku bukan tukang daging paman, jadi gak punya otak." Jawab Naruto ngasal bin sebal. Sasuke mendecih. Dasar ababil, tuyul ini benar begok ya, Sasuke tidak salah mempertanyakan letak otaknya kalau benar dia masih mau pacaran sama Pain.

"Sebenarnya, aku Cuma mau minta maaf padanya..." Minta maaf tentang apa. Sasuke mengernyit, apa si Dobe yang udah menggoda Pain duluan terus di tengah jalan ia berubah pikiran gitu?

"Karena aku belum siap saat senpai meminta itu dari ku." Tambahnya membuat Sasuke makin bingung. Gak salah ni si bocah polos begok abis, bukanlah salahnyakan kalau kejadiannya kayak gitu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau di katakan idiot, jangan meminta maaf." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tepat di belakang pemuda pirang itu. langkah awal mengambil hati seseorang iyalah mendejatinya saat ia sedang labil dan bimbang. Yaha, ini kesemapatan emas untuk Sasuke.

"Dia yang harus meminta maaf padamu." Ucap Sasuke pelan sambil memandang helaian pirang di depannya.

"Dia sudah, tapi aku mengabaikannya.. Tapi, setelah aku pikir-pikir, akulah yang salah." Ucapnya lirih. Tapi wajahnya tak menunjukkan kesedihan, ia menyeringai. Sasuke yang memperhatikannya sejauh ini sudah pasti mulai menyukainya. Dasar aktor, iblis kecil, bisa-bisanya dia berakting sebagus itu.

"Jadi," Sasuke memberi jeda untuk mendengus.

"Kau sekarang sudah siap begitu?" kalau memang benar begitu, bocah ini benar gak waras, dan, kesempatan Sasuke untuk memperawaninya terancam gagal. Tapi bener gak nih bocah masih perawan a.k.a perjaka? Kepala kuning cerah itu menggeleng lemah , membuat Sasuke lega.

"Makanya, jangan temui dia..." Tanganya memegang kedua pundak Naruto, menariknya agar bersandar di dadanya.

"Aku tidak mau dia berusaha melakukan hal itu lagi padamu," Ucap Sasuke lembut dan terkesan penuh perhatian. Sekarang sudah ada dua aktor di sana, tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mengetahui siapa yang paling jago berakting. Keduanya emang sama berambisius dan sama sarapnya, jadi cocok-cocok aja kalau saling mempermainkan.

"Tapi kau kan juga hampir memperkosaku paman."

_**TWICT**_

"Dua kali malah."

_**TWICT TWICT**_

Habis sudah rasa iba si raven mendengar pernyataan itu. si tuyul nista ini sangat menyebalkan ternyata, apa iya ia akan mampu menebalkan kesabarannya hanya demi mencicipi keperjakaan bocah ini? Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan menggeser badan kesamping, sukses membuat kepala yang tadi bersandar di dadanya mencium beton dengan ganas.

"Aduh! Paman mesum! Sakit tahu!" Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang benjol. Orang ini sadis banget, teganya~

"Hn," Pemuda kurang ajar yang sudah membuat kepala Naruto benjol itu berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dan Naruto.

"Aku jelaskan ya, aku tidak berniat memperkosamu sama sekali," Ucapnya datar sambil menatap lurus manik biru itu. indah, baru kali ini Sasuke memperhatikan mata pemuda ini. mata yang sangat cerah dan indah bagai berlian, selama ini kemana saja pandangannya tidak menyadari pemandangan menakjubkan itu?

"Jujur saja paman, kau itu memang selalu nafsu padaku kan? Buktinya kau sudah menciumku dua kali, dan kau juga sudah megang-megang anuku." Ujar si bocah nista itu sambil memincingkan mata. Uchiha memijit keningnya, bagaimana lagi dia harus menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman itu. dan lagi bagaiman bisa Naruto mengatakan semua itu dengan tenang, kalau mengingat ekspresinya malam itu, ekspresinya ini terkesan terlalu biasa.

"Kau sulit di mengerti." Sasuke menarik nafas dalam. Anak ini memang aneh banget, kayaknya ia harus memperkenalkan Naruto pada Kabuto, siapa tahu emosinya yang labil itu bisa di obati. Jangan-jangan, nanti malah di embat Kakak kabuto lagi, si dosen jadi-jadian itu. Hah~

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu," Tambah Sasuke serius. Naruto memiringkan wajahnya dan berkedip-kedip cepat.

"Apa kalau aku benar memperkosamu kemarin kau akan pasrah saja?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada curiga. Mengingat saat ia mendapat telphone dan ni tuyul teriak-teriak, kayaknya rada aneh kalau giliran Sasuke yang melakukan dia diam aja seolah pasrah. Apa dia lebih menyukai Sasuke, atau malah kejadian itu Cuma akal-akalan bocah ini?

"Kenapa diam? Apa kau merencanakan kejadian itu?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada dingin. Sepertinya ia harus menyoret bocah ini dari daftar targetnya, karena kalau pamikirannya benar tak perlu ia repot, langsung saja ajak pemuda ini ke hotel dan mengajaknya tidur. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya mendapati Naruto tetap diam, benarkah jugaannya, makanya ia diam karena takut ketahuan, tapi kenapa wajahnya merah begitu? Jangan bilang- Sasuke ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya ke beton di bawah. Si blonde ini diam karena iya blushing akan posisi wajah mereka yang sangat dekat. Oh, dewa Jashin sebesar inikah dosa Sasuke sampai ia harus mengalami situasi seperti ini berulang-ulang?

"Tam-pan.." Lirihnya. Hah, bocah ini selalu saja sepolos ini, dan apa gumamnya tadi, 'tampan'? iya baru menyadari kalau dia ganteng gitu? Lupakan pikiran curiga tadi, apa pun alasan di balik keanehan bocah yang memang aneh ini Sasuke tak peduli, toh intinya tetap dia akan berusaha mendapatkannya.

"Aku tampan?" Sasuke tersenyum melihat Naruto yang masih tak berkedip tapi menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Eh? Eng-enggak!" Ucapnya cepat meralat jawabannya. Telat, Sasuke terlanjur tahu jawabannya.

"Aku tahu," ia semakin mendekatkan mukanya. Bener deh, suka banget Sasuke itu menggoda Naruto. Setiap ketemu ada aja kejadian yang mengarah pada hal-hal berbau peleceha, tapi memang wajah si pirang ini bikin orang bawaannya pengen nyipok aja. Polos, manis dan bertubuh porsi uke, siapa pun pasti bernafsu menjilat replika karamel ini.

"Kau menyukaikukan. Ayo berkencan denganku,"

"Eh?"

_**Tubikontinuet...**_

Huft, sorry nih agak lama, Sherry lagi mampet gara-gara fict Sena ngadat. Sherry bahkan ampek bikin 3 vesi di ch4, tapi gak ada satu pun yang bagus. Hah, Sherry pending dulu ya Sena-nya... Masalah fict ini, apa ada yang kecewa dengan sikap Naruto? Hehe, maaf yah. Dan Ini Sherry juga udah panjangin, tapi apa reader gak bosan kalo kepanjangan, takutnya malah di skip, sayangkan? Kalau emng gak, chap 5 Sherry usahain lebih panjang lagi...

BTW, adakah yang sudah membaca 'Naruto in Trouble', fict nista parah itu? Sherry gak bilang hot loh, tapi ceritanya agak lebih kasar dari 'Coklat Valentine'. Makasih banyak yang udah review, Sherry gak nyangka banyak yang suka kalau si Teme di gituin, tapi maaf kayaknya gak akan ada lagi sequelnya. Dan soal warning BDSM itu Sherry minta maaf kalau salah, Sherry kurang paham istilah begituan. Makasih anon yang udah kasih tahu kalau itu bodage, mungkin lain kali Sherry akan belajar pada anda. Khukhukhu...

**Tori Uzuki** : Wah, makasih ya Tori udah suka. Ini seratus persen NarUke kok... keep read yah, dan di tunggu reviewnya...

**Mayumi **: hehe iya maksudnya pamali, jadi malu... ini udah di kabulin, keep read dan review...

**Yukio Hisa** : iya, disini dia pura-pura. Thks udh di review. Di tunggu reviewnya lagi..

**Kaito mine** : Yosh! Sherry jg senang bisa buat Kaito ketawa, hahah.. tapi Sherry gak ngasih icha-icha tahu, tu si Naru yang kasih Kaito loh, iruka sensai.. Review lagi chap ini ya..

**Ndoek :** hehe apa rasa penasaran mu sudah terjawab? Lanjut baca ya...

**Kazehaya Tsuki** : oke Tsuki~ sorry nih, Pain narunya masih chap depan, di tunggu aja yah...

**Queen The Reaper** : Wah senengnya di perhatiin. Sherry akan terus berusaha senpai... tapi fict senpai bagus kok, aku juga udah baca, Cuma gak sempet review, hehe, tapi bakal Sherry review begitu ada kesempatan.

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan**: ah, Sherry sayang Nazwa yang setia banget ini... semoga chap ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya.. dan makasih reviewnya di fict sebelah, itu adegan toys-nya untukmu yang dulu pernah nyaranin di prekuel, hehe...

**Kusanagi 77:** hah, iya sebenarnya Sherry gak bisa buat yang rumit jadi di giniin aja deh.. tapi fictnya senpai biar pun rumit gak tahu kenapa Sherry masih seneng bacanya, habis ceritanya bagus sih. Oke di tunggu RnR berikutnya...

**ChaaChulie247 **: hehe ini masih lime-lime ajah, lemonnya masih ch6 or 7, jadi sabar dulu yah...

**UzuChiha Rin**: iya gak papa Rin. Maaf ya soal typony moga ini gak ada, dan udah panjang. Soal sasuke bener banget pernyataanmu itu. keep RnR YAH...

**Kirio-kun**: Hehe maaf di potong biar situ penasaran dan baca ch 4 #plak! Dan maaf lagi Kirio ini belum lemon, tunggu aja dulu yah...

**Iztha dark Neko** : hehe, habis Sherry gatel kalau ada adegan yg seru, pengennya nulis tbc mulu... keep RnR...

**Heyhoo D**: ah, makasih.. semoga gaya humor yang agak turun ini tidak mengecewakanmu... keep reading...

**Ryoma-chan :** habis Pain itu sayang Naru beneran, kalau gak pakek gituan si Painnnya gak bakal perkosa Naru, hhehe, tetap RnR YA...

**Kurohisutoru **: gak apa-apa Kuro-san.. keep reading senpai (juga)

**Bene-bene auxi**: duh di bilang keren~ ah, sherry jg suka evil Naru, keep read yah..

**Nutfielundth**: ini udah di panjangin, moga gak mengecewakan yah... terus RnR...

**Kimi-kimi Rezakiano** :hehe makasih dah mampir Kimi-san, yap ini udah panjang, moga tetap mau baca dan review...

**Nukoi reitsuya**: iya tuh kayak actor holiwud aktingnya... di tunggu review selanjutnya Nukoi..

**Keylovemelt**: ya, iya,, ini di panjangin.. tapi tetap review dan baca ya.. plese, plese.. ya, ya... hehehe # tiru-tiru

**Txedo mecKyu**: haha makasih, di tunggu next review,,,

**RedRabbit is Dead**: Sherry jg lebih seneng panggil Red, tpi Sherry pikir gak sopan. Untung deh Red malah mau mengakrabkan diri pada Sherry, Sherry seneng. Tapi... gak ada rape di sini hehe, tunggu saja lemon ya... oke, RnR...

**Kurukurue1k0**: ini udah di usahain panjang kok, Kuru juga usahain read terus yah...

**Uchy-san**: tenang Uchy-san, gak bakal Naru jadi semenya Sasu... hehe, terus penasaran ya, biar teus baca n review...

**Kutu Salto**: hehe, gak apa Kutu,, ya udah deh panggil senpai juga boleh.. tapi jangan hinggap di kepalaku yah... keep RnR Kutu...

Mkasih semua yang udah review, wah ini mengharukan... reviewnya meningkat drastis... hiks.. hiks... so keep read and review minna...

YOSH! Ada yang mau protes chap ini? gak terima karena Uke manisnya di jadiin evil dan playboy? Kurang puas? Penasaran atau mau memberi semangat dan saran buat chap 5? Silahkan Review, akan Sherry dengarkan dengan baik...

Arigatou udah baca, See you ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**.**

**That PlayBoy Must Be Mine!**

**.**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto **

**Rate : T , M**

**Genre: Romance, Mistery,**

**Warning: BL, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka dan katakan letak kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki. Asal satu, MIND IDEA STORY TIDAK TERMASUK!**

Chapter 5: Cemburu.

Summary: "Ah, jadi kau mulai menyukainya? Kenapa tak kau jadikan saja dia pacarmu, tiduri dia atau nikahi saja sekalian!" bisa-bisanya tuh tuyul udah nemplok aja kayak cicak ke Pain.

"Kau menyukaikukan. Ayo berkencan denganku,"

"Eh?" Reflek, kepala pirang itu maju sedikit. Sukses membuat hidung berbeda warna itu bersentuhan.

"EH!" Reflek lagi ia memundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat, membuat kepalanya lagi-lagi mencium beton. Oke, kalau sekali lagi dia nyium tuh beton dapet satu payung cantik dah #Plak!

Sasuke menyeringai. Tak menyangka bocah tuyul ini begitunya naksir dirinya yang ganteng, sampai-sampai tingkahnya konyol banget. Naruto berdiri dan mengusap-ngusap kepalanya. Duh, makin dobe dah tu kepala kebentur terus.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya si raven sambil mengelus helaian cerah itu lembut.

1 detik.

5 detik.

10 detik.

Kedip. Kedip. Kedip.

"Paman? Kau itu listrik ya?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Ia pernah mendengar kata-kata yang mirip kayak gini di tipi-tipi. Apa ni bocah edan mau merayunya ala remaja galau di acara humor yang biasa di tonton Itachi?

"Kenapa emangnya?" jawab Sasuke ikut-ikutan niru tuh acara. Wah-wah Sas, kelamaan bergaul sama ni bocah lu juga bakal ikut ababil kayaknya.

"Tangannya nyetrum sampek ke hati." Ucap masih melongo setengah sadar setengah enggak. Mungkin kalau yang bilang itu orang lain Sasuke bakal judes mampus dan melototin tu orang, tapi gak tahu kenapa waktu yang ngomong uke semanis Naruto dia jadi pengen senyum geje. Dia jadi punya ide buat ngeganggu ni tuyul yang semanis gula.

"Ah, benarkah?" katanya sambil menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tan yang masih bloon itu. Dengan mudah Sasuke menggigit kecil bibir mungil yang agak terbuka milik Naruto. Ia menggigit bibir atas Naruto pelan dan sedikit menariknya. Melihat Naruto yang sepertinya makin tersesat dalam dunia indah bernama Khayangan, sang Uchiha si paman mesum yang bener mesum itu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam, menggelitik seluruh penghuninya dan menyesap saliva yang saling bercampur itu kuat-kuat. Astaga, bener gak sadar di belakang sana ada Jugo yang lagi syok gara-gara ngelihat ketuanya yang ia yakini straigh itu lagi nyosor cowok yang jelas bertampang uke.

Sasuke makin menekan ciumannya, tangannya yang ada di helaian pirang itu menekan maju. Sedangkan sang obyek permainan masih memasang wajah melamun. Ah, ekspresi Naruto sekarang beneran kayak orang lagi teler, mungkin kalau dia di rape di situ dia tetep bakal gak bangun deh.

"Apa masih seperti tersetrum?" tanyanya setelah melepas ciuman itu secara gak ikhlas. Ia makin menyeringai melihat Naruto yang belum kembali ke bumi. Ah, sekali lagi kayaknya juga gak apa, tu bibir enak banget sih buat di emut. Sasuke yang sudah resmi gay itu menjilat bibirnya, bersiap menyantap lagi daging kenyal si bocah. Lidahnya kini menjilati sekitar bibir Naruto, memastikan setiap milinya tak terlewat. Kya... bener eror. Eling woi! Kalian di pinggir jalan! Ah, tapi Sasuke gak perduli, ni dunia milik mereka berdua, yang lain ke laut aje!

"Engh!" Nah, ni dia yang baru pulang dari tamasyanya di Khayangan udah balik. Ia mendorong badan di hadapannya menjauh, wajahnya yang udah merah bak buah kesukaan Sasuke itu mundur sedikit, melepas kontak panas itu.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" Ucapnya pelan dan agak mendesah. Membuat Sasuke menghayalkan background ranjang king size dengan renda-renda merah. Uh, asik...

"Karena bibirmu..." Iya mendekat lagi.

"Minta di cium..." beneran ngelunjak. Bibir itu udah mulai membuka lagi dan mendekat dengan rada slow mossion.

"Uwaa... Ibu..." melihat akan dapat sengatan listrik lagi, Naruto ngesot mundur dengan cepat dan segera berdiri untuk berlari. Ah, benar deh, tu paman mesum emang napsuan sama dirinya.

_**Tap tap tap tap**_

_**Buk**_

"Aduh..."

_**Tap tap tap tap**_

_**Buk**_

"Aduh...!"

Pemuda Uchiha itu benar-benar harus menekan urat tertawanya mati-matian. Andai tidak ada orang, dia pasti akan tertawa kesetanan. Sugguh, senang sekali si playboy ini akan ekspresi berlebihan Naruto, membuat hidupnya yang black and white itu jadi Orange, kuning, biru dan tan. Ah, Sasuke makin bernafsu menjadikan bocah itu miliknya. Oke, special for Naruto, satu bulan penuh.

"That cute boy must be mine." Nah, loh semboyanya sama.

Ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Jugo. Sepertinya tak perlu dia mencari informasi lagi, dia sudah yakin si bocah ababil itu naksir abis sama dirinya. Tinggal mengajaknya dinner dan jalan-jalan ke tempat khas bocah macam Naruto a.k.a dream land selama tiga hari, Sasuke akan bisa menyerap seluruh sari kepuasan (?) yang terpendam pada sang bocah.

"Hm, target baru?"

"Hn,"

"Jadi? Kau akan menyuruhku menyelidikinya?"

"Tidak. Lupakan." Sasuke berujar seraya beranjak pergi. Yah, sepertinya keputusanmu dengan tidak menyelidiki Naruto adalah kesalahan besar Sasuke...

**oOoOo**

pemuda pirang itu manarik nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Biarpun dikata semua tindakannya barusan Cuma akting, tapi capeknya saat lari dan sakitnya saat terjatuh tu beneran. Mana dia harus rela njedukin kepala dua kali dan jatuh dua kali lagi, sungguh pengorbanan yang tak kecil. Kalau semua ini tidak dibalas dengan pantas awas saja. Eh, tapi dia udah dapat ciuman panas tiga kali jadi gak apa dong Nar, enakkan bibirnya Uchiha itu?

"Shika kau memang jenius." Ucapnya pada angin.

Naruto berjalan menuju mobilnya yang ia parkir agak jauh. Ia akan segera ke markas dan menemui si tangan kanannya yang memberi ide cermerlang ini. tak perlu waktu lama bagi sang iblis balap itu menempuh jarak 3km. Bocah yang masih perlu di pertanyakan kewarasannya itu segera turun dan melesat masuk ke dalam sebuah _ Cafe, _lalu ia menuju sebuah pintu yang membawanya ke tempat di mana sang kawan berada. Nah itu dia, pemuda berambut nanas itu tiduran di sofa dengan lengan kanannya yang menutupi wajah.

"Shika~" Panggilnya lagi-lagi agak manja. Shikamaru yang sebenarnya belum tidur itu mengangkat lengannya dan mengerling ke arah suara, mendapati sang ketua yang selalu membuatnya repot.

"Hoam~ Apa?" Ujarnya sambil beranjak duduk. Bocah pirang itu terkikik kecil gak jelas dan ikut mengambil duduk. Bersiap memulai sesi curhat-curhatannya.

"Berhasil, dia benar menciumku, dan, dan tiga kali..." ujarnya semangat banget, beda jauh sama lawan bicaranya yang tinggal lima watt.

"Hah~ merepotkan."

"Hehe.. itu artinya dia menyukaiku kan?"

"Hm." Gumamnya kembali berbaring. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Ni anak buah beneran gak sopan sama ketua, mentang-mentang orang kepercayaan jadi nglunjak banget.

"'Dia' tadi datang ke mari." Ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Alis di atas manik biru itu sedikit terangkat mendengar kalimat yang obyeknya gak jelas itu.

"Dia?" Diam, tak ada tanggapan. Pemuda malas itu tahu Naruto itu tidak bodoh jadi pasti sang ketua tahu siapa yang ia maksud 'dia' itu.

"Oh, bocah manja itu?" Ucapnya malas. Shikamaru bisa melihat perubahan raut dari sang ketua, wajah yang tadinya di buat cemberut itu kini terlihat agak kesal dan sedih secara bersamaan, dan Shika tahu itu bukan akting.

"Mengajakmu berkencan lagi eh?" Naruto berujar sarkatis.

"'Dia' mencarimu." Jawab Shika datar dan agak serius. Naruto memutar matanya malas. Buat apa coba 'dia' nyariin Naruto, si blonde gak merasa ada perlu tuh, dan lagi gak ada minat tuh Naruto ketemu 'dia'.

"'Anak itu' mau-

"Mau aku bunuh?" Potong Naruto makin kesal. Dia udah males banget kalau harus membahas soal 'orang ini'. Cuma buat dia merasa gak enak hati dan merusak moodnya.

"Apa kau tak bisa tidak bercanda berlebihan seperti itu pada'nya'?"

"Ah, jadi kau mulai menyukainya? Kenapa tak kau jadikan saja dia pacarmu, tiduri dia atau nikahi saja sekalian!"

_**BRAK!**_

Mata biru laut itu men-death glare pemuda di depannya. Berani sekali dia menggebrak meja di hadapan Kitsune? Shikamaru tak kalah, dia juga menatap tajam pemuda pirang itu. kalimatnya barusan benar-benar melampaui batas, tidak sadarkah Naruto siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Atau memang dia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada'nya'?

Pemuda bermanik kuaci itu menarik nafas dalam, menetralisir amarahnya. Ia emosi bukan karena hanya 'orang itu' di katai seperti itu, tapi karena dirinya sendiri yang seolah di pandang rendah.

"Kepalaku pusing." Ujarnya sambil memijit keningnya. Ah, malas sekali ia membahas hal-hal menguras emosi seperti ini pada orang yang selalu saja bisa mempermainkan emosi orang lain.

Tangan tan itu dilipat di depan dada sambil mendengus geli. Seperti itukah caranya melarikan diri dari topik eh, Shika? Ia menyandarkan kepalanya yang jadi ikutan pusing. Kemana mood bunga-bunga tadi, kenapa menghilang begitu cepatnya?

"Hah~ maaf Shika, aku tak bermaksud begitu." Ujar Naruto sadar. Tumben malaikatnya keluar, biasanya iblis terus.

"Aku hanya benci 'dia' bertemu dengamu."

"'Dia' mencarimu, sudah aku bilangkan?"

"Hai Hai. Tapi tetap saja aku cemburu," Ucapnya sambil lagi-lagi akting ngambek. Shikamaru ingin sekali menggebrak meja lagi, tapi dengan kepalanya. Dia semakin pusing kalau harus melihat Kitsune si iblis itu merubah-rubah ekspresi yang sebenarnya hanya palsu. Ah, tidur aja lagi dari pada harus melihat Naruto gitu Shik.

_**Tok tok tok...**_

"Masuk." Perintah Naruto datar. Ia tak perlu kawatir kalau yang masuk itu bisa melihat wajahnya, ini adalah markas ke dua Kitsune yang hanya di datangi dirinya, dan ke dua tangan kanannya: Shikamaru dan Sai.

"Meneger, ada Pain di luar." Ucap seorang gadis berseragam _maid _. Naruto langsung nyengir dan mengangguk cepat mendengar nama pemuda tampan itu, ia sudah menunggu-nunggu Pain akan mendatanginya. Habis cowok itu ganteng juga, bisa buat mainan kalau permainannya dan sang Uchiha lagi gak seru. What? Kasihan kau Pain..

Begitu gadis itu menghilang ia segera berdiri. Bukan untuk langsung ke pintu, tapi dia menghampiri pemuda yang sedang berbaring itu. di raihnya tangan putih yang menutupi wajah pemiliknya lalu ia membungkuk mengecup kening itu pelan.

"Nice dream Deer/Dear..." Lirihnya pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar pemuda yang sedang mengatupkan kedua matanya itu.

"Hm," Shikamaru membalas berupa gumaman pelan. Setelah mendengar langkah Naruto yang menjauh, mata bermanik kecil itu terbuka dan mengikuti jejak kepergian pemuda tadi. di terawangnya punggung itu seolah ingin menembusnya untuk melihat isi hati sang Kitsune, ingin tahu arti sesungguhnya kata terakhir tadi.

_["Shika... A-aku mau kau yang pertama untukku,"]_

_["Aku tidak sanggup Naruto..."]_

_["Kenapa? Kau mencintaiku kan?"]_

_["Justru karena aku mencintaimu bodoh! Aku sama sekali tidak setuju dengan ide konyolmu itu"]_

_["Kau tidak mau pun bukan berarti aku akan merubah keputusanku. Masih ada Sai, dia pasti mau melakukannya,"]_

_["Naruto..."]_

_["Kebetulan bila dengan Say, aku tidak perlu mencari orang lain lagikan?"]_

_["Naruto!"]_

Tiba-tiba bayangan masa lalu yang selalu ia sesali itu muncul di benaknya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa mencegah pemuda itu dulu, atau kenapa dia tidak mengabulkan saja ke mauannya, dengan begitu semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Kepala nanas itu menggeleng pelan sebelum kembali tidur. Hal-hal merepotkan seperti masa lalu dan penyesalan tidak akan ada habisnya bila di ingat, toh sudah berlalu. Semua itu bukan untuk di sesali, tapi untuk di jadikan pelajaran.

**oOoOo**

Pemuda berambut cerah itu masih terdiam dan menunduk, terlihat jelas di mata birunya sebuah rasa tepukul membayang. Pain memegang tangan kecoklatan sang pemuda lembut, berharap bisa mendapat kepercayaan pemuda itu.

"Sungguh Naru, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku melakukan itu kemarin." Ujarnya dengan tampang agak melas. Hah, ni bocah nista beneran tega banget, bisa-bisanya membuat cowok-cowok dingin macam Pain dan Sasuke bertampang melas. Ck,ck.. Sadis!

"Tidak apa senpai, aku sudah memaafkanmu..." Balasnya sambil menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum lembut. Satu hal sederhana yang bisa membuat sang senpai menghela nafas lega. Ia pikir tak akan semudah itu di maafkan, tapi ternyata Naruto adalah pemuda yang sangat baik di matanya. hanya dimatanya saja!

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?" si blonde mengangguk semangat mendengar ajakan itu. ah, lagi pula moodnya kan lagi agak rusak, jadi jalan-jalan pasti akan membuatnya moodnya membaik.

Dua orang itu berjalan ke luar Cafe, berhubung emang Pain itu gak punya mobil jadi Naruto harus rela jalan kaki ke taman yang sebenarnya cukup jauh juga. Beginilah derita macarin cowok kere, ya rasain aja deh Nar, salah sendiri pakek pura-pura jadi anak mami yang gak di bolehin bawa mobil, nyeker-nyeker dah lo. Tak perlu kawatir perjalanan mereka boring atau kaku, Naruto sekarang udah dalam mode cerewet maksimal. Bersyukurlah Pain itu sayang beneran sama Naruto, yang baginya si pirang yang lagi cerewet itu malah terlihat manis dan ceria, jadi dia senyum-senyum tipis saja saat Naruto mengomentari sesuatu yang aslinya gak penting.

Setelah lima belas menit akhirnya mereka sampai juga di taman itu, taman tempat mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya satu minggu yang lalu. Sungguh sebuah ke ajaiban bagi Pain bertemu Naruto, kekasihnya, malaikatnya dan satu-satunya yang ia sayangi saat itu.

"Senpai melamun?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat pemuda berambut orange itu diam dan tersenyum tipis. Pain hanya memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Aku ingat seorang pemuda yang menyatakan cintanya di sini beberapa hari yang lalu." Jawabnya sambil mengacak surai pirang sang kekasih. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di dada. Huh, yang di maksudnya itukan Naruto.

_**Flash Back**_

"Senpai..." Pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan pemilik suara itu menaikkan alisnya. Siapa ni bocah, tiba-tiba mendatanginya dan menghadang jalannya?

"Terimalah ini!" Ucap bocah itu lagi sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang di bungkus kertas berwarna orange. Pain makin bingung melihat gelagat gak jelas itu, dan apa-apaan maksudnya ini. pemuda bermuka datar itu masih menatap pemilik helaian pirang itu lekat, mengira-ngira apa dia mengenalnya atau tidak, Siapa tahu pernah ketemu di mana gitu terus dia lupa.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Pain pada akhirnya karena ia tetap tak mengenal anak itu.

"A-Ah, maaf... hehe, aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Naruto, aku murid SMA Tokyo 2, kelas 2-1, kesukaanku adalah ramen, aku-

"Stop!" Potong Pain gak tahan. Ada apa dengan bocah ingusan ini sih, dia Cuma tanya nama, gak minta biodata lengkap, dia bukan pegawai catatan sipil tahu.

"Ah, maaf... hehe..." Ujarnya salting sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hah... Apa maumu?" Naruto langsung kembali menyodorkan benda tadi dan agak membungkuk.

"Aku menyukaimu senpai, tolong terimalah ini." What? Pain mengamati anak itu dari atas sampai kebawah. Sekarang ia jadi agak bingung, yang salah matanya atau telinganya? Ni bocah jelas cowok kan, dan dia tadi menyatakan cinta? Apa dia sebenarnya cewek? Kepala orange itu menggeleng pelan sebelum melenggang pergi, tidak mau dia mengurus hal-hal yang tak penting ini.

"Senpai tunggu..." Ujar Naruto sambil mengikuti langkah pemuda itu. Pain itu bukan orang jahat, hanya saja dia emang agak anti sosial, jadi mengabaikan bocah manis ini gitu aja bukanlah sifatnya. Ia akhirnya berhenti dan berbalik, menemui pemuda blonde itu.

"Aku tidak bisa." Mendengar jawaban singkat itu Naruto meremas kuat benda yang masih di pegangnya itu. ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang agak bergetar sembari menunduk. Ah, apa jawaban Pain itu terlalu kasar? sepertinya tidak.

"Ah, aku tahu. tapi terimalah ini, ini kue buatanku sendiri." Ujarnya sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya yang agak kaku. Tangan putih itu meraih bungkusan di tangan Naruto dan mengusap kepalanya pelan. Sebenarnya kasihan juga sih, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tertarik memiliki hubungan kusus dengan seseorang, apa lagi pria.

"Terima kasih..."

"Um! Jangan lupa di makan ya senpai..." Ucapnya semangat sambil melambaikan tangan pada Pain yang berjalan memunggunginya. Lima menit berlalu dan cengiran ceria tadi perlahan jadi senyum mengerikan. Pemuda durian itu meraih ponsel dalam sakunya dan mendial nomer sebelum di tempelkan pada telinganya.

"Lakukan malam ini Say." Perintahnya datar pada seseorang di seberang sana. Mendengar jawaban memuaskan ia pun mematikan panggilan tadi dan kembali mengantongi benda itu. di langkahkan kakinya menuju jalan setapak di taman. Waktunya melaksanakan rencana nomer dua, tak ada waktu untuk menunggu lebih lama. Dia sebenarnya tidak menyukai ini, cara pendekatan terlalu cepat dan agak kasar hanya membuatnya bosan dan tak ada permainan emosi, tapi apa boleh buat pesta yang ia nantikan akan berlangsung lima hari lagi dan dia tidak akan bisa masuk tanpa orang dalam yang cukup dekat dengan pemilik pesta itu.

Terlihat pemuda bertindik itu berjalan santai menuju rumahnya. Jam ditangannya menunjukkan pukul 1:43, yang berarti ini sudah tengah malam. Pekerjaan sambilannya di bar membuatnya harus pulang selarut ini setiap harinya, hah, dia jadi ingat bocah pirang itu yang tiba-tiba muncul di barnya tadi sambil membawa kue lagi, anak yang lucu dan pantang menyerah. Pemuda itu mendengus kecil, padahal dia adalah seorang mahasiswa yang mendapat beasiswa, hidup kekurangan dan tinggal di kosan kecil, tapi ada aja gitu yang menyukainya sampai seperti ini, terlebih pemuda ini terlihat anak orang berada yang radak manja. Hah~ beneran aneh!

Langkah itu terhenti saat di depannya berdiri lima pemuda seumurannya yang ia yakini adalah kawanan Kitsune, geng brandal yang merupakan lawan ketuanya saat adu balap dulu. Kenapa harus di saat ia sendirian sih? Dia emang gak lemah, tapi anggota Kitsune satu aja bisa membuatnya kewalahan apa lagi ini lima?

"Aku tidak ada masalaah dengan kalian, minggir." Ucapnya datar.

"Tidak ada? Tapi gengmu itu sudah menyelakai ketua kami!"

"Cih! Ketua kalian saja yang goblok!"

_**DAG!**_

Satu tinju melayang yang dengan mudah di tangkap Pain dengan telapak tangan Pain. Tapi memang peserta yang tidak seimbang itu, mau sehebat apa pun Pain ia tetap saja roboh dengan mudah. Seorang anggota lain menendang perutnya dan yang lain lagi menghajarnya dari belakang. Ah, andai dia seorang yang bisa menggandakan diri jadi enam bagian tak akan seperti ini jadinya.

Kelopak mata putih itu sudah hampir menutup saat tiba-tiba di dengarnya suara langkah cepat seseorang menghampiri mereka. Ia membuka matanya lagi, berharap itu bukan kawanan mereka atau sang ketua Kitsune yang terkenal iblis itu.

"Hentikann!" Suara itu, ia seperti pernah mendengarnya tapi dimana ya? Ia memandang pemuda yang sedang mendekat itu. itu, Naruto kan? Bocah yang siang tadi menyatakan cinta, dan bocah yang menghampirinya di bar tadi, jadi dia tidak pulang setelah Pain mengusirnya?

"Aku sudah memanggil Polisi, kalian pasti akan segera di tangkap!"

"Dasar bocah sial! Menggangu saja!"

_**DAK! DUAK! BAG!**_

Pain hanya bisa mendengar suara-suara hantaman kerasa itu, kepalanya tak dapat di gerakkan dan terasa sangat berat. Kenapa bocah itu ikut campur sih?

"Cepat selesaikan dia! Tinggalkan bocah itu! Ujar seorang berandal. Tak lama suara langkah sepatu mendekat ke arah Pain. Seorang pemuda berbadan tegap berdiri di depannya, memegang sepotong kayu yang siap ia hantamkan pada Pain.

_**DAG!**_

Pain memajamkan matanya, bersiap menerima hantaman eras itu, namun yang ia dapati bukan kayu yang menghantam kepalanya, melainkan sesosok tubuh yang menimpanya untuk melindunginya dari pukulan itu.

"Cih! Minggir bocah!" Bentak pelaku pemukulan itu sambil menendangi tubuh Naruto yang sudah penuh lebam ke biruan. setelah tendangan yang ketiga anak itu tak minggir juga, sang berandalan menghantam tubuh itu lagi dengan satu pukulan keras di punggungnya membuat pemilik surai kuning cerah itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Minggir!"

"Naruto.. larilah..."

"Tidak! Jangan sakiti Pain! Pergi kalian!" Teriaknya makin bergerak menutupi kepala Pain yang menjadi sasaran itu.

"Polisi!" Ucap salah seoarang anggota Kitsune yang berambut hitam. Kontak empat anggota yang lain langsung mengambil langkah seribu, sedang pemuda yang berteriak tadi masih berdiri menatap dua orang yang sedang babak belur itu. Pemuda itu, Sai menatap bingung pada Naruto. Apa tidak apa anak itu di tinggal dengan keadaan babak belur begitu? Apa nanti tida akan mati? Tapi ini perintah orang itu, jadi ia harus menurut kalau tidak mau di gantung besok.

**oOoOo**

Pain menatap pemuda yang masih terbaring itu, ia sungguh tak menyangka ada orang di dunia ini yang bisa melindunginya seperti ini. mereka tak saling mengenal, bahkan orang yang mengenalnya pun akan lebih suka meninggalkannya dari pada melidunginya. Yah, itu benar, Pain adalah seorang anak panti, dan dia sering di bully dulu saat kecil, dan itulah yang membuatnya menjaga jarak pada orang lain, dia tidak nyaman karena dia terbiasa sendirian di dunia ini.

"Engh..." Kelopak tan itu bergerak-gerak kecil lalu membuka, memperlihatkan kelopak langit biru yang indah.

"Masih Sakit?"

"Eh! Sen-senpai? Aduh!" Naruto yang baru membuka mata dan radak terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok di sebelahnya membuatnya reflek bangun tapi yah, mengingat bahunya yang di pukuli kemarin pasti sakit banget tuh buat gerak.

"Jangan bergerak dulu.." Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali berbaring. Ia mengamati ruangan bercat putih itu. rumah sakit ya? Eh, tapi kenapa Pain menjaganya, bukankah kemarin dia juga terluka?

"Senpai tidak istirahat? Bukankah senpai terluka kemarin?" Pain hanya diam memandang Naruto lekat. Pemuda ini sungguh seperti malaikat, indah dan baik hati. Membuatnya sadar masih ada orang baik di dunia ini.

"Terima kasih..." Ucap Pain sambil mengusap kening tan itu, membuat seburat merah mewarnai kulit di bawahnya.

"Hehe, senpai berhutang padaku..." Ucapnya sambil nyengir lebar. Pain hanya mengangguk ringan meng'iya'kannya. Yah, mungkin dia sudah mati kalau Naruto tidak datang.

"Kau pintar juga membohongi mereka tentang polisi itu." Pain berujar sambil menarik tangannya untuk di lipat di dada. Kemarin setelah mereka pergi ternyata tak ada polisi yang datang, dan Pain yang sudah agak sadar itu membopong Naruto ke rumah sakit dengan tenaga yang entah datang dari mana. Mungkin benar istilah 'manusia jadi lebih kuat di saat genting' itu, buktinya Pain sudah mengalami.

"Ah, Senpai kencan denganku saja ya untuk membalas budi!" Ucapnya riang bin polos. Membuat pemuda orange itu tersenyum. Anak ini memang sangat lucu dan bersemangat, padahal sudah babak belur begitu tapi masih saja,

"Hm, istirahatlah..."

_**Cup**_

Pain mengecup puncak pirang itu pelan sebelum menyelimuti Naruto dan beranjak pergi. Sang pemuda itu masih terdiam dan memasang wajah blushing mendapat kecupan singkat itu. hah~ bagaimana bisa ia berakting sebagus itu?

_**End Of Flash Back**_

Pain mengajak kekasihnya mengambil duduk di bangku taman itu, memandang danau teratai buatan yang indah. Duh, sungguh romantis, tapi kenapa ada yang janggal ya? Apa ya yang kurang? Oh, iya musik. Naruto segera merogoh ponselnya berniat memberi efek-efek yang lebih mendukung suasana itu. ah, gila, udah kayak apaan aja. Pain hanya menggeleng pelan, tidak menyangka Naruto salah satu korban sinetron remaja ababil.

A'a... Tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya terjadi, si blonde itu meraih ponselnya gak Cuma buat mem-play musik tapi juga menjalankan rencananya, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya rencana yang di buat Shikamaru. Ah, jangan sampek deh percaya sama tu iblis licik yang bertampang manis bakal beneran bermanis-manis sama pemuda di sebelahnya. Dia itu udah ngebet banget sama yang atunya no, si Uchiha mas playboy ganteng. Tapi emang apa yang di rencanain kali ini ya?

Surai pirang itu menyandar di pundak sang kekasih, ia menggumam pelan mengikuti lirik lagu 'Nothing's Gonna Changes My love' yang sedang di putar itu. duh, jadul banget sih lagunya? Ah, tapi tak apa, lagunya enak juga buat romantisan, buktinya Pain senyum-senyum aja mendengar nyanyian Naruto dan tuh HP, padahal sih suaranya si Naruto itu agak-agak merdu a.k.a merusak dunia.

Setelah lima belas menit, akhirnya datang juga seseorang yang akan membuat mood Naruto tambah bagus. Di sebelah kanan mereka berdiri seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan muka geram dan penuh nafsu nyekek orang.

Apa-apaan itu, kenapa dewa Jashin baik sekali padanya akhir-akhir ini? saking baiknya selama dua minggu ia selalu di hadapankan dengan pemandangan-pemandangan yang luar biasa ganggu. Dia datang kemari karena mendengar salah satu anak buahnya lagi di kroyok, tapi gak tahunya yang ia temui malah anak buahnya yang lagi bermesraan sama target barunya. Oh, Sasuke terbakar, rasanya tadi pagi dia baru aja nyium si blonde itu, tapi sekarang bisa-bisanya tuh tuyul udah nemplok aja kayak cicak ke Pain. Cemburu nih ceritanya?

Dengan agak geram, agak di tahan, dia mendatangi mereka, mencoba bertampang datar dan cool abis. Gak boleh dia terlihat emosi, bisa-bisa nanti dia kalah pamor sama saingannya itu.

"Uchiha?"

"Hn."

'Ah, permainan di mulai.'

Kelopak tan yang sedari tadi menutup membuka perlahan dan langsung mendapat pemandangan dada bidang yang di balut kaos hitam dan rompi abu-abu, mengingatkannya akan style artis-artis Korea yang lagi in.

"Loh!" Ujar Naruto agak telat. Matanya membulat lebar dan jari telunjuknya menuding ke arah pemuda Uchiha itu. ah, si paman ganggu acara romantisan orang nih.

"Paman kok bisa ada di sini?" Ucapnya agak kenceng. Sasuke hanya melipat tangannya dan beranjak duduk di sebelah Naruto dengan santai. Tak ambil pusing dengan tatapan aneh kedua cowok di sana. Bodo amat, dia aja ngajak si bocah tengil itu kencan belum bisa, eh malah ni dua sejoli kayaknya udah baikan aja. Gangguin aja Sas, jangan ampek acara kencannya berjalan mulus.

"Apa keperluanmu Uchiha?" Tanya Pain dingin. Bener kata orang tua, kalau berduaan yang ketiga setan, dan Sasuke udah jadi setannya mereka.

"Menjaganya." Jawabnya datar. Menjaga? Menjaga dari apa coba, mengganggu iya. Naruto yang polos pun menoleh kanan kiri, seperti lagi nyari sesuatu.

"Mana?"

"Hn?"

"Mana binatang peliharaanmu?" Eh, bintang peliharaan apa lagi maksudnya? Emang Sasuke pernah gitu melihara binatang, oh, apa maksudnya Manda, ular gede yang di colong dari dosennya itu?

"Jangan bilang kau mengincar Naruto?" Pain tahu, Sasuke bukan orang yang akan perduli orang lain kalau tak ada maksud, dan satu-satunya alasan yang ia pikirkan Cuma ini, meningat tubuh kekasihnya emang bikin orang mupeng.

"Hanya menjaga dari orang yang pernah hampir memperkosanya." Jawab Sasuke ringan membuat Pain makin yakin tujuan sang ketua. Ah, tapi ni dua orang sama ajakan, sama-sama ampir memperkosa tu bocah nista.

"Mengincar?" Kepala pirang itu miring dan sedikit mendongak ke arah Pain, bingung akan maksud perkataan barusan.

"Hm, kau harus hati-hati, dia playboy." Si raven mendengus geli. Hati-hati, apa tidak terbalik yang memeringatkan itu? Ah, tapi ni bocah terlanjur tahu Sasuke playboy, dia harus merubah rencana dulu nih.

"Playboy?" Naruto berujar lirih dan berekspresi kecewa. Kenapa dengan ukenya, jangan bilang dia udah naksir Sasuke yang berlagak hero malam itu.

"Ayo pergi Naru." Ia berujar sambil menarik lengan tan itu, mengajaknya menjauh dari sana. Ia tahu kemampuan sang Uchiha dalam mendapatkan hati seseorang, dan dia tidak akan rela kekasihnya di rebut plaboy macamnya yang pasti hanya mengincar kepuasaan saja.

_**Grap**_

Ah, siapapun pasti mau jadi Naruto saat ini, di perebutkan dua cowok ganteng dan keren. Tangan kanan di tarik pemuda berambut orange, tangan kiri di tahan pemuda berambut raven. Benar-benar so sweet dan bikin si iblis tertawa puas dalam hati. Rencana berjalan mulus nih, dan rencana ini bukan Cuma bertujuan membuat Sasuke cemburu, tapi juga membuat keduanya beremosi sampai baku hantam kalau bisa.

"Lepas paman!" Sungut si blonde agak kesal. Pain yang mendengar itu jadi bingung, soal 'paman' yang di sebut Naruto tadi Sasuke ya? Kok bisa?

"Sudah aku bilangkan, aku tidak mau dia berusaha melakukan itu lagi padamu." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, sambil menahan emosi luar biasa yang memuncak. Melihat perubahan mimik di wajah tan itu Sasuke menyeringai, lalu di lepaskan cengkramannya dan berdiri.

"Kalau kau memeng begitu menyukainya, aku tidak akan mengganggu." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil langkah, namun i berhenti di langkah ketiga, dan membalikkan tubuh.

"Tapi kalau sampai dia melukaimu lagi, aku pasti akan merebutmu,"

"Cih, sebenarnya apa mau Uchiha?" Sasuke memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, memperlihatkan keseriusan yang tergambar di mata kelamnya.

"Aku hanya ingin Naruto bahagia," Mata biru langit itu lagi-lagi membulat. Sasuke berkata begitu, pada Naruto, benarkah pemuda itu mementingkan kebahagiaan Naruto di atas ambisisnya? Pain bahkan tidak akan percaya kalau ia tak mendengarnya secara langsung.

"Sa-su-ke..." Ucap Naruto saat melihat pemilik surai biru dongker itu melangkah lagi. Dugaan Sasuke benar, Naruto yang beremosi labil itu sangat mudah di buat galau, dengan sedikit bermain kata pasti bisa membuatnya tersentuh mengingat perasaan bocah ababil itu sangat sensitif. Ia menyeringai, suatu keberuntungan ternyata bertemu mereka.

**oOoOo**

"Hati-hati senpai..." Ucap Naruto ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya. Begitu melihat sang senpai pergi, ia langsung menurunkan tangannya dan menyeringai. Sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan bisa mengaduk-aduk emosi manusia-manusia yang terkenal apatis, dan dia baru saja melakukannya pada dua cowok stoic yang super susah menunjukkan perasaannya pada orang lain. Dan, semua seperti makanan baginya yang bisa membuatnya kenyang dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

Sasuke yang menanti Naruto di seberang menaikkan alisnya melihat senyum itu. Apa itu? Pemuda sepolos Dobe bisa menyeringai semacam itu, memang apa yang sedang terjadi pada bocah itu, dan apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Hendak kaki itu menapak dan mendekati si pirang, namun segera di urungkannya saat ia melihat seorang pemuda menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"Ah, Shika!" Ucap Naruto semangat dan langsung menggelayut di lengan pemuda nanas itu manja. Shikamaru hanya memutar matanya malas, sebenarnya sih risih juga dan ingin banget njungkalin tu ketua biar jauh-jauh tapi dia harus sabar, jangan sampai ni anak orang akting nangis di muka umum gini, bisa di tuduh yang enggak-enggak dia.

"Uchiha mengawasi kita..." bisiknya pada si pirang. Kontan Naruto berhenti, tapi kemudian ia semakin manja dan memasang wajah unyu-unyu yang bikin sang pemuda pengen muntahin tuh muka.

"Shika, masuk yuk... di sini dingin." Ucapnya sambil mengelus-ngelus pipi bagian kanan pemuda itu. Ia sangat bingung sekarang. Bukan, bukan bingung akan sikap ni bocah yang tiba-tiba najis, itu sih udah biasa dan dia juga udah tahu ni cowok maksudnya apa. Tapi dia bingung dengan otaknya yang jenius itu, kenapa bisa ikut geng Kitsune yang jelas diketuai orang sakit jiwa.

"Ayo Shika... Oh ya, Kau nginep aja ya malam ini?" pemuda itu hanya mendengus malas. Dasar cowok stress, ngapain juga ngajak nginep, itu kan memang tempat tinggal mereka. Naruto itu berlebihan aktingnya, bikin repot Shikamaru, tahu gini dia gak kasih tahu kalau di sini lagi ada Sasuke.

Mata kelam itu menatap tajam dan giginya menggeretak kuat. Apa ini tidak salah, Naruto selingkuh, dan lagi mengajak orang itu menginap? Tunggu, tapi kenapa Sasuke merasa mengenal pemuda nanas itu? lupakan, yang penting adalah Naruto sekarang, bocah polos yang ternyata tak sepolos yang ia kira, atau mungkin saja mereka hanya teman baik? Ah, bisa juga, anak itu kan sangat lugu, jadi bisa jadi tingkahnya itu tidak di maksudkan ke sana, mengingat saat pertama bocah itu juga udah bertingkah manja padanya.

Uchiha melangkah keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi, ia memutuskan mengikuti mereka saja, siapa tahu akan ada sesuatu nantinya.

Dua pemuda di depan sana masih bergandengan, atau lebih benarnya si duren masih menggelayut manja di lengan si nanas. Kayak toko buah jadinya? Ah, back to story. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kamar apartemen. Membukanya dan masuk ke sana, membuat Sasuke mengernyit kulit keningnya yang putih. Apa mereka akan melakukan itu? oh sial, dia sudah mulai menyukai bocah tuyul itu dan berniat menjadikannya boneka faforit bulan ini, apa dia akan gagal? Padahal sebentar lagi dapat kan?

**oOoOo**

"Shika..." Ucap Bocah nista itu dengan nada yang tak kalah nistanya. Ia mendorong tubuh tegap itu ke sofa dan duduk di atas pangkuannya, menggelayuti leher putih sang pemuda serta menempelkan kedua hidung berbeda warna itu. Shikamaru hanya diam dan menatap malas iris biru di hadapannya. Ia sebenarnya terganggu dengan perlakuan ketuanya ini, tapi mengingat di luar sana ada pemuda yang menjadi target bulanan Kitsune, ia sekiranya mengerti situasi ini hanya sekedar alat untuk memancing emosi pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Deer..." Panggilnya lagi sambil menggerakkan kepala kuning itu turun, menggesekkan bibir dan hidungnya di sana dengan menghembuskan nafas eksotik beberapa kali. Apa ini tidak keterlaluan? Hanya sekedar memanasi orang yang tak melihat apa yang mereka lakukan sepertinya tindakan Naruto terlalu berlebihan deh.

Tangan putih itu mengepal erat, menahan emosi sekaligus birahinya yang memuncak perlahan. Sejenius apa pun Shikamaru, dia juga manusia dan ingat dia lelaki, terlebih dia menyimpan rasa pada ketuanya, jadi kegiatan ini benar-benar berbahaya. Pemuda nanas itu bukannya takut ia akan lepas kendali akan nafsu birahinya, ia takut akan lepas kendali akan nafsu menginjak-injak Naruto yang dengan sengaja menjadikannya mainan.

Tangan tan itu mulai turun dan membuka kancing kemeja Shikamaru secara perlahan dan menyusupkan telapak tangannya ke dalam untuk membelai dada bidang dan berotot itu secara pelan. Bibir mungil itu masih menggerayangi leher namun sesekali ia mendesah dengan sengaja di sana.

_**BUG!**_

Dengan sekali angkat tubuh mungil itu behasil dilempar Shikamaru ke lantai. Ia sudah tidak tahan, iblis ini sudah keterlaluan dalam mempermainkan orang. Ia tak bodoh hingga tak menyadari ini, Naruto bukan hanya ingin memancing emosi pemuda yang ada di luar sana tapi juga ingin menguji kesabarannya. Ia tahu pemuda pirang itu suka mempermainkan emosi orang lain dan dia juga sudah sering mengalamiya, tapi ini sudah berlebihan. Ini adalah permainan yang terlalu kejam untuk di lakukan pada teman baiknya.

"Shika... Sakit~" Ucapnya lemah sambil menahan sakit pada punggungnya. Ia berbaring agak sedikit miring ke samping dengan ke dua tangan di depan menyangga berat tubuhnya, memasang pose hot uke dengan tampang melas minta di rape.

"Apa aku terlihat sangat lucu dimatamu Kitsune. Aku bahkan-

_**BRAK**_

"Naruto!"

_**Tubikontinuet...**_

_**Note:**_ Tahukan maksud 'Nice dream Deer/Dear.' Itu? bagi Shika yg mendengar kata itu, ia bingung antara 'rusa' atau 'sayang'. Lalu kenapa di tulis Deer/Dear? Habis Sherry juga gak tahu maksud Naruto, hanya Naruto sendirilah yang tahu maksud kata itu #plak! Athour edan!

*Haha... Gimana Chap ini? semoga reader gak kecewa.. Ah, ini telat lagi updatenya ya, maaf, Sherry beneran lagi fokus sama Sena yang gk jadi-jadi, bahkan sekarang chap 4 ada 4 versi. Huft...

Btw, ada yang bisa tebak siapa orang yg di bicarakan Naruto dan Shika? Hehe, ayo, ayo yang bisa tebak Sherry kasih hadiah #tara# semalam bersama Naruto.. hahaha...

_**Bales Review~**_

**Ndoek :** hehe, iya ganda, satu iblis satu malaikat... Gaara? Um, ada gak ya? Hehe, terus aja baca ntar jga tahu. hehe #plak!

**Aoi Namikaze** : Huuh, gitu deh... Sasuke terjerat? Kayak ikan aja, hahaha, okeh, keep Read n di tunggu reviewnya...

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan** : huum, tapi masih ada kejutan lainnya kok... um soal orang yg di mainin Naru tuh bnyk bgt, tpi bakal muncul satu ntar buat ngerecokin Sasuke. Hehe... di tunggu review selanjutnya Inez-chan...

**Blue Night-chan** : ini udah di kabulin kan blue? Hehe, gk apa kok, ide di tampung, ntar Sherry pikirin deh usulnya, kayaknya seru juga tuh... keep RnR...

**Tori Uzuki** : Ah, thanks Tori... soal duel kayaknya emang bakal ada, tpi bkn Cuma secara fisik tpi jga mental... keep read n kalo bisa review ya,,,

**Dexter landsteiner** : Ah, thingkyu Dex, hehehe... mau niru? Uwa, tpi jgn ampk membunuh n balapan liar yah... keep RnR...

**ChaaChulie247**: hehe, lemonnya mungkin chap 6 or 7 jadi, sabar aja ya... di tunggu review selanjutnya...

**Aoi LawLight** : hehe, iya ya.. mereka edan banget, saling memburu. Kekeke, Soke... ni udah update,,, Review?

**Queen The Reaper** : Oke, Queen, hehe, ini belum di panjangin, hehe, maaf... dan masihkah minat mereview? Hehe di tunggu kritiknya...

**KyouyaxCloud** : kya... Namanny Sherry suka.. ah ini yg di rush gear kan? Kyouya n cloud yg itukan? Ah, kesukaan Sherry #plak! Gak nyambung!, hehe maaf, oke makasih udah review... jgn bosen-bosen RnR ya...

**Kaito Mine** : ah, iya boleh banget kok di fav, apa mau di kasih bonus sekalain? #Plak. Hahaha, oke Kaito, jangn lupa review Chap ini...

**Yukio Hisa** : hehe... Sherry suke ShikaNaru sih... apa ini mengecewakan? Semoga gak, tpi emang rencana awal gitu sih... hehe, keep RnR ya Yuki...

**UzuChiha Rin** : ah Uzu, Happy b'day ya sayang... hehehe maaf telat... Sherry Cuma bisa doain aja yang terbaik buat kamu dan semoga jdi lebih baik... soal lemonnya maaf deh, masih ch 6 or 7, jd sabar aja y... oke, kalau masih bersedia di tunggu Reviewnya...

**Kutu Salto** : hehe, Kutu sayang Sherry seneng bgt kamu mau hinggap di fict ini. um, mantan Naru banyak, tpi yang bakal muncul mungkin cma satu, orang yg pernah ampir nyulik dia dan merupakan yg paling terobsesi, jadi tunggu aja ya, dan Review...

**Keylovemelt** : oke, makasih juga udh review lagi, hehe, syukur deh kalau gak di skip. Di tunggu ya next reviewnya...

**Kitsune no Sasunaru** : ah, tidak ush minta maaf, Sherry harusnya malah terimakasih Kitsu udah mau baca n di review lagi... hehehe, iya ntar bakal couple lucifer jd keduanya makan ati mulu, kekke.. masih mau mereview kah? Di tunngu~

**Shin Ryu Harashi** : hehe, maaf belum di panjangin... ah, gomen Shin, ini belum lemon, mungkin chap depan ya... keep RnR...

**Mayumi**: Huum, tpi gak cinta beneran sih kayknya... hehe, dia udah gk segelan, jd Sasu harus terima bekas dah #rasengan! Uh, maaf belum di panjangin, masih agak ragu Mayumi, tpi next chap di usahakan.. oke keep RnR..

**Aiko Idane** : salam kenal Aiko,, dan selamat datang, hehehe.. idenya di tampung kok, tenang aja... hehe, keep RnR...

**Kazehaya tsuki** : Thks Kaze, moga chap ini juga Suka... next Reviewnya di tunggu...

**Heyhoo D**: makasih Hey,,, semoga mau review lagi...

**Han gege** : ah? Di rape? Um, mungkin gk akan ada yg di rape, tpi mungkin bakal ada yg radak-radak maksa... hehehe... oke di tunggu next reviewnya Han...

Oke Minna, terima kasih udah pada mau baca dan review sampai Chap ini, semoga gak bosen dan terus mau mengikuti... ah dan jangan lupa Review, sampaikan unek-unek kalian semua... bolek, kritik, saran, tanggapan, pertanyaan, tebak, flame, memberi semangat atau apa ajah... di tunggu.. dan semoga Chap ini bisa nembus seratus ya reviewnya.. hehehe #menghayal!

Thanks for read minna, jaa.. ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


	6. Chapter 6

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**.**

**That PlayBoy Must Be Mine!**

**.**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto **

**Rate : M**

**Genre: Romance, Mistery,**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka dan katakan letak kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki. Asal satu, MIND IDEA STORY TIDAK TERMASUK!**

Chapter 6: Maaf.

Summary: Ia sering memperawani cewek, bagian depan maupun belakang, jadi dia tahu betul mana yang perawan dan yang enggak, dan punya Naruto sudah tidak perawan. "Aku membencimu. Kau tahukan?"

_**Happy Reading...**_

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kamar apartemen. Membukanya dan masuk ke sana, membuat Sasuke mengernyit kulit keningnya yang putih. Apa mereka akan melakukan itu? oh sial, dia sudah mulai menyukai bocah tuyul itu dan berniat menjadikannya boneka faforit bulan ini, apa dia akan gagal? Padahal sebentar lagi dapat kan?

Dengan sedikit geram pemuda raven itu melangkah mendekati pintu yang tadi di masuki Naruto. Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya didahului orang. Enak aja, Uchiha gak makek barang second terlebih buat bocah seimut Naruto itu. Oh tidak bisa, tidak akan Sasuke biarkan itu terjadi. Tapi masak iya dia mau ndobrak tu pintu gitu aja, malu-maluin banget kalau dia yang playboy kelas kakap itu ketahuan jadi stalker kan? Oke nguping aja dulu, kalo entar ada yang,

_**BUG!**_

Eh, suara apa itu, jangan-jangan tu tuyul lagi mau diperkosa? Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menabrak pintu di depannya dan mendapati si blonde yang udah ada di lantai, sedangkan cowok nanas yang tadi berdiri di sampingnya dengan baju terbuka. Nah lo, iya kan mau di perkosa lagi!

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke langsung menghampiri tu bocah.

"Sas-suke... " Ujar Naruto lirih dengan muka yang ampir nangis. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dan memegangi baju bagian depannya dengan erat. Mata hitam si raven langsung berkilat marah, gak terima calon ukenya lagi-lagi mau di perkosa. Hajar aja Sas!

Di langkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat dan meraih kerah Shikamaru, menatapnya tajam dan siap membogem tu cowok brengsek apek gak bisa ngeliat dunia.

_**BUG!**_

Tanpa ba-bi-bu satu bogem super keras melayang ke pipi kiri Shikamaru, berhasil membuat cowok malas itu terjungkal sampai di depan sang ketua. Kepala nanas itu mendongak mengintip ekspresi Kitsune yang sedang menunduk. Benar-benar sialan, bocah nista itu malah menyeriangai iblis di sana. Kontan Shika menggertakkan giginya kuat, benar-benar iblis satu ini membuatnya tidak tahan lagi. Oke, kalau memang ini maunya, akan ia ladeni, kebetulan dirinya juga sedang ingin menghajar orang, apa lagi orang yang akan dihajarnya ini bisa dipastikan bakal meniduri orang yang disukainya.

"Cih!" Shikamaru mendecih kesal sembari menyeka darahnya. Ia bangkit dan langsung menyongsong si raven mengembalikan bogem panas tadi berserta bunganya.

_**DAG**__!_ _**BUG**__!_

"Cih! Brengsek!" dengan cepat Sasuke bangkit dan membalas.

Naruto yang menyaksikan dari samping benar-benar menikmati semua ini, bagaimana dua orang jenius berkelahi layaknya balita. Jadi siapa sekarang yang masih bocah di sini sebenarnya? hanya di panasi begitu saja keduanya terlihat bernafsu sekali untuk saling membunuh.

Jangan salahkan Naruto, itu semua untuk pelajaran dua pemuda sok itu. Untuk Uchiha yang sok playboy dan berani meledakkan mobilnya, untuk Nara yang memang dibencinya sejak dulu dan hukuman karena telah menemui 'orang itu'. Waw, ini bukan iblis lagi, jin ifrit kau mah Naruto!

Hah~ tapi tetep harus di cegah juga, kalau benar ada yang mati bisa repot, mereka berduakan boneka kesukaan Naruto. Dengan agak enggan Naruto berdiri dan masuk kamar mandi, tak lama bocah nista bin sialan itu keluar dengan membawa seember air. Di siramkannya air itu ke tubuh keduanya dengan agak kasar beserta embernya, membuat dua pemuda goblok yang saling jotos itu berhenti seketika.

"Manusia bar-bar! Kalau mau berkelahi keluar sana!" Teriak si pirang kenceng. Pemilik rambut nanas itu menatap tajam Naruto sekilas lalu beranjak pergi tanpa berucap sepatah katapun. Shika tahu ini tandanya permainan sudah berakhir, dan dia bukan orang yang suka melanjutkan kegiatan merepotkan macam berkelahi kalau memang sudah tak ada untungnya buat sang ketua. Hah~ kau terlalu penurut Shika...

"Benar-benar orang yang merepotkan!"

_**BLAM**_

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan mengajak orang seperti itu kerumahmu!" bentak Sasuke marah. giman gak marah, andai tadi dia gak ngikutin pasti tu tuyul udah habis di gagahin cowok tadi.

masak?

Helaian pirang itu hanya menunduk lesu dengan badan yang bergetar. Tak lama setetes air turun perlahan di pipi tan itu, membuat hati si raven lagi-lagi terenyuh. Brengsek, kenapa dia jadi selalu merasa hatinya bergetar tidak nyaman saat melihat bocah itu menangis seperti ini.

"Kau..." Ujar Naruto lirih dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Kau... juga pergilah Sasuke..."

_**DEG!**_

Jantung Sasuke berdesir nyeri saat mendengar nada yang begitu terluka itu. apa lagi salahnya, dia menolongkan di sini, kenapa lagi ini? Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto lekat, ia jadi agak bingung menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"KAU JUGA SAMA SAJA! Ka-kalian, kalian sama saja..." lengan coklat itu mengusap-usap air matanya yang terus turun.

"Nar –

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat melihat bocah itu berlari ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Sang Uchiha terdiam, masih memandang pintu itu. Yah, Naruto benar dirinya sama saja, sama brengseknya dengan pemuda tadi.

"Cih! Lagi-lagi!" gigi itu digertakkan kuat. Bocah tuyul satu ini sungguh menyebalkan, bagaiman bisa ia membuat Sasuke merasa di pecundangi lagi dan lagi. Lupakan! Dia Uchiha Sasuke, _Playboy_ _high_ _class_ yang bisa mendapatkan siapa pun dan membuang siapa pun yang ia mau, hanya bocah tengik macam Naruto itu tak boleh mengaduk-aduk perasaannya macam cewek galau kayak gini. Target tetaplah target, siapa dalang dan bonekah di sini tak boleh terbalik. Oke, mainkan pertunjukan hebatmu Sasuke!

Bibir itu menyeriangai, ini adalah waktunya, tak usah mengulur waktu itu hanya akan membuatnya dilangkahi orang lain. Kaki itu mulai menapak dan beranjak ke pintu, dibukanya pintu itu pelan dan masuk ke dalamnya. Matanya mengerling dan menangkap selimut putih yang mengembung serta bergetar.

"Naruto..." panggilnya pelan seraya membuka selimut itu dengan hati-hati.

"Hiks.. hiks..." si pirang nampak masih menangis dan menutupi mukanya yang lebab dengan kedua tangannya. Benar-benar cengeng. Huh! sabar Sas, bukankah wajah itu makin manis saat menangis? Bayangkan saja itu ekspresi saat kau mengelek-ulek lubang segamanya. Uh...

"Tenanglah..." Ujarnya lembut dan membangkitkan tubuh itu untuk kemudian didekapnya hangat. Berusaha membuatnya merasa aman.

Ah, di sini dalang dan boneka sama sekali tidak jelas ya? Nyatanya kedua actor berbakat ini saling mempermainkan. Andai si raven itu melepas dekapannya dan menatap wajah manis pemuda ini pasti dia akan sangat terkejut dengan ekspresi yang sedang dipasang di sana. Kenyanglah sudah perut iblis kecil itu sekarang melahap kebodohan dua cowok jenius sedari tadi. Nyahaha... Naruto lebih jenius dari kalian!

"Paman..." Ujar Naruto pelan sambil berusaha keluar dari dekapan Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Maaf, Kau... basah..." Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan dan mengusap rambut pirang itu lembut. Di ciumnya kening Naruto lalu mempertemukan mata keduanya.

"Tidak apa..." Ujarnya sok manusia. Akan Sasuke pertaruhkan gelarnya di permainan ini, dan kalau sampai ni bocah gak klepek-klepek, silahkan panggil dia ayam.

"Dengar, aku akan melindungimu... jadi, percayalah padaku." Uwih, ngalahin Romeo basahanya. Ah, Naruto kau sangat beruntung nak, hanya kau yang di janjikan sampai seperti ini oleh si raven, dengan nada romantis pula.

"Sasuke..." Ujarnya sambil memeluk pemuda itu lagi. Oh, silahkan panggil dia Ayam, panggil! Naruto gak klepek-klepek tuh, dia malah menyembunyikan tawanya yang udah gak bisa ditahan lagi ke dada itu. jangan kau pikir tubuh bergetar itu kembali menangis, hoho...

"Emm, ano... Paman nanti sakit, ganti baju aja sama baju ku..." Ujarnya masih di dada itu.

"Hmm..." Mendengar tanggapan singkat itu si blonde beranjak menuju lemari dan mengambil handuk serta pakaian ganti yang lalu diserahkan pada Sasuke.

Eh? Mudah sekali mood tuyul ini berubah, benar-benar keuntungan buat Uchiha melanjutkan rencananya. Ia pun beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju, em tak sepenuhnya sih, lebih tepatnya mengganti bajunya dengan handuk saja.

"Naruto?"

"Ya, Pa –

Mulut kecil itu melongo melihat Sasuke keluar hanya menggunakan handuk sebatas pinggang. Dan lagi, kenapa rambutnya yang tadi setengah basah jadi basah seluruhnya? Membuatnya benar-benar terlihat hot, melebihi kompor. Mau main cepatkah kau Uchiha? Gak masalah, Naruto ladeni, kebetulan udah dua minggu juniornya puasa.

"Ada baju yang lain?" tanyanya datar sok goblok. Padahal emang sengaja mau menggoda itu tuyul ababil biar nepsong sama tubuh six packnya hingga mau diserang.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Naruto menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Bisa di pastikan ni tuyul udah mulai nafsu, apa lagi tadi udah di grape eh, udah grape-grape anak buahnya pasti udah mulai panas dikit tu tubuh nistanya. Pemuda itu melangkah pelan dan mendekat, di raihnya dagu tan itu dan di tuntun agar sejajar dengan pandangannya.

"Kau tahu, di paska dan memberi dengan kemampuan sendiri itu rasanya berbeda Naruto..."

"Ah? Apanya?" Tanyanya dengan muka bloon mirip tadi pagi.

Tangan putih Sasuke yang lain meraih tangan tan Naruto dan meletakkannya di dada bidangnya lalu menggerakkannya agar mengusap area itu. Mata biru itu masih menghadap mata lawannya, namun perlahan mulai sayu. Dengan gaya agak slow mossion kepala raven itu maju sampai bibirnya menyentuh bibir di hadapannya. Di lumatnya lembut bibir itu, menarikan lidahnya di belahan bawah dan perlahan memasukkannya untuk menggelitik lidah lain di dalam sana. Tangan putih Sasuke yang tadi memegang dagu itu perlahan meraih tangan Naruto yang lain dan menuntunnya untuk mengalung ke leher. Perlahan bibir yang awalnya melumat itu menyesap kuat, membuat bibir Naruto sedikit masuk ke mulutnya. Sasuke menekan punggung Naruto, membuat tubuh mereka lebih menempel.

Dengan posisi yang masih berpagutan itu sang Uchiha menuntun targetnya berjalan ke ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya perlahan. Ini saatnya permaina. Untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke sang _playboy_ _straigh_ akan melakukan sex dengan seorang cowok, mengesahkan perubahan orientasi sexnya menjadi gay. Sungguh pengalaman pertama untuk keduanya.

Pikirnya.

"Engh,, tu-tunggu... Paman?" Ujar Naruto sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Ah, sebenarnya tu bocah nista juga udah pengen banget, tapi akting harus tetap berjalan, bakal janggalkan kalau gak ada penolak kan? Emang dasar, bajingan tu tuyul.

"Tenang Naruto... kau boleh menghentikan ini kalau kau merasa aku berlebihan." Ujarnya dengan lembut tapi boong seratus persen. Mana mungkin dia mau berhenti, ampek ni remaja ababil nangis-nangis sperma juga ia gak bakal menghentikan kalau belum hasratnya terpuaskan. Emang dasar, sama bajingannya tu playboy.

Sasuke mulai melumat bibir itu lagi. Kini tangan tan di dada itu di tuntunnya ke pinggang lalu di gerakkan untuk membuka lilitan handuk di sana. Naruto benar-benar gak nyangka kalau ni playboy sama aja dengan targetnya yang lain, sok paling tahu dalam sex dan menuntunnya layaknya dirinya bocah kemarin sore. Belum tahu nih Kitsune pakarnya soal ginian.

"Shh..." Sasuke mendesih di sela kegiatannya saat tangan tan itu di tuntunnya untuk menyentuh kejantanannya.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya sejenak untuk membetulkan posisi keduanya yang masih setengah berada di ranjang. Dirinya yang sudah telanjang bulat itu merangkak naik dan menciumi Naruto lagi, namun kali ini lebih beringas. Tangan tan yang sudah tak di tuntun itu melingkar ke punggung Sasuke dan membekapnya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu," Ucapnya setelah melepas pagutannya. Ia menatap wajah tan yang perlahan memerah itu sejenak lalu mulai melepas pakaian Naruto satu per satu.

Sebenarnya pernyataan tadi juga agak aneh di mulut Sasuke, dia anti banget mengucapkan kata norak itu pada siapa pun. Gak penah malah sebelumnya ia mengucapkan itu, paling banter saat merayu dia bilang 'suka' atau 'tertarik' gak sampai cinta. Tapi udah lah, toh udah keluar juga, gak mungkinkan diralat.

Setelah baju itu terlepas Sasuke melumat biji kecil di dada tan itu, memutarkan lidahnya di sana dan menggigitnya sampai menyisakan kiss mark. Dengan begini sah Naruto jadi miliknya seorang. Perlahan ia turun dengan lidah yang masih menjulur, menyisakan jejak saliva sepanjang tubuh itu. dihentikannya pergerakkan itu pada pusara Naruto yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Tato? Bocah sepolos Naruto menato pusarnya? Sasuke agak heran mengetahui fakta ini, tapi harus ia akui, tato itu cukup keren.

Ah, lupakan. Ada hal yang lebih bagus yang harus di lihatnya, sesuatu yang tersembunyi dalam celana ini tentunya.

"Sasukeh... stop." Ujar Naruto sambil memegang tangan putih yang siap membuka celananya itu. si raven malah tersenyum, di raihnya tangan tan itu lalu menjilanya dengan agak erotis. Buh, tadi katanya boleh menghentikan, tapi nyatanya dihentikan pun juga gak berhenti.

Melihat kelopak tan itu memejam erat Sasuke pun melanjutkan kegiatannya. Di raihnya penis Naruto yang setengah menegang dan menciumnya lembut. Oh, sial! Sasuke rugi besar baru menjadi gay, kegiatan ini menyenangkan sekali, mulutnya merasakan nikmat yang lebih nikmat dari ngemut tomat saat ini.

Rasa lembut daging panjang itu sangat nyaman di lidahnya, membuatnya gemas dan ingin sekali menggigit serta menelan semua bagian kejantanan ini. Ah, gak tahu juga sih dia enakan penis apa vagina, dia sendiri belum pernah mengoral cewek. Tapi Naruto benar-benar spesial jadi bocah ini pantas di perlakukan spesial juga.

"Ah... Uh... mmh..." Naruto mendesah sexy saat penisnya di gigit kecil. Tubuh itu menggelinjang dan meliuk ke kanan-kiri.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat kulumannya, naik-turun dan sesekali menjilat batang itu dari pangkal ke ujung. Dirinya yang sudah terbiasa dimanja wanita setiap malamnya tentu sangat hafal bagaimana cara memanja penis hingga si empunya merasa nikmat.

"Emmh... Stop pamanh... engh... aku, aku mau..." Sasuke tak berhenti, ia terus mengeluar-masukkan penis Naruto dengan intonasi berubah-ubah.

Tubuh itu menegang dan pinggangnya naik beberapa inchi, membuat panis di mulut Sasuke masuk semakin dalam. Tapi tidak, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan bocah tuyul ini keluar secepat itu. di lepaskan kulumannya, lalu di pegangnya ujung penis Naruto dan menutupkan jempolnya ke lubang mani itu.

"Uh... Sa-sakith... emnghh, pamanh..."

"Nanti dulu Naruto," uacapnya seraya menyeringai. Ini sangat menyenangkan, ekspresi itu membuatnya puas. Naruto pun nampaknya menikmati sentuhannya.

Dengan satu tangan yang bebas, Sasuke melebarkan kaki tan itu kemudian menunduk dan menjilat dua bola di bawah penis itu. lidah itu makin turun sampai pada lubang di bawahnya, dan memutar di area itu. Ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, dan –

'What?' Mata hitam itu mendelik.

Ia sering memperawani cewek, bagian depan maupun belakang, jadi dia tahu betul mana yang perawan dan yang enggak, dan anus ini, punya Naruto sudah tidak perawan. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, benar-benar sialan, ternyata sudah ada yang mendahuluinya. Brengsek!

Tangan putih itu melepas genggamannya, dan langsung semburan air mani beserta sperma meluncur bak air mancur.

"Ahhh... engh!"

Sasuke mendengus, tidak lagi memandang ni tuyul manis. Hatinya berasa ancur berkeping-keping dan terbang di terpa angin. Kecewa berat! Um... apa istilah kerennya? Bronken heart, yeah itu. Ah tidak! Nehi! Gak ada istilah patah hati untuk seorang Sasuke! Bodo amat dia mau udah gak prawan, dia juga udah terangsang, lagi pula itu bocah tuyul nista bin gak perjaka harus membayar semua ini.

Dengan kasar Sasuke melebarkan lagi kaki Naruto, memposisikan kejantanannya dan memasukkannya dengan hentakan sekuat tenaga.

"AAHH! Sa-sakith... Uh..."

Sasuke sudah kepalang emosi. buta dan tuli akan semua rasa sakit yang mungkin di derita Naruto. Dengan kasar dan tanpa menunggu ia menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggesek-gesek lubang sempit itu kasar. tangan putihnya meremas paha Naruto kuat, mendorongnya hingga selebar mungkin.

"Uh... Sa-Sasukeh... uhmm, Sakit! Sakit!" Teriak Naruto sambil terus menggelinjang.

"Oh... Shit! emh..." Tak bisa di pungkiri Sasuke, tubuh Naruto sangat nikmat dan nyaman untuk dimasuki, membuatnya lupa akan kemarahannya. Perlahan gerakannya yang kasar oleh amarah itu berganti nafsu, tapi bukannya ia memperlebut gerakkannya, gerakan itu malah semakin liar. Maju mundur senngan kasar.

"Ah... Naruto,,, emh, tubuhmu, nikmat... engh!" Ujar Sasuke kepayahan. Ia terus memaju mundurkan penisnya sampai menyodok ujung di dalamnya yang membuat Naruto berteriak lebih kencang.

"Emhh... Sas-uh... Sasukeh,,, ah... engh..."

"Ah... terus, panggil namakuh, Naruto... oh, Shit!" Sasuke menggigitkan giginya dengan kencang. Gesekan di penisnya, himpitan dan teriakkan Naruto membuatnya gila, ini benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya. Ini, luar biasa nikmat. Seperti ada air yang mengalir deras di balik kulitnya dan terus mengikis ari, membuatnya keenakan.

"Uh.. Sas-sukeh.. ah, Sakith uh..." Naruto berusaha mendudukkan dirinya dan mendorong Sasuke, tapi pemuda ia malah ditimpa dan dibekap dengan erat. Tidak, Sasuke tak mau dihentikan, ini terlalu asik, menyenangkan dan membuat penisnya berdenyut-denyut.

Pinggulnya dengan keras naik turun, terasa tak dapat berhenti walau tenaganya makin menipis dan keringatnya membanjir. Bahkan tamparan keras daging bertemu daging tak ia hiraukan, karena ini benar membuatnya seakan melayang. Pergesekkan kasar namun terasa lembut, panas tapi juga enak, serta anus Naruto yang meremas-remas penisnya membuat kenikmatan ini semakin bertambah.

Bekapan itu menguat seraya dengan hentakan-hentakan pinggulnya yang keras dan mulai patah-patah. Sebentar lagi, si raven merasa penisnya sudah hampir menyemburkan semennya.

"Oh! Brengsekh!"

_**PLAK!**_

Satu hentakan terakhir yang sangat keras dihujankan Sasuke. Penisnya menusuk sedalam yang ia bisa dan di tahannya di sana, menekan kuat masuk sampai semua sari yang merangsek keluar itu benar-benar keluar semua.

"Aah..."

"Uh... Sasukeh... ah..."

"Kau, sangat nikmat Naruto..." ujar Sasuke dengan suara parau dan nafas yang terengah cepat.

Ia masih memeluk Naruto erat, seakan tubuhnya tidak mau melepas persatuan mereka. Benar-benar ingin selamanya menikmati posisi itu. Baru pertama kalinya ia merasa ingin lagi dan lagi. Yah, ia menginginkan ini lagi. Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, sejenak diamatinya wajah Naruto yang benar-benar merah dan berpeluh, di ciumnya wajah itu sampai tidak membiarkan seinchi pun ada yang terlewat.

"Kau mambuatku gila." Ujarnya lalu membangkitkan diri. Dengan sedikit kasar ia memutar tubuh kecil itu untuk di balikkan. Diciuminya punggung Naruto. Pundak, punggung atas, tengah, bawah sampai kebagian pantat yang kenyal dan nikmat itu. Di lebarkan bongkahan pantat itu lalu segera memasukkan penisnya lagi.

"Ahh... Uh, sudah Sasukeh... sakith.." Ucap Naruto dengan suara serak.

"Sekali lagi... Ah..." Penis itu di tarik naik lalu di tanamkan lagi dengan keras. Naruto hanya bisa beteriak-teriak sambil meremas seprei di bawahnya dan menggigit bibirnya sesekali. Sungguh pria satu ini gila, dari tadi mainnya kasar mulu, ngebet banget sama anusnya. Biarpun ini sering ia lakukan tapi tidak pernah ia tidak dipersiapkan terlebih dahulu seperti ini.

"Ah... Narutoh..." erang Sasuke nikmat sembari mempercepat pergerakkannya, kepalanya mendongak dan matanya membuka tutup. Merasakan getaran di penisnya yang semakin memanjakannya.

Hanya nafsu dan nafsu yang ada di dirinya sekarang ini. ia bahkan sampai lupa memanja Naruto, ah dia tidak sempat melakukan itu, otaknya terlalu tebal di selimuti nikmat saat ini.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... ah... ah... sudah..." Naruto terus berteriak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

Oke, kata terakhir memang bohong, tapi teriakkannya itu bukan akting. Playboy satu ini benar-benar bisa membuatnya puas sampai memaksa berteriak macam tadi tanpa akting. Naruto sangat menikmati ini, nikmat yang ia dapat bisa menetralisir sakit itu sampai tidak terasa.

"Ah, Shit! Oh..." Sasuke lagi-lagi mendongak, kini ia sudah akan keluar lagi. Di paksakan tenaganya yang terkuras itu untuk dorongan terakhir, memperdalam persatuannya dalam tempo lama.

"Engh! Sash- Uh..." lenguh Naruto saat dirasakan semennya menetes lagi.

"Hah... hah... uh... mh..." Tubuh itu jatuh dan menabrak tubuh di bawahnya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak punya tenaga lagi sekarang, melepas persatuan ini pun tak bisa. Penisnya panas dan benar-benar berasa mau meledak.

Naruto yang memang tenaganya di atas standar uke rata-rata pun membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat menggulingkan cowok stress bin nafsuan parah di atasnya. Ia melepas persatuan mereka dan berbaring lemas kembali.

Aduh, dia kan masih harus akting, membuat ni paman mesum nangis darah. ah, kenikmatan ini membuatnya hampir lupa. Emang dasar si Paman kampret ini keterlaluan, dua ronde sekaligus tanpa istirahat. Harus cari jahe abis ini biar suaranya yang ampir ilang itu balik lagi. Alah!

Naruto langsung bangkit dan berlari ke kamar mandi dengan cairan putih yang terus mengucur dari lubang belakangnya. Lalu ia membanting pintu dengan keras dan menyalakan shower. Sasuke yang sudah agak sadar dari nafsunya yang sempat menggila itu memandang aneh kepergian Naruto. Apa dia tadi kebablasan ya? Niatnya kan mau sex yang sweet biar tu tuyul jatuh cinta, tapi kenapa dia jadi kesannya ngerape gitu sih.

"Brengsek!" lagi-lagi dia mengumpat. Kayaknya ni cowok udah mahasiswa tapi mulutnya kayak gak pernah di sekolahin.

Sasuke langsung membangunkan dirinya dan menggedor pintu kamar mandi. Tak ada jawaban, hanya terdengar gemericik air dari dalam. Tidak bisa ia menunggu begitu saja, gimana kalau bocah ababil itu bunuh diri. Nah lo, mati kau Uchiha! Udah memperkosa membunuh lagi.

_**BRAK!**_

"Naruto!"

_**BRAK!**_

Pintu itu di tendang sekuat tenaga sampai terbuka. Benar saja di sana si blonde udah membenamkan diri di dalam air. Sasuke dengan cepat berlari, di tariknya tubuh itu sampai keluar dari bak mandi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" bentak si raven sambil mengguncangkan tubuh itu.

"Memang apa yang aku lakukan? Kau bisa melakukan apa pun yang kau mau pada tubuhku. Aku juga bisa kan? Termasuk membunuh diriku sendiri." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum dingin.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Kepalanya mau meledak setelah mendengar kalimat itu. kenapa ia harus seemosi tadi sih? Benar-benar bodoh. Pantas Naruto memanggilnya bar-bar, dia memang seperti bukan manusia saja melakukan hal macam tadi. padahal, dua kali ia menyelamatkan Naruto tapi pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang sudah menghancurkan pemuda ini.

Melihat wajah putih itu berekspresi galau Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan berniat kelauar, tapi Sasuke menahan tangannya dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan.

"Maaf, Naruto..." ujarnya bener-bener menyesal.

"Maaf..."

"Hiks... kenapa? Kenapa kau sama saja! Kau sama saja Sasuke..." sama saja? Kata itu lagi yang di ucapkan si blonde. Apa Naruto pernah di perkosa sebelumnya, makanya waktu di hotel itu ia terlihat sangat terpukul? Maksudnya diperkosa yang benar-benar diperkosa.

"Aku tidak Naruto... sungguh, aku mencintaimu..." ucapnya lagi-lagi norak tapi sepenuh hati.

Merasa tubuh di dalam pelukannya mulai tenang si raven pun melepas pelukkannya, mempertemukan dua manik berbeda itu lalu mencium bibir Naruto lembut.

"Maaf..." ujar Sasuke sambil mengusap tiga garis di pipi tan itu. melihat Naruto mengngguk kecil ia pun tersenyum tipis. Tak akan ia ulangi lagi kebodohan ini, mungkin sulit ia akui, tapi saat ini pemuda pirang yang ada di hadapannya ini merupakan seseorang yang ia sayangi.

Sasuke menggendong tubuh mungil itu kembali keranjang. Di pandanginya wajah tan itu dengan pandangan teduh. See, sekarang udah pada tahu siapa dalang di sini? Ini bahkan baru permainan biasa, belum ia bermain dengan serius, Uchiha ini sudah segininya terjerat. Ah, mulai membosankan... mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan mengakhiri permainan ini.

"Naruto, aku mau kau percaya padaku.." pemuda itu berujar lembut. Mata manik biru Naruto hanya memandang lemah, tidak meng'iya'kan maupun berkata 'tidak'. Sasuke merangkak ke tubuh bagian bawah Naruto, memenetrasi lubangnya dengan jari. Terlambat sih, tapi ia harus memperbaiki permainannya. Hah~ apanya yang memperbaiki Sas, bilang aja emang lo mesum!

"Uh... Sasuke, hentikan..."

"Sstt..." ia mendesisi lembut sambil menggeleng lalu mengeluarkan jarinya. Di posisikan kejantanannya yang masih belum bengun itu ke kejantanan Naruto lalu menggesekannya. Perlahan daging memanjang yang saling bersentuhan lembut itu menegang seiring sensasi nikmat yang menjalari tubuh keduanya. berdebyut dan menghangat bersamaan.

"Engh..." kelopak tan itu memejam lemah bersamaan dengan desisannya. Ini lembut dan sangat hati-hati membuatnya bisa merasakan setiap sensasi desiran yang tercipta.

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke lembut, ia mengusap pipi tan itu kemudian dimasukkan kejantanannya dengan hati-hati, sebisa mungkin tidak menyakiti si pirang. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, Maju-mundur dalam tempo lambat, berusaha sebisanya tidak menimbulkan sakit.

"Ah.. Sasukeh... mmh..." kali ini berupa desahan lembut, bukan teriakan liar seperti sebelumnya.

Sasuke menatap wajah itu lekat. Iya, seharusnya ini yang ia lakukan sedari tadi, lembut dan hati-hati, bukannya kasar dan terkesan memaksa. Ia merentangkan kaki itu pelan dan masih memaju mundurkan pinggangnya. Bisa dirasakannya aliran darahnya mengalir cepat dan sedikit panas setiap penisnya bergesekkan dengan dinding anus Naruto. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan intonasi gerakkan agar tidak meningkat.

"Shh... ahh, Naruto..." desahnya saat denyutan di penisnya meningkat, memaksanya agar bergerak makin cepat. Tapi tetap di tahannya, ia tak ingin pemuda ini terkejut dan ketakutan lagi.

Kepala biru itu mendongak, menetralisir birahinya yang lagi-lagi menggila. Jangan sampai otaknya menggila lagi, yang akan membuat permainan manis ini rusak begitu saja.

"Sasukeh... engh..." Naruto melanguh dan bergerak gelisah. Tangan Sasuke yang sebelumnya melebarkan akses lubang sempit itu berpindah ke penis Naruto, memijitnya pelan berusaha memberi kenikmatan yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan.

"Emh... ah..." sesuatu seperti listrik menggelitik tubuhnya, membuatnya terus merasakan nikmat. Sasuke yang masih terus mengeluar masukkan penisnya dengan lembut dalam anusnya, membuat lubang itu terasa gatal hingga terus melumat berulang kali isi di dalamnya.

"Ah..." Sasuke mendesis tertahan saat merasa lubang itu melahap penisnya kuat. Perlahan gerakkannya mulai cepat tanpa bisa ia cegah, ia meremas penis di tangannya reflek saat cairannya memaksa keluar.

"Ahh..."

"Umh... Sashsukhe..." mereka berdua datang bersamaan. Dengan tubuh yang saling menegang dikarenakan semua getaran berpusat pada satu titik.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu memeluk tubuh Naruto dalam tidurnya. Kegiatan panas yang ia ulangi sampai tiga kali tadi benar-benar membuatnya tak dapat membuka mata lagi. Mata biru itu membuka saat merasakan nafas sosok di sampingnya mendengkur halus, menandakan si raven sudah tidur. Perlahan di singkirkan lengan yang melingkarinya itu dan bangkit.

Setelah berpakaian ia mengerling jam dinding di kamarnya. Hah~ sudah jam sepuluh, Uchiha ini seperti maniak sex yang kelaparan. Melakukan permainan gila tiga kali, membuat tubuhnya benar-benar kelelahan. Di langkahkan kakinya keluar menuju kamar di sebelah. Dia tahu sih Shikamaru belum pulang, tapi dia hanya ingin memastikan kamar itu kosong.

Benar, kamar itu belum berpenghuni, kira-kira dia tidur di mana? Awas saja kalau menemui – ah, tidak mungkin Shika menemui 'orang itu' itu sangat mustahil. Lagi pula kenapa otaknya bisa berpikir kesana? Dia pun mulai kembali ke kamar, berniat membangunkan Sasuke. Tidak boleh paman mesum itu menginap, bisa ngamuk nanti rusa pemalasnya kalau tahu dia melakukan sex di rumah.

"Paman... Paman, bangun..." panggil Naruto sambil mengguncangkan tubuh itu.

"Hn?" Sasuke memaksakan matanya terbuka. Gila, badannya udah kayak baru di paksa kerja rodi, remuk dan pegal semua.

"Kau harus pulang, besok kalau ibu ku pulang bagaimana?" ibu? Kenapa Sasuke sama sekali lupa ni bocah keluar dari perut orang. Harusnya ia tadi tanya dulu di mana keluarga Naruto, untung emang lagi gak ada, kalau pas ada mati lo Sasuke.

"Hn. Naruto?"

"Iya?" Sasuke diam sejenak. Apa kalau ia menanyakan sesuatu macam ini gak apa? Ni bocah kan rada sensitif, bisa-bisa ntar ada acara nangis-nangisan lagi. Ah, besok-besok aja lah dia tanya siapa orang yang udah melakukan 'itu' padanya dulu. Kalau ampek dia Pain atau cowok yang tadi, gak ragu bakal di sunat tu cowok.

"Maaf..." ujarnya sambil bangun dan mencium surai pirang itu lembut.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum menganguk sekali. Melihat anggukkan itu, Sasuke benar-benar lega. Ia pun bergegas mengambil bajunya yang sudah kering dan memakainya. Di ciumnya lagi puncak kepala Naruto sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

"Benar kau tidak apa aku tinggal?" Naruto hanya menggeleng dengan sedikit senyum. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudia beranjak pergi.

Sebenarnya gak terlalu yakin dia pulang, gimana kalau tu bocah labilnya kumat terus bunuh diri. Hah~ tapi mau bagaiman lagi, gak mungkin dia sengaja nginep di sana dan di tangkep nyokapnya Naruto, ntar di gebukin mati kan?

Naruto menyeringai setelah pintu apartemennya tertutup. Benar-benar luar biasa, gak Cuma hebat dalam permainan kasar tapi juga hebat dalam bermain lembut. Ah, nikmat sekali malam inI, sudah melihat tiga cowok goblok OOC super parah, masih di tambah ia bisa melampiaskan hasratnya.

_**CLEK**_

Selang beberapa menit pintu itu terbuka lagi, menampilkan sosok salah satu penghuni rumah itu. loh, kok dia pulangnya pas banget sama Sasuke pulang, apa Shika nungguin di luar ya?

"Eh, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Naruto sok gak terjadi apa-apa. Ni bocah gak merasa banget bersalah, padahal udah buat anak buahnya babak belur gitu. Dasar ketua gak punya hati!

"Hoam~ pos satpam." Jawabnya males sambil beranjak ke kamar.

Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuang muka mendengar jawaban super gak minat itu. Diikutinya langkah Shikamaru ke kamar. Dia mau mastiin tu nanas beneran gak keluyuran tadi. heh, seenaknya banget, dirinya boleh main kemana-mana dan sama siapa aja, nah Shika, keluar dikit aja udah di curigain. Apa sih maksudnya ni Kitsune? Tapi bukannya gimana, sejak kupingnya ngedenger 'dia' bertemu anak buahnya ini, dia jadi agak gak tenang. Hem, hem, apa Naruto itu sebenarnya naksir Nara?

"Eh? Mau apah?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang polos. Shikamaru tak menanggapi, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Saat ini pemuda nanas itu sedang memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam tas besar. Sebenarnya gak usah ditanya pun udah jelaskan ni orang mau minggat. Gak betah idup serumah sama iblis, ini baru kegilaan Kitsune yang setengah, gimana kalau tu bocah nista lebih gila lagi? Bisa-bisa Shikamaru ikutan gila, makanya mending minggat sebelum itu terjadi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi namun kali ini nadanya terkesan dingin dan gentle.

Pemuda itu tetap diam, males meladeni omongan Naruto yang bisa berujung keributan, mending segera cabut. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, tanpa ragu ia melayangkannya ke wajah putih itu. ia menatap wajah yang masih berekspresi malas itu dengan geram. Sudah cukup ia menahan amarahnya sejak kemarin, ini anak buah emang kurang di hajar.

"Jangan membuatku marah Shika!" bentaknya kasar.

"Cih!" Shikamaru hanya meludahkan darahnya. Benar-benar hari yang merepotkan, dua kali dirinya di jadikan sandsack.

_**BRAK**_

Naruto membanting tas hitam penuh baju itu ke lantai, dan masih memandang sengit manik kecil di hadapannya.

"Hoam~ aku mau tidur." Ujarnya gak bertanggung jawab dan beranjak ke ranjang.

Naruto hanya mendengus geli, selalu seperti ini. kenapa pemalas ini tidak membalas saja pukulannya, kenapa selalu kabur layaknya pengecut? Bukannya tadi dia sudah berani membantingnya? Kau tidak sadar Naruto, masalah ini dan tadi jauh berbeda. Hanya di pukul dengan fisik Shikamaru tidak akan terpancing, ia hanya akan emosi kalau ketuanya ini mempermainkannya macam boneka seperti tadi.

Shikamaru membuka matanya saat merasakan seseorang menindih tubuhnya. Ia melempar tatapan malas pada iris biru di hadapannya. Apa-apaan lagi ini? tidak cukup bermain-mainnya, tidak cukup di banting tadi sore?

"Aku membencimu. Kau tahukan?" Naruto berucap dan memandang lurus mata itu. ekspresinya benar-benar menunjukkan ekspresi seorang lelaki yang sedang menahan emosi.

"Akan aku katakan kesalahanmu. Pertama, kau berbohong. Kedua, kau menolak. Ketiga, kau mengatakan arti cinta padaku tempo hari. terakhir, kau bertemu dengannya." Kalimatnya penuh dengan penekanan. Naruto benar-benar harus menahan emoasinya agar tidak membunuh pemuda itu sekarang.

Shikamaru menatap intens pada mata biru itu. berbohong? Maksudnya berbohong akan cintanya pada Naruto begitu? Menggelikan, ia hanya menolak melakukan sex dan itu diartikan cintanya sebuah kebohongan? Dan kenapa pula 'dia' lagi-lagi di ungkit? Sama sekali Shkamaru tak pernah berniat menemui'nya', mereka bertemu tak sengaja, kenapa dirinya yang di salahkan sih? Kalau boleh jujur rasa benci Shikamaru pada'nya' itu melebihi Naruto. Karena dia, penyebab semua ini.

"Hem..." gumam Shika mengakhiri pertarungan death glare itu.

"Hah~" Naruto mendengus dan turun ke sisi sang Nara, menidurkan dirinya di sana.

"Kembali ke kamarmu!" perintahnya dengan nada agak geram.

"Tidak, aku mau tidur di sini. Wek..." ia malah merangkul tubuh tegap itu dan membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak itu.

Kemana sih kesan wibawanya barusan? Tadi kayaknya udah siap ngebunuh, ini malah tiba-tiba berubah manja. Ingin sekali Shikamaru melemapar Naruto lewat jendela kamarnya. Ia lebih baik dihajar sang ketua dari pada harus melihat ketuanya ini sok manis. Tu kan, tiba-tiba aja perutnya berasa ingin muntah.

"Mandilah baumu menjijikkan." Tukasnya sambil mendorong tubuh itu. Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Rusanya ini, tahu ya? Jadi dia marah dan mau minggat tadi gara-gara itu?

"I-iya... aku mandi." Ucapnya langsung turun dan berlari. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu, berbalik dan memandang Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak akan minggat saat aku mandikan Deer?" tanya Naruto dengan nada takut-takut. Kepala hitam itu hanya menggelang lalu memutar ke kiri, menghindarkan matanya dari pemandangan yang gak banget itu.

**oOoOo**

Tak lama pemuda itu kembali ke kamar Shikamaru. Dipungutinya baju-baju yang berhamburan di lantai untuk dikembalikan ke lemari. Shikamaru hanya melirik dari ujung matanya. tak habis otaknya berpikir keajaiban tuhan satu ini. Bagaimana ada mahluk macam Naruto? Iblis, malaikat, dan manusia dalam satu tubuh.

"Na nana na na na..." kening putih itu mengkerut mendengar senandung kecil Naruto. Nampaknya ada satu lagi mahluk yang menjelma dalam tubuh itu. Mahluk yang biasanya melipat baju dengan senyum hangat dan bersenandung merdu.

"Ah slesai.." Ujar si pirang lalu kembali naik ke ranjang.

Di tatapnya punggung pemuda itu lekat. Tangan tan Naruto sejenak menjulur lalu kembali di tarik. Ada getaran dihati yang sedikit sakit, dan wajah itu menyiratkan kesedihan.

'_Maaf...'_

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, lalu menjulurkan tangannya lagi, membekap erat tubuh di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengusapkan hidungnya beberapa kali di punggung itu, bersiap mengeluarkan nada manja.

"Shika... Dingin..."

.

.

"_Shika... Dingin..." Ujar pemuda itu sambil meniupi tangannya._

"_Hm." Pemuda di sebelahnya hanya bergumam keci lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Naruto, menariknya dalam pelukan._

_Mendapat perlakuan aneh itu alis Naruto terangkat, ia menatap pemuda yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu dengan mata terpincing tajam._

"_Jangan cari kesempatan kau!" ujarnya seraya menepis tangan itu dengan kasar._

"_Kau kan yang bilang dingin, dasar merepotkan!"_

"_Tapi jangan memelukku, nanti kita di kira gay lagi!" pemuda bersurai kuning itu lalu menyadarkan lagi dirinya ke tembok. Diratapinya nasib yang sedang ia jalani sekarang, benar-benar mirip gelandangan. Malam-malam, tidur di pinggir toko orang dan bertampang melas. Hah~ sayang yang mereka pakai saat ini baju bermerk mahal, coba di ganti compang-camping, jatuh deh uang recehan di depan mereka._

"_Hoam~"_

"_Hah~ kau itu bisa-bisanya tidur. Huh! Dingin... dan, aku lapar.." ia merengek dan menyenggolkan badannya ke tubuh Shikamaru dengan kesal, membuat pemuda yang setengah tidur itu terjungkal._

"_Kau pikir aku tidak." Balasnya geram. Dia kan juga lapar dan dingin, tidur sebentar kenapa sih, jadi orang kok gak bisa diem bentar._

"_Curilah makanan kalau begitu!" sergah si blonde sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda malas itu dengan wajah bete._

"_Apa?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Lari Naruto!" teriak Shikamaru sambil menyongsong pemuda yang tengah berdiri menyandar di dinding itu._

"_Uwa... kenapa sampai bisa ketahuan! Dasar rusa bodoh!"_

"_Berisik!"_

_Naruto pun ikut berlari sambil menyeret koper di tangannya. Di belakang beberapa orang mengejar mereka dan sesekali meneriaki kata 'maling' berulang kali, membuat keduanya lari semakin kencang._

"...ikha? Shika? Shika!"

"Hah~ apa?" Tanggap Shimaru malas seraya membuka matanya. inilah yang ia benci dari Naruto saat menginap di kamarnya, mengganggu tidurnya yang nyaman dan mimpinya yang indah. Heh, indah?

"Aku lapar..." ucapnya sambil memasang muka sok imut kayak marmut.

"Hah~ kau pikir –

Ia menghentikan kalimatnya saat matanya menangkap pemandangan di luar jendela. Heh, sudah pagi, perasaan ia baru merem, kenapa sudah pagi lagi sih?

"Buat ramen instan." Ujarnya seraya menyembunyikan lagi mukanya pada lengan.

"Gak mau! Aku maunya roti!" roti? Shikamaru mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar permintaan yang tidak biasa itu. jangan bilang ia tadi mengigau saat bermimpi maling roti sampai ni bocah mendadak minta? atau Naruto tiba-tiba mengingat hal itu? ah, tidak mungkin, cowok begok macam bocah ini gak mungkin mengingat saat-saat memalukan kayak gitu.

"Ada roti di lemari." Ujarnya masih menutupi wajahnya yang belekan.

"Aku maunya roti yang ada isinya ham dan sayuran kayak di restoran bawah! Ayo! Dasar Deer pemalas!" ia manarik-narik tangan Shikamaru dengan keras, berusaha membangunkan pemuda yang sukanya molor itu dari ranjang. Buset, matahari udah di atas kepala masih aja ngorok. Dan lagi kenapa tubuhnya berat banget sih, ini nih kalau sukanya tidur, gendut, gembrot dan ge-ge yang lain.

_**BUG!**_

Shikamaru yang masih ngantuk itu melempar bantal ke muka sang ketua tanpa sengaja. O,o... apa Shika akan dihajar lagi karena bersikap tidak sopan? Dia sudah bersiap menerima tendangan dari kaki Kitsune, tapi Cuma keheningan yang ia dapat. Di dongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto yang duduk berlutut di ranjang. Oh, jangn itu lagi.

"Hiks, hiks huwe... Shika, aku kan lapar... jahat!" Cih! Menjijikkan, membuat Shikamaru benar-benar mual. Lebih baik dia ditendang atau dihajar ribuan kloning Naruto dari pada harus melihat ekspresi kayak gitu.

_**BUG**_

Satu lagi bantal menghantam wajah sok imut itu. membuat si empunya makin kencang berteriak.

"HUWE... aku kan –

"Berisik!" ujarnya seraya keluar menuju kamar mandi di dekat dapur.

"Cepat Deer! Aku keburu mati kelaparan!" bodo amat, mau mati kek, enggak kek mana Shikamaru mau peduli. Dasar manusia nista yang super lebai! Pengganggu, merepotkan dan suka sekali membuat orang pusing. Kami-sama apa dosa bocah Nara satu ini sampai bisa berteman dengan orang macam itu?

**oOoOo**

Naruto makan dengan lahapnya, mungkin sudah ada empat potong sandwich yang ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya yang rakus itu. hah~ benar-benar tidak dapat di percaya orang yang semalam dan orang yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang sama. Dan tidak dapat di percaya yang semalam, yang sekarang dan orang yang setahun yang lalu adalah orang yang sama juga.

"Merepotkan!"

"Hah? Hafanya zang mehefothan?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh. Gak kapok udah pernah ampir mati tempo hari.

"Hah~ akhir-akhir ini kenapa kau sering memanggilku dengan sebutan itu sih?" Naruto mendongak memperlihatkan pipinya yang mengembung bak balon.

"Fanggihan hang maha?" Shikamaru benar-benar jadi malas melihat ke depan. Muka belepotan saus, pipi mengembung, dan bibir yang udah kayak gak mampu nampung makanan. Kalau usia ni bocah tiga tahun sih imut, lah ini, amit-amit!

Hah~ merepotkan, lagi pula harusnya bocah ini tahu yang Shika maksud, memangnya panggilan yang mana lagi. Atau memang karena Naruto mengubahnya dalam bahasa inggris jadi telinga Shikamaru agak panas setiap mendengarnya. Rasanya seperti mendengar kata umpatan atau semacamnya kalau mendengar kata itu.

"Hah~ merepotkan!"

_**Drrt**_... _**Drtt**_... _**Drrrt**_...

Naruto mengangkat telapak tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu berhenti dulu. Ia lalu meraih ponselnya yang terasa bergetar. Matanya melotot dan makanan dalam mulutnya langsung di paksa masuk semua saat membaca pesan yang ada di dalamnya.

"Sasuke ke sekolah!"

_**Tubikontinued...**_

*ah, gomen ne reader... Sherry lagi agak jenuh kemarin dan pengen buat fict-fict baru... ah iya, apa ini mengecewakan? Udah nunggu lama-lama tapi kayak gini? Ah, maaf deh... dan multi yg lain akan segera menyusul, mungkin 2-3 hri lagi DC, baru itu Sena, n fict yg baru um... ntar dulu yah...

Btw Sherry terkejut pas buka email, gak nyangka fict ini banyak yg fav, dan lebih gak nyangka 'Naruto in Trouble' juga banyk di fav. Haha, yosh sherry akan usahakan bkn fic nista lagi #dihajar.

Oh ya, numpang promo yah, Sherry ada 2 fict baru yg multi. "**1home**, **1agel**, **1001** **touble'** yg menceritakan Naruto yg jadi rebutan 5 orang yg satu rumah dengannya dan '**Sell** **my** **self'** menceritakan Gaara yg menjual diri ke Naruto, fict ini agak galau n Naruto jg radak romantis. Bagi yg ada wktu silahkan cek, n tentu aja review kalo sempet... dan juga thanks yg udah review '**Buku jendela cinta'** n '**The're both baka'** Sherry udah baca reviewnya, sorry gk bisa sebut satu-satu...

_**Bales Review...**_

**Chiisana** **Yume**: salam kenal Yume, em Sherry panggil senpai atau san nih? Iya itu Sasuke. Hehe, mau membayangkan? Ah, silahkan, asal jgn pengen loh yahh. Maaf y ini telat update, moga masih mau RnR y...

**Mayumi**: Sherry jg suka ShikaNaru kok.. hehe, rencananya mau ada 1 chap khusus mengungkap masa lalu Naru, jdi di stu full dah ShikaNarunya. Tpi mungkin masih 2-3 chap lagi. Maaf y updatnya telat. Moga gk bosen RnR mayumi...

**Queen** **The** **Reaper**: ah, maaf ini telat lagi ya? Uh maaf yah.. dan jbanmu salah. Hah, Naruto punyaku! #plak! Masalah typo maaf yah, tlg yg ini jg di telitiin typonya. Hehe, moga gk bosen mengesih tahu sherry yg ceroboh ini.

**Ryoma**-**chan**: maaf ya Ryoma ini telat, ah pertanyaannya udah kejawabkan. Dan yg 'dia' itu bukan kiba kok, ch7 ntar akan sedikit ada clue, keep RnR...

**Imperiale** **Nazwa**-**chan**: um! Ini lemonnya, maaf kalo kurang hot. Dan 'dia' n yg ngejar2 Naru itu gak sma kok. Maaf ini telat, Next reviewnya di nanti Inez-chan...

**Azuza** **TheBadGirl**: ah, Fujo senpai review... heheh, maaf telat nih... ShikaNaru gk pernah pacaran kok... hehe, keep RnR y...

**Kitsune** **no** **SasuNaru**: maaf telat Kitsu... hem 'dia' itu bukan Gaara jg bkn Kiba, ch7 bakal muncul kok, jdi bisa di lhat siapa. Hehe, keep RnR...

**ChaaChulie247**: uh, beneran maaf yg sebesarnya chap ini telat bgt... 'dia'? dia itu kunci kehidupannya Naruto. Mau tahu? lihat ch7. #plak! Hehe, keep RnR ya Chaa...

**Dongdonghae**: hehe, sena udah update kok... thank uda review ya... keep RnR...

**Yukio** **Hisa**: maaf ya telat. Um, Pain ya? Masih belum muncul di sini. Hehe... soal Shika ch7 kayaknya akan ada something yg bikin Sasu syok, jdi tuggu aja.. keep RnR y...

**Blue** **Night**-**chan**: tenang aja, gk denger kok, hehe... btw maaf y telat. Di tuggu review selanjutnya.

**CcloveRuki**: maaf ya telat... hehehe, Narunya yg nakal... oke, RnR yah...

**Kaito** **Mine**: maaf telat ya... dan maaf kyknya ini blm hot. 'dia' seseorang yg penting bgt kok, lht ch7 y kalau penasaran. Oke, RnR kaito...

**Uchy**-**san**: ini udah lime-lemon... hehe, moga gk mengecewakan... keep RnR

**Kazehaya** **tsuki**: maaf telat chap ini, hem itu suke.. hehe, di tunggu next reviewnya...

**Kyouyax** **Cloud**: hehehe... tangks reviewnya... keep read n Review Kyouya.

**FreakG**: ah, gak juga, Naru blm suka suke kok... hehehe.. maaf ch6 ini telat... moga masih mau review...

**HeyHoo** **D**: uh, maaf telat. Maaf bgt... keep RnR y...

**Haruka**: hai Haruka-chan... thnks uda review... maaf ch ini telat ya,,, um, yg terobsesi bukan Gaara, duh, maaf yah... keep RnR

**Aiko** **Idane**: ah maaf ya Aiko baru bisa update... moga masih mau RnR chap ini...

**Nia**: ini update Nia.. maaf ya, keterlambatannya...

**Kusanagi77**: Kyaa... aku pkir udah gk mau baca, ternyata masih ya... uh seneg. Kusa sendiri kapan fictnya di update, Sherry nungguin tahu! ah pelit! Dan terim kasih jd yg ke100, ah udah gk yakin nembus ternyata ada kamu yg menyelamatkan (?). ShikaNaru ya? Ntar ada satu Chap yg ngungkapin tentng masa lalu Naruto n tu ShikaNaru rata2. Tpi masih lama. Ah, di tunggu kritiknya kusa...

Yosh! Nyampek juga 100! Seneng banget deh hehehe,,, ah sekali lagi maaf telat, di usahakan cha depan cepet. Makasih banyak yang udah review, di tunggu reviewnya lagi... dan semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan yah...

Thanks for read, jaa ;)

By:_ 31 Sherry's_


	7. Chapter 7

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**.**

**That PlayBoy Must Be Mine!**

**.**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto **

**Rate : M**

**Genre: Romance, Mistery,**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka dan katakan letak kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki. Asal satu, MIND IDEA STORY TIDAK TERMASUK!**

Chapter 7: Pulang.

Summary: Shikamaru membuka matanya pelan dan menengok ke arah pintu. Sial, mata shikamaru jadi sakit melihat duo iblis Namikaze itu. "Aku menyayangimu Gaara!"/ "Dia, Kitsune."

**Yosh! Happy read minna-san...**

_**Drrt**_... _**Drtt**_... _**Drrrt**_...

Naruto mengangkat telapak tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu berhenti dulu. Ia lalu meraih ponselnya yang terasa bergetar. Matanya melotot dan makanan dalam mulutnya langsung di paksa masuk semua saat membaca pesan yang ada di dalamnya.

"Sasuke ke sekolah!" Ujar Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Shika?" teriaknya lagi.

Shikamaru hanya memutar matanya melihat Mr. Lebai satu ini. ngapain juga sepanik itu, ia tahu Naruto itu otaknya licik jadi mau ada masalah kayak apa pun dia pasti bisa ngurusin sendiri, apa lagi Cuma masalah Uchiha yang mau ke sekolah. Ah, lagi ngalem kali ya, sengaja caper-caper gitu ke dirinya?

"Bilang saja kau sakit." balas Shikamaru super gak minat.

Bocah itu langsung nyengir lebar dan mengutak-atik ponselnya, menulis balasan SMS tadi. bener juga, lumayankan bisa sekalian ngerjain itu paman mesum, nyesek-nyesek dah lo mikir sakitnya Naruto gara-gara di rape semalem.

"Hehe.. kau jenius Shika."

_**Drrt Drrt Drrt**_

Baru Naruto mau meletakkan ponselnya tapi benda itu sudah bergetar lagi. Nah lo, malah telpon tu paman kampret. Naruto langsung mangankat ponselnya, menunjukkan layar yang berkedip-kedip itu pada Shikamaru, berharap anak buahnya ini mau memberinya ide lagi. Shika memandang malas benda itu, ia lalu dengan cepat meraih ponsel Naruto dan membantingnya ke lantai, membuat pemiliknya melongo. Loh?

"Kenapa dibanting?" tanyanya masih menatap pecahan ponsel hitam orangenya.

"Merepotkan."

Mata biru langit itu menatap pemuda nanas di hadapannya dengan berkaca-kaca. Ia berdiri dengan agak slow mossion, dan berlari memunguti serpihan ponselnya dengan gaya melas a la cewek-cewek yang lagi disiksa sang pacar.

"Jahat..."

Pagi-pagi udah liat telenovela, oke jangan muntah Shika, kau baru sarapan, kasihan perutmu. Kepala nanas itu menggeleng pelan, ia memijit kecingnya yang terasa kaku. Punya dosa apa dirinya di masa lalu, sampai-sampai ia harus kena karma sebesar ini?

"Aku mau ke cafe." Ujarnya beranjak dari duduk.

Naruto dengan cepat mendongak, ia menggandol ujung baju pemuda itu dan memasang wajah hampir nangis.

"Apa?"

"Ikut..." ucap Naruto sok cadel.

Hah, Shikamaru punya firasat buruk tetang tidur cantiknya hari ini. semoga bocoh nista ini gak lagi kumat stresnya. Ia dengan malas ber'hm' dan mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu cepat berdiri. Helai pirang itu menggeleng sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Kenapa lagi ini, tadi katanya mau ikut tapi kenapa malah ni bocah geleng-geleng di suruh cepet jalan, apa lagi maunya?

"Gendong..." pintanya stress gak ketulungan.

Shikamaru hanya menatap iris biru itu sekilas dan melenggang pergi, mengabaikan sang ketua edan dan permintaannya yang gak waras. Gila aja suruh ngedendong, itu badan emang kecil, tapi si nanas tahu betapa beratnya tu anak. Inget kemarin malam dia di tindihkan?

"Huwe... jahat! Pacar macam apa itu!"

What the hell? Apaan katanya? Pacar? Shika langsung mempercepat langkahnya, ogah jadi tontonan tamu restoran yang lain. sumpah malu-maluin banget Naruto itu, lagi pula terbuat dari apa sih muka tu bocah, kesannya gak punya malu banget berlagak manja gitu?

**oOoOo**

pemuda raven itu menatap ponselnya kesal. Beneran deh itu tuyul bikin idup Uchiha Sasuke yang perfect, ateng bin damai jadi porak poranda bak diterjang badai. Oke, itu terlalu lebai, tapi yang pasti emang Naruto sukses bikin jiwanya galau pagi-pagi gini. Dia sakit, gak masuk sekolah dan ponselnya mendadak gak bisa dihubungi.

Haruskah Sasuke ke rumahnya dan menjenguk tuyul kesayangannya itu? tapi ntar Ibu tu bocah nanya-nanya lagi, mana kamar Naruto kemarin udah ia banjirin sama semen dan air mani lagi. Sialan, kenapa ia jadi pengecut gini sih. Ah, bukannya apa-apa, tapi ntar kalau ketahuan ia abis ngegagahin anaknya yang masih di bawah umur dia gak diterima jadi mantu lagi.

"Anjrit!" Sasuke mengumpat keras waktu menyadari pikirannya barusan udah selebai Naruto.

Mantu apaan lagi, emangnya dia mau gitu nikah sama tuyul nista bin ababil kayak si blonde. Oh, tentu tidak, dia bakal nikah sama cewek yang bisa ngebuatin dia keterunan. Hem, tapi kalau soal keturunan bukannya gampang, tinggal ngehamilin cewek, anaknya bawa kabur terus nikah sama Naruto kan juga bisa? ah, ide bagus juga itu.

"Ngapain lo Sas senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Sasuke langsung menurunkan sudut bibirnya dan memandang dingin pemuda bergigi runcing itu. dasar anak buah kurang ajar, suka banget ngeganggu dirinya. Lagian ini tangan ngapain sih ngegelayut mulu ke pundaknya, bikin risih aja. Sasuke langsung menyingkirkan lengan Suigetsu lalu memutar badan, mensejajarkan pandang mereka.

"Bagaimana? Sudah dapat?" tanya si raven datar.

"Hehe, kau akan terkejut dengan berita yang aku bawa ini." balas Suigetsu sambil tersenyum licik. Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya, memberi isyarat agar kecebong air ini tidak berbelit-belit dan segera melaporkan penyelidikannya.

"Dia, Kitsune." Tambahnya masih dengan senyum lebar.

Kening putih itu mengernyit mendengar penuturan. Kitsune, apa maksudnya geng yang ia kalahkan dulu itu? mungkinkah?

"Kau yakin?"

**oOoOo**

Shikamaru keluar mobil dan membating pintu itu keras. Sialan, dia lupa Kitsune itu punya dendam kusumat padanya, untung dia gak jadi mati. Brengsek, tahu kalau Naruto bakalan ngebut kayak orang stress gitu ia gak bakalan mau naik mobil itu tadi. Dasar orang gila, lama-lama Shikamaru bisa ikutan gila kalau begini caranya.

Oh, justru itu yang Naruto inginkan, dia ingin kau gila Shika. Di dalam mobil itu terdengar suara Naruto yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, gak nyangka pemuda males kayak rusanya ini bisa melotot gitu saking takutnya nabrak. Hoho, malangnya, udah selalu di siksa tapi tetep harus ngurusin dan ngebantuan itu bocah. Author dan reader Cuma bisa bilang: yang sabar..

"Selamat pagi Nara?"

_**DEG**_!

Jantung pemuda itu berpacu kencang saat mendengar suara tadi. Shikamaru dengan cepat memutar badannya, dipandangnya malas sosok yang tengah berdiri di samping mobil hitam di depannya. Sial, firasatnya benar, hari ini akan terjadi hal yang merepotkan. kenapa dia datang kemari?

Sosok berambut pirang itu membungkuk ringan, memberi salam khas jepang pada Shikamaru. Ia lalu menegakkan dirinya dan memasang senyum lembut, berharap sapaannya tadi di balas.

"Selamat pagi, Namikaze." Balas Shikamaru agak terpaksa.

Ia membalas sapaan itu dengan berat hati bukan karena ada Naruto, tapi karena ia memang tidak suka bertemu dengan orang ini. kedatangannya pasti hanya akan membawa masalah, baik padanya maupun pada Naruto. Lebih dari itu, orang ini pasti akan membuat Naruto kacau.

Naruto yang masih duduk di dalam mobil menggertakkan giginya, tangan tan itu meremas stir dengan kuat. Ia dengan geram keluar, berdiri menengahi pandangan kedua orang itu. tidak bisa ia biarkan orang itu lebih lama lagi mencuci otak rusa kesayangannya dengan senyum palsu memuakkan itu. ia menatap shikamaru tajam, mengisaratkan agar pemuda itu lekas masuk.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya dingin dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada punggung pemuda yang berjalan memasuki cafe di depannya.

"Mengunjungimu.." jawab orang itu masih tersenyum.

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Naruto. Mendengar langkah kaki itu Naruto pun menengok, mempertemukan dua pasang iris mereka yang berwarna senada. ia menatap dingin senyum manis itu, senyum manis yang hanya merupakan topeng tawa kesetanannya.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?"

Naruto hanya memutar matanya malas sebelum melenggang masuk Cafe. Orang di belakangnya hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat Naruto yang mengacuhkannya sebelum mengikuti langkah saudaranya itu.

Mereka duduk di salah satu meja tamu. Posisi keduanya yang berhadapan membuat orang itu bisa memandang raut muka dingin Naruto dengan jelas. Nampaknya kehadirannya tidak diharapkan.

"Kau terlihat sehat." Ujarnya basa-basi.

"Cih, apa mau mu?" tanya Naruto sambil menyematkan rokok ke bibirnya. Benar-benar tak ada minat untuk menanggapi manusia satu ini.

Ia menyeringai tipis saat memperhatikan tiap detail tindakan Naruto. Cara duduknya yang urakan, merokok, serta memasang raut menyebalkan. Ia suka itu, sangat suka melihat Naruto berubah menjadi berandalan.

"Rokok tidak baik untukmu, Na-ru-to,"

Alah, Naruto juga tahu ucapan itu hanya untuk memperlihatkan betapa dirinya buruk di banding orang di hadapannya ini. tapi itu kalau yang melihat orang buta, kalau gak buta pasti tahu Naruto itu jauh lebih baik. Ribuan kali lipat!

"Naruto? Menggelikan!"

Naruto menyesap rokoknya dalam dan membuang asap itu ke hadapan lawannya. Tangan tan orang itu mengibas-ngibas, berusaha menyingkirkan asap beracun itu masuk ke hidungnya. Benar-benar tidak sopan, apa ini sapaan untuk dirinya yang sudah lama tidak berkunjung?

"Aku ini saudara yang baik, jadi aku pantas menghawatirkanmu."

Oh, Naruto tahu perasaan Shikamaru sekarang, perasaan mual dan enek saat melihat akting sok polos orang lain. cih, ini malah lebih memuakkan dari pada aktingnya.

"Aku malas meladeni orang sakit, cepat katakan apa perlumu!" bentaknya lalu membuang wajahnya kesamping, benar-benar tidak suka melihat senyum manusia munafik di hadapannya.

"Ayah dan ibu punya dosa apa ya sampai punya keturunan sepertimu? Lari dari rumah, jadi berandalan, jadi gay, dan, jadi pem-bu-nuh. Sungguh aku malu, karena sebagai saudara tak bisa membantumu kembali ke jalan yang benar. Hah~ bagaimana kalau dunia tahu seorang pembalap profesional memiliki anak sepertimu? Kasihan reputasi Ayah..." Ujarnya santai bak mengatakan itu suatu nasehat yang benar-benar nasehat.

Sang Kitsune hanya mendengus geli. Memang bocah ini sakit jiwa, omongan sama hatinya pasti gak bakal singkron. Hah~ jangan dikira Naruto mengucapkan dia sakit jiwa karena ia kesal, kenyataannya orang itu memang benar pernah diasuh psekiater selama satu bulan, bukankah itu cukup membuktikan bahwa kejiwaan orang ini terganggu?

"Dobe, aku tak butuh bantuanmu. Kalau tidak ada yang penting pergilah, kau membuatku ingin muntah!"

"Ibu sakit Naruto.. sebagai anak yang berbakti, aku merasa perlu memberi tahukan itu padamu."

Naruto melirik orang itu dari sudut matanya lalu menyesap lagi rokoknya, dihembuskan asap itu ke atas pelan. Ia sama sekali tak menanggapi apa perkataan yang baru didengarnya. Kalau di tanggapi gak pulang-pulang ini orang, dan itu sangat mengganggu dirinya.

Orang itu hanya menatap Naruto lembut, namun dalam hatinya ia menyeringai. Memang inilah respon yang ia harapkan, tak pernah dirinya ingin Naruto menemui Ibu mereka.

"Aku hanya bisa menyarankan, kalau kau tidak menghendaki aku bisa apa? Baiklah, aku pulang, aku ada kelas kepribadian sebentar lagi." Ujarnya sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Emm, atau kau mau ikut? Sepertinya kau butuh sedikit pembelajaran. Ah iya, pengajarnya cukup tampan loh, siapa tahu dia bisa berubah jadi homo sepertimu. Kau kan pandai merubah orientasi sexual orang lain." tambahnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Naruto tetap diam, membiarkan saja orang gila itu bicara seenaknya. Dengar sendirikan perkataannya tadi? hah~ udah sekolah kepribadian aja masih tengil, gimana kalau gak?

Melihat saudaranya cuek, orang itu hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng pelan. Ia lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya, bukan ke pintu keluar melainkan ke pintu bertuliskan 'Manager' di sudut ruang. Naruto yang menyadari orang itu mengambil langkah yang salah langsung beranjak dari duduknya. apa lagi yang di inginkan orang gila ini?

Namikaze itu mengetuk pintu di hadapannya tiga kali dan masuk. Sekilas dilayangkan pandangannya pada Naruto, menunjukkan seringainya sejenak. Sungguh sok sekali, mau menemui sahabatnya saja ia harus di awasi begitu. Dia pikir Nara Shikamaru itu aset pribadi apa? Ia kemudian kembali tersenyum wajar, di hadapkan tatapannya pada pemuda yang sedang tidur di sofa yang ada di dalam sana untuk kemudia menyapanya lembut.

"Nara?"

Shikamaru membuka matanya pelan dan menengok ke arah pintu. Sial, mata shikamaru jadi sakit melihat duo iblis Namikaze itu. melihat mereka berdiri berdampingan berasa melihat neraka, berasa dikelilingi setan maksudnya.

"Aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa."

Shikamaru hanya menaikkan sebelah tangannya sejenak lalu kembali pada posisinya. Kelamaan ngeliat mereka Shikamaru bisa gila. Dunia benar-benar mau kiamat ini mah, dua orang bertampang malaikat tapi hatinya iblis. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa ngerinya posisi pemuda malas itu saat ini? amit-amit!

Setelah melihat orang gila itu pergi, Naruto menghampiri Shikamaru. ia menoel pundak pemuda itu pelan. Shika yang merasa tidurnya lagi-lagi digangggu membuka matanya perlahan dan menemui pandang Naruto. Hah~ apa lagi ini, dia mau disalahkan karena orang tadi berpamitan padanya begitu? Gak lihat dia sendiri yang kegatelan menghampiri Shika apa?

"Nara, Aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa~" Ujar Naruto menirukan orang tadi dengan wajah masam.

"Manis ya?"

Shika hanya memutar biji matanya malas. Apa-apan lagi ini, apanya pula yang manis, gak sadar Naruto sendiri biasanya juga sok manis gitu?

"Merepotkan!" tukasnya kesal.

"Yang kau maksud merepotkan aku atau dia?" Naruto berujar dingin dan menatap pemuda itu.

Tidak ada tanggapan, Shikamaru malas meladeni pembicaraan Naruto yang jelas sedang emosi itu. melihat pemuda itu diam saja Naruto mendepakkan kakinya ke sofa dengan keras. Ia sedang marah dan omongannya tak ditanggapi, tentu saja ia tambah marah.

"Bukankah ia bilang Ibumu sakit?" ujarnya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi kau menguping? Kenapa, kangen sama suaranya? Kalau kangen kenapa gak ngobrol aja tadi?" balas Naruto sarkatis.

"Jangan mengalihkan –"

"KAU YANG MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN!" bentak Naruto kenceng.

Otaknya panas sekarang, benar-benar mau meledak, apa pun yang ia dengar terasa api yang bisa menyulut tabung gas bocor di dalam otaknya.

Shikamaru beranjak duduk dan menatap pemuda itu tepat di matanya. benarkan, orang itu hanya membuat Naruto kacau. Lagi pula apa maunya dengan datang ke mari, apa dia manusia premitif yang tidak mengenal ponsel. Sesetan-setannya kitsune, saudaranya itu lah yang lebih setan. Menyiram bensin ke dalam api dengan tujuan membakar dunianya yang damai.

"Jangan kau jadikan aku sasaran kemarahanmu."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Emosi yang ia tahan terasa sudah di ujung ubun-ubunnya. Ingin membuncah keluar, ingin sekali menghajar si malas ini. Ia tidak menjadikan Shikamaru sebagai pelampiasan, melainkan memang pemuda inilah yang membuatnya marah.

Si pirang menutup kelopaknya pelan dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya duduk di samping Shikamaru. Perlahan kepala itu menyandar ke sofa dan jatuh ke punggung pemuda satunya.

Kenapa sebenarnya ia marah, untuk apa emosinya membeludak begitu? Ini semua salahnyakan, buat apa ia marah pada orang lain? ini keputusannya sendiri, keputusan bodoh demi orang itu, dia tak seharusnya menyesal. Tidak, dia tidak menyesali ini, dia hanya kesal karena hidupnya jadi seperti ini, dan orang yang salah akan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya bukan orang itu, bukan juga dirinya, tapi, pemuda ini. Shikamaru, dia yang salah, dia penyebab semua ini, namun dia tak pernah sadar dan tak pernah menyesal.

"Aku akan menghubungi Sai, kau gantilah baju." Ujar Shikamaru pelan sambil merogoh ponsel di sakunya.

"Untuk apah?" tanya Naruto yang sudah dalam mode cadelnya.

"Kau tidak menjenguk ibumu?" balas Shikamaru yang juga sudah kembali pada mode malasnya.

"Hehehe, benar juga, kau memang yang terbaik Deer..."

Lengan itu melingkar ke tubuh Shikamaru erat. Ia tersenyum dan mengusapkan wajahnya ke pundak itu berkali-kali. Shika yang sedang menempelkan ponsel di telinganya itu hanya memutar matanya malas. Tidak satu pun sikap Naruto sekarang ini yang ia suka, mode iblis mengerikan, mode balita malah lebih mengerikan lagi.

"Kemarilah – iya – hem."

Setelah mengakhiri sambungan singkat tadi ia melirik surai pirang itu dari sudut matanya.

_["EH! Ka-kau apa? Me-menyukaiku?"]_

_["Hah... merepotkan, aku tahu kau tidak tuli."]_

_["A-no, Shika... em, kau itu, anu... aku ini Naruto."]_

_["Mataku belum buta."]_

_["Ja-jadi kau? Huwa... jangan dekat-dekat aku kau!"]_

_["Kau itu kenapa?"]_

_["Uwa... lepas! Jangan pegang-pegang, aku masih normal tahu!"]_

Shikamaru menghela nafas beratnya. Ia lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa membuat kepala pirang yang menempel itu terhimpit.

"Aduduh... Shika!" bentak Naruto sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh pemuda itu.

Hah~ gila ini orang mau membunuhnya apa, kalau kesel bilang dong jangan main mepet aja, kepala Naruto kan bisa penyet. Naruto memukulkan bantal sofa ke tubuh pemuda itu dengan kesal. Shikamaru hanya bisa menutupi kepalanya yang diserang secara membabi buta. Hah, ini dua orang kagak ngarti apa kepala itu bagian paling penting dari tadi kok buat mainan mulu.

"Kalian mesra sekali ya?" ujar Sai yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Shikamaru langsung menguap lebar mendengar pernyataan itu. mesra bagian mananya, dari tadi digebukin mulu, ah, dari kemarin deng.

Sai hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang lucu itu. hem, selera Sai dalam menilai sesuatu itu lucu atau enggak emang aneh ya kayaknya?

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya mengambil duduk di depan dua sahabatnya itu.

"Pergi ke kediaman Namikaze." Jawab Shikamaru santai.

Mata kuaci itu lalu memandang Naruto malas. Ini bocah ndablek juga ya, udah di suruh ganti baju dari tadi malah diam aja.

"Apah?" tanya si blonde pilon.

"Merepotkan. ganti baju."

Bibir di muka tan itu langsung nyengir lebar salting. Dia lupa kalo di suruh ganti baju tadi. Dengan terburu-buru Naruto membuka laci dan lemari di sudut ruang, mengobrak-abriknya sampai berantakan. Ah, dulukan ia pernah nyimpen jas di sini kenapa sekarang tidak ada?

_**Wing~ buk! Brak! Teng~ pyar... wing~ wing~**_

Benda-benda dalam lemari itu di lempar ke belakang, gak sadar beberapa kena dua sahabatnya. Sai hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah ketuanya itu, berbading terbalik dengan Shika yang udah ngorok-ngorok nyuekin tindakan lebai Naruto.

"Ketemu!" ujarnya girang dan langsung mencopoti bajunya.

Shikamaru tiba-tiba berdiri dari dan menghampiri Naruto. Dilepaskannya jaket yang ia kenakan dan membentangkannya tepat di depan pemuda itu. Naruto hanya nyengir lebar, ini Shikamaru niatnya mau jadi gorden ya? Eh, so sweet.

"Harusnya aku kan yang melakukan itu, aku sudah pernah melihat Kitsune telanjang sebelumnya." Ujar Sai santai. Biasa masih dengan senyum obralnya.

"Kau salah Sai, Shika lebih sering melihatku telanjang." Balas Naruto yang masih mengenakan bajunya.

Ini dua orang stres banget obrolannya. Cuma Shika deh yang waras kayaknya di antara tiga pemuda itu. lagian ngapain juga Naruto ngomongin hal-hal privasi begitu, gak punya malu beneran ini bocah. Eh, tapi beneran Shikamaru sering ngeliat Naruto telanjang? Hem, bisa jadi, kan mereka tinggal satu rumah jadi bisa kan itu bocah nista keluyuran Cuma pakek boxer aja pas di rumah. Bah, fans service gratis dong? #plak!

"Udah." Ujar Naruto sambil menurunkan jaket yang ada di depannya.

"Kau yang menyetir Sai." Ujar Shika cepat-cepat, takut didahului Naruto. Udah kapok dirinya sama kejadian tadi.

"Hm." Gumam Sai.

Mereka lalu berjalan ke luar beriringan menuju parkiran. Shikamaru mengambil duduk di belakang sambil tiduran santai. Niatnya, tapi niat tinggallah niat kalau ada si troublesome Naruto. Bocah nista itu menyumpel di sebelah Shikamaru dan duduk dengan berselanjar kaki, menumpang ke paha pemuda nanas itu.

"Jalan Sai." Ucap Naruto bak bos. Emang dia bos, masalah buat lo?

"Aku seperti supir ya?" balas Sai ringan.

Mobil itu melaju normal di jalanan. Hem, tapi di dalamnya beneran gak normal. Shikamaru udah ungkep banget di jadiin bantal kaki Naruto, pengen banget rasanya mendorong bocah itu keluar mobil. Mana perjalanannya bakal makan waktu tiga puluh menit lagi, bisa mati kaku dia gini terus.

Mobil itu berhenti di depan rumah mewah bergaya eropa di bagian barat kota Tokyo. Say sedikit ragu memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam sana. Apa tidak apa-apa, kalau 'dia' ada di rumah bagaimana?

"Kitsune? Anak itu –

"Masuk saja Sai, dia tidak ada di rumah." Ujar Naruto santai.

Mobil itu mengklakson beberapa kali memberi tanda pada para penjaga gerbang. Begitu dua orang ke luar dari sana Naruto membuka jendela di sampingnya dan menyembulkan kepalanya keluar.

"Kakashi-san, Iruka-san! Aku pulang!" sapanya keceng dan melambaikan tangannya.

Dua orang yang tadi namanya di panggil pun langsung tersenyum senang dan membuka gerbang utama. Itu Naruto beneran yang datang, mereka lama tak bertemu, tentu kedua orang itu sangat senang, terutama Iruka yang merupakan penjaga paling dekat dengan bocah itu.

"Tuan muda, anda pulang?" tanya Iruka setengah tak percaya dan memeluk Naruto erat.

"Iya, Iruka-san, aku pulang... Aku kangen padamu, huwe..."

"Aku juga Hiks... Hiks..."

Mereka berpelukan erat dan menangis bombay. Sungguh, drama pagi hari yang mengharukan. Shikamaru hanya memutar matanya malas, ia lalu memberi salam pada Kakashi yang juga radak malas melihat drama dadakan itu.

"Sudah bodoh, waktunya tak banyak." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menggelandang pemuda itu paksa.

"Iruka-san..."

"Naruto..."

Mereka saling melambai bak orang-orang yang akan berpisah ribuan tahun lamanya. Sungguh ber-le-bi-han! Sai hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengikuti dua orang itu dari belakang.

Mereka memasuki rumah mewah itu dengan santai yang disambut hangat kepala pelayan di sana. Setelah melakukan beberapa percakapan kecil pelayan itu mengantar ketiganya ke dalam menemui ibu Naruto.

Radak aneh ya? Kenapa kepulangan Naruto di sambut ramah banget seolah itu bocah baru pulang liburan? Sebenarnya Naruto itu beneran kabur gak sih?

Mereka sampai di depan pintu besar dan terkesan mewah bercat coklat di lantai dua. Kepala pelayan itu mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dengan lembut.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara lembut dari dalam.

Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam. Kenapa jadi gugup gini ya? Hah, Shikamaru yang bukan siapa-siapa juga jadi gugup. Setelah merasa agak tenang Naruto memegang kenop pintu itu dan memutarnya pelan. di dorongnya pintu itu, diikuti dirinya yang masuk perlahan.

"Kau..." Kushina bergumam pelan setengah tak percaya di ambang pintu itu Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Ibu..." balas Naruto pelan sambil berjalan mendekat.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lembut dan memeluk wanita yang duduk bersandar di atas ranjang itu. erat dan sangat hangat, pelukan yang Naruto rindukan, bau yang Naruto rindukan, dan Ibu yang Naruto rindukan.

"Ibu sakit apa?" tanyanya seraya melepas pelukan itu.

"Ibu tidak sakit Naruto." Jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Bohong, Naruto jelas melihat wajah cantik Ibunya itu agak pucat, tubuhnya juga mengurus. Dan lagi, ibunya ini bukan wanita pemalas yang suka tiduran di hari yang hampir siang begini, satu-satunya alasan pastilah karena beliau sakit.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru dan Say yang berjaga di luar hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar percakapan itu. Kitsune jarang-jarang bisa berubah menjadi the real Naruto seperti sekarang, Cuma di hadapan Ibunyalah iblis itu menjadi Manusia sepenuhnya.

"Sedang apa kalian di Sini?"

"Tuan Namikaze?"

**oOoOo**

Sasuke memencet tombol di dinding itu berkali-kali dengan geramnya. Ini sudah sepeluh menit sejak ia datang ke apartemen si tuyul, tapi udah digedor dan dipanggil-panggil orangnya gak keluar juga, mana ponselnya gak bisa di hubungin lagi.

Kemana bocah ababil itu, katanya sakit tapi kenapa gak ada di rumah. Apa dia ke rumah sakit, atau dia ternyata masuk ke sekolah? Hah, sialan benar-benar bikin kesal.

Sasuke yang merasa tindakan bodohnya sia-sia langsung melangkah pergi dari sana. Percuma, orangnya gak ada di rumah mau pintu itu jebol juga Narutonya gak bakal nongol kali. Sasuke berdiri di depan lift, saat pintu lift itu terbuka keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan wajah terkesan sangar.

Ia tak begitu memperdulikan orang nyentrik itu dan langsung masuk. Di pencetnya tombol di samping pintu lift membuat ruang sempit itu mulai tertutup perlahan. Saat pintu lift itu sudah hampir tertutup sepenuhnya, pria tadi terlihat berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Naruto.

Sasuke yang menyadari itu berusaha membuka pintu lift tapi sayang pintu itu sudah tertutup dan lift pun berjalan turun. Ia memencet tombol itu lagi, berniat kembali ke lantai tempat apartemen Naruto berada.

Sial, saat seperti ini kenapa lift tidak bisa berjalan lebih cepat. Lain kali akan Sasuke ciptakan lift yang memiliki pengatur kecepatan agar kejadian begini tidak terulang. Lagi pula siapa pemuda tadi, kenapa sepertinya juga mencari Naruto? Bocah itu benar-benar populer, sepertinya banyak sekali pria yang ia kenal. Apa 2012 ini tuyul pirang model kekasihnya itu mulai ngetren ya?

_**Ting~**_

Lift itu akhirnya berhenti. Dengan cepat Sasuke keluar, tapi pemuda berambut merah tadi sudah tidak ada. Brengsek, gara-gara lift sialan. Dengan kesal pemuda raven itu kembali ke lift. Sia-sia saja dia kembali, membuang waktunya yang sangat berharga.

Sasuke kan bukan orang nganggur, selain ada tugas kuliah dia kan juga harus menyelidiki Kitsune. Brengsek, sampai dugaannya benar tak akan ia maaf kan semua ini.

"Cih, Kitsune. Pengecut!"

**oOoOo**

"Tuan Namikaze?" ujar Shikamaru sambil membungkuk dalam yang diikuti oleh Say.

Mereka menegakkan tubuh bersamaan dan masih diam, bingung harus berujar apa. Sang Namikaze senior yang nampaknya mengerti penyebab mereka berdua datang ke mari langsung menatap ke dalam kamar. Sudah pasti mereka mengantar bocah tengil itu, jadi anak itu ada di dalam? Matanya berkilat tajam, tak membuang waktu ia langsung masuk dan mendapati putra dan istrinya bercengkrama hangat di sana.

"Naruto?" panggilnya tegas.

Kedua orang berwajah mirip itu berjebgit pelan dan menengok. Itu Ayahnya, ia terlihat sehat. Naruto juga sangat merindukan orang ini, merindukan segalanya.

"Ayah~" seru Naruto lebai dan berlari memeluk sang Ayah.

"Naruto~" balas Minato gak kalah lebai.

Oke, sekarang kita semua bisa tahu dari mana Naruto memiliki sifat lebai itu. tentu dari sang Ayahanda tersayangnya ini. mereka mengulang kembali drama yang sempat tertunda tadi, berpelukan a al Teletubbies dan menangis haru. Tinggal masang background air laut menabrak karang kau akan bisa melihat replika mahluk hijau-hijau yang biasanya berpakaian ketat di salah satu anime terkenal.

"Hiks.. Hiks... Ayah aku rindu padamu..."

"Aku juga anakku..."

Kedua anak buah Kitsune di depan pintu itu hanya bisa sweet drop. Benar-benar, inilah yang di sebut _like father, like son_. Apa keluarga Namikaze itu gak waras semua, kenapa orang berwibawa kayak Minato juga bisa kayak gitu sih?

"Minato!" bentak Kushina yang mulai kesal melihat kedua pria itu. malu lah, sebagai seorang wanita punya suami begitu, dan malu sebagai seorang Ibu punya anak selebai itu.

Ini lagian kenapa Naruto jadi ikutan lebai, setahunya putranya ini dulu gak lebai-lebai amat kan ya?

"Kushi-chan, aku kan kangen Naruto..."

"Diam kau!" bentaknya sambil memberi daethglare.

Nampaknya ke pulangan Naruto menjadi obat mujarab bagi Istrinya. Bukan hanya istrinya, tapi seluruh rumah juga merasa sangat senang, walau mereka tahu Naruto hanya sejenak di sana tapi setidaknya mereka sudah melihat orang yang mereka rindukan.

"Apa kau sudah makan Naruto?" tanya Kushina lembut.

Naruto langsung menggeleng cepat sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Eh, bukannya tadi udah makan banyak banget.

"Shikamaru tidak mau membuatkanku makanan, jadi aku kelaparan setiap hari." Ujarnya santai kayak di pantai, gak sadar yang difitnah udah ngasah golok.

"Ya, sudah biar pelayan menyiapkan makanan." Ujar Kushina lagi.

"Asik! Tapi Ibu sendiri apa sudah makan?"

"Dia tidak mau makan Naruto," jawab Minato segera.

Mendengar itu, mata biru Naruto langsung memandang lembut Ibunya. Ia tersenyum hangat dan menghampiri sang ibu. Tangan tan itu menjulur ke mangkuk putih yang ada di meja samping ranjang Ibunya.

"Aku bohong kok Bu, aku selalu makan dengan kenyang, lihat saja aku sampai gemuk begini. Ibu juga makan ya, kalau Ibu sakit, aku nanti juga tidak bisa makan."

Pemuda itu lalu menyuapkan bubur yang sudah mulai dingin itu pelan. Kushina dengan senang membuka mulutnya dan memakan bubur dari tangan putranya itu. Itu hanya bubur yang sudah dingin, tapi terasa makanan paling nikmat sedunia. Air mata Ibu yang begitu murni itu pun menetes perlahan.

Pemuda pirang itu menunjukkan senyum hangatnya sekali lagi sambil menghapus tetesan bening itu. Naruto tahu itu bukan air mata kesedihan, ia tak perlu ikut menangis, ia perlu tersenyum hangat untuk menguatkan wanita yang paling ia sayangi ini.

Minato sangat lega melihat hal itu. Putranya sudah dewasa, ia tumbuh dengan baik walau di luar pengawasannya. Ini berarti ia dan Kushina tak perlu cemas lagi. Ini keputusan yang baik untuk semuanya, walau bukan yang terbaik tapi setidaknya ini menjadikan keadaan lebih baik.

Namun. Andai Minato tahu seperti apa Naruto di luar sana, apa ia akan tetap berpikir begitu? Ia tahu Naruto, merokok, ia tahu Naruto pernah membunuh, dan ia tahu putranya seorang penyuka sesama jenis, tapi ia tak pernah tahu kalau putranya telah berubah menjadi seorang iblis yang suka menyiksa orang lain. tidak pernah tahu tentang Kitsune dan kebiasaannya yang sering tidur dengan sembarang pria.

"Naruto, bagaiman kau tahu Ibumu sakit?" tanya Minato yang lalu ikut mengambil duduk di sisi ranjang itu.

"Emm, itu.. dia memberitahukanku." Jawabnya pelan setengah ragu.

Kushina yang mengerti betul perasaan putranya itu langsung mengusap helai pirang Naruto. Mendapat perlakuan hangat itu perasaan si empunya juga menjadi hangat, ia kemudian tersenyum dan menyuapi lagi Ibunya.

"Maafkan Ibu." Naruto menggelang pelan merespon permintaan maaf itu.

"Aku tidak apa kok, hehe... ayo cepat habiskan makanannya... Aaa..."

Sebenarnya Kushina sama sekali tidak ingin Naruto tahu tetang keadaannya, ia takut Naruto jadi khawatir. Tapi keinginannya salah, memang lebih baik Naruto tahu, dengan begitu ia dan putranya ini bisa bertemu dan bisa melepas rasa rindu mereka.

**oOoOo**

Dia berjalan memasuki gerbang rumahnya dengan senyum ramah yang di tujukan pada setiap orang. Sesekali ia membungkuk ringan memberi salam pada para penjaga atau tukang kebun. Si pirang membuka pintu besar akses ruang tamunya dengan santai dan langsung di sambut kepala pelayannya yang memang bertugas menjaga pintu itu. ia tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum membungkuk dan memberi salam.

"Shizune-san, selamat siang."

Shizune ikut membungkuk dan memberi salam. Si pirang hanya tersenyum sekilas sebelum melangkah masuk menuju kamar Ibunya. Ia mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali namun tak ada jawaban. Ia lalu membukanya pelan dan mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu. kosong, kemana Ibunya, bukannya masih sakit?

Bocah itu kemudia berjalan masuk dan berniat memeriksa kamar mandi, namun langkahnya terhenti saat manik birunya menangkap siluet beberapa orang di taman belakang yang terlihat dari jendela kamar itu. dengan cepat ia turun dan menghampiri sosok yang ia lihat tadi.

"Ibu! Kenapa di luar?" tanyanya setengah berteriak.

"Tidak apa sayang, Ibu sudah sembuh." Jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Yang benar? Benarkah ayah?"

Minato mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Kontan bocah itu juga tersenyum dan memeluk Ibunya dengan erat.

"Syukurlah..."

Ia melepas dekapannya dan menatap Ibunya. Ada yang berbeda dari senyumnya itu, senyum yang lebih hangat dari biasanya. Sepertinya tanpa saudaranya itu Ibunya bisa bahagia, baguslah, berarti saudaranya itu berbuat benar dengan kabur dari rumah.

"Ibu jangan sakit lagi ya? Aku kan jadi sedih..."

Kushina menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut, di usapnya rambut anaknya itu pelan.

"Oh, ya.. aku tadi menemui anak itu dan memberi tahu keadaan Ibu. Huff, tapi nampaknya dia tidak perduli... Ibu jangan sedih ya, diakan memang begitu."

Minato dan Kushina saling bertukar pandang sejenak. Sang Ibu lalu menggeleng lagi dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa..."

**oOoOo**

Naruto dan Shikamaru berjalan bersama menuju kamar apartemen mereka. Pemuda nanas itu masih memandang malas ke segala arah. Yah, walau hari ini dia sedikit beruntung karena sudah melihat the real Naruto tetap saja kantuknya itu tak bisa hilang. Emang ada hubungangnya?

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, membuat pemuda di belakangnya yang setengah meleng itu menabrak punggungnya. Bocah ini apaan lagi, kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?

"Ada apa?"

"Gaara.." ujar Naruto pelan sambil menunjuk ke dalam apartemen mereka.

"Kau..."

"Apa kabar Naruto?" ujar seseorang yang sedang duduk di dalam apartemen mereka dengan santai.

"Satu orang merepotkan lagi." Ujarnya Shikamaru sambil menyumpah serapahi author dalam hati. Ini cerita sengaja mau membuat idupnya stress apa, baru aja Iblis kedua dimunculin ini udah muncul lagi manusia paling merepotkan. #peace Shika.

Pemuda berambut merah di sana hanya menatap datar Shikamaru, ia lalu memandang Naruto. Pemuda itu berjalan dan mendekat keduanya. Perlahan ia mengangkat lengannya dan memeluk Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Naruto yang masih dalam dekapan itu.

"Maaf, aku sedikit merusak pintumu."

"Huh, kau harus menggantinya nanti Gaara!"

Naruto memukul dada bidang itu pelan kemudia membalas pelukannya. Gaara hanya ber'hm' pendek dan menidurkan dagunya di pundak pemuda itu.

Apa-apaan itu, Shikamaru ada di sana dan dicuekin gitu aja. Berasa kambing congek deh jadinya. Hallo, mas-mas Nara Shikamaru berdiri di sebelah kalian. Kesal melihat romamce siang-siang bolong gini ia pun melangkah masuk dan dengan sengaja menabrak pundak Naruto.

Merasa temu kangennya terganggu Gaara pun melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap pemuda malas itu sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada iris biru yang pemuda satunya.

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus." Ujarnya pelan.

"Hehe.. habis tidak ada kau yang menyuapiku." Ujarnya sok manja.

Kening putih itu mengernyit pelan. kenapa pemuda ini? apa dia salah minum obat?

"Eh, kok melamun? Huh!" ujarnya sambil membuat gelembung besar di pipinya.

"Eh iya, mana oleh-oleh ku?"

Tangan tan itu menengadah di hadapan Gaara sambil empunya tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf aku lupa."

"EH! Kau pulang dari Amerika tidak membawa oleh-oleh? Pulang saja kau! Jangan kemari!" ujar Naruto kesal lalu melangkah masuk.

Gila, pelit banget sih, masak di Amerika enam bulan gak bawa apa-apa? Terus ngapain itu orang datang kemari, pakek ngerusak pintunya lagi.

"Aku bercanda. Ini."

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang kotak beludru merah. Naruto dengan semangat meraih benda itu dan membukanya. Di dalamnya ada jam tangan berwarna orange hitam merk terkenal yang ia inginkan sejak lama. Ternyata Gaara ingat oleh-oleh pesanannya,

"Pakein."

Pemuda itu hanya mendengus malas sebelum memakaikan jam tangan itu di pergelangan tangan Naruto. Naruto hanya nyengir lebar, ia memandang jam yang melingkar di tangannya itu lalu meraih pipi putih Gaara untuk di kecupnya dengan radak basah.

"Aku menyayangimu Gaara!" serunya agak berteriak.

"Hm, aku juga."

_**Tubikontinued...**_

*Hallo Sherry bangkit dari kubur... hahaha, maaf Sherry kemarin kekubur pekerjaan. Keponakan Sherry nikah, buset tangan Sherry ampek sakit ngeguntingin kertas mulu...

Hehe, gimana ada yang sudah tahu siapa saudara Naruto itu? haha, pasti udah dong. Sherry udah banyak kasih hint sejak chap 4 tapi kalau bacanya di skip pasti gak ngeh deh... cerita baru aja di mulai, dan makin kedepan ceritanya bakal radak edan. Mungkin ada yang mau bilang ini judulnya udah gak pas, hem kalian salah karena judul itu gak Cuma tertuju pada Naruto. BTW kayaknya ini bakal puanjuangg banget heehehehe... semoga gak bosen.

Senanya masih belum diapaain gomen. 1 Home 1 Angel, bakal Sherry kerjain minggu ini hehe, habis liat reviewnya Sherry jadi kepengen cepetan update. sell my self nunggu mesumnya sherry kumat dulu.. dan sequel diusahain minggu depan.

Eh iya, kalau ada yang mau kontak Sherry #siapa juga yang mau# add FB aja yah, Tria_Bubbles yahoo. com Sherry punya twitter sih tapi gak srek ama twitter.. jadi fb aja y,

**Balas Review...**

**Ryoma-chan:** hehe, emang iblis tu Naruto... oke, baca terus juga ya Ryoma, dan jgn lupa review lagi...

**Azusa TheBadGirl**: iyah, dia selalu uke. Ada alasannya kok, fujo mau tau? Ikuti terus XD, tenang misterynya bakal keungkap bentar lagi, karena ini ceritanya udah di mulai. Dan dia, udah tahu dong pasti... keep RnR...

**UzuChiha Rin**: hehe, lemonnya asemkah? Kan udah ada bocoran soal yang pertama yg memperjakain itu Say, aduh lupa apa di skip nih? Hehe.. ShikaNaru, inginnya ada sih, tapi kayaknya bakal enggak. Hah~ padahal aku juga suka.. diusahain deh... Terus baca n review yah Rin...

**KireiNo Tsuki:** SasuLe? Oh NO! Hehehe, ShikaNarunya gak janji, tapi di usahain Tsuki. Dia? Saudaranya Naru #plak! Makasih bgt ... keep RnR...

**Kyouyaxcloud:** hehe, sikat? Emangnya gigi? Hehe... dia? Udah tahukan? Permainan masih terus lanjut, karena ini ceritanya baru mulai, yg kemarin kayak prolog gitu tapi panjang, hehehe... semoga masih mau RnR

**Queen the Reaper:** hehe, maaf typonya... aku malh yang harus blg gitu, moga queen gak bosen ngomenin typonya... maaf telat yah... di tunggu komen selanjutnya,,,

**ChaaChulie247:** haha, ini udah muncul dianya. Wah, duniamu teralihkan nih XD yang lain udah kejawabkan? Oke, keep read dan tentu review juga...

**Chisana Yume**: maaf yume ini telat.. hehe, tetep baca yah... dan review kalo sempet...

**Blue Nigth-chan**: udah... apa kecepetan lemonnya? Hehe... keep RnR

**RerRabbit is dead**: rasanya di review Red itu kayak naik jet coaster, sueneng tapi deg-degan... habis kalo Red yang review mah semua kebongkar, huwe... #plak! Haha, ini pasti udah bisa nebak sekarang, Red kan selalu begitu... cewe pa cowo ya? Haha... keep read aja deh biar tahu... atau emang udah tahu? ah, review lagi kalo sempet..

**Ukkychan:** hehehe, gemes? Cubit ajah, gratis kok... dan,,, maksih di fav... seneng loh, kalo fict Sherry di fav..

**FreakG**: masih penasaran? Atau udah tahu? ah, apa pun jwbannya tetp RnR...

**Seo Shin Young**: hehe... semoga terus penasaran biar RnR terus XD

**Haruka Hayashibara**: oke... tapi ini ada Gaara, kira-kira apa yah hubungannya ma Naru? # malah tanya# haha, keep RnR lah kalau penasaran...

**CcloveRuki**: haha, dari pada bad boy kenapa lebih pantes lucifer ya? Ah,,, maaf telat... hehehe, keep RnR...

**Kitsune no Sasunaru**: hehe, apa ini jamuran lagi? Ah maaf... semoga masih mau RnR...

**Aoi LawLight**: hehe, darahnya di tambung ember dong... bukan mantan keduanya. udah tahukan? Heehe.. di tunggu RnRnya lagi...

**HeyHoo D:** Hehehe, aku pikir lemonnya biasa aja... keep RnR D.,,,

**Kaito Mine**: haha, maaf kalo kurang hot yah... tapi di fic ini bakal ada sekitar 3-4 lemon jadi akan sherry perbaiki nextnya.. Naru suka Shika gak ya? Tanya Narunya aja deh # di gampar# dia udah mateng tuh, gimana sudah tahu kah? Hehe... reviewmu selalu di tunggu kaito...

**Utau no Hana**: sensei? Uwahahaha... semesum itukah aku? Salam kenal jg hana.. udah tahu dia belum? Hehe, keep read n review yah murid ku #plak!

**Han gege**: ketua apaan? #gubrak! Hehe,.. apa fic sherry ngebosenin yah makanya di skip? Gak apa deh.. dia ketua geng Han... akan Sherry coba lebih menarik lagi, keep read n Review, kalo bisa dikomenin juga hal-hal yang bikin kamu gak suka yah. Di tunggu...

**Hoshi Yukinua**: hehe maaf telat nih... semoga masih semangat RnR ,,,

**Aiko Idane**: maaf ya, telat soalnya sibuk... hehe, keep RnR Aiko...

Sekali lagi maaf...#bungkuk sedalamnya# semoga chap ini gak ngecewain, maunya panjangin tapi masih capek.. hehe.. muakasih banyak udah review yah... di tunggu saran, sapa, dan kritiknya..

Arigatou reader, jaa ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


	8. Chapter 8

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**.**

**That PlayBoy Must Be Mine!**

**.**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto **

**Rate : M**

**Genre: Romance, Mistery,**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka dan katakan letak kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki. Asal satu, MIND IDEA STORY TIDAK TERMASUK!**

Chapter 8: Janji

Summary: Tiga mata berbeda warna dan bentuk itu saling melempar deathglare. "Hahaha... mati kau!"/ "Akan aku bunuh dia, kalau memang dia menyakitimu."

**Happy read...**

"Aku menyayangimu Gaara!" serunya agak berteriak.

"Hm, aku juga." balas Gaara datar.

Naruto hanya tertawa lebar mendengar tanggapan sayang namun tak beremosi itu. ah, pemuda ini mah emang selalu begitu, jadi gak perlu repot mikir jawabannya jujur atau enggak.

"Oh ya Gaara, ayo makan siang! Aku lapar~"

"Tidak bisa Naru, aku masih sibuk. Aku harus pulang sekarang..." jawabnya sambil mengusap surai pirang di hadapannya pelan.

Naruto Dengan kasar menampik tangan putih itu. ia segera berdiri cdan melangkah keambang pintu. Dipandangnya Gaara tajam, mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu keluar dari rumahnya.

"Pulang."

Suara yang berkesan datar dan tanpa emosi itu cukup membuat sang surai merah mengerti apa yang terjadi, yang membuatnya marah. Naruto benar-benar telah berubah. Hanya dengan kata sederhana yang salah ia ucapkan pemuda itu bisa marah sampai seperti ini.

Ia pun melangkah ke pintu dan berdiri di depan Naruto. Mata mereka saling menatap intens, menyampaikan maksud hati masing-masing. Seandainya Gaara bisa, ia sangat ingin mengembalikan pemuda yang disayanginya ini. kembali pada semua yang telah hilang.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Aku pulang dulu..." ujar Gaara yang diakhiri satu kecupan ringan di kening pemuda itu.

Manik biru itu berputar ringan melepas kepergian Gaara. Dengan kasar dibantingnya daun pintu yang ia pegang. sengaja biar itu cowok denger suara berdebam dari sana. Emangnya semudah itu apa maaf, kalau dengan berkata maaf dan tidak sengaja semua masalah bisa selesai hukum gak akan ada gunanya di negara ini kan, Gaara?

Hah~ itu cowok pergi, ngapain nih sekarang enaknya? Saat seperti ini kemana semua buaya-buaya begok yang bisa ia kadalin? Ah, ganggun dia ajah Nar, itu yang ada di dalem kamar. Bocah itu langsung tersenyum lebar dan melangkah ke sisi ruang.

**BRAK**

"Shika! Lihat apa yang Gaara belikan untukku!"

Bocah edan itu dengan tak berpripertemanan menjerbabkan pintu kamar Shikamaru. Jelas penghuninya yang sedang terlelap gelagapan dari tidurnya. Jerk! Ini bocah sialan kenapa gak habisnya bikin kesel sih, ngeganggu aja kerjaannya.

"Shika! Lihat!" ujarnya sambil megoyang-goyangkan tubuh pemuda yang masih berbaring bak tak bernyawa di ranjang.

Shikamaru hanya membuka matanya sejenak lalu menutupnya lagi. Gila Cuma mau pamer jam jelek gituan aja pakek ngebangunin. Lagian apa sih untungnya pamer-pamer gitu, Shika juga gak bakal pengen kali.

"Deer! Kau jangan tidur lagi! Ayo buatkan aku makanan!" teriaknya lagi-lagi mengguncang tubuh sang Nara.

Astaga Naruto, Itu perut apa karet sih? tadi bukannya sebelum pulang dia udah ngabisin persediaan makanan di rumahnya. Gila, kenapa itu tubuh gak gendut, malah kalau di bandingin sama tahun lalu lebih kurus, padahal porsi makannya sekarang jauh lebih banyak.

Shikamaru yang udah gak tahan sama teriakan balita tua di sampingnya langsung menutup diri dengan bantal. tapi apalah daya sebuah bantal kalau di hadapkan sama bocah berstamina babon macam Naruto? Sekali tarik tu bantal juga udah lepas.

"Shika~" ujarnya dengan agak mendesah di telinga Shikamaru.

Biarpun bulunya udah merinding disko pemuda itu berusaha tidak menanggapi. Ngantuk, dari tadi mau tidur digangguin mulu. Dibangunin pagi-pagilah, kedatengan iblis Namikaze KW 2 lah, nganter ni bocah nista ini pulanglah. Hah~ pokonya merepotkanlah...

Naruto tahu pemuda ini cuma sok tidur, jadi kayaknya perlu dikerjain dikit nih biar kapok. Ia terkikik geli sambil memandang punggung Shikamaru. Ia berdiri lalu mengambil ancang-ancang mudur satu langkah untuk kemudian dirinya melompat ke kedepan.

"HYAA!"

_**BUG**_**!**

Tubuh kecil tapi berat itu terjun bebas dan mendarat di punggung Shikamaru dengan telak. Sumpah, berasa ditiban buldoser, berat dan tulang pinggangnya berasa mau patah. Kayaknya tadi ada bunyi 'kretek' gitu malah. Ini bocah emang gak kira-kira kalau bercanda.

"Na-rutoh.."

"Hehehe... a-yo-ba-ngu-n..." ujarnya santai.

"Kau –

_**Ting tong ting tong...**_

Shikamaru yang berusaha menyingkirkan kecoak di atas punggungnya berhenti saat mendengar bel apartemen mereka berbunyi. Begitu pula Naruto yang lagi cengengsan sambil membekap tubuh di bawahnya pun juga berhenti. Oh, bel pintu terimakasih banyak, engkau menyelamatkan mahluk Tuhan paling apes ini.

Mereka saling bertukar pandang, mengisaratkan perintah agar membuka pintu. Merasa berdebat Shika akan menjadi sama bodohnya dengan sang Kitsune ia pun dengan kasar membalik tubuh, membuat Naruto terjatuh ke bawah. Tanpa perduli teriakan ababil nan cengen dari belakang pemuda berkuncir itu berjalan ke pintu depan dengan susah payah. Pinggangnya sakit tahu ditiban anak kingkong segede Naruto. #di hajar Minato

Pemuda berkulit putih di balik pintu itu mengernyit melihat seseorang yang membukakan pintu. Ia memandang bingung Shikamaru dan menatapnya tajam. Siapa dia, kenapa membukakan pintu rumah Naruto?

"Kau siapa?"

"SENPAII..." teriak Naruto lebay sambil berlari.

Bocah nista itu mendorong tubuh si nanas ke pinggir dan langsung memeluk Pain erat. Great, dua kali dalam satu jam melihat romance tengah hari bolong. Oh Shika sebaiknya kau pindah, gak gerah lo dikacangin mulu? Pakek didorong-dorong kayak meja lagi.

"Naru?" panggil Pain pelan sambil melepas dekapan yang bikin engap itu.

"Hehehe... aku kangen.." balasnya salting dengan semburat merah tipis.

Tapi boong. Dasarnya emang Naruto dari tadi nungguin mainan, makanya dia semangat banget ngeliat Pain. Tambah satu boneka, tambah juga keseruan permainan ini kan?

"Hm, kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?"

"Tuh! Di banting Shika!" ujar Naruto sambil cemberut dan menunjuk pemuda di samping dengan dagunya.

Pain hanya menatap pemuda berkuncir itu sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Naruto. Masih penasaran dia sama cowok itu, kayaknya kok deket banget sama Naruto, ada di rumahnya lagi?

"Dia siapa?"

"Temenku..." Jawabnya masih dengan muka manyun yang mana bagi Pain sangat lucu, beda bagi Shika yang nampak mirip boneka teddy bear dengan tulisan 'tendang-mukaku'.

"Nanti aku belikan." Ujar Pain santai sok punya duit.

"Eh, benarkah?" mata biru itu langsung blink-blink matre.

Pain mengangguk ringan dan mengusap surai pirang itu sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia kan baru gajian gak apa dong beliin ponsel buat kekasihnya yang unyu-unyu ini, toh juga baru sekali ini.

"Sekarang ya? Sekalian makan siang..." tanyanya sok imut yang langsung di'iya'kan cowok goblok itu.

Sungguh Pain tak tahu kalau Naruto itu sangat suka ditraktir, bukan karna dirinya kere tapi karena itu bocah nista emang suka ngerjain mangsanya. Stres-stres lo abis ini, salah sendiri datang disaat gak tepat. Naruto kan baru kena iritasi mata gara-gara ngelihat sodaranya, jadi ngerjain orang merupakan refreshing baginya.

Dengan cepat Naruto masuk ke kamar dan mengganti baju, ia udah gak sabar ngebikin sang senpai ini kere. Oke, pakek baju yang radak unyu biar sekalian bisa ngeceng, siapa tahu ketemu cowok ganteng.

Dan akhirnya itu bocah ababil makek jemper biru putih dan celana item selutut. Harus diakui penampilannya emang imut dan lucu, pasti bisa buat seme-seme gatel pengen nyipok dan ngremes-ngremes. (?)

Ia pun keluar dengan wajah inosen cerianya dan menemui Pain. Loh, kemana rusanya, dia kan mau ngajak itu pemalas, sekalian mau ikut dikerjain?

"Senpai, temenku diajak gak apakan?" tanyanya dengan wajah sok imut.

Pain sebenarnya pengen banget bilang enggak, selain itu cowok bakal ngeganggu kenyamanan, ia juga ada feeling kalau itu cowok bertampang males ada apa-apanya sama Naruto. Tapi masak iya dia tega bilang enggak pas Naruto masang puppy no jutsu gitu?

"Hem," jawabnya pada akhirnya sambil mengangguk.

Naruto langsung meloncat kegirangan dan berlari mencari Shikamaru yang ada di dapur. Dengan akalnya yang licik dan mulutnya yang licin Naruto tidak sulit memaksa si malas itu ikut. Katanya sih buat nemenin kalo entar ada apa-apa, nyatanya sih Cuma mau dijadiin sopir biar dirinya gak jalan. Semoga gak di adu domba lagi lo Shika...

**oOoOo**

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kesal menuju sebuah mall di pertengahan kota. Sesekali ia mengumpat dan melirik tajam manusia yang duduk di sebelahnya ini. dia udah repot nyari tuyulnya yang tiba-tiba ngilang malah disuruh nganterin kakaknya belanja. Nebeng sih sebenarnya, tapi kalo yang nebeng arahnya berlawanan sama yang punya mobil apa gak ngenterin itu namanya? Lagian punya mobil gak dirawat baik-baik, giliran mogok adek yang direpotin.

Cowok itu terus ngedumpel dalam hati tanpa tahu ia akan dipertemukan siapa oleh author di sana. Ingatkan tadi Naruto niat beli ponsel baru, dan emang di mana lagi belinya kalo gak di mall? Selamat dah kau Naru, tiga cowok peliharaan lo bakal ketemu dalam satu tempat.

Pemuda itu menghentikan mobilnya dan segera menyuruh sang kakak turun. Dia mau cepetan balik ke rumah itu tuyul, ngecek udah pulang apa belum. Sasuke hendak memutar arah mobilnya, tapi saat matanya melirik spion tanpa sengaja menangkap gambaran sebuah mobil yang di dalamnya ada seseorang yang ia kenal betul. Yap, benar sekali! tuyul ababilnya, pemuda nanas kemarin dan anak buahnya yang sialan.

Sasuke yang melihat mobil itu menuju parkiran mall pun mengikutinya. Gila itu bocah katanya sakit tapi malah ke mall bareng Pain. Kebetulan juga sih, sekalian mau nyelesaiin semua masalah yang menjubeli otaknya, terutama masalah Kitsune itu.

Ketiga penumpang itu turun bersamaan dari mobil, Sasuke yang berada di pintu masuk parkiran langsung menancap gas dan menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak di depan ketiganya. Di pandangnya tiga cowok sialan di sisi mobilnya dengan tajam. Ah, tunggu sebelum turun dia harus ngecek dulu penampilannya, jangan sampek kalah keren di banding dua cowok di samping tuyul itu.

Oke, rambut keren. Baju trendi. Tampang? Ganteng seratus persen! Semua udah lebih unggul dari mereka, tinggal masang pose macho buat keluar aja. Dengan gak sadarnya ia sudah ketularan alay, Sasuke keluar bergaya sok slow mossion. Si raven lalu menghampiri ke tiganya sambil memasang wajah arogan tingkat dewa. Berdiri menghadang Naruto yang paling depan, dan melipat tangan di dada.

**DZING** **DZING** **DZING**

Tiga mata berbeda warna dan bentuk itu saling melempar deathglare. Angin tiba-tiba berhembus dan debu-debu berterbangan di antara pemuda-pemuda itu. Naruto yang gak ikut dalam adu deathglare jadi membayangkan film-film koboy tahun 80-an yang mengisahkan seorang cewek cantik di culik orang-orang jahat, abis itu datanglah sang sherif buat nyelametin. Gila, keren! Bocah nista itu pengen banget melompat gaje ngelihat adegan ini.

Oh, Naruto tapi apa kau tidak sadar ini berbahaya? Emang elo bisa menghadapi situasi begini apa?

"Senpai..." ujarnya pelan dan langsung bersembunyi di belakang pemuda berambut merah itu.

Jawabannya: Naruto bisa!

Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengernyit bersamaan melihat tingkah si blonde. Hem, rasa-rasanya Sasuke pernah melihat adegan ini. ah iya di pestanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi situasi ini tidak sama, bocah itu mau ngadu apa pun udah gak ngaruh, lagi pula Kitsune satu ini harus ia urus dahulu.

"Kau, Kitsune kan? Apa tujuanmu mendekati Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Shikamaru.

Jadi yang Sasuke maksud Kitsune itu Shika? Dan apa katanya tadi, tujuan mendekati Naruto? Naruto dengan cepat memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya agar meng'iya'kan. Mulut si blonde lalu bergerak menyampaikan pesan tanpa suara. sial, tahu begini gak ikut deh. Kira-kira bakal jadi sandsack gak ya dia? Shika kan lagi males berkelahi. Lagian kenapa dia mesti ngomong begitu, bukannya itu malah bikin masalah ruet?

"Merepotkan." ujarnya memberi jeda untuk menguap.

"Tujuanku mendekati dia? Tentu saja karena aku ingin menidurinya, sama denganmu yang bertujuan menidurinya. Hah~ tapi sepertinya kau sudah dapat lebih dulu, Naruto bilang kau sudah memperkosanya kemarin." Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Shika utarakan, dan itu sangat merepotkan.

Di balik punggung Pain Naruto melempar cengiran lima jarinya pada Shikamaru. Hebat, gak rugi mereka tinggal bareng, Shimaru benar-benar tahu maksudnya dengan baik.

Dan, berapa lama sampai Pain meledak mendengar penuturan itu kira-kira? Karena sudah pasti pemuda itu gak budeg.

**BAG!**

Bogem pemuda bersurai merah itu membentur keras perut Sasuke, lebih cepat melayang dibanding Naruto yang hendak merubah mimik wajahnya. Nampaknya tak perlu mendengar dua kali Pain sudah sangat mengerti arti ucapan tadi.

Tanpa menunggu sang ketua Hebi siap berdiri Pain menarik tubuh itu dan meninju wajah tampan di hadapannya sampai empunya terpelanting.

"Cih!" Sasuke yang terjatuh ke lantai membuang ludahnya yang bercampur darah.

Gila ini sudah dua kali ia berkelahi gara-gara Naruto, sehebat apa sih tuyul itu sampai bisa ia perebutkan sampai seperti ini? ah, tentu saja ia hebat. Ingat rasa tubuhnya yang legit itu kan Sasuke?

Sasuke bangkit dan menunjukkan seringaiannya. Ini bukan hal yang salah, bukankah dengan Pain tahu ia tak perlu repot memploklamirkan bahwa tuyul itu sudah jadi miliknya? Lagian sekalian unjuk gigi di depan si tuyul, biar tahu dia lebih hebat gitu. Ia dengan cepat menerjang pemuda itu dan menghajarnya. Tentu saja mereka pada akhirnya baku hantam, dan walau Pain bisa membalas jelas sekali Uchiha lebih unggul di sana.

Naruto berjalan pelan dan berdiri di balik punggung Shikamaru. Ia mengintip duel kedua kekasihnya itu sambil sesekali terkikik. Uwo, ini mah lebih keren dari pertarungan SasuShika kemarin. Dua mahasiswa dalam kampus yang sama, dua brandal dari geng yang sama saling berusaha membunuh demi dirinya. Apa Naruto harus pura-pura menangis sambil melerai keduanya? ah, itu bagus. Kayak drama-drama korea yang romantis gitu...

"Merepotkan!" ujar Shikamaru merusak imajinasi indah Naruto.

"Huh! Diam kau atau aku ikutkan juga."

Shikamaru langsung melangkah pergi mendengar ancaman itu. tidak, terimakasih, pinggangnya masih sakit gara-gara tadi. Naruto memandang adegan kepergian Shika dan perkelahian SasuPain bergantian. Yang mana nih, ngikutin rusanya apa ngelihat orang berantem? Ah, makan aja deh...

Dua mahasiswa pintar itu terus saling menyerang dan mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kasar tanpa sadar orang yang diperebutkan sudah menghilang.

"Bajingan!" umpat Pain sambil kembali berdiri dan menerjang Sasuke.

Saat bogem keduanya akan mendarat di pipi masing-masing lawan mereka berhenti bak CD yang dipause. Rasanya kok ada yang aneh, apa yang salah ya? Keduanya memandang tempat di mana Naruto tadi berdiri dan..

_**SING**_~

Hanya debu yang berputar-putar terbawa angin yang ada di sana. Hah~ Sudahlah, tinggalkan dua orang tua yang gampang banget dikadalin sama gombalannya ababil pirang itu, kita ikutin jejak sang tuyul aja.

**oOoOo**

"Wahahahaha..."

Naruto terus tertawa sepanjang perjalanan di mall itu. perutnya sampai sakit ngebayangin tampang ke duanya kalau sampai sadar ia sudah gak ada di sana. Kira-kira gimana tampang itu dua mahasiswa ya besok, apa masih ganteng apa sudah pada ancur? Ah, makin keren kali ya, kan jadi biru-biru gimana gitu?

"Berisik!" bentak Shikamaru yang sudah tidak tahan.

Selain gak betah ngedenger suara tawa iblis di sebelahnya ia juga udah risih dilihatin orang-orang. Dikiranya Shika lagi ngebawa pasien RSJ ke mall lagi. Emang bukan ya? #disuriken!

"Shika Kau hebat! Hahahah... kau jenius Deer!" ujarnya masih terbahak-bahak gak karuan.

"Hoam~ kalau mereka mati aku tidak mau direpotkan." ujarnya setengah gak minat.

"Tenang ada satpam di sana, lagi pula aku juga sudah bosan dengan ke duanya." Ujar Naruto santai sambil mendengus geli.

Wajah itu sudah tidak tertawa lagi melainkan menyeringai. Ia memiringkan mukanya berusaha menyembunyikan ekpresi itu. entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, tapi nampaknya ada satu ide cermerlang menghampiri otaknya.

Shikamaru langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pemuda itu. bukankah ini sudah terlalu jauh? Perubahan pemuda ini sudah tidak bisa dikatakan normal. Terakhir Kitsune melepaskan targetnya hanya kalau ada target baru yang menarik perhatiannya, dan itu pun diakhiri dengan kebohongan agar sang target tidak sakit hati. Sampai kapan dia akan begini, apa selamanya Narutonya tak akan kembali?

"Uwo... lihat Shika ada game baru!" seru si pirang sambil berlari memasuki game center di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng lemah dan mengkuti Naruto pelan masih sambil berpikir. Sudah saatnya semua ini berhenti, sudah saatnya Shikamaru tidak tinggal diam. Semua kediamannya selama ini salah, semua itu hanya jalan agar Naruto semakin merusak dirinya sendiri. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan, mengikatnya, mengembalikannya pada keluarga Namikaze, atau apa?

Shika menatap senyum ceria pemuda itu dalam diam. Ia tidak tahu itu senyum palsu atau bukan, Naruto terlalu pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Bahkan Shikamaru tidak yakin pemuda itu menyesali semua ini. sedikit pun ia tak pernah melihat Naruto bersedih, ia hanya terlihat marah bila menyangkut saudarnya itu, itu pun karena –

"Shika! Ayo main!" ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru.

"Hah~ kau bilang ingin makan?"

"Nanti! Ayo, sekarang lawan aku~"

Pemuda ini benar-benar tak bercela untuk diintip kelemahannya...

**oOoOo**

**Dok Dok Dok**

Pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat berdiri di depan sebuah pintu dan mengetuknya. Ia menatap pintu bercat putih yang perlahan berdecit itu datar. Terlihat di baliknya seorang berambut pirang pendek berdiri sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Di hadapannya ini Gaara kah?

"Na –

"GAARA!" ujar sosok itu histeris sambil melompat dan memeluk Gaara dengan erat.

Gaara yang merasa kesulitan bernafas pun mencoba melepaskan pelukan mematikan itu. si pirang yang merasa tubuhnya agak di dorong pun melepaskan dekapannya. Ia langsung tersenyum lebar salah tingkah sambil memandang malu-malu.

"Hehe... maaf, aku reflek..."

"Tidak apa-apa.." ujarnya sambil mengusap surai pirang bocah itu.

"Ah, kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tidak mengabari? Ah iya, paman dan bibik bagaimana kabarnya, kau sudah bertemu ibu?" bocah itu terus mengoceh panjang lebar tanpa perduli pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya mencoba mencari jeda pertanyaan itu.

"Na –

"Ah, dan mana oleh-oleh ku? Jangan bilang kau lupa, ah iya kau pasti –

Gaara dengan cepat membekap mulut di hadapannya. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan menatap datar bocah itu. sungguh, sama persis dengan saudaranya, bukan Cuma fisik dan sifat, tapi juga apa yang di tanyakan: oleh-oleh.

"Kau tambah cerewet." ujarnya sambil melepaskan tangannya.

Si pirang hanya tersenyum dan memasang wajah meminta maaf. Gaara hanya memutar matanya ringan saat kedua tangan tan bocah itu menjulur dan menengadah. Punya keponakan remaja itu memang mahal, apalagi kalau punya dua yang sama-sama childish.

Tangan putihnya merogoh kantong jas bagian dalam dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru merah berukuran sedang. Gaara lalu membuka kotak itu dan menunjukkan isinya yang di sambut senyum senang si pirang.

"Pakein." Ujarnya sambil membalikkan badan.

Yang ini bukan berasa de javu lagi, tapi emang kayak kaset rusak yang terus mengulang adegan yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Gaara mendengus tipis sebelum mengambil kalung perak di dalam kotak itu dan memakaikannya.

"Bagaimana aku cantik tidak?" tanyanya sambil membalikkan badan.

"Cantik. Kalungnya." jawab Gaara datar dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada perak yang berkelip idah di leher itu.

Apa katanya tadi kalungnya? Maksudnya dia tidak cantik begitu?

"Gaara!"

"Aku bercanda Naru..."

Tangan itu lagi-lagi mengelus surai pirang di hadapannya. Mendapat perlakuan itu si pirang langsung memukul dada itu dan memasang wajah ngambek. Dasar, orang ini bercanda dan serius wajahnya tetep aja gitu, bukan salahnya dia gak tahu itu bercanda.

"Kau sangat jelek kalau cemberut."

"U-uh, Kau yang jelek!" seru sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Ia membuang wajahnya ke samping tapi matanya sesekali melirik pemuda itu. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar di hadapannya tanpa permisi.

"Eh, tidak sopan..." ujarnya sambil mengikuti langkah pemuda berambut merah itu.

Gaara terdiam di sisi meja belajar, matanya menatap lekat bingkai foto di sana. Foto keluarga yang nampak bahagia dan sangat lengkap. Tuan Namikaze, nyonya Namikaze, dan Namikaze bersaudara. Kalau dibandingkan dengan sekarang nampak sangat jauh berbeda.

Gadis di belakangnya hanya menyeringai sejenak menyadari apa yang menyita perhatian pemuda itu. ia lalu berjalan meraih foto itu dan mengusapnya.

"Dia belum pulang... aku sudah memintanya kemarin, tapi aku malah di usir..." ujarnya dengan wajah sendu.

Gaara sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan barusan. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau gadis ini mengetahui alamat Naruto. Apa yang terjadi semenjak ke pergiannya? Nampaknya dalam waktu enam bulan semua telah berubah banyak.

"Kau tahu di mana ia tinggal?" tanya Gaara sedikit ragu.

Gadis itu mendongak dan mempertemukan dua iris berbeda warna mereka kemudian menggeleng. Ia menaruh kembali bingkai foto itu dan mengambil duduk. Wajahnya tetap terkesan sendu, namun ia sedikit menunduk hingga Gaara tak bisa melihat sepenuhnya pancaran mata biru langit di sana.

"Aku menemuinya di cafe. Pernah aku mengikutinya, tapi tiba-tiba ia menghilang, sepertinya dia tahu aku mengkutinya." Ujarnya sambil memijit kepalanya pelan.

"Sudahlah, dia memang sedang menunjukkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya." Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukkan senyum lemah bercampur pedih pada Gaara.

Gaara hanya menarik nafas berat mendengar hal itu. dia sama sekali tidak mengerti siapa yang salah dan benar, yang ia tahu keduanya adalah pribadi yang baik dan sangat perduli satu sama lain. yah, yang Gaara ketahui hanya itu, sama seperti Minato dan Kushina, mereka tak pernah tahu apa yang tumbuh di dalam hati kedua saudara ini.

"Gaara, kau menginap di sini kan?"

Gaara hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. melihat tanggapan itu sang gadis langsung mengembang senyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu tidur saja di kamarnya. Oh, iya! Ayo minum teh di taman, sekalian menunggu makan malam, kitakan lama tidak minum teh bersama." Ujarnya sambil menarik lengan Gaara.

Pemuda itu hanya diam mengikuti. Ia memandang surai pirang itu dan tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya ada yang tidak berubah. Narukonya tetaplah Naruko, mungkin secara fisik ia sedikit berubah dari aslinya, tapi hatinya tidak.

Pikir Gaara.

**oOoOo**

Naruto membanting bantal dengan sebal dan mengacak-ancak kamar itu. tidak puas memporak-porandakan kamar bercat putih tempatnya mengamuk ia mengambil gunting dan merobeki semua bantal dan mengeluarkan semua isinya untuk disebar.

"Kurang ajar, rasain lo... gak usah balik sekalian!" gerutunya terus masih merobek-robek bantal.

Manik biru itu memudian menatap lemari. Ia terkikik geli dan melangkah kesana. Di bukanya semua laci untuk dimengeluarkan isinya. Rokok, jam tangan, alat cukur dan semua benda ia buang ke luar lewat jendela.

"Hahaha... biar gondrong sekalian kau!" ujarnya edan.

Bingung Naruto lagi ngapain? Dia lagi merusak kamar Shikamaru, mengaca-acaknya sampai bagai diterjang badai tsunami. Ini semua salah orang malas itu sendiri. Tadi waktu Naruto bangun pemuda itu udah enggak ada di kamar, parahnya waktu dia mau keluar ternyata pintu kamarnya dikunci. Belum lagi ponselnya yang baru ia beli dibawa kabur.

Gila dipikir Naruto itu kucing apa pakek dikunciin di dalam kamar. Lagi pula apa sih maunya itu cowok? Awas aja kalo udah balik, kau akan merasakan pembalasan dendam yang lebih menyiksa dari neraka!

"Eh?" Naruto melongo saat tangannya yang mengeluarkan baju-baju di lemari menyentuh sesuatu.

Ditariknya benda itu untuk dilihat. Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar melihat benda apa itu. ternyata Shikamaru itu tidak jenius, masak ngunciin orang tapi ninggal benda ginian di dalam lemari?

"Hahaha... mati kau!"

Ia langsung berlari ke pintu dan berdiri beberapa dua langkah dari sana. Ia mengangkat benda yang ada di tangannya dan membidik ke pintu.

**DOR**

**DZING**

Kunci pintu itu langsung rusak dengan sekali tembak. Dengan cepat Naruto berlari keluar dan menuju kamarnya. Cuci muka, ganti baju dan berlari keluar. Hari ini Nara Shikamaru akan menjadi sejarah! Beraninya mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar, meninggalkannya dan tidak di beri makanan. Eh, tapi ia harus menyimpan pistol itu, jangan sampai ia yang sedang marah membawanya, salah-salah ia membunuh pemuda itu beneran lagi.

Naruto bukan tak berani ya, tapi Nara itu mainan istimewa jadi kalau mati susah nyari gantinya. Jarang-jarang ada orang jenius dan idiot dalam satu paket kayak cowok itukan? Gak ada malah!

Ia dengan cepat melesat keluar dan meraih kenop pintu depan. Great, terimakasih pada Gaara yang merusak pintunya kemarin jadi pintu itu tidak dapat di kunci. Kami-sama memang selalu berpihak pada bocah tengik satu ini ya?

**GRAP!**

Tangan tannya di tarik seseorang dari belakang dan mulutnya di bekap. Hendak Naruto menyikut dan membanting orang itu, tapi bau mint segar yang menyeruak ke hidungnya menghentikan niatannya. Ini, Sasuke kan?

**BUG!**

Tubuh kecil itu di dorong ke dinding dan dihimpit dengang kedua tangan yang ditahan di atas kepala. Naruto menatap sayu bola hitam berkilat di hadapannya. Hah~ apa lagi yang mau paman mesum ini lakukan, pagi-pagi sudah berkunjung dengan sangat sopan begini?

"Lepas Paman..." ujar Naruto lirih.

"Apa maumu Naruto?" tanyanya dengan menatap tajam.

Gak salah, bukannya Naruto yang harus tanya gitu? dasar playboy stres. Naruto dengan cepat menghindari tatapan tajam itu dengan memiringkan wajahnya. Tapi tangan kiri Sasuke yang bebas memegang dagunya dan mensejajarkan pandangan mereka. Dengan cepat manik indah itu menutup, membuat si raven tambah geram.

Apa lagi ini, bukankah kemarin Naruto sudah memaafkannya, lalu kenapa sekarang bocah ini ngambek lagi? Apa gara-gara Pain tahu? ah tidak, tuyul ini udah menghindar sejak pagi, jadi pasti ada alasan lain. Apa Kitsune itu?

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu?" tanyan Sasuke memperlembut suaranya.

Ia sadar Naruto itu ababil jadi bentakan malah akan membuat pemuda itu semakin marah. kelopak tan itu terbuka perlahan, ia menatap wajah putih itu lemah. Eh, paman ini pakek apaan ya, kenapa wajahnya masih ganteng? Kemarin kan boyok gitu, wah perlu minta resep ini. aduh, Naru-chan~ kau kan harus akting ngambek kenapa jadi terpesona?

Cepat-cepat bocah edan itu memiringkan wajahnya lagi. Sasuke sungguh tidak tahan kalau harus melihat wajah itu cemberut yang menjurus ke sedih. Oke, ia akui ia menyayangi Naruto sekarang ini, jadi ia tak mau membuat pemuda ini seperti ini. ia lebih memilih Naruto menangis lebay dari pada diam, karena itu membuat hatinya lagi-lagi berdesir tak nyaman.

"Katakan salahku!"

"Kau, membuatku takut..." Jawab Naruto segera, masih memalingkan wajah.

Sasuke melepas tangan Naruto dan mengalihkan tangannya sendiri pada wajah tan itu. membingkainya dan mempertemukan onik dengan saphire. Bola hitam itu menatap teduh, berharap pemuda ini tidak menggunakan takut sebagai alasan menghindar.

"Aku membuatmu takut?" tanyanya yang sama sekali tidak dijawab Naruto.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening pemuda itu pelan.

"Kau segalanya bagiku."

Melihat pemuda itu hanya diam Sasuke menurunkan bibirnya kehidung itu dan mengecupnya ringan.

"Aku menyayangimu lebih dari siapapun."

Tangan putih itu membuka dan memperlihatkan kulit pipi tan Naruto yang sedikit kemerahan. Ia lalu mencium dua belah wajah itu bergantian.

"Kau yang bisa membuatku merasakan banyak emosi."

Perlahan wajah itu melembut dari ketegangannya. Tangan Sasuke berpindah, bagian sebelah kanan menelusup ke surai pirang itu sedang tangan kirinya mengusap telingan Naruto pelan.

"Dan mungkin, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu." Ujar Sasuke diikuti bibirnya yang mengusap pelan bibir Naruto.

Perlahan kecupan ringan itu semakin intens. Mata mereka yang saling bertatapan lurus memejam perlahan bersamaan dengan lidah Sasuke yang semakin merangsek masuk. Tubuhnya semakin rapat ke pada Naruto.

**Ting~**

Mendengar suara lift berhenti Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto masuk ke dalam apartemen. Ia menutup pintu itu dan menyandarkan tubuh mungil di dalam dekapannya ke daun pintu. Merasa ciuman itu semakin membuat nafsunya memanas ia pun membalik tubuh si pirang dan menciumi tengkuknya. Tangannya pun berpindah pada perut dan dada Naruto.

"Kau tak boleh takut padaku, karena mulai sekarang aku tak akan melepaskanmu.." bisiknya pelan di telinga Naruto.

Wow, playboy ini sungguh luar biasa romantis, ingin sekali Naruto membalik badan dan memeluknya. Oh, Uchiha kau sangat sempurna, nampaknya Naruto akan mempertahankanmu sedikit lagi. Mirip rusa kesayangannya sih,

Sasuke mulai turun ke pundak, lalu ke punggung dan sampai pantat pemuda itu dengan masih menciuminya. Perlahan tangannya membuka resleting celana Naruto dan menurunkan celana itu.

"Engh... Sasukeh..." Naruto mendesah pelan saat tangan dan mulut di bawah sana memanjanya bersamaan.

Pemuda raven itu terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tangan kanannya naik-turun dan meremas penis itu, tangan kirinya membuka belahan pantat Naruto, dan mulutnya terus menyesap lubang di sana.

Naruto menempelkan tubuhnya ke pintu dan tangannya meremas lengan Sasuke. Perlahan tubuhnya memanas dan bergetar.

"Sasukeh..." desahnya lagi saat merasakan anusnya dijejali jari dan lidah bersamaan.

Mendengar desahan seksi Naruto pemuda itu semakin beringas menyesap lubang di hadapannya. Ia menjilati dan memasukkan ibu jarinya ke sana. Saat di rasakan batang penis di tangannya mulai meneteskan percum, ia berhenti. Dengan cepat ia membuka resleting celananya sendiri dan mengeluarkan penisnya.

Sasuke duduk berselanjar kaki dengan membuka lebar pahanya. Di tariknya Naruto yang masih berdiri itu dan memposisikan penisnya agar menancap ke lubang itu secara hati-hati.

"Engh!"

Naruto yang merasakan lubangnya dimasuki batang penis pun menggelinjang maju mundur. Si raven mendekap tubuh itu erat, memperdalam persatuan mereka. Ia terus menahan tubuh itu dalam posisi yang sama. Merasakan setiap denyutan penisnya yang terasa nyaman di lubang itu.

"Naruto..."

"Engh..." Naruto melenguh saat pemuda itu mengangkat pinggulnya perlahan dan menurunkannya sebelum penis itu keluar dari anusnya. Diulanginya pergerakan itu selama beberapa kali dengan tempo sama, namun saat di rasakan hasratnya memuncak ia mulai mempercepat gerakan naik turun itu. perlahan tangan Naruto melingkar kebelakang, menjadikan leher putih di belakangnya sebagai tumpuan. Walau tubuhnya digerakkan tapi gesekkan di lubangnnya membuatnya panas dan berpeluh.

"Kau selalu laur biasa... Naruto..."

"Uh, Sasukeh... ah..."

ia semakin menaikkan kecepatannya. Ketika semua sensasi nikmat terasa berkumpul di satu titik, Sasuke dengan cepat mendorong tubuh, membuat Naruto tidur tengkurap di bawahnya. Ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya cepat dengan tangannya menumpu ke lantai.

Mendapat serangan cepat itu Naruto yang memang sudah ada di ujung menyemburkan sari-sarinya. Otomatis tubuhnya menegang bersamaan dan otot anusnya ikut menguat, melumat penis di dalamnya dengan erat.

"Ah! Sasukeh... emgh..."

"Oh, Shit!" Dibawah sana Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang amat panas dan ingin meledak. Ia melepas tumpuannya untuk memeluk tubuh itu dan merapatkan dadanya ke punggung Naruto, membuat tubuh mereka menempel makin erat. Si raven masih memaju mudurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan beberapa detik kemudian dirasakannya sesuatu memaksa keluar dari kejantanannya.

"Ah!" Lenguh Sasuke saat cairan kental berwarna putih itu keluar dari lubang penisnya. Ia mengambil nafas cepat-cepat, rasanya seluruh badannya yang panas mulai sesak dan lemas karena gerakkannya yang sangat cepat tadi. bahkan bajunya yang masih menempel dikulit ikut basah karena peluh.

Sasuke berdiri dan melepas persatuan mereka. Inginnya sih lagi, tapi ia masih waras untuk tidak merusak rencana. Ini hanya sebagai terapi kecil agar Naruto terbiasa akan dirinya, dan dapat menghilangkan rasa takut itu perlahan.

Setelah membenahi bajunya ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membawanya ke kamar pemuda itu untuk di tidurkan. Di belainya rambut itu pelan kemudian menciumnya.

"Kau tidak takut lagikan?"

_**PLAK!**_

Sasuke terdiam seketika menerima tamparan itu. ini artinya Naruto semakin membencinya? Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan berbagai emosi yang berkecamuk. Mata biru itu menyiratkan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam, dan dirinyalah yang lagi-lagi membuat hal itu terjadi.

"Naruto?"

"AKU BUKAN TAKUT HAL INI SASUKE!" Teriaknya dengan keras.

Air mata itu turun semakin deras. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tubuh itu bergetar keras karena empunya terus menahan emosi yang terasa ingin meledak dalam dirinya.

"Aku –"

"Aku takut benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu." Ujarnya dengan suara parau.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Sasuke bingung,

Bukankah ia sudah bilang ia mencintai Naruto, kenapa Naruto takut jatuh cinta padanya? Haruskah Sasuke membawakan bulan, mengiriminya bunga atau membacakannya puisia? Gila lo, mati pun Sasuke gak akan mau melakukan hal alay begitu, lebih baik ia di suruh terjun ke laut.

"Masalahnya, kau seorang pembohong, dan kau seorang playboy yang hanya ingin tubuhku."

Ucapan itu bagai pukulan telak yang menghancurkan segala alasan yang hendak dilontarkan Sasuke. Ya, semua itu benar. Ia berbohong, dirinya playboy dan mengincar tubuh Naruto saja pada awalnya. Tapi, bukankah sekarang tidak, sekarang ia benar menyukai pemuda ini? tangan itu terkepal erat karena marah. Sial, sekarang ia merasa boneka dari dramanya sendiri, Naruto benar-benar mengendalikannya.

Tunggu, Naruto tidak mengendalikannya dia hanya remaja biasa yang mudah di bawa angin, pemuda ini bahkan telah bisa ia setir tadi. jadi Sasuke tetap yang memegang kendali di sini, ia tetap bisa membalik keadaan. Yah, masuk sebentar dalam pentas tidak masalah, toh Naruto akan bisa ia kuasai sepenuhnya dengan ini?

"Yang kau katakan memang benar pada awalnya, tapi sekarang berbeda. Berikan aku waktu untuk membuktikannya." Ujar Sasuke pelan sambil memeluk tubuh itu.

Bocah itu terasa masih bergetar di dalam pelukannya tapi bisa Sasuke rasakan secara perlahan getarannya memelan. Naruto menaikkan sudut bibirnya dalam bayang pelukan itu. bukankah ini lucu, bahkan tidak pernah dalam otaknya seorang playboy macam Uchiha ini mau mengatakan hal menjijikkan itu. jangan bilang Naruto yang jahat, salah sendiri idiot, hanya di suguhi air mata saja sudah luluh. Benar-benar para laki-laki yang mengaku seme itu tidak punya otak, terlebih dua bonekanya yang berpredikat jenius.

"Jujurlah Naruto, siapa pria yang sudah melakukannya dengan pertama kali." Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tajam tiba-tiba.

Kenap itu yang di tanyakan, apa yang Uchiha ini mau sih?

Naruto berhenti bergetar, tubuh perlahan melepaskan diri dari pelukan dan empunya menatap tajam mata hitam itu. Sasuke hanya ingin menuntaskan ini sekarang juga. menunggu lebih lama lagi tidak ada gunanya, karena ia harus menggenggam Naruto sesegera mungkin. Bukan dirinya tak sabaran, hanya saja ia mulai tahu tuyul ini bukan bocah sembarangan. Bocah ini terlalu banyak diincar orang, jadi kalau ia merenggangkan genggamannya bisa di pastikan Naruto akan hilang. Dan cara menggenggamnya hanya dengan menjadi orang kepercayaannya.

"Mau apa kau kalau tahu siapa dia?" tanya si pirang dengan nada dingin.

Sasuke sedikit tercekat mendengar nada itu. nampaknya orang ini memang menyakiti Naruto, sampai mata polos itu bisa berubah sedingin ini. tak akan ia lepaskan kalo memang bagitu.

"Akan aku bunuh dia, kalau memang dia menyakitimu."

Membunuh, kedengarannya bagus. Mungkin ia harus mencarikan lawan yang berat untuk Uchiha sombong ini. tapi siapa ya? Tidak mungkin Shikamaru, ia belum mau mengeluarkan kartu trufnya hanya untuk orang macam Sasuke. Ah, iya, pria itu saja, lagi pula pria itu juga perlu di beri pelajaran.

"Hyuga, Neji." Ujarnya penuh emosi.

Si raven bisa melihat kebencian di manik biru itu saat mengucapkan nama tadi. tapi siapa Hyuga Neji? Ah, tidak penting siapa pun, Sasuke tak akan melepaskannya.

"Bunuh dia!"

**oOoOo**

Bocah nista bin iblis itu duduk santai menonton TV sambil menikmati segelas besar es krim. Ia sesekali menjilati sendoknya dan tertawa melihat cartoon yang di tayangkan di layar kaca itu. yah, ini lah hidup, sangat menyenangkan dan penuh permainan menarik. Uchiha Sasuke memang datang di saat tepat tadi. benar-benar membangkitkan moodnya yang memang sedang ngesot.

_**NGEKK**_

Pintu itu di sampingnya terbuka pelan, membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Di sana anak buah kurang ajar yang ingin dia bantai tadi pagi sedang berdiri. Tanpa merasa salah Shikamaru masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil menguap, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan bocah sialan yang sedang menatap pergerakannya itu.

"Enak sekali kau tidak merasa bersalah," ujar Naruto seraya mengikuti pemuda itu.

Shikamaru berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya dan melihat kenop yang rusak itu. hah~ sudah ia duga Naruto akan menemukan pistolnya. Ia benar-benar lupa memiliki benda itu, gak pernah di pakai sih.

Pemuda itu membalik badan dan mengulurkan tangannya, meminta pistolnya agar di kembalikan. Surai pirang itu malah miring-miring pilon belagak goblok dengan maksud anak buahnya satu ini.

"Merepotkan."

"Apanya sih Shika?"

Si nanas tak menanggapi, ia berjalan ke kamar Naruto dan mencari benda itu sendiri. Toh kalau punyanya gak ketemu tinggal mengambil punya Naruto, sama aja kan?

Shika membuka laci meja di kamar itu dan langsung menemukan dua pistol. Satu miliknya dan satu milik bocah setan itu. bukannya mereka mau jadi kriminal dengan memiliki barang macam itu, tapi memang pernah ada kejadian yang benar-benar merepotkan yang membutuhkan senjata itu. salah satu contohnya ya waktu Naruto itu di culik.

"Mau apa sih?" tanya Naruto bingung saat melihat Shikamaru mengambil dan mengecek pistol itu.

Pemuda itu masih diam, ia mengarahkan ujung lubang pistol di tangannya ke Naruto dan memandang pemuda itu serius. Apa maksud semua ini, dia mau menakut-nakuti Naruto? Apa dia pikir Naruto takut, dasar bodoh ia cukup tahu Shikamaru tak akan mampu melakukannya.

"Shika? Ka-kau mau apa?" tanyanya sedikit terbata.

Bukan, dia tidak ketakutan, ia hanya mau mengejek pemuda malas itu. bahkan kalau sahabatnya ini mampu menembaknya, ia akan sangat salut. Memberi penghargaan kalau perlu.

Shika memutar ujung pistol itu dan mengisyaratkan agar Naruto mengambilnya. Tapi bocah itu tetap diam terlihat tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Bunuh aku, atau biarkan aku pergi." Ujarnya masih menunggu Naruto meraih pistol itu.

Apa lagi ini, kenapa Shikamaru berkata begitu padanya? Bukankah Naruto yang harusnya marah kenapa terbalik? Naruto tak tahu bahwa saat ia bercumbu dengan Sasuke tadi Shikamaru yang hendak kembali ke apartemen mengambil pistol melihat mereka. Tentu saja ia menguping di balik pintu dan mendengar apa yang mereka sedang lakukan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi," ujarnya seraya mengantongi pistolnya dan melangkah ke pintu.

Shikamaru sudah yakin hal ini. mungkin dengan pergi adalah kesalahan, namun dengan tinggal di sana itu juga kesalahan. Mana mungkin ia terus-menerus betah tinggal satu rumah dengan Naruto, sementara bocah itu selalu mempermainkannya dan dengan sengaja menyakitinya.

Lagi pula siapa tahu bocah itu akan sedikit menghargainya saat ia sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Janji setahun yang lalu ia langgar bukan karena dirinya tak bertanggung jawab, tapi karena Naruto sudah tiga kali melanggar janji.

_**DOR**_

Shikamaru yang merasa kulitnya tertembus peluru langsung terjatuh kelantai. Ia meringis saat merasakan timah panas yang bersarang ditubuhnya membuat tulangnya terasa linu. Didongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Naruto yang berjalan pelan kearahnya. Sipirang terlihat sangat senang dan tidak ada beban sama sekali. Begitu ya, jadi Naruto lebih memilih membunuhnya dari pada membiarkannya pergi? Apa dirinya memang sangat tidak berharga, mereka berteman sejak lama dan ini lah perasaan Naruto yang sebenarnya?

"Ck,ck... kau benar-benar tidak paham situasi..."

Surai pirang itu menggeleng lemah sambil si empunya menyeringai. Naruto mengangkat pistolnya lagi dan mengarahkan lagi moncong senjata itu ke arah Shikamaru.

Sekedar membunuh akan ia lakukan kalau untuk mencegah pemuda itu pergi. Tak bernyawa pun ia masih bisa mengawetkan tubuhnya untuk pajangan. Lagi pula, dihianati dengan sengaja itu lebih memalukan dari pada membunuh. Dan Naruto tidak terima ditinggalkan, apa lagi oleh pemuda ini.

"Kau salah tentang diriku, Dear..."

_**DOR**_

_**Tubikontinuet...**_

*hallo, hehehe... lemonnya tidak asem kah? Oke emang iyah... maaf, itu Cuma buat selipan. Dan Namikaze? Semua sudah tahukan? Sherry lupa kalo ada Deidara yg mirip sama ciri-cirinya, jadi Sherry kira udah pada tahu chap maren, tapi belum. Hehe, tapi ada kok yang tahu, dua lagi... satunya nebak di FB sih...

*hem, apa lagi yah? Eh iya, sherry lagi keserang penyakit males, jadi maaf kalo ini mengecewakan. Dan sherry juga belum bisa mengupdate 1home 1angel maupun sequel yang udah di janjikan. Maaf banget, sherry usahakan secepatnya deh...

*ah iyah, yg tertarik ngeadd FB sherry kayaknya dikit yah? #masalah buat loh# gak sih, tapi sherry berharap ada lagi, soalnya kalo kenal lewat FB berasa lebih deket dan bisa sharing bareng... haha, ya udah deh, promo sekali lagi aja deh... '_Thria Troblesome Sherrysn'_, hehe jangan ada yg ke paksa ya tapi...

**BALES REVIEW:**

**Haruka Hayashibara**: hehe, udah tahukan Gaara siapa, tapi dia bakal bantuin salah satu dari dua saudara ini kok... di tunggu RnR selanjutnya...

**Azuza TheBadGirl**: udah tahukan sekarang? hehe, soal alasan Kushina dan Minato akan terjawab di chap 11 or 12, tunggu aja yah... dan typonya maaf senpai, hehe.. ini udah diusahain pakek agak, gak tahu kalo masih ada yg nyelip. Hehe... ditunggu saran kritiknya...

**Dobe SiFujo:** kebohongannya gak akan lama kok... keep read n review...

**Ela:** ah, makasih udah mampir... hehe, dia pasti udah tahu siapakan? Hem, maaf typonya, ini diusahain gak ada. Mungkin masih prolog ya, soalnya satu chara belum keluar, dan chap 12 mungkin baru masuk cerita intinya... keep read, dan kalo ada waktu reviewnya ditunggu...

**Shiho Nakahara: **chap yang edan masih belum, mungkin mulai belasan keatas. Jd tunggu aja... makasih Shiho, gk nyangka direview... heheh...

**Chaos Seth**: hehe, mungkin typo-typonya sampah dan kata-kata ngawurnya juga... tapi ada kok pembelajarannya... semoga masih mau read, dan ditunggu lagi kritiknya, kalo bisa sekalian di tunjukin kesalahannya biar bisa mmperbaiki,,,

**Chisana Yume**: yg dilakukan? Hahaha... udah tahukan? Ah, maaf tapi gak hot... ditunggu review selanjutnya...

**Mizu Lootus**: makasih udah review, seneng deh silent reader ada yg mau mampir... semoga masih mau mengikuti terus ya...

**UzuChiha Rin**: umur Sherry? Hehe... ano, itu add aja FB sherry ntar sherry kasih tahu, atau mau sherry yg add? Tulis alamatnya ajah kalo gitu, dan email emang punya #4lagi# tapi jarang buka biarpun lagi buka PC, habis males... ^^v, 1 homenya belum bisa maaf, ini juga blm panjang, maaf.. em, requestnya sherry usahain deh... keeep RnR...

**Key:** ah, makasih key, hehehe... sherry seneng kok di review gk usah minta maaf, keep Read, dan kalo ada waktu lagi, silahkan review...

**Utau no Hana**: dia udah tahukan Hana? Hehe, ano Sasuke tahunya entar dan cintanya berkurang or enggak lihat aja nanti yah... kabur gak yah Naru? Hehe... tunggu chap 11... keep RnR Hana...

**Iztha dark neko: **udah tahukan siapa sodaranya Naru? Ia lumayan, kan dia radak stres, hehe... kalo Sai mah malah yg pertama XD keep RnR..

**Seo Shin Young:** pertanyaannya udah terjwabkan? Hehe, semoga gak mengecewakan... keep read, dan review jg kalo sempet...

**Ukkychan:** hehe, ini udah SasuNaru ditambahin, emang beberapa chap SasuNaru akan miss, tapi pas masuk chap belasan bakal full sama mereka... keep RnR Ukkycha~

**CcloveRuki:** kya... Chiharu, sherry jadi malu... maf lagi yg kemarin... hehe, kok jadi Shizune? Ada kesalahpahaman ini kayaknya... dan maaf typonya... tpi itu bukan karna capek, sherry aja yg ceroboh, maaf... hem, pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di chap 11 or 12 jadi keep RnR...

**Heyhoo D:** Huum, dia... udah tahukan siapa? Oke, keep read yah,, dan reviewmu di tunggu...

**Flying arrow:** hehe, di review ^^ seneng deh.. sekali2 dua orang jenius di kadalin gak apa dong... hehe... keep read... dan review kalo bisa...

**Kitsune no SasuNaru:** hehe, bukan Dei... Sasunya udah gak galau nih... dan juga belum tahu... hehe,,, ditunggu review lanjutannya...

**Mio Altezza**: makasih udah mau review.. hehe, tebakkannya hampir bener.. hehe, keep read n review...

**Tomato Hime:** bingun nih mau di bales dua apa satu, hehehe... maaf belum panjang, dan tebakanmu diFB yg lebih bener... keep read, dan reviewnya ditunggu kalo gak keberatan...

**Michiyo ruzumavi**: MinaKushi yg gk kasih tahu anaknya yg satu lagi belum bisa di jwb, jdi tunggu aja chap lanjutannya, yg lain udah kan? Hehehe... keep RnR...

**Red RabbitIsDead**: Nah iyakan bisa nebak XD #peluk2Red... Hebat senpai ^^b padahal asal tapi pas banget... hehe, ditunggu lagi reviewnya...

**Uchy-san**: heh? Hehehe... ya udah deh biarpun gak begitu mengerti... oke, keep read n review...

Hah~ maaf kalo ini agak mengecewakan... dan TERIMAKUASIH BUANYUAK yang review,,, hehe, ada beberapa reader kesayangan sherry yg reviewnya menghilang, hiks...hiks... apa ceritanya yg mulai membosankan apa mereka lagi repot? Hehe, pokoknya review kalian semua selalu sherry tunggu... oke, silahkan beri kritik, saran dan kesan apa pun...

Arigatou minna, Jaa.. ;)

By:_ 31 Sherry's_


	9. Chapter 9

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**.**

**That PlayBoy Must Be Mine!**

**.**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto **

**Rate : M**

**Genre: Romance, Mistery,**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka dan katakan letak kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki. Asal satu, MIND IDEA STORY TIDAK TERMASUK!**

Chapter 9: Kesatria.

Summary: "Kakak~" / Salah dengarkah Sasuke? Naruto menyebut nama orang lain kan tadi? /"Bantulah aku mengembalikan Namikaze Naruto, Nara... bantu aku dengan meninggalkan dia..."

_**Spesial Thanks For:**_

_**Haruka Hayashibara. ~/~ ukkychan ~/~ narusaku20 ~/~ Tomato Hime ~/~ Kaguya Shin Kotaro ~/~**_

_**Mizu Lootus ~/~ Queen The Reaper ~/~ Azuza TheBadGirl ~/~ Chisana Yume ~/~ Sheila-ela ~/~ **_

_**UzuChiha Rin ~/~ Utau no Hana ~/~ Mio Altezza ~/~ Shiho Nakahara ~/~ Reviewer baru ~/~ **_

_**Aoi LawLight ~/~ Ryuu W ~/~ Seo Shin Young ~/~ Imperiale Nazwa-chan ~/~ Suvia The Fujoshi Axyut ~/~**_

_**Vipris ~/~ linaaput ~/~ ChaaChilue247 ~/~ CcloveRuki ~/~ Monkey D eimi ~/~**_

_**Ryuuta Kagami ~/~ Kitsune no Sasunaru ~/~ Uchiha CucHan clyne ~/~ GheSeNa NaChiSe ~/~**_

_**~/~ Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra ~/~**_

_**Mynameisdian ~/~ Dexter landsteiner ~/~ Kaito Mine ~/~ Aiko Idane ~/~ Hesty ~/~ adgjm ~/~**_

**YOSH! Happy read!**

Naruto mengangkat pistolnya dan mengarahkan lagi moncong senjata itu ke arah Shikamaru.

Sekedar membunuh akan ia lakukan kalau untuk mencegah pemuda itu pergi. Tak bernyawa pun ia masih bisa mengawetkan tubuhnya untuk pajangan. Lagi pula, dihianati dengan sengaja itu lebih memalukan dari pada membunuh. Dan Naruto tidak terima ditinggalkan, apa lagi oleh pemuda ini.

"Kau salah tentang diriku, Dear..."

_**DOR**_

Naruto kembali menyeringai saat peluru kedua menembus kaki kiri Shikamaru. Sedang empunya sendiri hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dan mengeram pelan.

Sungguh besar mulut Nara Shikamaru itu, tadi dia ingin dibunuh tapi lihat sekarang, baru kedua kakinya saja yang ditembak sudah memekik kesakitan begitu. Salah besar dirinya kalau menganggap Naruto tidak berani melukainya, sangat salah kalau Shikamaru berpikir Naruto akan mempermudah hidupnya dengan mengirimnya ke alam baka. Nara Shikamaru adalah puzzle balok bagi Naruto, sangat menyenangkan untuk disusun tapi jauh lebih menyenangkan lagi untuk dihancurkan.

Ayo kita lihat apa kau masih sanggup meninggalkan si pirang setelah melihat yang satu ini, Deer.

Naruto menjatuhkan pistolnya dengan diikuti dirinya yang juga ikut jatuh berlutut. Ia menyentuh wajah putih itu pelan sambil memandang sayu. Sang Nara hanya dapat melihat dari balik kelopak matanya yang setengah terbuka. Sungguh ia tak mengerti kenapa masih tak sedikit pun bisa membenci pemuda ini, sebaliknya ia malah merasa menyesal saat melihat mata biru itu menitikan cairan bening.

"Shika... maaf..." ujarnya masih menjalarkan jari-jarinya di wajah Shikamaru.

"Aku bingung... kalau kau meninggalkan aku, aku harus apa? Aku.. aku minta maaf..."

Shikamaru tak percaya ini, bagaimana dirinya yang tahu semua itu hanya bohong masih bisa merasakan sakit di hatinya. Ia tahu air mata itu palsu, ia yakin apa yang diucapkan Naruto itu dusta, tapi kenapa batinnya begitu sakit?

"Aku ta-hu semua i-tu palsu, cih!" ujar Shikamaru susah payah karena menahan sakit.

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung mengambil pistol yang dijatuhkan tadi untuk menempelkan ujung pistol itu ke kepalanya sendiri. Ia memandang kosong manik Shikamaru dengan wajah yang sama sekali tak berekpresi. Tidak ada kesan dingin maupun sedih, benar-benar nampak raga tanpa jiwa dirinya sekarang.

Bohong! Tidak mungkin ia akan menembak dirinya sendirikan? Naruto tidak selugu itu hingga mau bunuh diri hanya untuk menunjukkan kata-katanya benar, terlebih semua kalimat tadi tidak ada yang benar. Tapi, andai dia serius bagaimana, bagaimana kalau ia melakukan ini untuk menghukumnya, untuk membuatnya menyesal seumur hidup?

"Naru-to..." panggilnya masih dengan suara tertahan.

"Kau boleh pergi, setelah melihatku mati..."

Jarinya menekan pelatuk pistol itu pelan, dengan mata yang masih menatap lurus ke mata Shikamaru.

_["Tenang Shika, ini petualangan sebagai remaja saja, nanti kalau aku berumur dua puluh lima kau boleh menikah denganku. Hehehe..."]_

_._

_._

_["Semua ini hukumanmu, jadi lihatlah dengan baik bagaimana aku bercinta dengan pria-pria itu."]_

_._

_._

_["Kau satu-satunya sahabat dan keluargaku saat ini, jadi sudah seharusnya kita saling melindungi. Lagi pula aku memang pahlawan. Hehehe..."]_

_._

_._

_["I-itu, temani aku kabur..."]_

_._

_._

_["Panggil aku Naruto, Shika,"]_

_._

_._

_["Yang sudah pergi tak selalu mati Nara, Sarutobi masih hidup di dalam kenanganmu..."]_

_._

_._

_["Nala Chikamalu, Naluto angkat menjadi kesatlia Naluto dan Naluko mulai sekalang! Hehehe..."]_

_**BUG!**_

Tepat sebelum Naruto meneraik pelatuk itu sepenuhnya Shikamaru berdiri untuk menerjangnya. Kedua pemuda itu terjatuh dengan Shika menindih Naruto. Memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Iya dia kalah dan akan selalu begitu. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari iblis satu ini, selamanya akan terus dalam kendali. Mungkin tidak seharusnya Shikamaru mencoba merubah Naruto, melainkan dirinya lah yang harus mengikuti permainan tanpa melawan. Atau mungkin dia perlu orang lain untuk menariknya keluar dari semua ini.

"Shika..." lirih si blonde lalu membalas pelukan itu.

Benarkan dugaan Naruto, Shikamaru itu hanya omong kosong. Hanya akting kecil saja sudah mengalahkan logika pemuda ini. Apa kau pikir si pirang mau mengorbankan nyawa? Jangan harap. Dia pintar, jauh lebih pintar dari pemuda malas itu. sebelum ia menjatuhkan senjata apinya tadi, ia sudah mengaktifkan _sefety_nya lebih dahulu, jadi mau ditarik berapa kali pun pelatuknya, peluru itu tidak akan keluar.

_See... Shikamaru the truly idiot deer_.

**.**

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

**.**

Pernahkah kau bertemu orang munafik? Pernah pun orang itu pasti tidak semunafik Namikaze Naruto. Entah apa yang ada di dalam hati iblis blonde itu sekarang Shika pun tidak tahu. semua tertutup dengan wajah malaikatnya saat ini. Bagaimana wajah itu nampak begitu lembut dan sabar, nampak lemah dan sangat menyesal. Itulah yang sekarang dilihat sang Nara.

"Apa kau mau makan?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum malaikatnya.

Shika hanya menatap senyum itu datar sebelum menutup matanya untuk tidur. Sungguh tak sanggup dirinya melihat semua sandiwara ini. lelah harus menebak-nebak apa tingkah itu benar atau tidak, capek memikirkan posisinya berharga atau tidak di dalam hati manusia setengah iblis ini.

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya?" ujarnya sambil beranjak dari duduk.

"Istirahat lah, deer." Naruto membenarkan selimut pemuda itu lalu mencium kening Shikamaru. Walau tak diperdulikan senyum itu masing menghias wajah tan sang Namikaze. Sesaat dipandangnya lekat wajah Shikamaru, kemudian ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan serba putih itu.

Mengesalkan, sudah membuatnya repot seharian tapi masih dicuekin begitu. Masih untung Naruto mau bersikap baik dengan menjaganya seharian. Manusai tidak tahu diri, itulah anak buahnya.

"Urus dia Sai." Ujar Naruto dingin sambil melangkah pergi.

Sai hanya bisa diam mencegah dirinya agar tidak mengeluarkan kalimat yang terkesan mencampuri urusan sang ketua yang bisa memancing kemarahan. Sebenarnya ia memang ingin ikut campur, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada sang ketua Kitsune dengan anak buah kesayangannya ini, tapi melihat pandangan mata yang terkesan dingin dan menusuk itu ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Saat ini Naruto terlihat sekali mampu membunuh orang. Jadi dari pada koit mending dia jadi silent audience aja. Kau bilang Sai pengecut? Salah, dai Cuma pinter cari muka aja kok.

Ia berjalan memasuki kamar pasien Shikamaru. Didudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda itu. tidak bisa bertanya pada sang raja setan tanya aja sama tuyul peliharaannya, iya gak?

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Pemuda malas itu hanya menguap lebar kemudian menaruh lengannya di atas mukanya. Tidak ada niat untuk menceritakan kejadian siang tadi, terlebih pada orang ini. asal tahu saja, Sai itu juga salah satu orang yang Shikamaru tidak suka, jelas alasannya karena Sai orang pertama yang mengambil keperjakaan Naruto.

Yah, anggap dia orang jenius yang ceroboh. Menolak orang yang dicintai, membiarkan Naruto terjerumus, dan menjadi kacung iblis yang suka menyiksa orang lain. nah lo, kalo kacungnya iblis berarti Nara Shikamaru itu dedemit dong? Yah, sama-sam tahu lah...

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan tak jauh dari rumah sakit. kepalanya terasa mau meledak mengingat hal tadi. masih jelas sekali bayangan mata serius pemuda itu saat berkata ingin meninggalkannya. Dan itu benar sangat membuatnya kesal.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Shikamaru berkata seperti itu, dan sesuatu itu pastilah hal yang sangat berpengaruh. Ah, iya, pasti si Dobe sialan itu yang mencuci otak rusa kesayangannya. Jadi, saat tadi pagi Naruto dikunci dalam kamar Shikamaru menemui Naruko? Pasti, tidak salah lagi.

Tidak salah lagi ngawurnya, mana mungkin sih seorang Nara menemui princess munafik Namikaze? Hallo, Shika lebih enek ngeliat Naruko dari pada ngeliat Naruto nangis balita.

"Cih! Sialan kau Shika!" umpatnya sambil menendang kaleng bekas di hadapannya.

_**KLONTANG**_

"Woy!"

Tanpa diduga kaleng itu mengenai seseorang yang sedang berdiri di sisi lampu merah. Naruto hanya memutar matanya malas melihat orang itu. gak tahu dia sang iblis lagi gerah malah dibentak-bentak. Hajar aja Nar, sekalian buat pelampiasan.

"Apa?" ujarnya arogan sambil menghampiri pria itu. udah gak tahan mau mencincang dan memakan jantungnya.

"Kau –

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya dan hampir memukul Naruto, namun dihentikan seseorang dari belakang.

"Pengecut sekali menghajar anak kecil." Ujar seorang pemuda bermabut hitam jabrik dengan nada suram-suram ngeri.

Pria berpostur preman pasar itu terlihat langsung ciut dan mundur melihat wajah orang yang menghentikannya. Dengan cepat ia lari meninggalkan tempat itu. loh, emang siapa sih cowok ini, kenapa preman perempatan ini jadi banci perempatan tiba-tiba?

"A-ano, terima kasih kakak..." ujarnya diimut-imutkan. Jangan tanyakan kemana perginya hasrat ingin membunuh orang tadi, ingat dia ibabil –iblis ABG labil.

Pemuda itu hanya menatap Naruto sebentar sebelum beranjak pergi. Uwa, keren! Penampilannya itu loh, beneran cool abis. Syal hitam menutupi dagu, jaket berkancing menyerupai jas, tampangnya ganteng, orangnya cuek, dan yang pasti berjiwa Kesatria. Ini-ini-ini love in the, apa bahasa inggrisnya ya? Ah, pokoknya Naruto jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Lagi.

"Ano kakak..."

Si pirang mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang, berharap bisa berkenalan. Sungguh menyenangkan bisa ketemu orang cakep malam-malam gini. Bisa memperbaiki judul hari kesialan dengan hari jadian. Halah, ngarep banget sih tuyul satu ini.

"Kakak~" ujarnya lagi sok manis, sukses menarik perhatian pemuda itu.

"Apa?" tanggapnya datar masih sambil berjalan.

"Ano, kenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto. kau siapa?" ia tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangan, menunggu sang pemuda menjabatnya.

"Aburame Shino." Jawabnya sambil menjabat tangan tan itu.

"Kak Shino sekolah di mana?"

Apa, Kak Shino? Gak terlalu sok akrab apa panggilan itu? lagian ngapain tanya-tanya sekolah segala, kayak polisi mau nilang motor aja. Lalu kenapa juga dia masih ngikutin Shino? oh, Shino ngerti, bocah manis ini naksir dirinya pasti.

Shino menghentikan langkahnya dan mengamati si pirang dari atas ke bawah. Postur tubuh uke, wajah uke, tingkah uke, keseluruhan oke. Gak salah ini bocah pasti gay.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya mulai bosan berbelit-belit.

"Ah, ayo aku traktir es krim!" seru si blonde menyaingi semangat pahlawan negara mau perang.

Tentu semangat dong, otaknyakan lagi sedeng gara-gara anak buah kurang ajar bin gak tahu diri bin sableng mau menghianatinya. Belum lagi his lovely sister yang menemuinya kemarin, dan jangan kau lupakan paman mesumnya juga. hah~ menderita banget deh Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Makanya ia semangat, bertemu cinta baru adalah keberuntungan luar biasa disaat seperti ini.

"Tidak."

"Kakak~ aku kan mau mentraktirmu karena sudah menyelamatkanku..."

"Aku tidak suka es krim."

"Permen?" tanyanya sok inonsen.

"Tidak."

"Kue? Ramen? Um... kopi?"

Ini bocah ngeyel juga ternyata, apa dia gak tahu Shino manusia sibuk. Sibuk sama semut-semut dan laler peliharaannya yang belum dikasih makan. Lagian yang ditawarin kenapa gak mutu semua, kenapa gak nawari nraktir barang mahal aja, siapa tahu Shino orang matre.

"Aku sibuk." Ujarnya sambil mengambil langkah.

Aish... beneran tipenya Naruto ini, sok jual mahal dan keren abis. Pokoknya Naruto harus mendapatkan cowok satu ini, gak boleh enggak. Ayo Nar, SEMANGAT!

"Kakak~" panggilnya lagi sambil mengikuti pemuda itu.

Shino mendengus kesal sebelum menghentikan langkahnya. ia menatap tajam pemuda itu, tapi yang ia temui malah mata blink-blink melas. Persis anjing jalanan yang minta dipungut.

"Sebentar saja Kakak~" ucapnya dengan tangan terkatup di depan dagu.

"Shino!"

Hendak pemuda itu meng'iya'kan permintaan Naruto, namun sebuah suara telah menghentikannya. Ia membalik dan menemui seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik berjalan kearahnya.

"Lain kali saja." Ujarnya lalu pergi menghampiri sang sahabat.

Naruto hanya menggerutu kesal melihat kepergian pemuda berambut hitam itu. siapa sih itu cowok bertampang anjing, nyebelin banget, gak tahu apa ada tuyul yang lagi mau usaha nyolong hati cowok. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi... Hih, lain kali kalau ketemu lagi dia gigit itu cowok anjing.

Haha... rasain lo Nar dicuekin. Dan Shino, berterima kasihlah pada sahabatmu yang entah siapa namanya itu karena telah menyelamatkanmu dari jeratan iblis Kitsune.

**oOoOo**

Sasuke berjalan santai di klab malam itu dengan menengok ke kiri-kanan, ia sedang mencari cunguk kadal airnya. Biasa mau di suruh mencari informasi rivalnya. Neji? Ya, si orang yang di sebut-sebut Naruto kemarin.

Uchiha satu ini udah gak sabar mau menguliti cowok brengsek itu, mencincang 'anu'nya, dan menghadiahkan jantung pemuda itu pada Naruto. Loh, kenapa gak jantungnya sendiri yang di hadiahi? He, Sasuke gak segila itu hingga mau mati, lagian kalau mati dia gak bisa ngulek-ngulek tuyul manisnya dong...

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya saat mata hitamnya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang ia kenal. Rambut kuning, kulit coklat, tubuh seksi, Naruto? gak salah lagi itu ukenya. Tapi ngapain si tuyul ababil itu di sini? Emang umurnya udah cukup? Ah, gak penting umurnya, yang penting ngapain itu kekasihnya ngobrol sama monyet tindikan itu! Dengan geram ia kembali melangkah untuk mendekati sang obyek.

"Hehehe... senpai memang baik~"

"Naruto." panggil Sasuke dengan nada kesal yang amat ketara.

Kontan si pirang dan lawan bicaranya mencari asal suara. Bocah itu menyeringai dalam hati melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Ini keberuntungan di balik kemalangannya seharian. Gak nyangka ia yang sekedar mau bermanja-manja ria pada Pain malah ketemu si paman.

"Paman?" jawab si pirang dengan wajah takut-takut palsu.

Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada lalu mentap arogan pada bocah itu. sepertinya ia perlu menegaskan bahwa apa yang dimilikinya itu aset pribadi. Dan aset pribadi Uchiha gak boleh deket-deket dengan mantan pemilik aset itu. loh?

"Katakan kau kemari untuk memutuskan hubungan dengannya?"ujarnya PD setengah idup.

Surai pirang itu menunduk perlahan menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pemuda di hadapannya. Jelas, si raven tahu gelagat itu berarti perkataannya salah. Cih! Apa bocah nista ini tidak tahu Sasuke bukan manusia yang suka berbagi?

Tangan putih itu meraih dagu Naruto dan menuntunnya agar mereka saling berhadapan. Tanpa ragu dan peduli sekitar ia mencium bibir mungil itu serta melumatnya dalam. Pain yang tentu saja melihat secara live adegan kurang ajar itu langsung melompat dari balik bar, menarik kerah belakang Sasuke untuk dihadiahi bogem keras.

"Cih!"

Hitungkan ini yang keberapa Sasuke dipukul cowok demi seorang cowok! Heran banget dia, kenal belum juga satu bulan tapi udah jadi bulan-bulanan bogem demi memperebutkan itu tuyul, gimana kalo satu tahun coba? Demi cewek aja Sasuke gak bakal berjuang sejauh ini. kenapa rasanya jadi kayak uke tinggal satu di bumi pertiwi, sampek dirinya harus bertindak senorak ini?

"Cih! Naruto?" panggil Sasuke yang sudah muak dengan posisi gak jelas lagi mainin atau dimainin itu.

Si pirang yang lagi bersuka ria melihat sang paman terkapar langsung mendongak. Ia menatap bingung playboy itu. kenapa ini orang gak ngebales malah manggil dirinya? Woh, jangan bilang dia akan mengalami situasi kayak di drama-drama. Di suruh milih salah satu gitu. Asik... akhirnya impian Naruto main drama korea terkabul.

"Katakan, dia atau aku yang kau pilih."

Nah benarkan? Aduh situasi seperti ini harusnya dia bawa saputangan. Dia kan harus nangis lebai dan pura-pura bimbang. Oke, oke... ehem, pasang mata berkaca-kaca buat mendramatisir suasana.

"Aku..." ia menunduk lagi.

O-o... warning bahaya ini mah. Terliha sekali tuyul itu ragu untuk memilih. Sial, ini ternyata ruginya punya uke ababil, mutusin sesuatu pasti juga labil. Berharap saja tadi Pain gak ngomong yang aneh-aneh yang menodai raport seme baik sang Uchiha. Raport?

"Itu..." tambahnya masih terlihat belum memutuskan.

Si pirang menatap Sasuke dan Pain bergantian dengan pandangan sedih. Saat seperti ini akan lebih baik kalau diadakan voting. Berikan tantangan, datangkan juri, dan memilih berdasarkan SMS terbanyak. #plak!

Uchiha bungsu yang menyadari warning bahaya itu langsung berdiri. Ia tahu caranya agar Naruto memilihnya. Cara yang pasti mampu meluluhkan hati semua tuyul labil.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa kalau kau tidak sanggup memilih. Memang akulah manusia ke tiga di sini, jadi aku akan mundur kalau itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

ALAY! Gila, itu dia yang dinamakan playboy kelas kakap. Naruto aja sampe cengoh ngedengernya. Itu kata-kata paling manis dan paling menyentuh yang pernah ia dengar. Gak Cuma Naruto sih, beberapa penonton yang mengenal sang Uchiha juga berbisik-bisik kagum. Oke penonton, ayo beri tepuk tangan yang super meriah pada mas playboy ganteng satu ini!

"Sasuke..." ujar Naruto saat pemuda itu hendak mengambil langkah.

"Maaf, senpai..." tambahnya lagi sebelum berjalan mendekati sang Uchiha.

Pain hanya bisa diam membisu. Tubuhnya terasa dipaku di tempat dan tidak bisa bergerak. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia percaya ada orang lain yang menghargai keberadaannya. Tapi sekarang, satu-satunya orang itu telah memilih pergi. Apa ini kesalahannya yang tidak pernah mau meresmikan hubungannya dengan Naruto? tapi alasannya melakukan itu adalah situasi seperti ini. ia tidak mau terlalu jauh mendalami hubungan dengan pemuda itu karena ia tak ingin merasa kecewa saat Naruto meninggalkannya.

Senjata makan tuan kah ini? Hal yang dijadikanya tameng malah menghencurkannya. Andai ada lampu sorot yang menyinarinya sekarang ia pasti akan jatuh berlutut untuk menyempurnakan rasa malunya saat ini. oh~ nistanya...

Si raven yang melihat ekpresi lusuh anak buahnya hanya menyeringai. Sudah ia duga pesonanya gak bakal bisa ditolak siapa pun. Ababil macam si pirang ini emang paling gampang digombalin. Forever, Naruto akan ada dalam genggamannya mulai sekarang, tak akan dilepas.

Halah... sok pede kau Sas! Belum tahu kau kalau Naruto juga gak bakal lama nendang dirimu. Begitu kau ketemu Neji kau pasti kalah dan saat itu juga tuyul ababil yang super tengik itu bakal meninggalkanmu. Apa lagi dia baru ketemu target baru.

"Heh Sas!" panggil cowok yang sedari tadi emang dicari bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Hn?"

"I-itu tadi –

"Paman, aku mau pergi..." ujar si blonde memotong kalimat Sugetsu.

"Hn. Ayo."

Kedua sejoli yang baru saja main sinetron romantis itu melangkah dan hilang di pintu. Mengkacangkan Suigetsu yang masih bertampang bloon. Setengah percaya setengah enggak dia kalau yang tadi itu ketuanya. Seumur-umur baru kali ini dia melihat Uchiha mbahnya stoic bicara lebay gitu. idih, dia jadi merinding mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri kayak orang stress.

Lupakan manusia air itu. lihat saja Pain yang kini sedang mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Pain merasa tidak boleh tinggal diam, dia sangat tahu Uchiha Sasuke itu plaboy macam apa. Jadi sebelum terlambat terlalu jauh ia harus merebut kekasihnya. Tapi, bukankah kekasihnya itu sudah berhasil kena tipu daya, bahkan sampai –cih! Pain bahkan gak sudi mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan kadal buntung itu pada kekasihnya.

Intinya, apa pun yang terjadi Naruto harus ia dapatkan lagi. Sudah cukup ia dijadikan pecundang. Sekali ini saja Pain membutuhkan orang lain, dan itu adalah kaksihnya. Ia yakin Naruto masih menyayanginya, hanya sifatnya yang childish itu lah yang membuat sang pemuda belum bisa memilih dengan benar.

**oOoOo**

Sebuah mobil balap berwarna merah melaju kencang sepanjang lintasan. Tikungan-tikungan tajam bisa ia taklukkan dengan mudah. Setelah menyelesaikan tiga putaran mobil itu menepi dan berhenti. Tak lama sang pengemudi keluar. Ia membuka helm balapnya memperlihatkan surai keemasannya yang sedikit berkeringat. Dibawanya helm itu dengan tangan kiri kemudian ia berjalan santai menuju sebuah pintu.

"Sudah selesai Naruto?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Sudah Obito-san." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Ia lalu berjalan ke lokernya dan mengambil pakaian ganti untuk di bawanya ke toilet. Tak lama ia keluar, baju yang semula seragam balap berwarna merah pun kini sudah terganti dengan setelan rompi formal.

"Aku pulang dulu ya..." pamitnya sambil membungkuk ringan pada beberapa orang di ruang ganti itu.

"Titip salam untuk Kakakmu Naruto!"

"Em." Si pirang pun berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya ringan.

Belum jauh ia berjalan ia sudah berhenti lagi saat ponselnya berbunyi. Ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya melihat nama yang tertera di sana. Tak buang waktu Naruko pun menempelkan ponsel itu ketelinganya.

"Bagus." Jawabnya saat mendengar kabar yang disampaikan sang penelphon.

"Apa?" si pirang sedikit berteriak. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat mendengar kabar lanjutan orang di seberang sana.

"Segera hubungi aku saat tidak ada orang yang menjaganya!"

Sambungan itu diputusnya secara sepihak. Ia menatap tajam pandangan di depannya. Manusia setan satu itu memang keterlaluan, tak ada puasnya si brengsek itu membuatnya kesal. Tidak akan Naruko biarkan orang gila itu berbuat seenaknya lagi. Sudah cukup sampai di sini ia bersabar akan kelakuan saudaranya. ia bisa terima pemuda yang dicintainya dicuri, tapi ia tak akan tinggal diam bila sampai Nara disakiti.

"Saatnya aku mengambil kembali kesatriaku, Namikaze Naruto."

**oOoOo**

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sana?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang mengemudi.

"Aku bosan diam di rumah sendiri. Shikamaru lagi sakit jadi gak punya temen." Ujarnya gak sadar lagi menggali kubur.

"Shikamaru? Anak buah Kitsune itu?"

Anjrit! Kenapa dia pakek ngomong Shikamaru sih! Lidah sialan! Ini nih kalau lagi patah hati tiga kali dalam sehari, otaknya jadi sedeng gak bisa konsentrasi dengan baik. Bingung kenapa tiga kali? Hem, mari kita menghitung. Siang hari dia mau ditinggal rusa kesayangannya (satu). Sore hari dia dicuekin kakak tampan calon target barunya (dua). Dan malam hari dia meninggalkan Pain yang merupakan senjata ampuhnya (tiga). Udah tahukan? Oke, mari kembali menyusun rencana bokis buat si paman goblok ini.

"Iyah, dia teman baikku. Biasanya dia selalu menemaniku saat orang tua ku kerja." Ucap Naruto yang udah dalam mode kadal.

"Naruto?"

"Iyah?"

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti. Ia menatap pemuda itu serius sambil sedikit berpikir. Waduh, apa ini paman curiga? Perasaan Sasuke gak sejenius itu deh sampai bisa tahu.

"Aku adalah ketua sebuah geng." Ujar Sasuke gak jelas mau membawa pembicaraan ini ke mana.

"Dan Kitsune adalah salah satu musuh gengku." Tambahnya masih dengan nada Serius.

Naruto yang belum bisa membaca maksud si raven hanya mengangguk kecil dengan wajah dibuat agak terkejut. Mau pamer kehebatan kali ya biar Naruto kagum. Hem, hem... bisa jadi.

"Shikamaru itu kemungkinan mendekatimu dengan tujuan membalas dendam padaku."

Heh? Jadi Sasuke pikir Shikamaru seperti itu? jauh banget dari kenyataan. Oh Shika, nistanya takdirmu... sudah kau ketembak masih aja dituduh yang aneh-aneh. Sabar nak, pasti author akan memberimu nikmat suatu saat nanti. Kalo gak lupa.

"Memang paman salah apa?"

"Hanya mengalahkannya dari balapan dan merebut daerah kekuasaannya." Ujarnya sambil mulai menjalankan mobil.

Naruto hanya ber'oh'ria sebelum memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela samping. Ia mendecih pelan dengan wajah sebal luar biasa. Hanya mengalahkan katanya? Kenapa tidak menyebutkan masalah menyabotase mobil itu juga? mau terlihat baik begitu? Cih! Yang benar saja! Kalau bukan kemampuan Naruto yang di atas rata-rata ia pasti udah jadi mayat sekarang.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya menghentikan dunia iblis sang Kitsune.

"Belum~" jawab Naruto manjan sambil menatap dengan puppy eyes pada Sasuke.

"Hn, kita makan dulu."

"Yeiy!" serunya semangat.

Beneran Naruto belum makan seharian tahu! Cuma makan es krim doang, setelahnya sibuk ngurusin mas Nara Shikamaru di rumah sakit.

Berkat petunjuk dari Naruto mereka makan di sebuah kedai ramen. Dengan super cepat bocah tuyul itu keluar dari mobil dan langsung memesan makanan. Sasuke hanya bisa geleng-geleng pelan melihat semangat makan yang melebihi rata-rata itu.

"Silahkan..." ujar paman-paman penjual ramen.

"Selamat Makan!"

Naruto segera menyantap ramennya dengan lahap. Tak perlu waktu lama, makanan panas itu udah ludes. Ia mengangkat mangkuknya untuk meminum seluruh kuah yang tersisa secara langsung. Pemuda raven di sampingnya hanya geli perilaku sang kekasih.

Sungguh uke dan cewek itu beda jauh. Apa lagi uke polos macam Naruto yang tidak kenal jaim. Dia begitu apa adanya dan tidak sok mau dibilang manis. Yah, mungkin Naruto sudah cukup sadar kalau dirinya manis, jadi gak perlu berlagak jadi bocah santun yang pendiam. Dan justru sifatnya yang seperti anak kecil ini lah yang membuat Sasuke makin gemas.

_**TAK!**_

"Tambah satu lagi paman!" teriak Naruto semangat pada paman penjual ramen.

"Kau suka ramen?" tanya Sasuke masih menatap lekat wajah berwarana dan berasa madu itu.

Gak ngerasa ini Sasuke posisinya gak lebih tinggi dari penjual ramen. Saking gobloknya atau saking terpesonanya sih kau Sas, ampek gak sadar penjual ramen Paman dan kau juga Paman?

"EM! Sangat suka!"

_**Sreek...**_

"Makanlah..." ujarnya seraya mendorong mangkuk ramennya pada Naruto.

"Eh, paman tidak suka ramen?" tanyanya dengan wajah sedikit dimiringkan.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan itu. dibilang benci juga gak sih, Cuma gak terlalu selera saja pada makanan berkuah dengan lemak babi itu. Lagian ngeliat itu tuyul makan rasanya Sasuke juga udah kenyang banget.

_**Slrup~ slurp~**_

Si blonde menyruput mie-mie kenyal itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi yang aneh. Sang Uchiha yang otaknya asli konslet dari lahir itu langsung melayang ke dunia fantasi yang bejat. Ia menatap lekat bibir mungil si blonde yang terlihat kenyal dan berminyak. Duh, kenapa dia jadi laper gini? Laper mau makan tuyul.

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya pada wajah manis itu dan menjilatkan lidahnya pada bibir Naruto. ia membersihkan seluruh kuah yang membasahi bibir itu dan menggigitnya kecil. Di lepaskannya lumatan itu lalu dirinya bersangga dagu masih dengan mata tertuju pada bibir si pirang. Empunya sendiri hanya melanjutkan makannya seolah apa yang baru terjadi barusan hanya sentuhan tak berarti.

Pemuda itu menyeringai saat tanpa sengaja melihat gondola di kejauhan. Nampaknya ada tempat bagus untuknya dan si blonde melanjutkan makan malam ini. ia mengamati bocah itu sekali lagi. Hah, masih makan aja, malah tambah satu lagi. Cih, enek juga lama-lama kalau dia melihat pola makan tuyul satu ini.

"Ah~ kenyang~" ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang buncit.

"Hn, kau mau ke sana?" tanya menunjuk arah gondola dengan dagunya.

Naruto yang mengikuti arah tunjuk Sasuke langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk semangat. Setelah membayar makanan pun mereka langsung berjalan ke sana.

Mereka menaiki gondola itu berdua. Naruto sedikit punya firasat kalau akan terjadi sesuatu sih, tapi iya biarkan. dia kan sadar waktu itu paman mesum ngeliatin dirinya yang seksi. Emang resiko uke awesome, makan aja udah terlihat menggairahkan. Kami-sama gak adil, kenapa ia tercipta begitu sempurna, sedang orang lain banyak yang nista? Elo yang paling nista, gak sadar apa!

Naruto berdiri di sisi kaca sambil melihat pemandangan di bawah sana. Lampu yang terlihat seperti bintang, suasana sepi dan melayang bagai terbang. Luar biasa selera playboy profesional satu ini. nampaknya dia juga berjiwa kesatria deh, satria penyelamat hari sial Naruto.

"Dai suki..."

Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang lalu membisikinya. Ia menyentuh telinga tan itu dengan bibirnya lalu menggeseknya pelan. Naruto sendiri meletakkan lengannya di atas lengan putih yang melingkari pinggangnya. Nyaman, itu lah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Bibir itu turun ke ruang leher atara pundak dan telinga Naruto. menggigit kecil di sana, lalu naik ke pipi untuk menngecupnya dengan manis. Sekarang bungsu Uchiha tahu perasaannya pada Naruto berbeda. Ia bukan hanya ingin memiliki pemuda ini untuk ditiduri, bukan sekedar untuk dijadikan pelampiasan nafsu, tapi untuk kebahagiaannya. Dan itu untuk selamanya.

"... maru..."

_**DEG!**_

Gerakan ia hentikan saat telinganya samar mendengar gumaman si pirang. Salah dengarkah Sasuke? Naruto menyebut nama orang lain kan tadi? memang ia tak mendengar dengan jelas, tapi ia yakin Naruto tadi menggumamkan sesuatu.

Si pirang membalikkan badannya dan memeluk tubuh tegap itu dengan erat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada di hadapannya.

"Sasuke... samugaru..."

"Hn," balas si raven lalu merengkuh tubuh itu dalam bekapannya.

_["Shika... Dingin..." Ujar pemuda itu sambil meniupi tangannya._

"_Hm." Pemuda di sebelahnya hanya bergumam keci lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Naruto, menariknya dalam pelukan. Hangat dan terasa tenang pemuda itu di sana. Seperti dalam pelukan seorang keluarga. Andai dia ini kakaknya, andai pemuda ini orang yang ia cintai... tapi bukan, dia bukan._

"_Jangan cari kesempatan kau!" ujarnya seraya menepis tangan itu dengan kasar._

"_Kau kan yang bilang dingin, dasar merepotkan!"]_

_._

_._

_._

"Emmh... Sasukeh..." Naruto mendesah saat penis pemuda itu memasuki anusnya perlahan.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengar desahan seksi itu. ia tak pernah bosan sedikit pun mendengarnya, ketagihan malah. Ia mendorong pinggulnya, memperdalam penisnya masuk. Tangannya yang membuka paha Naruto itu semakin ditekankan untuk memperlebar lubang itu. Maju-mudurnya mulai dipercepat saat merasakan sensasi berdenyut nikma di bawah sana.

"Uh... Sasuke-Sasuke... engh..." desahnya lagi makin membuat Sasuke beringas.

Tangan putih itu memeluk Naruto, membuat dada mereka yang setengah telanjang itu menempel. Dengan pinggang yang naik turun ia menciumi tubuh pemuda tan itu. pipinya, hidung, dagu, turun ke leher, menandainya berkali-kali dan naik lagi ketelinga untuk membisikkan kata-kata mesra.

"Engh.. kau membuatku tergila-gila... aku tak akan melepaskanmu..."

Lengan tan itu dilingkarkan ke leher sang Uchiha. Menarik tubuhnya naik untuk memperdalam persatuan keduanya. tak peduli ada yang begetar sakit di hatinya ia tetap mendesah, mendorong hasrat sang seme agar makin brutal.

"Arrgh..." erang Sasuke saat lagi-lagi merasakan penisnya berdenyut keras.

Ia melepaskan dekapannya lalu memegangi paha Naruto lagi. Digerakkannya pinggulnya lebih cepat, mendorong kejantanannya sampai membentur ujung lubang anus itu. ia menengadah saat merasakan remasan-remasan kuat dari ruang sempit milik Naruto. Panas, nikmat dan nyaman bercampur jadi satu. Sungguh sensasi yang selalu membuatnya menginginkan pemuda ini lagi dan lagi.

"Emh... Sasuke..." Naruto mengerang sambil menggerakkan pantatnya ke kiri-kanan.

Ia merasakan hasratnya sudah memuncak namun belum bisa keluar. Sasuke yang paham hal itu melepas salah satu pegangannya untuk dipindahkan ke penis Naruto. ia meremas daging panjang itu, meniak turunkan genggamannya dan memainkan ujungnya dengan ibu jari.

"Ah..."

"Engh!"

Teriak Naruto saat meraskan semennya menyembur deras. Sasuke yang merasakan dirinya juga mulai memuncak pun ikut memekik. Segera ia mendorong penisnya dalam-dalam. Ditahannya penis itu di sana sampai semua spermanya yang menyembur berhenti.

"A'a''ah..."

Si raven menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh si pirang. Mereka bernafas cepat bersamaan, membagi hawa panas yang pengap berdua dan menyatukan keringat-keringat yang keluar.

"Paman, gondolanya sudah berhenti..." ujar Naruto berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Hn,"

Ia berdiri dan segera mengenakan pakaiannya. Sesekali diliriknya Naruto yang juga membenahi pakaiannya. Ia menyeringai makin lebar saat mata kelamnya menangkap jejak kemerahan ketara di tubuh tan itu. Puas, sangat puas dirinya menggagahi tuyul ababil itu.

Sudah bisa dipastikan sekarang Naruto menyukai sex yang mereka lakukan. Dan itu artinya Naruto sudah masuk dalam kurungan. Pemuda itu tak akan bisa kabur dari Uchiha, selamanya akan di bawah kendali. Yang berarti Uchiha Sasuke dapat menyentuhnya kapan pun ia mau.

"Adududuh... kaki ku sakit~" ujarnya sambil berpegangan pada pintu keluar.

"Hn?"

"Paman sih mbentanginnya kelebaran, jadi sakit kan~"

Ingin sekali Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan konyol itu. Sepanjang ia menjadi playboy belum pernah mendengar keluhan ngacok begitu dirinya. Dan lagi, kenapa pula Sasuke merasa kalau Paman itu mulai jadi panggilan sayang? Ih, romantis. Baiklah, gak apa dia dipanggil Paman oleh tuyulnya ini selama si tuyul mau mengabdikan anusnya untuk penisnya.

"Paman... gendong~" serunya manja dengan tangan melambai-lambai kayak jablay.

Si raven hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum membungkukkan dirinya. Bocah itu tentu dengan semangat melompat ke punggung Sasuke. Melingkarkan lengannya di leher dengan kaki yang di sangga tangan pemuda itu.

"Sudah siap pulang baginda raja?" tanya sang Uchiha OOC sampek dewa Jashin malu mengakui dia anak asuhannya.

"YOSH! Berangkat!"

Ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa peduli sang penjaga curiga apa enggak. Peduli amat mau curiga, lagian dia juga udah bayar, terserah dirinya mau ngapain di dalam gondolakan?

Sasuke, Sasuke... kau itu bodoh ya? Dirimu sangat senang sudah menikmati tubuh itu, tapi kau enggak sadar udah dikibulin dari tadi. malasngnya nasib playboy abal-abal satu ini. Makanya, kalau mau jadi playboy belajar dulu deh sama Iblis Kitsune Naruto.

**oOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOoOo**

Sampainya di apartemen pun sang Uchiha masih dijadikan kuda begok tanpa sadar oleh Naruto. ia mengantarkan sang uke nista dan menurunkannya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Terima kasih ya paman..." Naruto berkata dengan wajah sayu karena mengantuk.

"Hn." Balasnya membelai surai pirang keemasan di hadapannya.

"Apa perlu aku temani sampai orang tuamu pulang?" tambahnya masih membelai rambut Naruto.

Cih! Menemani? Emang lo pikir Naruto gak tahu otak mesum yang ada di balik predikat jeniusmu! Tahu betul dirinya niatan buaya buntung ini apa.

"Tidak usah, Ayah dan Ibu pulangnya tidak pasti. Paman pulang saja sana~ lagian aku juga ngantuk..."

"Hn." Ia bergumam pelan lalu mengecup punjak kepala Naruto sebelum pergi.

Di lambaikan tanganya sejenak sebelum menutup pintu. Naruto yang sudah yakin orang itu minggat langsung merogah ponselnya. Ia memencet-mencet tombol itu untuk mencari nomer Sai. Tapi Bocah stress itu diam dan menatap ponselnya dengan bingung. Oh gablek! Pantes aja gak ada kontak nama sama sekali, inikan ponsel baru yang ia beli kemarin. Sial, mana mobilnya ditinggal di klup malam tadi. Lain kali ingatkan Naruto untuk menyimpan kontak di penyimpanan SIM, bukan di telpon.

Ia berdiri dengan kesal lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu. Hah, kenapa idupnya jadi labil gini sih. Bentar-bentar sial, bentar-bentar untung. Salahkan Nara Shikamaru yang membuat hal ini terjadi. Gara-gara dia sakit Naruto jadi gak betah di rumah lama-lama. Dia juga harus menjenguk lagi. Semoga saja masih ada taksi.

Semoga gak ada! Enak aja nyalahin Shika, gak inget apa siapa yang memasukkan pemuda itu ke sana?

**oOoOo**

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau makin menderita Nara..."

Tangan tan itu hendak meraih kenop pintu ruang inap anak buahnya, tapi berhenti saat telinga mendengar suara yang ia kenal betul siapa.

"Pulanglah, ini sudah terlalu malam Namikaze."

"Kamu memang sangat baik. Terima kasih menghawatirkan aku... tapi, kamu yang lebih perlu dikhawatirkan, bukan aku..."

Naruto mengepalkan tanganya kuat. Apa-apaan ini? kenapa si dobe itu bisa ada di sini? Apa Shika yang menyuruhnya datang? Shikamaru merasa perlu dijenguk lalu meminta Naruko begitu? Dan kenapa pemuda itu sepertinya senanng-senang saja mengobrol dengan saudaranya, sedang tadi sore ucapannya tidak ditanggapi sama sekali. Brengsek! Belum cukup pengorbanan air mata buaya yang tadi siang ternyata.

"Aku tahu adikku sangat membenciku makanya membawamu pergi. meski aku tidak tahu alasannya membenciku, tapi bukankah menjadikanmu sebagai alat itu sangat keterlaluan? Dan Nara, apa kamu sadar dengan kamu mengikutinya, kamu telah mendukung semua perbuatan salah Naruto?"

**DEG!**

Ia mengangkat kepalan tangannya untuk ganti meremas kulit dadanya. Rasanya jantungnya bergetar sakit mendengar percakapan dua orang itu. lemah, inilah dirinya sekarang. dia sama sekali tidak sanggup pergi mau pun masuk ke dalam.

"Bantulah aku mengembalikan Namikaze Naruto, Nara... bantu aku dengan meninggalkan dia..."

_**Thubikontinuet...**_

*maaf minna telat... Sherry sebenarnya tidak ingin melanjutkan fict ini, tapi setelah sharing sama temen2 sherry jadi berpikir ulang, apa lagi melihat reviewnya yang ternyata lebih banyak dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Dua minggu ini Sherry membaca banyak fict dan menemukan 3 fict yang bisa di bilang sejalan dengan fict That Playboy ini. tentu 3 fict yang Sherry maksud milik senior, dan walau berbeda inti tapi fict itu memiliki beberapa kemirippan yang kalau dibaca bakal ngeh nyrempet-nyempetnya . Sungguh Sherry gak tahu dan gak berniat menjiplak. Setelah tahu 3 fict itu Sherry jadi sedikit gak suka sama fict ini. tapi Sherry berpikir, apa gak terlalu egois menghentikan begitu saja. Apa lagi sepertinya reader fict ini gak sedikit, dan melihat reviewnya sherry beneran sayang banget kalau menyetop ditengah jalan.

*sekarang reader udah tahu fict ini mirip 3 fict lain –atau mungkin lebih sherry juga belum tahu. setelah tahu apa masih mau dilanjutkan apa enggak sherry terserah reader aja. Kalau 50% review bilang enggak ya enggak, tapi kalau iya ya iya... sherry berharap review yang masuk bukan kamuflase, hehehe...

*huh! Stop Galau-galaunya, kita ke cerita aja. Temen2 merasa ada nama yang salah ketik? Gak ada yang salah ketik namanya, itu merupakan kesengajaan. Lalu 'samugaru' itu ungkapan mengeluh akan suasana dingin. Terus kehadiran Shino merupakan chara penting terakhir yang keluar.

Beribu Maaf Sherry gak bisa bales Review kali ini... Sherry baru sembuh, jadi masih agak pusing, chap depan pasti sherry bales. Sungguh, sherry luar biasa seneng dapat review, semua udah sherry baca dan gak pernah gak ketawa tiap baca, jadi terimakasih banyak sangat buat temen2 yang udah meriview, semoga gak bosen2... reviewer the best!

See you, Jaa... ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


	10. Chapter 10

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**.**

**That PlayBoy Must Be Mine!**

**.**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto **

**Rate : M**

**Genre: Romance, Mistery,**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka dan katakan letak kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki. Asal satu, MIND IDEA STORY TIDAK TERMASUK!**

Chapter 10: Naruto

Summary: "Shika!" teriaknya sambil menggoncangkan tubuh brlumuran darah di atasnya. / Kenapa orang yang di cintainya mencintai orang yang mencintainya?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-17 Juli 2011- 09:40-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Namikaze Naruto!"

Seruan dengan nada bangga yang ketara itu diikuti tepuk tangan yang meriah. Hampir semua mata berbinar bangga sekaligus senang mendengar nama itu disebutkan. Bingung kenapa nama bocah blonde itu disebut?

Begini, hari ini adalah hari kelulusan bagi murid kelas 3 Tokyo International High Shcool. Jadi seluruh siswa-siswi sekarang ini sedang berada di aula TIHS untuk menyaksikan penyerahan piagam bagi murid yang berprestasi, dan salah satunya adalah Namikaze Naruto tadi. siswa terbaik tahun ini, serta lulusan terbaik, bukan hanya di sekolahnya melainkan di seluruh jepang.

Pemuda yang dimaksud sendiri hanya bisa melempar senyum salah tingkahnya menanggapi sambutan meriah itu. Hendak ia beranjak dari duduk namun segera diurungkan saat melihat seorang lain telah berjalan terlebih dahulu ke podium depan. Naruto memandang bingung orang itu, tidak bukan karena tidak kenal tapi karena alasan orang itu.

"Selamat Namikaze..." ujar kepala sekolah sambil menyerahkan beberapa benda pada murid di hadapannya.

Apa Naruto salah dengar, atau Naruko yang salah dengar? Yah, orang yang berada di atas panggung itu memang Namikaze Naruko. Mungkin tidak ada yang bisa membedakan mereka saat ini, tapi ini sangat aneh, kenapa Naruko melakukan ini?

Ah, salah, ada yang dapat membedakan mereka, Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda yang saat ini tengah duduk di barisan kursi paling belakang itu tak kalah bingung dengan kejadian ini. tidak mungkin dia salah dengar, terlebih beberapa siswa saat ini tengah menyorakkan nama yang sama dengan yang ia pikirkan.

Pemuda berkuncir tinggi itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum beranjak dari duduknya untuk keluar ruangan. Hanya hal sederhana buat apa ia memikirkan hal itu, ia hanya akan repot sendiri. Lagi pula itu urusan dua idiot kembar itu, bukan urusannya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-17 Juli 2011- 11:00-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dua manusia berpenampilan persis itu berjalan menuju gerbang depan. Naruto sesekali melirik sosok di sampingnya. Ingin ia menanyakan perihal kejadian tadi, tapi ia ragu. Entahlah, walau itu sangat sederhana namun terasa begitu aneh, terlebih Naruko bukan seseorang yang suka melakukan hal-hal konyol macam tadi.

Hah, mungkin ia tanyakan di rumah saja, atau mungkin tidak usah. Siapa tahu kakaknya tadi Cuma merasa kesal karena dirinya sendiri tidak cepat maju saat kepala sekolah memanggilnya.

"Hoam... Kalian lama sekali.." ujar Shikamaru yang sedang berdiri bersandar di mobil.

"Hehehe, maaf..." balas Naruko sambil menggaruk kepala.

Shika menaikkan alisnya melihat gelagat tidak biasa itu. ia semakin bingung saat Naruko berjalan ke sisi mobil bagian lain untuk duduk di jok depan. Sejak kapan Nona Namikaze satu ini mau duduk di samping sopir, dan sejak kapan pula seorang wanita anggun macamnya menggaruk kepala di depan umum? Apa duo idiot pirang ini sedang bertukar peran untuk menipu orang-orang?

"Ayo Shika..." Ujar Naruto pelan sambil menepuk pundak Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum masuk ke mobil dan menjalankannya.

Naruko yang menyampingkan kepala ke jendela melirik Shikamaru sesekali. Terlihat dengan sangat jelas sang Nara itu melihat spion atas tiap lima menit sekali. Apa Namikaze Naruto semenarik itu, atau dia takut Naruto hilang tiba-tiba? Lucu, padahal biasanya orang ini selalu mengobrol dengan Naruto saat ia yang duduk di belakang, dan tak pernah sekali pun melihat spion untuk mengecek keadaannya.

Ingin sekali Naruko melempar pemuda di belakang itu ke jalanan. Apa sih yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda? Kenapa Nara masih bisa membedakan mereka saat orang lain tidak ada yang mampu?

Gadis itu melirik pemuda yang sedang duduk diam di belakang, memperhatikan setiap inchi penampilannya. Jas yang di pakai keduanya sama, bentuk rambut dan bentuk tubuh pun juga sama, lalu apa yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda? Cih! Bahkan posisinya selalu dianggap lebih bawah dari pemuda sialan itu. brengsek! Kenapa harus ada orang itu, kenapa tidak hanya ada satu Namikaze, kenapa harus ada orang lain yang mirip dengannya!

Mobil itu menepi perlahan dan memasuki kediaman Namikaze dan berhenti. Tak lama dua penumpangnya kelaur dan mobil itu kembali melaju pelan menuju garasi.

"Um, Kakak..." penggil Naruto pelan.

Gadis berusia 16 tahun itu tak menjawab, ia berjalan santai seolah tak mendengar panggilan barusan.

"Em, Naruko, yang tadi untuk apa?" tanya lagi.

"Kami pulang!" seru Naruko lantang sambil membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang Nona, tuan..." sapa Shizune yang berdiri di samping mereka dengan sdikit membungkuk.

"Em! Ibu di mana Shizune-san?" tanya Naruko.

"Nyoya di taman belakang Nona.."

"Heh, Lihat baik-baik dong! Aku Naruto tahu!" seru si pirang mengembungkan pipinya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Ah, maafkan saya tuan..."

"Huh!" dengusnya kesal sambil melenggang meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dia Naruto? Naruto berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. Ia memangdang lekat punggung gadis itu. apa-apaan ini? apa yang terjadi pada Kakaknya, apa Kakaknya sedang bosan menjadi Naruko lalu bermain-main begitu? Sejak kapan sih cewek membosankan itu suka hal-hal konyol macam ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-17 Juli 2011- 21.20-**

**.**

**.**

Keluarga Namikaze duduk di ruang keluarga. Tak Cuma keluarga Namikaze sih, Nara Shikamaru pun ada di sana. Minato dan Kushina duduk berhadapan dengan tiga remaja itu sambil memasang wajah serius. Nampaknya akan ada suatu pemberitahuan yang penting yang akan di sampaikan. Semoga bukan perihal konyol macam berjodohan atau semacamnya. Hey, banyakkan orang tua yang begitu?

"Cepat katakan Ayah! Aku sudah ngantuk nih..."

"Baiklah.." ujar Minato diakhiri dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Kami setuju Naruto menekuni dunia balap, dan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Universitas swasta.." Minato menghentikan kalimatnya untuk mengamati raut muka putranya yang berubah sumringah.

Ternyata bukan hal konyol melainkan hal yang sangat luar biasa bagus. Haha, Naruto senang sekali diijinkan mendengar berita ini. sudah cita-citanya dari kecil mengikuti jejak sang Ayah. Um... ingin sekali Naruto melompati meja dan memeluk Ayahnya...

"Dan Nara, kami belum bisa mengizinkanmu keluar rumah Namikaze sebelum kau menyelesaikan kuliah dan mendapat pekerjaan yang sesuai." Tambahnya lagi.

Shikamaru ingin sekali menguap atau mendengus, tapi mana mungkin ia bersikap kurang ajar macam itu di hadapan Namikaze Minato. Dia pemalas ingat, bukan orang tak tahu diri. Sebenarnya Shika sangat ingin hidup mandiri tanpa bergantung pada orang lain, tapi Keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga di mana ia dibesarkan. Apa lagi almarhum pamannya, Azuma, yang merupakan kepala penjaga di keluarga ini sudah memberinya semacam... um, wangsit? Apa yah, bahasa lainnya? Itulah pokoknya.

"Lalu aku?" tanya Naruko memecah suasana setengah bahagia itu.

Mata birunya menatap tajam sang Ayah. Terlihat jelas pancaran yang keluar merupakan bentuk kekecewaan dan kekesalan. Naruko memang kesal, sudah bisa ia pastikan apa yang ia inginkan tidak dapat dikabulkan orang tuanya. Sudah jelas saat hanya nama Naruto yang di sebut dalam keputusan pertama tadi.

"Sayang, dunia balap itu sangat keras dan berbahaya, jadi kami –

"Jadi kalian tidak mengijinkan?" selanya sambil menyeringai.

"Mimpiku tidak terlalu brharga, dan aku tidak sebaik Naruto, begitu?" tambahnya dengan nada pelan namun terkesan dingin.

Ia menatap pemuda pirang yang duduk di sampingnya sejenak sebelum pergi. apa bedanya dirinya dan orang brengsek itu? padahal dialah Kakak di sini, tapi dirinya yang selalu di bawah. Kenapa semua orang begitu pilih kasih? Di sekolah yang jelas ia lebih berprestasi, tapi dia dianggap masih kalah, di rumah ia sudah bersikap dewasa, namun masih selalu dianak kecilkan, di lingkungan sosial di mana dirinya sudah bersikap sebaik mungkin selalu tidak dipandang. Bahkan, di mata pemuda yang ia cintai, ia masih kalah di banding pemuda itu.

Apa yang salah pada dirinya? Apa yang kurang, apa yang berbeda! Karena dirinya wanita, karena namanya Naruko, atau karena dunia dan manusia tolol di dalamnya yang tidak adil?

**Brak!**

Naruko membanting pintu kamarnya dan segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya keranjang. Air matanya mengalir deras dari sepasang mata indah itu. sesak, dan sangat sakit saat ini perasaannya. Ingin sekali ia berteriak dan menghancurkan semua benda yang ada. Tidak, kenapa ia harus menghancurkan hal yang tidak ada hubungannya? Ia harusnya menghancurkan manusia itu. si brengsek itulah yang harus ia hancurkan! Si brengsek yang telah menghancurkan kehidupannya sejak dulu!

_**Dok Dok Dok**_

"Kakak?"

Naruko meremas seprei di bawahnya mendengar suara itu. untuk apa lagi dia kemari? Menertawakan dirinya yang seperti pecundang, melihat betapa buruknya dirinya sekarang?

"Aku masuk ya?"

Naruko cepat-cepat menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Tidak akan ia biarkan manusia laknat itu tertawa melihat dirinya. Tidak, ia lah yang akan tertawa, ya setelah ini dirinyalah yang akan tertawa.

_**Ngeek..**_

Kedua mata dengan warna dan bentuk yang sama itu saling bertemu. satu sosok yang duduk di ranjang memandang tajam sosok lain yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Mungkin kalau ia berdiri, keduanya akan merasa memandang cermin sekarang ini. Ah tidak, pancaran mata mereka tak sama, aura dan mimik yang ditampilkan pun berbeda.

Naruto menatap gadis pirang itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, atau memang ia sendiri sedang sulit menghadapi situasi ini. Apa yang membuat gadis itu berubah menjadi seperti ini, gadis yang awalnya mempunyai kepercayaan diri tinggi berubah menjadi sosok yang nampak kacau hanya karena hal sepele.

"Kakak kenapa?" tanya Naruto berusaha setenang mungkin.

Gadis di hadapannya belum menjawab, ia masih diam menatap tajam ke arahnya. Tak ingin, dan tak akan ia jawab alasan apa yang mendasari perbuatannya. Lagi pula apa untungnya berbuat sok peduli begitu. Naruko yakin pemuda itu sedang tertawa dalam hati.

"Keluar, aku mau tidur." balasnya datar sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Naruko?"

Gadis itu lagi-lagi tak menjawab, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan saudaranya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang. Sudahlah, mungkin kakaknya perlu waktu untuk menceritakan masalahnya, toh mau dipaksa macam apapun kalau orangnya enggan bercerita tetap tak akan ada gunanya. Bahkan itu akan membuat dirinya makin kesal, bukan?

Naruko melihat kepergian si pirang dari sudut matanya. Itukah yang disebut saudara? Hanya karena dirinya bilang ingin tidur lantas ia menyerah mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya? Omong kosong! Namikaze Naruto itu adik yang baik? Keturunan paling sempurna untuk melanjutkan nama Namikaze Minato? Pemuda yang baik?

Cih! Mereka semua sudah buta! Naruko yakin bocah sialan itu pergi menemui Nara Shikamaru. Dan apa itu saudara baik kalau dia merebut orang yang dicintai kakaknya? Apa itu keturunan baik kalau dia seorang gay yang tak akan pernah memberi keturunan? Pemuda sialan yang tak patut lahir, itulah dia!

"Kita lihat, siapa yang Naruto, Naruto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-17 Juli 2011- 22:05-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sedang apa kau?"

Pemuda berkuncir tinggi itu hanya menguap sebelum mengambil duduk di dekat sang Namikaze. Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke arah langit kelam berhias bintang. Malam yang indah untuk tidur nampaknya. Aish, bukankah yang benar malam yang idah untuk begadang Shika?

Naruto hanya mengernyitkan keningnya melihal tindakan itu. Apa ini hari 'tidak menjawab pertanyaan Namikaze Naruto'? kenapa dari tadi pertanyaannya gak ada yang dijawab sama orang-orang? Salah apa sih dirinya hari ini?

"Maaf soal kemarin?" ujar sang pemuda berkuncir di sampingnya.

"Yang kemarin?"

Yang kemarin yang mana? Apa kemarin Shikamaru berbuat salah padanya tanpa ia tahu? jangan-jangan maksudnya percakapan di atas atap kemarin? Waduh, kenapa dia lupa!

Naruto mengambil jarak, ia menepi ke sisi kanan kursi taman dengan wajah takut. Ini orangkan ngaku menyukainya, yang artinya orang ini gay. Aih, kalau deket-deket entar dia ketularan gay lagi...

"Hah~ kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, idiot." Tukas Shika yang menyadari tingkah aneh si pirang.

"Ah? Eh, um, hehehe... enggak, Cuma agak gerah aja kok..."

"Bodoh!"

**TWITCT**

Apa tadi rusa ini bilang, bodoh? Kurang ajar juga ini pelayan, jelas-jelas Naruto peringkat satu di kelas, di sekolah malah, tapi dikatai bodoh. Gak sadar banget ini cowok males. Iya sih, menurut test IQ Naruto masih kalah, tapi kalau IQ selangit kelakuan Cuma molor bukannya itu orang bodoh. Geez...

"Hey! Menurut semua orang di dunia ini aku lebih pintar darimu tahu!" bentaknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dengan tidak sopan pada sang Nara.

Shikamaru meraih tangan tan itu dan menurunkannya perlahan. Ia menghadapkan manik kecilnya ke arah langit biru indah Naruto. mungkin agak gak pantes ya di sebut 'kuaci bertemu langit siang' tapi yah, begitu keadaannya mau gimana lagi.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku yang kemarin." Ujar Shika dengan raut berbeda 180 derajat dari biasanya.

Tidak kah kau berpikir ini romantis? Berduaan, di bawah langit gelap dengan hiasan beribu bintang, di kursi taman sambil bergandengan tangan. Uwa, tinggal mengganti ini cowok dengan gadis itu semua akan berasa perfect. Tapi mimpi tinggal mimpi, kenyataannya tetep aja yang ada ini rusa malas. Hah~ nasibmu kurang bagus Naru...

"Le-lepas!" seru Naruto sambil menarik tangannya cepat-cepat.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan menengadah ke langit. Bukannya ia tak mau menghargai perasaan Shikamaru, tapi dirinya sendiri juga dalam keadaan tidak baik untuk memikirkan perasaan orang lain. lagi pula sudah ada orang lain yang ia sukai.

Shikamaru menatap sebelah wajah Naruto lekat sebelum dirinya duduk bersandar untuk memejamkan mata. Sangat aneh memikirkan kenapa dirinya bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini, padahal ada sosok lain dalam versi wanitanya.

"Shika?" ujar Naruto pelan tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tambahnya masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak tahu." balas Shikamaru ringan.

Sungguh dia tidak tahu, dia baru saja memikirkan hal itu, ingat? Tapi kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu? Shika segera membuka matanya dan mandang pemuda itu lagi. Tatapan itu, tatapan mata Naruto saat ini terlihat berbeda, begitu teduh namun juga tersirat rasa sakit. apa mungkin pemuda ini juga sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang? Shikamaru bukan orang yang picik hingga tidak menyukai hal ini, hanya saja ia jadi ingin tahu siapa orang itu.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Shikamaru pelan.

"Sepertinya begitu."

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pernyataan barusan. Itu tadi jawaban tanpa di pikirkan, dan ia sangat yakin orang bodoh ini juga tidak sadar sudah menjawab begitu, apa Shikamaru tanya lagi saja untuk mengorek info? Ah, kedengarannya ide yang bagus.

"Dia juga mencintaimu?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan sambil menutup kelopak matanya. bukan tidak yang ia maksud, tapi tidak tahu. Dulu ia pikir gadis itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, tapi sekarang, ia tak yakin akan hal itu.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menjatuhkan perlahan ke samping untuk bersandar di pundak pemuda itu. kepala terasa berat setiap kali memikirkan gadis itu. tak hanya perasaan, tapi keadaan yang ada juga membuatnya yakin apa yang ia rasakan tidak terbalaskan. Tidak mungkin, karena yang ia cintai bukan seseorang yang boleh ia cintai.

"Naruko?"

Naruto langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, ia memandang pemuda itu sebelum memandang ke sekeliling. Apa Naruko ada di sini atau jangan-jangan Shikamaru itu...

"Hoam... benar ya?"

"Shi-SHIKA...!" teriak Naruto sambil membekap mulut pemuda itu.

Sial bagaimana Shikamaru bisa tahu. apa dia begitu mudah di baca? Hah, enggak juga sih, hanya saja selama ini Shikamaru sering memperhatikan Naruto, jadi untuk mengetahui siapa-siapa saja yang mendapat perhatian dan tatapan berbeda dari pemuda pirang itu sangat mudah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruko menatap dua pemuda itu dari jendela kamarnya. Tangannya mengepal erat dan giginya menggertak kuat. Tenggorokkannya tiba-tiba terasa sakit, bahkan untuk menelan ludah saja ia harus kesusahan. Ingin sekali ia melompat sekarang ini, entah itu untuk menghentikan mereka atau pun untuk bunuh diri.

Kenapa, kenapa Shikamaru bisa bersikap seakrab itu dengan Naruto, sedang dengan dirinya selalu nampak menjaga jarak. Apa dirinya memang tidak pantas, atau mungkin Naruto lah yang terlalu genit mendekati pemuda itu? yah, pasti begitu. Nara adalah pemuda yang pendiam, tidak mungkin ia bersikap begitu kalau tidak ada yang memancingnya.

Naruko tiba-tiba merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sangat sakit. dijambaknya helaian pirang itu kuat. Ia mengerang saat merasakan sakit dikepalanya makin menjadi. Pandangannya juga mulai tak fokus dan badannya terasa sangat berat. Tubuh itu membalik dan berusaha berjalan ke ranjang, namun kesadarannya mulai melemah. Perlahan tubuh itu terjatuh ke lantai, dan kelopaknya menutup perlahan.

**oOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**-20 Juli 2011- 16:30-**

**.**

**.**

"_Naruko itu seperti patung es berjalan, berbeda sekali dengan Naruto."]_

_._

_._

_["Sayang, tiru adikmu sekali-sekali, jangan terlalu serius..."]_

_._

_._

_["Aku menyukai Naruto."]_

_._

_._

_["Err... kau Naruko? Kenapa kau memotong rambutmu, kau terlihat aneh..."]_

_._

_._

_["Naruto jauh lebih baik..."]_

_["Naruto jauh lebih baik..."]_

_["Naruto jauh lebih baik..."]_

"Naruto jauh lebih baik... aku Naruto... aku Naruto... Naruto jauh lebih baik..."

Kushina dan Minato berdiri berpelukkan di ambang pintu, mereka menatap putrinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tak pernah mereka ketahui putrinya yang selami ini nampak pendiam dan dewasa itu merasa depresi akan keadaannya yang selalu di bandingkan dengan saudaranya.

"Aku Naruto... Naruto jauh lebih baik... aku Naruto..."

Naruto duduk bersimpuh di bawah gadis itu. ia terus menatap lekat mata biru langit yang lembab itu, sedang tangannya terus memegang tangan tan sang gadis. Kenapa seperti ini, kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh sampai tidak menyadari perasaan Kakaknya. Naruto sungguh sakit melihat keadaan Naruko saat ini.

"Kakak..." ujarnya sambil memeluk tubuh itu.

Sudah tiga hari Kakaknya tidak sadarkan diri, tapi begitu sadar keadaannya jadi seperti ini. menyebut kalimat yang sama setiap waktunya, bahkan sesekali berteriak dan marah-marah tidak jelas.

Apa yang terjadi, kemana Naruko yang selalu ia kagumi? Naruko yang selalu bersikap dewasa, tenang dan memancarkan sikap anggun...

"Lepas..."

"Kakak?" Naruto yang mendengar gumaman lirih itu langsung mempertemukan pandang keduanya. ia sungguh terkejut saat melihat mata itu menatap tajam dengan penuh kebencian.

"Lepas!"

Gadis itu berteriak dan meronta dalam pelukkan Naruto, ia mendorong tubuh itu sekuatnya sampai empunya terjatuh.

"Aku membencimu... aku berharap kau tidak pernah lahir... aku sangat membencimu..." ujarnya pelan namun penuh emosi.

Kushina dan Minato yang melihat di ambang pintu langsung berlari masuk untuk menenangkan putrinya. Sedang Naruto hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap kosong pada Naruko. Bagaimana rasa sakitnya saat ini saat mendengar kalimat barusan tidak bisa ia gambarkan. Terlalu sakit, terlalu menusuk sampai ia hanya dapat terdiam layaknya bisu.

"Aku membencinya Ayah... usir dia, aku membencinya... usir dia..."

"Sudahlah Naruko.."

"Usir dia Ibu..."

Minato dan Kushina terus memeluk putrinya erat. Bukan hanya Naruto yang merasa sakit mendengar itu, tapi juga kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kakak yang dulu selalu melindungi adiknya kini meminta seperti itu?

Naruto dengan cepat berdiri dan berlari keluar ruangan itu. dia tidak akan tahan lebih lama lagi di sana tanpa menangis. Dia memang seorang lelaki, tapi rasanya begitu sakit sampai air matanya memaksa keluar.

Lorong-lorong rumah sakit itu ia lewati tanpa perduli menabrak orang lain. hanya lari sejauhnya yang ia inginkan, sejauh mungkin sampai ia tak bisa mendengar teriakkan Kakaknya. Tapi entah kenapa walau ia sudah keluar rumah sakit ia masih bisa mendengar teriakkan itu. telinganya masih terasa berdengung akan semua kalimat yang ia dengar barusan.

Si pirang yang merasakan tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi berlari mulai memelankan langkahnya. tangannya menopang tubuhnya yang teengah-engah ke pohon. Sesak sekali dadanya saat ini, bukan karena kekurangan oksigen tapi juga karena perasaannya yang amat terlukai.

Ia mulai menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan duduk bersandar, memikirkan apa yang terjadi saat ini. apa benar kakaknya membencinya, orang yang ia cintai memarasa terganggu akan kehadirannya, dan sampai tersakiti seperti itu?

Kenapa, padahal Naruko bukan sekedar Kakak baginya. Dia adalah orang yang ia cintai, wanita pertama yang membuatnya merasa seperti laki-laki, dan sangat ia kagumi. Kalau benar Naruko begitu membencinya dan tersakiti akan keberadaannya ia rela menghilang. Ia mau berbuat apa pun demi Kakaknya merasa bahagia dan kembali tersenyum, walau ia tak dapat melihat senyum itu.

Naruto kembali berdiri, ia berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya. Iya dia akan pergi, bukankah itu mudah, hanya keluar dari rumah dan Kakaknya akan senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-20 Juli 2011- 18.10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda pirang itu berdiri di depan pintu Shikamaru. Ia menghela nafas berkali-kali sebelum mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu itu. apa ia benar harus minta di temani Shikamaru, masa ia mau kabur tapi minta di temani, bukankah itu aneh? Tapi kalau dia tidak minta ditemani bagaimana ia bisa hidup sendiri di luar sana, setidaknya dia perlu seseorang yang lebih tua untuk menjaganyakan? Eh, tunggu, tapi kan Shika itu gay, gimana kalau dia malah di perkosa nanti?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Pikiran macam apa itu tadi, Shikamaru tidak mungkin melakukan hal macam itu. hah, bodohnya ia telah memikirkan hal macam tadi.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Shikamaru yang ternyata ada di belakangnya.

"Eh? Hehe..." si pirang membalikkan tubuhnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa kau membawa koper?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto langsung terdiam. Ia memandang pemuda itu takut-takut. Apa benar ia minta ditemani, ah tapi Shikamaru sudah terlanjur melihat kopernya, jadi tidak boleh ia mundur lagi.

"I-itu, temani aku kabur..."

Shikamaru mendelik. Katakan ia salah dengar! Idiot ini tidak mengajaknya kaburkan? Apa karena ia sering menyebutnya Idiot makanya bocah ini berubah jadi idiot beneran. Kakaknya masih sakit, ayah dan Ibunya juga masih kebingungan, tapi ia mengajak kabur. Sungguh, Naruto itu Idiot tingkat dewa kalau benar.

"Ah... lama!" ujarnya sambil menarik tangan pemuda itu untuk berlari.

"Hey! Hey!"

**oOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**-22 Juli 2011- 20:30-**

**.**

**.**

"Shika... Dingin..." Ujar pemuda itu sambil meniupi tangannya.

"Hm." Pemuda di sebelahnya hanya bergumam keci lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Naruto, menariknya dalam pelukan.

Mendapat perlakuan aneh itu alis Naruto terangkat, ia menatap pemuda yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu dengan mata terpincing tajam.

"Jangan cari kesempatan kau!" ujarnya seraya menepis tangan itu dengan kasar.

"Kau kan yang bilang dingin, dasar merepotkan!"

"Tapi jangan memelukku, nanti kita di kira gay lagi!" pemuda bersurai kuning itu lalu menyadarkan lagi dirinya ke tembok. Diratapinya nasib yang sedang ia jalani sekarang, benar-benar mirip gelandangan. Malam-malam, tidur di pinggir toko orang dan bertampang melas. Hah~ sayang yang mereka pakai saat ini baju bermerk mahal, coba di ganti compang-camping, jatuh deh uang recehan di depan mereka.

"Hoam~"

"Hah~ kau itu bisa-bisanya tidur. Huh! Dingin... dan, aku lapar.." ia merengek dan menyenggolkan badannya ke tubuh Shikamaru dengan kesal, membuat pemuda yang setengah tidur itu terjungkal.

"Kau pikir aku tidak." Balasnya geram. Dia kan juga lapar dan dingin, tidur sebentar kenapa sih, jadi orang kok gak bisa diem bentar.

"Curilah makanan kalau begitu!" sergah si blonde sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda malas itu dengan wajah bete.

"Apa?"

.

.

-22 Juli 2011- 20:45-

.

.

"Lari Naruto!" teriak Shikamaru sambil menyongsong pemuda yang tengah berdiri menyandar di dinding itu.

"Uwa... kenapa sampai bisa ketahuan! Dasar rusa bodoh!"

"Berisik!"

Naruto pun ikut berlari sambil menyeret koper di tangannya. Di belakang beberapa orang mengejar mereka dan sesekali meneriaki kata 'maling' berulang kali, membuat keduanya lari semakin kencang.

Mereka berbelok ke gang sempit dan bersembunyi di salah satu ruang kecil antara gedung satu dengan yang lain. Shikamaru yang menghalangi rambut mencolok Naruto memerangkapnya antara tembok dan tubuhnya. Membuat keduanya dalam posisi yang terlampau dekat.

"Kemana mereka?"

"Itu! Mereka pasti lari ke sana!"

Mata biru itu menatap wajah pemuda malas yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Ini terlalu dekat, rasanya sangat aneh melihat wajah seorang pemuda sedekat ini. Naruto dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya saat menyadari kontak mata yang mereka lakukan. Benar-benar aneh dan membuat tidak nyaman. Err... ini, terlalu, em... romantis?

Shikamaru sendiri juga merasakan aneh, entah kenapa darahnya tiba-tiba berdesir tak nyaman. Seolah dalam relung jiwanya timbul dorongan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tidak, jangan sampai dirinya lepas kendali, biar pun ini gang sepi, tapi tetap saja itu tidak boleh terjadi. Eh, justru karena ini sepi Shika, jadi ini kesempatan yang bagus...

"Um... Shika, sepertinya mereka sudah pergi..." ujar Naruto sambil mendorong tubuh itu pelan.

Sumpah, rasanya gerah banget dalam posisi ini, apa lagi di pandang aneh begitu. Bukannya tidak mungkin ia akan melepas keperjakaan di sini kalau posisi mereka terus begini. Ah, jangan sampai- jangan samapi! Otaknya itu kenapa sih!

Pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu bukannya mundur karena didorong oleh Naruto malah memajukan wajahnya perlahan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil menunduk ringan. Ini, apa Shikamaru akan menciumnya? Ah, jangan dong... Naruto belum siap melepas ciuman pertamanya, apa lagi dengan seorang laki-laki.

Tapi meski begitu entah kenapa Naruto tidak bisa bergerak, ia malah memejamkan matanya seolah menunggu bibir itu menghampiri bibirnya. Bukannya ia tidak mau menolak, tapi saking tegangnya otak dan tubuhnya jadi gak singkron. Kami-sama, lindungi kepera- err keperjakaan mahluk manismu ini,

"Hoam... jadi kau sangat gampangan.."

Kelopak tan itu membuka perlahan. Ia mendeathglare manusia jahanan di hadapannya. Apa katanya tadi, gampangan? Manusia satu ini benar-benar kurang ajar, memang siapa tadi yang memberi sinyal-sinyal akan terjadi sesuatu yang aneh yang menyebabkan dirinya tegang sampai tidak mampu bergerak begitu.

"Shika?"

"Hm?"

_**DUK!**_

"Arrghh... Na-rut-toh..."

Naruto duduk santai di atas kopernya sambil memakan roti hasil curian tadi tanpa perduli ada seorang manusia nista yang sedang mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi selakangannya. Emangnya buat apa dia perduli, itu memang sangat pantas di dapatkannya. Sangat pantas!

Eh, tapi kenapa roti murahan begini rasanya enak sekali ya? Ini nih akibat kalau kabur dari rumah tanpa membawa uang dan kelaparan selama dua hari. Apa pun berasa enak.

"Hoam... ngantuk." Ujarnya sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Ia menengok kanan kiri mencari tempat untuk tidur. Ah, mana ada tempat untuk tidur, ini kan gang kotor yang sempit. Hah, masih beruntung kemarin ia bisa tidur di kursi taman kota. Kalau begini terus dia jadi seperti kucing liar deh.. nasib gelandangan baru emang nisat.

Shikamaru yang kesakitannya sudah agak mereda memandang malas bocah satu itu. tadi masih bersemangat sampai mampu menendang orang sekeras itu sekarang udah tidur aja. Dasar...

Ia berjalan mendekat, di pandangnya wajah tenang itu sejenak sebelum dirinya melepas jaketnya untuk menyelimuti Naruto. bukan jaketnya sih sebenarnya, itu jaket Naruto sendiri. Yah, ingat kan kemarin Shikamaru di gelandang begitu saja, jadi dia gak sempet bawa apa-apa.

Setelah menyelimuti pemuda itu Shikamaru mengambil duduk di dekat Naruto dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Di pejamkan matanya perlahan mencoba untuk tidur. Dua hari ini sungguh mengejutkan, mana pernah ia membayangkan dirinya akan di ajak bocah ini kabur dari rumah. Memang bukan sesuatu yang mudah, tapi rasanya menyenangkan dan sangat menarik.

"Emmh! Hihaa! Emh!"

Itu, suara Naruto, apa dia mengigau? Shikamaru segera membuka matanya mendengar erangan itu, tapi ia langsung dikejutkan dengan apa yang ia lihat. Naruto sedang di sekap seseorang, dan orang itu berusaha membawanya. Sial! Siapa orang itu?

"Naruto –

**BAG!**

"Naru-to..." Shikamaru yang terjatuh karena dipukul dari belakang menjulurkan tangannya, berusaha meraih si pirang walau itu tidak mungkin. Ada apa ini sebenarnya, dan siapa mereka, mau apa mereka dengan membawa Naruto. orang-orang ini, jangan-jangan mereka...

"Shika!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-23 juli 2011- 05: 45-**

**.**

**.**

.

"Nara-san... Nara-san..."

Shikamaru membuka matanya perlahan saat merasakan tubuhnya diguncangkan pelan dan namanya di panggil. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit dan pandanganya kurang fokus, namun begitu melihat langit-langit ruangan tempatnya berada ia langsung memfokuskan kesadarannya. Ini, kamar pembantu di lantai bawah keluarga Namikaze, jadi yang memukulnya dan membawa Naruto kemarin memang tuan Namikaze?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Nara?" tanya sebuah suara dari arah samping.

"Aku tidak apa Shizune-san. Di mana Naruto?" ujar Shimaru sambil bangun dari tidurnya.

"Tuan muda ada di kamarnya."

Shikamaru mendengus mendengar jawaban itu. sebenarnya ia sudah menduga tak akan butuh waktu lama sampai mereka ditemukan, hanya saja tidak menyangka secepat ini. Shika pun segera bangun dari tidurnya dan hendak berdiri, namun gerakannya berhenti saat pintu ruangan tempatnya berada terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang amat ia kenal.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Nara, kau keluarlah Shizune." Ujar pria pirang itu.

"Baik Tuan Namikaze..."

**oOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**-23 juli 2011- 19.05-**

**.**

**.**

"Huah... ini luas sekali!" ujar Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Shika, aku yang ini, kau yang di sebelah." Tambahnya lagi dengan memandang pemuda berkuncir itu.

Lah, enak banget ini orang udah main tidur aja. Eh, tapi wajahnya saat tidur ternyata sangat berbeda kalau di perhatikan, sama sekali tidak kelihatan mengantuk. Dia ternyata tampan –eh? Apa tadi, Naruto pasti sudah gila sampai mampu mengatakan begitu. Apanya yang tampan, sebelah mananya, yang tampan ya dirinya sendiri! Dia bukan gay, dirinya masih suka cewek.

Naruto terdiam saat otaknya tiba-tiba mengingat seseorang. Sesorang yang sangat ia cintai dan rindukan saat ini. sedang apa dia, bagaimana keadaannya Naruto sangat ingin tahu. ingin melihat wajahnya dan sangat ingin mendengar suaranya.

"Hoam... jangan melihatku seperti itu aku jadi tidak bisa tidur bodoh." Tukas Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Apanya yang tidak bisa tidur bukannya tadi sudah mendengkur begitu, dasar orang aneh. Shikamaru yang merasa tidak mendapat balasan dari ucapannya menatap bingung si blonde. Apa yang terjadi, kenapa bocah ini terlihat melamun begitu?

"Em, aku mau ke toilet." Ujar Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

"Naruto?"

"Ya?"

Shikamaru mendudukkan dirinya dan memandang tubuh bagian belakang itu. ia tahu saat ini bocah itu sedang sedih , ia juga sudah tahu apa alasan yang mendasari kepergian Naruto dari rumah. Hanya saja Shikamaru tidak tahu cara menghiburnya, jangankan menghibur, harus bicara apa saja ia tidak tahu.

"Tuan Minato sudah mengatakan semua padaku, dan... dia memintaku untuk menjagamu." Ucap Shikamaru pelan.

Hening. Tak ada tanggapan dari pemuda itu, bahkan tubuhnya hanya terlihat bergerak kecil karena mengambil nafas panjang. Naruto sudah tahu Ayahnya menceritakan alasan kepergiannya pada Shikamaru. Dan ia juga sudah tahu Ayahnya sendiri yang mengijinkan Shika bersamanya. Semua itu tidak penting, karena mereka semua tak tahu alasan sebenarnya Naruto pergi. Tidak tahu kalau Naruto mencintai Naruko.

"Aku, tidak akan meninggalkanmu walau apa pun yang terjadi, Naruto."

Benarkah Shikamaru tidak akan meninggalkannya? Boleh kah Naruto memanfaatkan Shikamaru seperti ini? ia juga kesepian, ia juga ingin teman, jadi mungkin tak apa kalau ada Shikamaru yang di sisinya sebagai sahabat.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan berlari memeluk Shikamaru. Tidak perduli ini akan diartikan apa, tapi yang pasti ia hanya ingin mencari tempat untuk bersandar sejenak. Hatinya benar-benar sakit setiap mengingat semua yang berkaitan dengan Kakaknya. Sebut dirinya cengeng karena menangisi hal ini, tapi memang apa yang ia rasakan sudah terlalu sakit untuk dirinya tahan. Dia manusia biasa, tidak mungkin bisa selalu tersenyum sementara hatinya berdarah.

"Jangan pernah membenciku Shika... jangan pernah memintaku untuk pergi meninggalkanmu... kau adalah satu-satunya keluargaku saat ini..."

"Bunuh aku, kalau sampai aku melakukan itu..." balasnya sambil membekap tubuh mungil di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**-03 Agustus 2011- 20: 40-**

**.**

**.**

Naruto memegang stir mobilnya dengan erat. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali untuk menetralisir perasaannya yang agak gugup. Cukup lama ia tidak mengemudi untuk balapan, jadi ada jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Huh! Pasti aku bisa!" serunya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Ia memandang lurus gadis yang berdiri di tengah jalan itu, menunggu aba-aba 'Mulai' dari sana. Begitu gadis itu menurunkan tangannya sebagai isyarat Naruto langsung menamcap gas dan melaju kencang. Ini hanya balapan untuk memenangkan taruhan uang, namun tetap saja kalau dia menang itu akan membuatnya senang.

Tangan itu dengan cepat memasukkan gigi dan berpindah lagi ke stir. Ia menatap beberapa mobil yang ada di depannya. Ada beberapa cela, ia pasti bisa menyusul. Ini mudah, kalau begini saja tidak bisa mana mungkin ia pantas menjadi penerus Minato.

Dengan cepat mobilnya menyusul dan menjadi yang terdepan. Tak perlu waktu lama Naruto sudah mencapi garis finish. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan bersorak senang. Rasanya begitu bebas bisa melakukan hal tadi. semua bebannya terasa hilang.

"Yiey!" teriaknya saat keluar dari mobil.

Beberapa orang hanya bisa mengumpat karena uangnya melayang. Sial, dari mana datangnya bocah itu, baru muncul sudah menang telak.

"Hoam... ayo pulang.." ujar Shikamaru malas.

Gimana gak malas, dia tadi rencananya mau makan malam, eh malah nyasar ke tempat balap. Si blonde idiot itu ngeyel minta ikut balapan lagi. Yah, walau Shika Cuma menunggu di tepi jalan tapi tetap saja merepotkan.

"Um!"

"Tunggu."

Shika dan Naruto langsung mengerem langkahnya mendengar suara itu. mereka memandang bingung sekawanan pemuda yang tengah menghadang mereka. Waduh, jangan bilang Naruto mau di keroyok? Ih, pengecut banget sih, udah kalah tapi enggak terima.

Shikamaru yang merasakan ada warning bahaya langsung melangkah kedepan Naruto, berdiri bak pahlawan yang melindungi korban. Eh, apa si rusa ini pikir Naruto takut. Enak saja, Naruto kan juga jago nela diri.

"Ada apa?"

"Bergabunglah di kelompok kami." Ujar salah seorang dari kawanan itu.

Shikamaru hanya bisa cengoh saking terkejutnya. Ini apa-apaan? Bergabung apa lagi? Apa mereka anggota geng motor, eh geng mobil? Tidak-tidak, tidak mau! Geng-geng itu merepotkan, pasti akan ada sesuatu yang aneh-aneh nanti.

Eh, tapi yang di tawarin bukan kau Shika tapi bocah blonde yang sedang memandang blink-blink dari belakang itu. yah, dari caranya memandang sih. Kayaknya itu bocah emang berminat.

"Aku mau!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-19 Agustus 2011- 19.00-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shika... A-aku mau kau yang pertama untukku," ujar Naruto dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Shimaru memandang tajam pemuda itu, tak habis pikir dirinya akan bocah satu ini. apa sih yang ada di dalam otak Naruto itu, kenapa bisa-bisanya ia berpikir untuk merusak dirinya sendiri demi agar Kakaknya sembuh dari depresi. Ide macam apa itu dan kenapa Naruto bisa berpikir ide seaneh itu?

"Aku tidak sanggup Naruto..." jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Kenapa? Kau mencintaiku kan?" Naruto memandang bingung pemua itu. bukankah Shikamaru pernah berkata ia menyukai Naruto, jadi kenapa Shika tidak mau?

"Justru karena aku mencintaimu bodoh! Aku sama sekali tidak setuju dengan ide konyolmu itu." ujarnya setengah berteriak.

Naruto pikir Shikamaru pria brengsek yang hanya mau tubuhnya? Bukan, ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu, tidak dengan alasan konyol itu. Shika tahu Naruto tidak mencintainya, jadi pemuda itu pasti akan menyesal melakukan ini. lagi pula Naruto bukan sorang gay, jadi kenapa dia tidak melakukan itu dengan seorang wanita? Oh Shit! Pikiran macam apa itu! Shika juga tidak akan membiarkan kalau sampai itu terjadi. Dasar merepotkan.

Tapi alasan Naruto sebenarnya adalah ia tak sanggup melakukan itu dengan seorang gadis. Bagaimana ia terbayang akan Kakaknya, bagaiaman bisa ia melakukan sex dengan seorang wanita di saat ia sedang sangat mencintai wanita lain. Naruto hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Naruko bahwa Naruto bukan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik. Ia mau Kakaknya tidak depresi lagi, dan dengan menunjukkan kalau dirinya seorang yang buruk Kakaknya pasti akan berpikir ulang tentang dirinya.

"Kau tidak mau pun bukan berarti aku akan merubah keputusanku. Masih ada Sai, dia pasti mau melakukannya," ujarnya pelan sambil mengambil langkah.

"Naruto..."

Si pirang menghentikan langkahnya sejanak. Ia mengepalkan tangannya sebelum membuka mulut lagi. Tapi sangat sakit untuk mengatakan semua ini. ia hanya berharap Shikamaru mau membantunya, karena hanya Shikamaru orang terdekatnya.

Tapi keputusannya sudah bulat ia harus melakukan ini. ia harus berkorban ini demi Kakaknya. Yah, ini agar Kakaknya tidak memandang rendah dirinya sendiri yang selalu menganggap Naruto lebih baik.

"Kebetulan bila dengan Say, aku tidak perlu mencari orang lain lagikan?" ujarnya di akhiri dengan mengayunkan langkah.

"Naruto!"

**.**

**.**

**-o4 Agustus 2011- 09:00-**

**.**

**.**

pemuda pirang itu duduk bersandar ke jendela. Ia menatap Video yang di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Tak pernah ia bayangkan apa yang ia lakukan lebih sulit dari kelihatannya. Sangat sakit mengingat semua itu, bagaimana ia melakukan sex dengan seorang yang bergender sama, terlabih itu untuk pertama kalinya. Dengan begini akankah Naruko sembuh dan kembali seperti dulu? berhenti menganggap Naruto jauh lebih baik? Bagaimana dengan Ibu dan Ayahnya, akan kah mereka mengerti dan mau menerima Naruto?

Ah tidak, dia sudah tidak bisa mundur. Ia sudah terlanjur melakukan ini semua, maka ia tak mungkin membatallkan niatnya. Yang harus di lakukannya hanya mengirimkan video ini ke Naruko. Yah, masalah imbasnya dari Orang tuanya, Naruto tidak perlu khawatir, orang tuanya pasti tidak akan membencinya.

.

.

.

**-10 Oktober 2011- 20:30-**

.

.

.

Naruto terus melihat jam tangannya, ia berdiri gelisah di ambang pintu cafe menunggu sahabatnya. Ini sudah dua jam semenjak pemuda malas itu pergi untuk membeli sesuatu, tapi sampai sekarang belum kembali. Sebentar lagi cafenya tutup, dan pelayannya akan pulang, Naruto kan tidak mau diam dalam cefe sendirian. Jangan kau kira dia takut, dia Cuma malas kalau harus sendirian di tempat sepi.

Walau pun ini cafenya sendiri yang diberikan oleh ayahnya, tapi tetap saja kalau menjaga sendirian itu tidak enak. Apa dia cari saja, siapa tahu terjadi sesuatu. Lagi pula tadi Shika bilang tidak jauhkan, jadi mungkin benar terjadi sesuatu.

"Hah~"

Orang pemalas itu sungguh merepotkan, padahal dia sendiri yang biasanya mengeluh repot begitu. Tapi dia beli apa sih, dan di mana, perasaan dari tadi Naruto sudah melewati banyak toko tapi rambut nanasnya juga tidak kelihatan.

_**DOR**_!

Naruto berjengit saat telinganya lamat-lamat mendengar suara senjata api itu. dari arah mana? Apa dari gang itu, tapi ada apa, jangan-jangan ada penjahat? Ah, jangan bilang Shikamaru? Dengan langkah cepat si blonde menghampiri tempat itu. benar saja di sana pemuda yang ia kenal sedang terbaring dengan tampang babak belur sambil memegangi lengan kanannya yang berdarah. Ada apa ini, kenapa siapa mereka, kenapa Shikamaru di keroyok begitu?

"Shika!" teriaknya sambil berlari menghampiri sang Nara.

"Idiot!"

Sial, kenapa idiot itu bisa muncul di sini? Benar-benar merepotkan! inilah akibatnya kalau dirinya ingin berbuat hal konyol, belum apa-apa sudah mendapat rintangan. Mau tahu hal konyol apa? Sederhana kok, Cuma mau memberi hadiah ulang tahun untuk Naruto. tapi sayangnya dia ketemu preman yang mau merampok, yah cerita selanjutnya tentu saja seperti sekarang ini, di tembak.

_**Bug! Bag! Bug!**_

Dengan cepat si pirang beberapa berandal yang hendak menghentikannya. Ia memukul tengkuk belakang seseorang yang memegang pistol tadi. Setelah yakin semuanya sudah lumpuh, Naruto segera berusaha menolong pemuda nanas itu. Namun tiba-tiba ia mendapat hantaman keras dari belakang. Tapi untung dia bukan seorang yang lemah, dengan keahliannya bisa di katakan bagus itu Naruto dapat segera bangkit dan membalas pukulan tadi.

Namun tak semudah itu ia bisa menang, lawannya ada tiga dan salah seorangnya kini telah menodongkan senjata api ke kepalanya. Sial, dia terlalu gegabah. Kenapa tidak ia lihat dulu tadi keadaannya, harusnya ia sadar lebih cepat, kalau Shika tertembak pasti ada yang menembaknya. Yailah, lo pikir Shikamaru main drama apa dari tadi.

Si pirang tersenyum sejanak sebelum mengambil tindakan. Apa orang ini pikir Naruto bocah sembarangan, ia pemegang sabuk hitam asal kau tahu. dengan cepat kakinya diayunka ke atas dan menendang senajata di tangan orang tadi. otomatis senjata itu pun melayang dan terlempar jauh. Keduanya saling mendeathglare sebelum berlari menyongsong benda itu.

Belum sempat si pirang sampai ia sudah terjatuh karena tali sepatunya yang belum terikat diinjaknya sendiri. Sial, benar-benar cara jatuh yang tidak elit di saat genting begini. Alhasil preman tadi meraih senjata apinya lagi dan mengarahkannya pada Naruto.

_**BUG!**_

_**DOR!**_

"Cih!" pria itu mendecih kesal saat melihat pemuda berkuncir yang tadi menerjang si pirang dan menghalau tembakannya.

Ia mencoba membidikkan senjatanya ke arah dua pemuda itu lagi. Kali ini habislah mereka, Shikamaru pasti akan mati kalau tertembak sekali lagi. Lebih-lebih nampaknya preman itu membidik kepala sang Nara.

_**TAK!**_

Mata biru itu mengerling ke sumber suara dan mendapati sepucuk senjata api di sampingnya. Ia memandang bingung pemuda berambut putih yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Gimana gak bingung, orang itu anggota preman yang lagi nyerang mereka, tapi seolah pemuda itu membantunya.

Ah, bukan saatnya berpikir terlalu lama, saat ini dalam keadaan genting. Dengan cepat ia mengambil pistol itu dan menembakkannya. Entah tembakannya meleset atau tidak dia tidak tahu. posisinya yang saat ini sedang ditindih Shikamaru membuatnya sulit melihat ke arah sang obyek.

_**Titut Titut Titut...**_

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara sirine yang mendekat. Kontan si blonde berjengit dan berusaha membangunkan tubuhnya. Oh tidak! Kenapa orang ini pingsan, sial kenapa saat seperti ini harus ada polisi.

"Shika!" teriaknya sambil menggoncangkan tubuh brlumuran darah di atasnya.

Matilah dirinya sekarang. loh, tapi kemana orang tadi, kenapa tiba-tiba di sini jadi gak ada tanda-tanda orang lain. ah, pasrah lah, lagian beruntung juga ada polisi, ia dan Shikamaru bisa selamat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-17 Oktober 2011- 10.00-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruko duduk tenang menghadap pemuda pirang itu. ini benar-benar berita yang sangat bagus, Namikaze Naruto membunuh seseorang dan dipenjara. Sepertinya dunia sudah mulai bisa melihat sebusuk apa orang yang selalu di pandang sempurna ini.

"Akan aku pastikan, kau membusuk di sini..." ujarnya dengan seringaian lebar.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, ia tak sanggup menampakkan wajahnya pada sang Kakak saat ini. bukan hanya karena malu, tapi juga karena dirinya terluka akan kalimat barusan. Sebenci inikah Naruko padanya sampai mampu mengatakan hal sejahat itu?

"Kakak... aku –

"Shut up! Aku tak punya waktu mendengar ocehanmu!"

Naruko berdiri dari duduknya dengan kasar dan segera berbalik. Dia hanya ingin menyampaikan hal itu, dan sekaligus melihat wajah menyedihkan mahluk brengsek yang sok polos itu. bukan untuk mengobrol manis-manis atau bertemu kangen. Cih, malas sekali melihat wajah yang sok sedih itu.

"Namikaze?"

Naruko tersentak akan sapaan itu. ia sangat kenal betul suara ini, suara yang sudah tak ia dengar tiga bulan terakhir, suara Nara Shikamaru. Tapi, sedang apa Nara ada di sini, ah, bukan, tapi bagaimana ia tahu Naruto ada di sini? Bukankah Nara itu pergi ke Amerika bersama Gaara, apa Ayahnya mengabarkan hal ini lalu pemuda ini pulang untuk menemui Saudaranya?

"Nara? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Shika menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan itu. bukankah seharusnya Naruko tahu kalau dirinya dan Naruto tinggal bersama, atau jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang Shikamaru tidak ketahui? Sesuatu yang mengharuskan Naruko tidak tahu akan keberadaannya?

"Ah, aku menjenguk Naruto."

"Itu, apa Ayah yang memberi tahumu?" tambahnya masih tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku tahu dari berita."

Naruko hanya tersenyum membalas pernyataan itu, kemudian membukuk ringan memberi salam perpisahan. Sebenarnya ingin sekali dirinya mengobrol lebih lama, namun keinginannya buyar setelah mendengar hal tadi. tahu dari beruta, eh? Betapa idiotnya Nara saking khawatirnya dengan Naruto, sampai-sampai tidak tahu kalau semua media pemberitaan telah di sabotase Ayahnya demi sang putra tersayang.

Ia mendengus geli sebelum mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku. Di tekannya beberapa tombol itu lalu ia menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Berharap saja pemikirannya tidak benar, atau kalau tidak ia akan semakin membuat orang itu menderita lebih dari ini.

"Hm. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan pemuda yang satunya. Apa dia berkuncir?"

Naruko menggertakkan giginya mendengar jawaban seseorang dari seberang. Sial, ternyata benar dugaannya, ia bergumam pelan sebelum mematikan sambungan itu. gadis berambut pendek itu berbalik dan memandang gedung berwarna abu-abu di belakangnya dengan penuh emosi. Akan ia pastikan, tempat ini akan menjadi tempat si brengsek itu menghabiskan sisa umurnya.

"Nikmatilah Hadiah Ulang tahunmu, Namikaze Na-ru-to..."

Sekedar keluar rumah belum cukup membuat saudaranya itu menderita. Dan apanya yang keluar rumah kalau segala fasilitas masih dikucuri Ayahnya. Naruko tahu itu, ia mendengar saat kedua orang tuanya membicarakan Naruto beberapa bulan lalu. Dan dari sanalah ia tahu Naruto itu menerima apartemen, cafe dan mobil. Menggelikan, orang kabur kok menerima segala macam. Enak sekali hidup bocah itu, tapi jangan dikira Naruko akan tinggal diam.

Dia harus merasakan apa yang dirasakannya selama ini. Bagaimana rasanya tidak diperdulikan, bagaimana rasanya dilupakan dunia hanya karena kehadiran orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Shika?"

"Idiot, harusnya aku yang bertanya." Cetus Shikamaru kesal.

Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum memandang lawan bicaranya lagi. Ingin sekali Shkamaru membenturkan kepalanya ke kaca pembatas di hadapannya. Kenapa semua ini terjadi sih, kalau di pertimbangkan ini semua kesalahannya juga, tapi kenapa si pirang idiot ini masih bisa tersenyum begitu padanya? Naruto itu orang seperti apa sebenarnya, dia begitu baik, terlalu baik untuk ukuran manusia.

"Hah~ kenapa kau masih bisa bertingkah seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan nada sebal.

Bukannya Nara itu tidak tahu berterima kasih atau tidak senang dengan keoptimisan pemuda ini, tapi melihat Naruto begitu membuatnya merasa seperti pecundang.

"Heh bersikap bagaimana maksudmu?" bocah itu memiringkan kepalanya mendengar pernyataan barusan. Emang salah ya dia bertanya kabar, bukankah sudah sewajarnya seorang yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit di beripertanyaan begitu. Dasar manusia idiot.

"Lihat apa akibat dari tindakamu."

"Kau satu-satunya sahabat dan keluargaku saat ini, jadi sudah seharusnya kita saling melindungi. Lagi pula aku memang pahlawan. Hehehe..."

Tahan Shika, tahan... jangan sampai kau ikut-ikutan di penjara karena merusak properti negara. Tapi orang tolol di hadapannya ini memang keterlaluan. Kenapa kalimat sebagus tadi harus disambung dengan kalimat menyebalkan macam 'pahlawan'? terlalu percaya diri dan memandang remeh. Belum sadar saja si blonde ini kalau kasus pembunuhan itu kasus berat.

"Terserah!" ujarnya sambil berdiri.

"Hey, kau mau kemana? Loh? Dasar tidak tahu berterimakasih!"

Naruto,lain kali berpikir ulanglah kalau mau menyelamatkan orang macam itu. huh! Keterlaluan!

Hah... tidak, untung Shika datang, kalu tidak ia pasti sudah menangis karena terus teringat Kakaknya. Dan, soal Kakaknya, apa benar Naruko akan membuatnya mendekam di sini selamanya? Benarkah, Naruko sebenci itu padanya hanya karena ia selalu di bandingkan?

**oOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**-28 November 2011- 16.00-**

**.**

**.**

Kushina memeluk tubuh putra anaknya erat dengan air mata yang terus meleleh. Sebulan ini ia sungguh sedih karena putranya menderita. Ingin sekali ia dirinya tidak melepaskan pelukan ini. walau tubuh itu sangat kurus dan terasa tulangnya menusuk kulit Kushina ia tetap tak ingin melepaskan dekapannya.

"Ibu... aku ti-dak bisa ber-nafass..." erang Naruto yang mulai sesak.

Kushina akhirnya melepaskan pelukkannya, ia tersenyum teduh kepada Naruto. dia selalu apa adanya, membuat Kushina sedikit lega. Setidaknya Naruto masih Narutonya, dan setidaknya anaknya ini tidak terlalu sedih dengan apa yang sudah menimpanya.

"Ibu kurus sekali, pasti Ibu tidak makan ya? Kalau Ibu sakit begini buat apa aku sudah keluar penjara, tetap tidak ada yang memasakkan makanan enak buatku." Gerutu Naruto dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

Air mata Kushina semakin deras mendengar kalimat itu. Naruto sudah begitu banyak menghadapi masalah tapi masih saja memikirkan orang lain, masih bersikap seolah dirinya lebih bahagia di banding siapa pun. Ibu macam apa dirinya yang terus bersikap lemah begini? Seharusnya ia lebih tegar di banding Naruto sendiri. Harusnya dia yang mengucapkan kalimat tadi dengan tersenyum, bukan putranya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto..." ujarnya dengan lagi-lagi membekap sang buah hati.

"Aku rindu Ibu..."

"Ibu juga sangat merindukanmu..."

Pemuda pirang itu berusaha sekuatnya untuk tidak menangis. Ia tidak mau Ibunya semakin mengawatirkannya, ia harus kuat. Dia laki-laki, mana boleh dirinya membuat Ibunya menangis terus.

"Ibu, aku lapar~"

"Iya, iya..." Kushina menyamankan dirinya di pundak Naruto sambil tertawa pelan.

Iya, dia tidak boleh sedih, karena dia sangat beruntung. Mungkin kedua anaknya sedang berselisih paham saat ini, namun ia yakin keduanya saling menyayangi, apa lagi dirinya juga sangat di sayangi oleh keduanya.

.

**.**

**-28 Nopember 2011- 19.30-**

**.**

**.**

Ia berjalan melalui lorong rumah keluarganya pelan. mungkin ini terasa seperti mencuri, bagaimana ia datang ke rumahnya sendiri dengan mencuri waktu saat Kakaknya tidak ada di rumah. Tapi kalau tidak begitu ia tak akan bisa bertemu Ibunya yang sedang sakit.

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya meraih kenop pintu. Ia memutar benda itu pelan dan mendorongnya. Hah... sedikit saja ia mau melihat kamar Kakaknya. Mungkin itu bisa membuatnya lega. Mencium bau yang sama, melihat apa yang biasa Kakaknya lihat dan merasakan sis-sisa kehadirannya di kamar itu.

Bibir itu tersenyum lemah memandang segala macam yang ada. Tidak berubah, kamar itu masih khas Naruko. Baunya, catnya dan segala perabot yang merupakan kesukaan Naruko. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sampai di tepi ranjang. Tangan tan itu menjulur meraba sprei putih di bawahnya.

Ini tempat di mana gadis itu biasa berbaring. Saat, lelah, senang, sedih gadis itu pasti ke tempat ini, menyandarkan bebannya ke ranjang ini seorang diri.

"Kakak..." gumamnya pelan.

Naruko selama ini tidak pernah memiliki teman dekat. Hanya dirinya dan Shikamaru lah yang merupakan orang paling dekat. Mungkin Kakaknya memang tersakiti oleh keadaannya, maka dari itu Naruto harus mengerti. Dia tidak boleh bersikap egois, Kakaknya juga mebutuhkan kebahagiaan. Lagi pula selama ini dirinya juga sudah cukup bahagia, selama tujuh belas tahun ia tak pernah merasakan kekurangan apa pun. Dan itu juga berkat Kakaknya.

Ia tersenyum sekali lagi sambil mengusap air mata yang terkumpul di sudut matanya. di pandangnya lagi tempat itu sebelum pergi, saat itulah ia menangkap bingkai foto di meja belajar. Itu foto keluarga mereka. Benar Kakanya tak sepenuhnya membencinya. Tidak mungkin Kakaknya masih menaruh foto itu di sana kalau Kakaknya membencinya bukan?

Naruto meraih foto itu untuk mengusapnya sejenak lalu mengembalikannya lagi. Foto yang di pandang pun sama, jadi tidak ada alasan lagi dirinya bersedih. Dia masih bisa melihat Naruko dari jauh, kalau pun mau mendengar suaranya ia masih bisa menelponnya dengan nomer lain. iya, bisa begitu.

Baiklah, ia harus segera pulang, jangan sampai Kakaknya mengetahui ia sempat ada di sini. Ia tak mau membuat Naruko marah atau pun sedih.

**Bug!**

Naruto membalikkan badannya saat menyadari tangannya menyenggol sesuatu. Ia mengernyit saat melihat benda itu, salah, melihat apa yang keluar dari benda itu. itu foto Shikamaru, dan foto itu ada di dalam buku Naruko.

Ia mengambil kedua benda itu dan memandangnya ragu. Kenapa Kakaknya menyimpan foto Shikamaru di dalam buku harian? Dan... tidak apa kah kalau Naruto ingin membaca buku ini? dia ingin tahu perasaan Kakaknya, apa pernah cintanya terbalas, atau ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat Kakaknya memaafkannya?

Tangan itu perlahan membuak lembaran buku bersampul putih itu. ia agak ragu, bukankah ini tidak sopan, Kakaknya pasti akan sangat marah bila tahu buku harianny di baca seseorang. Tapi, sedikit saja Naruto ingin tahu.

"Maaf Kakak..." ujarnya takut-takut.

Hah, dasar lancang. Mana boleh kau membaca buku harian orang lain Naruto, itu tidak sopan. Tapi, siapa tahu dengan membaca ini ia dapat cara agar sang Kakak mau menerimanya kembali. Ah, kedengarannya tidak buruk.

_[23 Desember 2009- _

_Kami sekeluarga bergi bertamasya bersama. Tentu saja 'dia' juga ikut. Hari ini terasa begitu menyenangkan, bermain di pantai dan malam harinya bernyanyi di depan api unggun. Lucu sekali, apa lagi saat Naruto dan aku mengerjai Shikamaru yang sedang tidur dengan menyeret kantongnya ke air. Aku benar-benar senang sampai lupa segala masalah] _

Naruto tertawa kecil membaca beberapa halaman buku itu. ternyata Kakaknya sudah menulis buku ini sejak lama, kejadian-kejadian jahil bersama Kakaknya dulu juga tercatat di dalam sini.

Ia membalikkan halam itu lagi dan mulai membaca. Kali ini raut mukanya berubah saat membaca deretan tulisan tangan itu. tak pernah di sangkanya Naruko benar-benar menginginkan seorang teman, teman yang bukan dari keluarganya melainkan teman dari pihak luar yang bisa diajaknya berbagi.

_[16 Maret 2010-_

_Apa yang salah dalam diriku Tuhan? Kenapa tak ada seorang pun yang menginginka diriku? Aku juga bisa mengerjakan apa yang Naruto kerjakan. Bahakan hari ini aku memotong rambut demi terlihat sama dengannya. Tapi kenapa semua memandangku berbeda? Aku juga ingin memeliki teman dekat. Teman yang bisa aku ajak bercerita, berbagi dan tertawa. Aku ingin seperti yang lainnya, berjalan-jalan dan bercanda dengan teman. Seorang saja, berikan seorang saja Tuhan...]_

Lagi-lagi mimik itu berubah saat menemukan fakta baru yang tak pernah ia sangka. Naruko menyukai Shika, dan Naruko melihat pernyataan cinta pemuda itu pada Naruto? apa ini lelucon? Kenapa orang yang di cintainya mencintai orang yang mencintainya? Jadi itu alasan Naruko sangat marah padanya? Bukan hanya karena merasa dirinya tersisih, tapi juga Karena Naruko sakit hati akan Shikamaru.

_[12 Juli 2011-_

_Aku sudah cukup bersabar akan dirinya yang selalu memdapat perhatian labih, tapi hari ini aku tak dapat menahannya lagi. Nara pemuda itu menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto. kenapa harus Naruto? kenapa bukan dirinya? Aku ingin bertukar posisi dengannya, merasakan apa yang selama ini tak pernah aku rasakan. Aku ingin mendapat perhatian sebanyak yang ia dapat. Tapi, mana mungkin... mana bisa...]_

Naruto meremas buku itu kuat. Ini jauh lebih sakit dari pada mengetahui Kakaknya membencinya. Kenapa Kakaknya menyukai pria itu, padahal selama ini Naruto jauh lebih memperhatikan Naruko dari siapa pun. Dan Nara Shikamaru bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal berarti bagi Naruko.

Halaman buku itu ia balik untuk yang kesekian kali. Setelah itu semua deretan kalimat yang ada selalu mengungkapkan betapa bencinya Naruko pada Naruto. semua perhatian, semua kebanggaan yang di tujukan pada Naruto membuat Naruko iri dan merasa terabaikan. Andai dia di posisi Kakaknya apa kah Naruto juga akan berbuat hal yang sama? Tiadak mungkin ia berbuat hal sepicik itu. ia tidak akan merasa seperti itu, justru ia pasti senang dengan hal itu.

Tapi bukankah Naruto selama ini juga iri pada Naruko, makanya ia selalu berusaha agar terlihat tak kalah baik. Walau pun alasan sebenarnya ia ingin terlihat hebat di mata sang Kakak tapi bukannya semua itu berdasarkan hal yang sama? Iri.

_[23 Juli 2011-_

_Akhirnya bocah sialan itu keluar. Senang sekali begitu pulang mendengar kabar ini, tapi belum, belum saatnya dirinya berhenti berpura-pura. Ia masih harus terlihat sakit sampai Naruto benar-benar ia pastikan tak akan pernah kembali. Orang itu harus merasa menderita sampai semendrita dirinya!]_

**Deg!**

Jantungnya terasa berdetak kencang saat membaca lanjutan buku itu. ini, tidak mungkin... Kakaknya selama ini hanya berpura-pura? Bohong! Naruto tak percaya, ini pasti ada kesalah pahaman. Naruko tidak mungkin berpura-pura depresi demi membuat diriny keluar kan? Tidak, ia harus membaca lanjutannya, ia yakin ada kesalahpahaman. Benar, kalau baru membaca sebagian mana mungkin ia tahu kebenarannya.

_[05 Agustus 2011-_

_Hari ini aku mendapat hadiah ulang tahun lebih awal. Senang sekali ada seseorang yang baik hati yang mengirimkan video macam tadi. aku sangat senang melihat ekpresi ayah dan Ibu yang terkejut. Benar-benar menjijikkan! Tidak bisa mendapatkan Nara Shikamaru lantas ia mencari pria lain untuk memnuhi nafsunya. Akhirnya kau menunjukkan dirimu Naruto. sekarang aku sudah tak sudi lagi di bandingkan denganmu, kau sangat hina! Lihatlah sekarang dunia sudah melupakanmu dan lihatlah dunia sudah sangat membencimu! Ah haruskah ia mengirim video itu ke Amerika agar Shikamaru juga mengetahuinya?]_

Buku itu diremas sekuat tenaga saat membaca bagian yang benar-benar tak di sangkanya. Ia menutup buku itu dan langsung menaruhnya kembali. Tidak, dia tidak mau membaca lagi. Tidak seharusnya ia tahu semua ini, semua kenyataan ini membuatnya sakit.

Naruto berlari tanpa perduli panggilan-panggilan yang tertuju padanya. Otaknya tidak fokus dan tidak dapat berkonsentrasi, bahkan suara Ibu tak dapat ia kenali saat ini. Naruko sebenci ini padanya, ia bahkan merencana kan segala yang terjadi ini untuk menyingkirkannya. Bahkan Naruto sampai membunuh orang itu juga rencana Naruko. Apa yang salah padanya, ia begitu mencintai gadis itu dan semua terasa masih kurang.

Ternyata dirinya lah yang bodoh, ia terlalu berharap. Tidak, sudah cukup semua pengorbananya. Dia tidak mau lagi tersakiti hanya karena hal konyol ini. bodoh! Sudah cukup!

_[10 Oktober 2011-_

_Selamat ulang tahun adikku sayang. Hari ini kau akan mendapat hadiah paling bagus dariku yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan seumur hidup. Aku tidak sabar melihat besok, semoga orang-orang yang aku sewa bekerja dengan benar. Dan aku harap Naruto kau menyukai hadiahmu Naruto... asal kau tahu itu sangat mahal, nyawa orang yang tidak berguna itu cukup menguras tabunganku selama ini. yah, walau aku cukup beruntung menemukan orang bodoh itu..]_

"Arggh!" Naru berteriak dan menjambak rambutnya kuat.

Ia semakin mempercepat larinya. Entah sudah berapa jauh ia tak perduli, hanya ingin lari dan lari dalam otaknya. Terserah kakinya mau patah, ia tak ingin berhenti ia hanya ingin lari itu saja.

"KENAPA!"

**Tubhikontunuet...**

**Balas Review chap 8...**

_**Haruka Hayashibara: makasi uda review... maaf telat balesnya...**_

_**Ukkychan: makasi dah review maaf telat.. hehe, udah tahukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya...**_

_**narusaku20: hehe, maaf yah,, um tapi pasti dia bakal bahagia kok...**_

_**Tomato Hime: chap yang menguap udah, nih... hhehe... soal itakyu gak ada kalau nejigaa... kenapa ditanya sih, kan itu mau jadi suprize! Hih!**_

_**Kaguya Shin Kotaro: ah, maaf kalau berasa sama... saya uda nemu tapi gak yakin itu yang shin maksud... bisa kasih tahu gak? Hehe maf masalh membosankannya ini diusahakan enggak...**_

_**Mizu Lootus:hehe... nejinaru dijwab di chap 11... makasihh...**_

_**Queen The Reaper: maf updatnya telat... hehe, makasih...**_

_**Azuza TheBadGirl: haha,,, iyah... itu hpnya naru beli ndiri kok... maksih...**_

_**Chisana Yume: maf yume... hehe... maf hiatus sebulan.. makasi dah baca...**_

_**Sheila-ela: hehe... maf yah kalau masi prolog... aduh maaf ya hiatus... hehe... makasi... **_

_**UzuChiha Rin: kyubi ga ada... hehe makasi.. dan gak akan pernah bosen kok ama reviewnya rin... seneng banget malah..**_

_**Utau no Hana: haha... habis pengen yang kembar, dan emang walau gak ada suka dibikin femnaru jadi yah, ikutan... hehe... makasih...**_

_**Mio Altezza: maf typonya, moga ini gak ada... makasih...**_

_**Shiho Nakahara: hehe... makasih... iya tuh sasu begok #chidori**_

_**Reviewer baru: hehe... makasih...**_

_**Aoi LawLight: haha... revienya lucu... aduh tapi jangan telp rsj dong, kasin naru... makasih...**_

_**Ryuu W:haha... makasih... gak apa kok... seneng dah dibaca..**_

_**Seo Shin Young: hehe... dendam apa yah? Belum dibahas yg itu masih ntar... makasih...**_

_**Imperiale Nazwa-chan: inez... makasih...padahal lagi sibuk hehe... pertanyaan udah terjawabkan...**_

_**Suvia The Fujoshi Axyut: hehe... maf telat lagi... dichap 11 malah lebih boyok... hehe makasih..**_

_**Vipris: maf telat... hehe temennya kok... makasih...**_

_**Linaaput: hehe... iyah mirip... itu maaf ada keslahan... bukan keponakan tapi sepupu, maf salah saya... makasi**_

_**ChaaChilue247: hehe... iyah... gaara pihak naruko... makasih...**_

_**CcloveRuki: ehehe,,, uda kejawabkan? Makasi... maaf lama...**_

_**Monkey D eimi: makasi... maf updatenya superngaret..**_

_**Ryuuta Kagami: aduh... panggil san aja yah... hehe... um pertanyaan udah kejawabkan? Hehe... makasi...**_

_**Kitsune no Sasunaru: maf telat.. hehe... maksih..**_

_**Uchiha CucHan clyne: aih... hehe... gak apah.. um, entar diungkapin kok... hehe... makasih...**_

_**GheSeNa NaChiSe: gak mati kok... hehe maf yah... um, lemonnya mungkin akan ada...**_

_**Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra: makasih banget dah di review dari chap awal... hehe... jadi bingung mau bales gimana... pokonya muakasih...**_

_**Mynameisdian: hehe... makasih... seneng jadi fic naru pertamanu...**_

_**Dexter landsteiner: hehe... semua udah terjawan kan? Makasih..**_

_**Kaito Mine: ah iyah... makasih kaito... hehe,,,**_

_**Aiko Idane: uh maf... hehe... maf juga ini lama... hehe... makasi**_

_**Hesty: eh, sama-sama... hehe... maksih ya... jadi gede kepala dipuji... **_

_**Adgjm: ish... maaf... heheh...**_

Makasih semua... maf banget ini telat banget... hehe... semoga gak bosen membaca dan mereview... dan balasn review chap 9 ada di cahap 11... baca chap 11 juga yah, itu udah upadate juga...

Arigatou, jaa.. ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


	11. Chapter 11

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**.**

**That PlayBoy Must Be Mine!**

**.**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto **

**Rate : M**

**Genre: Romance, Mistery,**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka dan katakan letak kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki. Asal satu, MIND IDEA STORY TIDAK TERMASUK!**

Chapter 11: Bingung.

Summary: untuk apa Naruto berbohong tentang sekolahnya? / Sial, keadaannya yang sudah parah membuat si raven tak mampu lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya.

**Happy read...**

.

.

.

Ia mengangkat kepalan tangannya untuk ganti meremas kulit dadanya. Rasanya jantungnya bergetar sakit mendengar percakapan dua orang itu. lemah, inilah dirinya sekarang. dia sama sekali tidak sanggup pergi mau pun masuk ke dalam.

"Bantulah aku mengembalikan Namikaze Naruto, Nara... bantu aku dengan meninggalkan dia..."

"Pulanglah Namikaze..."

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak mau mengganggumu istirahat. Selamat malam..."

Tak lama terdengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arah pintu, Naruto pun segera merubah posisinya. Ia berdiri menyandar ke dinding di dekat pintu, menunggu orang itu keluar. Memberi oleh-oleh manis sebelum ia pulang tak masalahkan?

_**Ngeekk...**_

"Sudah puas?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum remeh.

Narutko yang tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain pun tersentak, ia kontan menatap tajam pemuda pirang yang tengah berdiri dengan gaya arogan itu. Cih, brengsek! Apa-apaan gayanya itu, berasa keren gitu?

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?" balas Naruko sarkatis.

Dia pikir Naruko akan takut dengan kehadirannya? Masa bodoh, dia gak perduli omongannya dicuri dengar, gak ngaruh, toh apa pun yang dia katakan adalah kenyataan.

"Cukup lama untuk mendengar semua racunmu."

Naruto menegakkan badannya dan mensejajarkan pandangan mereka. Ia melirik Shikamaru dari sudut matanya, memastikan pemuda itu mendengar percakapan ini. yeah, akan Naruto tunjukkan seberapa ia berkuasa, dan biarkan Shikamaru itu menyadari betapa dirinya tak dapat dikendalikan apa pun.

"Hem, terima kasih kau sudah menjaga pintu untuk kami." Ujar Naruko memberi jeda untuk meluhat jam tangannya.

"Sudah malam, aku harus pulang..." ia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tersenyum manis.

Heh, manis? Yah, manusia iblis kan maksudnya. Tapi jangan terburu-buru Naruko, Naruto masih punya oleh-oleh untuk kau bawa pulang malam ini. gak adilkan kau datang membawa buah tangan tapi pulang gak ngebawa apa-apa?

"Kau tahu, Shikamaru tidak pernah meninggalkan aku karena apa? Kenapa kau tidak berpikir, seorang yang terus di sakiti tapi tak pernah mau meninggalkan orang yang menyakiti apa penyebabnya?"

Mendengar kalimat penuh nada menantang itu Naruko menghentikan langkahnya. ia memutar badan dan menatap tajam mata yang serupa matanya itu. apa yang mau si bocah tengik ini bilang, apa dia mau menyatakan seberapa besar Nara mencintainya?

"Dia mencintaiku, dan dia bahkan seperti orang dungu yang rela menunggu sisa tubuhku untuk itu." tambahnya dengan seringaian lebar bermain di wajahnya.

Kalimat barusan sukses membuat gadis di hadapannya geram sampai tak mampu berkata-kata. Naruko merasa badannya panas terbakar amarah. Bocah ini bilang Nara mencintainya, bahkan rela menunggu sisa tubuhnya? Apa dia pikir dia seberharga itu di mata Nara?

_**PLAK!**_

Naruko menggertakkan giginya, ia menatap penuh benci pada pemuda itu. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau terlihat kasar di hadapan Shikamaru, tapi kalimat barusan itu benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri.

Naruto menyeringai sekilas sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar pasien di belakangnya. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang Shikamaru untuk memeluknya. Lihat, betapa Naruto berharga di mata Shikamaru, lihatlah betapa dirinya sangat di cintai, lihat dengan benar Namikaze Naruko.

Naruko memandang geram kejadian itu. apa maksud semua ini, Naruto dengan sengaja memamerkan semua ini? sial! Tidak akan ia biarkan orang itu melihatnya terpuruk, biarkan di bermain sesukanya. Naruko tidak akan terpancing untuk kali ini.

"Selamat malam, Shika..." ujarnya sekali lagi kemudia melangkah pergi.

Cih! Jadi wanita itu mau berpura-pura lebih hebat darinya? Omong kosong, dia tahu seberapa marahnya Naruko dalam hati, jadi tak pelu lah bersikap sok tenang begitu.

"Aku mau tidur..." ujar Shikamaru sambil melepaskan diri.

Ini juga sama aja. Sialan, dua orang ini bersekongkol mau membuatnya kesal? Naruto yang merasa kesal mendesah pemuda itu dan dirinya menidurkan diri dengan gak sadarnya kalau mereka ada di rumah sakit. Shikamaru hanya memandang jengkel bocah gak waras itu. ini orang seenaknya banget, ranjang sesempit ini malah di buat tidur berdua.

Lupakan! Dia butuh tidur, gak ada waktu meladeni Naruto. ini kan udah malam, bisa gawat kalau Naruto berpura-pura menangis dan menggegerkan satu rumah sakit.

**oOoOo**

"Aku pikir kau sibuk?"

Naruto yang semula melihat ke arah jendela cafe memalingkan wajahnya mendengar suara itu. ia tersenyum lebar dan lalu memeluk pemuda itu erat. Ini dia orang yang akan membantunya mengerjai paman playboy itu.

"Kau lama!" seru si pirang dengan sedikit cemberut.

Neji mengacak surai pirang di hadapannya sebelum mengambil duduk di kursi bagian lain. heh, apa-apaan itu? kenapa Naruto di cuekin, apa Neji udah gak sayang lagi padanya? Lagak lo Nar, kayak lo sayang aja.

"Kenapa? Kau marah?" tambahnya dengan nada suara cadel tingkat nista.

"Maaf, sedikit lelah..." ujarnya sambil menggeleng pelan.

Oh iya, Neji kan dari Osaka langsung ke Tokyo saat ia menelponnya. Pantas saja ia merasa lelah, terlebih ia menghubungi Neji baru tadi pagi. Yah, bukan salahnya juga pagi-pagi udah bete yang mengakibatkannya ingin memainkan permainan dengan playboy sok itu.

"Kalu begitu kita ke Hotel saja agar kau bisa beristirahat."

Neji langsung mempertemukan iris lavendernya ke mata biru langit itu. yah, alasannya mau segera menemui Naruto juga ingin mengajaknya ke hotel sih, jadi itu ide yang bagus.

"Hem..." balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa membuang waktu keduanya berjalan bergandengan menuju tempat parkir dan melaju ke hotel. Ada yang bingung dengan hubungan mereka? Hem, untuk menunggu mereka sampai ke hotel ayo kita kupas masa lalu mereka setajam, silet! #plak.

Neji adalah pacar Naruto yang paling terobsesi padanya, dia adalah pengusaha muda yang Naruto kenal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya mereka sudah putus hubungan, namun Neji tetap tak mau lepepaskan pemuda manis itu. hasilnya mereka menjalin hubungan jarak jauh, dan setahu Neji –ingat setahu Neji – kekasihnya ini sangat setia walau mereka jarang bertemu. padahal yang sebenarnya Naruto sangat membenci Neji, habis Naruto pernah diculik sih...

Oke, back to NejiNaru. Mobil itu mulai menepi ke dalam area hotel bintang lima. Tak lama keduanya turun, setelah menyerahkan kunci mobil ke petugas parkir mereka segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk check in, orang kaya, mau tersisa kamar yang semahal apa pun pasti bisa dibayar.

Hah, emang enak punya cowok kaya macam Neji, apa-apa serba mewah. Gak kayak Pain yang mau jalan-jalan jalan kaki, gak kayak si Paman juga yang gak modal dan milih tempat-tempat murah. Ckckck... tak tahu kau Naru, Sasuke itu bukannya tidak modal tapi dia mau membuat kesan yang berbeda. Kan sex di ranjang itu udah kuno dan sangat biasa.

Begitu memasuki kamar hotel Neji langsung merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang. Dia benar-benar lelah, kemarin banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia urusi. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat pemuda itu. ia lalu berjalan mendekati pemuda berkulit putih itu dan duduk berjongmkok di bawahnya. Di lepaskannya sepatu pemuda itu beserta kaos kakinya. Cieh, jadi ibu-ibu rumah tangga ini ceritanya?

"Maaf ya, kau sangat sibuk tapi aku malah menyuruhmu ke mari..." ujar Naruto yang sudah berbaring di dekat Neji.

"Hem." Tanggap pemuda itu pendek.

Neji memiringkan posisinya dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu. ia menghirus aroma tubuh Naruto kuat, menikmati bau khas kekasihnya.

"Aku merindukanmu..."

Kepala bersurai coklat itu mendongak untuk mencium pemuda di hadapannya. Perlahan Neji melumat bibir tipis itu, menyesapnya perlahan dan menjilatinya. Tangannya yang semula memeluk pinggang itu berpindah ke helai pirang Naruto, memperdalam ciuman keduanya.

Rasa lelahnya kini berkurang drastis merasakan kenikmatan tubuh itu. dengan agak kasar di baliknya sang Uzumaki untuk di tindihnya. Tangannya mulai menelusup ke dalam kaos yang Naruto kenakan, meraba dan memelintir nipel di dalamnya dengan beringas. Bibirnya pun mulai bergerak ke sana ke mari, mengabsen setiap inchi bagian wajah manis itu.

"Engh..." Naruto mengerang pelan.

Tubuhnya juga mulai memanas perlahan menerima semua sentuhan itu. ia melingkarkan tangnya ke leher Neji, menariknya agar lebih menempel padanya.

Merasa gairahnya mulai memuncak Neji mengakhiri pergulatan bibir itu. ia duduk di atas paha Naruto dan menanggalkan semua pakaian yang ia dan si blonde kanakan. Setelah itu Neji mulai turun dari ranjang. Di bukanya paha Naruto untuk dirinya duduk berlutut di ataranya.

Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat pusar bertato milik Naruto. bagian tubuh Naruto yang sangat ia sukai. Yah, Neji sangat menyukai bagian perut pemuda itu, tidak buncit juga tidak berotot. Membuatnya merasa bagian daging kenyal itu adalah makanan yang sangat menggiurkan.

"Neji... geli..." ujarnya dengan tertawa kecil.

Neji hanya menyeringai mendengar keluhan yang setengah mndesah itu. ia mulai menurunkan daerah sasarannya. Menjilat sepanjang perut, penis yang tengah berdiri itu, sampai lubang anus Naruto yang sedikit kemerahan.

Di mainkan lidahnya secara lincah di sana, menjilatinya dan menusukkan jarinya.

"Emhh..."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kegiatan Neji. Ia mendesah setiap kali merasakan kemaluannya berdenyut minta disentuh. Kepala kuning cerah itu kembali merebahkan dengan kasar saat merasakan darahnya mendesir cepat.

Ia sudah tidak tahan, anusnya terasa gatal dan ingin di masuki dengan benda yang lebih besar. Naruto menggerakkan badannya yang mulai terangsang hebat. Neji sudah tahu dirinya cukup agresif, jadi tidak perlu dirinya bersikap pasif sekarang ini.

"Neji... emnh..."

Neji yang tahu apa artinya panggilan itu langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia memandang Naruto sejenak sebelum memposisikan penisnya di lubang itu.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto belum juga merasakan persatuan mereka.

"Kau sangat seksi..." ujatnya sambil menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya.

Bocah nista itu memnuang mukanya dengan gaya agak ngambek. Melihat itu Neji langsung menyeringai, ia memang sengaja menggoda kekasihnya ini, dia rindu dengan ekspresinya yang manis itu. aih, manis kalau yang liha itu cowok dengan mata gak berpupil.

"Engh..." Naruto berjengit saat merasakan lubangnya di masuki benda tumpul yang cukup besar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan nafasnya yang berhembus melalui mulut.

Sudah lama dia tidak melakukan sex dengan pria ini, dan memang penis yang lebih besar dari pemuda yang sudah-sudah terasa merobek anusnya. Naruto mengerang sekali lagi saat penis itu bergerak keluar perlahan. Dirapatkan belahan pahanya sampai mengapit kaki putih itu.

"I love youre voice..."

Naruto membuka matanya dan memandang bola lavender itu sayu. Ini cukup langka, setahunya neji bukan orang yang suka berbicar saat melakukan sex, apa dia senrindu itu sampai mampu merayunya seperti ini.

"Ah..." erangnya saat merasakan penis di dalam anusnya menabrak bagian terdalam.

Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, meraih pemuda itu ke dalam pelukkannya. Mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka membuat lidahnya terlihat menjulur. Neji yang merasa tekanan di kejantanannnya berdenyut kencang menerima pelukkan itu, membuat persatuan mereka semakin dalam.

**oOoOo**

Universitas Tokyo nampak sepi, hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang nampak berada di sana, salah satunya pemuda tampan dengan style rambut ayamnya yang populer itu. ia duduk terdiam di atap sambil memandang ke bawah.

Melamun? Yap! Mungkin ayam-ayam akan langsung mati melihat tampang ganteng Sasuke saat ini. belum pernah ada yang melihatkan Sasuke melamun?

Entah kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba galau, perasaannya sekarang benar-benar tidak nyaman. Yah, memang yang sedari tadi berputar-putar di otaknya adalah tuyul ababil itu, tapi tetap saja Sasuke enggak tahu apa sebabnya. Dia baru pertama kali ini menyukai seseorang, jadi gak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Apa mungkin kangen?

Ah, apa enggak karena itu tuyul lagi ehem-ehem sama cowok lain sekarang? haha, nistanya hidupmu cintamu Sasuke, baru pertama kali jatuh cinta sudah dikhianati. Tapi anggap aja Kami-sama itu adil dan apa yang terjadi padamu saat ini merupakan karma.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih kesal karena perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

Benar-benar seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi. Mungkinkah saat ini dia sedang ditertawakan ribuan orang karena hidupnya dinistakan seorang author sableng? Atau mungkin dirinya sedang diolok-olok seseorang dalam suatu fic?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. benarkan dia mulai alay, semenjak kenal ababil itu perasaan dia gak berhenti OOC. Author apaan, fic apaan, emangnya dia tokoh anime terkenal apa? Dia memang tokoh terkenal, tapi sebagai playboy kelas kakap. Playboy kelas kakap yang dikibulin bocah ingusan maksudnya. #chidori!

Pemuda itu menegakkan dirinya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Buat apa dia diam seperti orang bodoh, lebih baik dia menemui uke manisnya itu. ini kan jam istirahat anak SMA, pasti bisa lah ketemu si tuyul walau cuman bentar. Lumayan bisa cipika-cipiki buat ngilangin stress.

Oo... gimana itu, apakah bocah nista ini akan ketahuan kali ini?

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk meraih ponselnya. Ah lebih baik dia menghubungi Naruto dulu, jangan sampai begitu dirinya di sana tapi bocah itu malah gak masuk. Eh, tapi jangan deh, lebih baik dia beri aja bocah itu kejutan. Lagian mana mungkin itu blonde gak masuk sedangkan kemarin udah bolos.

Pemuda itu mengantongi ponselnya lagi dan kembali melangkah. Ia segera menuju tempat parkir dan mengambil mobilnya. Kebetulan SMA Tokyo 2 tidak jauh, jadi Cuma perlu waktu 15 menit untuk sampai di sana.

Sasuke yang sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan keluar mobil. Beberapa siswi yang tak sengaja berjalan melewati gerbang langsung terkesima melihat pangeran tampan yang kesasar itu. yah, walau itu cowok terlihat gak perduli sebenarnya dalam hati dia menyeringai. Emang, pesona seorang playboy awesome macamnya tidak pernah bisa ditolak oleh siapa pun.

Tangannya merogoh ponselnya lagi, berniat menghubungi si pirang. Apa tanya saja dan suruh manggilin, bukannya nanti kalau di telpon malah gak jadi kejutan? Ah iya suruh manggilin aja deh, nanti dia bisa lihat tampang tuyul yang terkejut itu, kan tampangnya unik kalau lagi syok. Aish, sejak kapan sih lo jadi seneng repot gini Sas? Perasaan belum pernah deh elo bertingkah segaje gini. Kalau minjem istilah Shikamaru sih elo itu 'Medokusai!'.

"Apa kalian kenal Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya sambil menebar kesan cool pada beberapa siswi yang terlihat kegatelan di balik gerbang.

"Eh, Uzumaki Naruto? heh, apa lo kenal Uzumaki Naruto?" beberapa siswi itu bukannya menjawab malah saling tanya sama temen-temennya. Aduh, apa ini satu sekolah isinya bocah alay semua macam itu tuyul?

"Um, kelas berapa ya Kak?" tanya seorang siswi berambut pirang.

"Dua satu." Jawabnya pendek. Eh, Sasuke tiba-tiba males banget sama bocah-bocah ababil ini.

"Aku kelas dua satu, tapi kayaknya gak ada yang namanya Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar jawaban itu. benarkah tidak ada yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto? tapi masak cewek-cewek ini bohong sih, kayaknya gak mungkin deh.

"Hn. Terima kasih." Ujarnya sambil melangkah pergi.

"Kyaaa... keren!" teriak segerombol mahluk ababil dari belakang.

Matanya udah pada buta itu kayaknya, sama ucapan dingin gitu dibilang keren. Selera anak jaman sekarang emang aneh-aneh...

Sasuke masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Ia diam sejenak memikirkan hal aneh ini. untuk apa Naruto berbohong tentang sekolahnya? Apa mungkin Sasuke yang salah ingat? Ah tidak, walau dia tidak menanggapi ocehan Naruto waktu itu tapi ia mendengarkan, dan cukup yakin dia tidak salah ingat.

Sial! Bukankah Sasuke belum sempat menyelidiki blonde itu, kenapa dia lupa tentang pertemuan mereka yang terkesan janggal. Tapi, walau pun Naruto berbohong tentang sekolah dan mengklamufase pertemuan mereka apa anehnya? Mungkin saja bocah itu Cuma fans rahasia Sasuke yang baru berani menunjukkan diri. PD nya kau Sas!

Sasuke segera menjalankan mobilnya saat otaknya menangkap beberapa fakta ganjil lainnya. Orang tua Naruto yang selalu terlihat tidak ada di rumah meski sudah tengah malam. Bocah itu yang mengenal salah satu kelompok Kitsune. Tingkahnya yang terkesan aneh, terutama masalah dirinya, Pain, dan pemuda berkuncir itu. bukan hanya itu, terkhir Naruto terlihat sedang ada masalah dengan Kitsune itu, tapi kenapa seolah sekarang bertingkah biasa? Sial! Semua makin membuat Naruto menyimpan sesuatu.

Kali ini Sasuke harus benar-benar menyelidiki si pirang. Ia yaki ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh bocah nista itu. berharap saja sesuatu itu bukan hal yang bisa membuatnya marah, atau kalau tidak ia akan mebuat bocah itu menyesal.

**oOoOo**

Shikamaru menatap langit-langit itu dengan pandangan kosong. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Naruko kemarin. Apa benar dirinya yang terus berada di sisi Naruto malah membuat pemuda itu merasa di dukung? Dan apa benar, dengan meninggalkan Naruto Shikamaru bisa mengembalikan Namikaze Naruto yang sebenarnya?

Bukankah Naruto menjadi seperti ini karena dirinya merasa tidak diinginkan oleh Naruko? Jadi kalau Shikamaru meninggalkannya, Naruto akan semakin terpuruk, dan bukan tak mungkin idiot itu akan semakin parah dari ini.

"Hah... merepotkan!" cetusnya sambil menarik tangannya untuk direntangkan.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Shikamaru untuk gila. Semua yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini benar-benar membuatnya kewalahan. Lebih baik Shika mengikuti pertandingan catur antar galaxi dari pada harus menghadapi masalah seribet ini.

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kemana perginya orang idiot itu? bukankah dia tadi pamit membeli sarapan, kenapa udah hampir siang begini belum kembali? Jangan bilang Naruto ketemu playboy kampret itu terus dirape di jalan? Ya ampun... ini kenapa semua orang pikirannya jadi nisat begini. Kami-sama tolonglah author manis yang lagi delema karena chara-chara nista di fic ini...

_**BRAK!**_

"Shika~"

Pajang umur juga ini bocah, baru dipikirin udah dateng. Tapi apa dia gak sadar ini rumah sakit? main teriak-teriak kayak di hutan aja. Shika mendengus malas melihat bocah itu. yah katakan dia plin-plan, tadi nyariin sekarang giliran orangnya ada malah males lihat. ini nih ciri-ciri orang munafik.

"Hehehe... maaf, tadi gak sengaja ketemu Neji. Apa kau sudah lapar?"

What the hell? Apa kau sudah lapar? Mata ini bocah pasti udah buta, tadi berangkat jam berapa sekarang coba lihat ini jam berapa? Tapi Shika bukan orang rakus sih jadi lapar pun dia gak akan terlalu protes. Eh, tadi Naruto bilang Neji ya?

"Neji?" tanyanya lagi memastikan,

"E-em..." jawannya sambil membuka makanan yang ia bawa.

"Pantes lama, kau beli makanan di Osaka?"

Naruto mendelik mendengar guyonan tidak lucu itu. perasaan kemarin yang ditembak kakinya kanap sekarang otak Shikamaru yang bermasalah? Ah, iya otaknyakan di dengkul.

"Aku ketumu di cafe depan tahu!" cetusnya kesal sambil menyodorkan sendok penuh nasi ke arah Shikamaru.

Alis di wajah itu naik sedikit, melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan. Dasar orang sinting, masak Shika mau disuapin, emang tangannya udah pada patah apa?

Shikamaru meraih kotak makan dan sendok di tangan Naruto untuk memakannya sendiri. Ia makan dalam diam sambil memikirkan apa yang baru Naruto katakan. Kalau Neji ada di sini alasannya Cuma satu, yaitu Naruto yang mengundangnya. Tapi untuk apa, bocah itu bukannya tidak terlalu menyukai Neji. Apa lagi yang Kitsune ini rencanakan?

"Kenapa, makanannya tidak enak?"

Shikamaru belum menjawab, ia meletakkan makanan itu terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan kali ini?" tanyanya sama sekali tidak melihat pemuda itu.

"Apa maksudmu Shika?"

Cih! Ngapain lagi ini orang sok cadel, tinggal jawab pertanyaan apa susahnya sih?

"Kau merencana sesuatu kan?"

"Cih! Sok tahu sekali kau? Kau sendiri apa yang kau rencenakan dengan orang itu kemarin?" balasnya sarkatis.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu yang dibahas. Shika kira Naruto sudah tidak akan mempertanyakan, tapi ternyata masih saja.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau katakan padanya sampai dia menamparmu?"

Dua orang itu saling serang dan melempar tatapan tajam. Apa maksudnya ini, kanapa Shikamaru seolah mau menutupi pembicaraan mereka? Apa Shika benar-benar mau meninggalkannya?

"Jadi, kau menyalahkan aku? Kau pikir aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah hingga membuatnya menamparku? Kau lebih percaya padanya?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai tajam.

"Bukan itu –

"Shut youre fuck up!" Ujarnya dengan penuh emosi.

Naruto segera keluar dari kamar itu. tubuhnya brgetar hebat dan dadanya terasa panas. Ia sangat marah, entah kenap ia bisa sampai seemosi itu setiap kali mendengar Shikamaru membicarakan Naruko. Apa Naruto cemburu pada Shikamaru, atau malah cemburu pada Naruko? Entahlah, hanya bocah itu yang tahu.

**oOoOo**

Suara langkah pemuda itu menggema. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri menjari orang yang mengundangnya. Tapi sepi, tak ada seorang pun yang ada di sin. Apa ini lelucon? Kenama orang yang menantangnya itu? cih! Padahal dirinya sedang repot mencari tahu informasi, tapi diganggu manusia tidak jelas.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu menengok saat mendengar namanya di sebut.

**BUG!**

Tapi sesuatu langsung menghantam kepalanya dengan keras. Sasuke mengeringis merasakan kepalany perih. Darahnya juga mengalir sampai ke turun sampai ke matanya. ia berusaha mendongak melihat siapa orang brengsek yang melakukan ini.

"Kau... siapa?"

Orang itu hanya menyeringai. Ia mengangkat kakinya dan menginjak kepala bersurai hitam itu sampai wajah empunya membentur tanah. Sial, siapa orang ini sebenarnya? Pengecut sekali memukulnya dari belakang.

"Ckckck... jadi orang macam kau yang berani menyentuh kekasihku?" ujarnya sambil mendengus geli.

Kekasih? Siapa yang di maksud orang ini? sial! Ini susahnya menjadi playboy, terlalu banyak yang ia sentuh sampai tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali siapa yang pria ini maksud.

Pria berambut panjang itu mengangkat kakinya. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang kepala itu dengan keras. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk menghalau kaki itu. tangannya yang berhasil memegang kaki itu langsung menariknya, kontan empunya terjatuh.

Kesempatan bagus. Dengan cepat Sasuke berdiri, walau agak sempoyongan ia berusaha menarik pria itu untuk melihat wajanya lebih jelas. Cih! Dia tetap tidak kenal wajah itu.

**BUG!**

Sasuke melayangkan kepalannya sekuat tenaga, namun tangan itu berhasil ditahan pria dihadapannya. Pemuda bermata lavender itu mengangkat dengkulnya untuk menyundul perut Sasuke, kontan Sasuke membungkuk karena kesakitan. Tak disiakan, punggung itu dihatam dengan dengan keras sampai empunya terserungkur.

Sial, keadaannya yang sudah parah membuat si raven tak mampu lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya. Perlahan mata kelam itu tersembunyi di balik kelopak putihnya. apa sampai di sini saja sejarah Uchiha Sasuke yang super ganteng? Sasuke, Sasuke... kau udah mau the end juga, masih aja sempet-sempetnya narsis.

Neji menyeret tubuh itu ke untuk ia masukkan ke dalam mobil. Inginnya sih langsung di matiin tapi kata sang kekasih tercinta gak boleh. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Neji kan harus menuruti kata Naruto, kalau enggak itu bocah bisa ngambek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Byur...

Sasuke yang merasakan perih dan basah sekaligus langsung membuka matanya. ia memandang samar-samar kearah depan. Ini, di mana? Dia, tadi di hajar seseorang kan? Sial! Ternyata ia kalah! Tapi siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya ini?

"Dia sudah sadar. Mau di apakan?" ujar orang itu sambil menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

Pemuda raven itu mengernyit. Jadi ada yang menyuruh orang ini? tapi bukannya tadi dia bilang 'Menyentuh kekasihnya'? apa kekasihnya itu yang menyuruhnya? Siapa wanita jalang yang berani berbuat begini padanya? Sial! Akan ia bunuh wanita itu setelah ini.

"Baiklah... jangan lama-lama, aku sudah muak memandang wajahnya. Hm.."

Orang itu menutup telponnya dan memandang ke arah Sasuke. Tangan putihnya menjulur untuk menjabak helaian pirang itu. cih! Belum sadar sepernuhnya ternyata.

"Brengsek! Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" ucap Sasuke setengah mendesis.

"Kau akan tahu nanti!"

Neji melepaskan rambut biru kehitaman itu dengan agak mendorongnya ke samping. Ia lalu pergi menuju pintu, menanti kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

Sasuke memandang tempatnya berada. Sial, di mana ia saja ia tak tahu. bagaimana ia bisa keluar, tangan dan kakinya juga diikat saat ini. bajingan, kanapa ia jadi merasa budak dengan posisi tangan terikat diatas begini.

"Brensek!" umpatnya lagi-lagi.

Tidak ada yang tahu ia pergi kemana tadi. ia tidak berpamitan dengan Kakaknya juga tidak mengatakan pada Suigetsu. Jadi bagaimana ia akan keluar, semoga saja wanita gila yang menyekapnya ini bisa ia perdaya nantinya.

Ngeekkk...

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilakn pria tadi, tapi di belakang pria itu nampak bayangan seseorang. Sayangnya mata Sasuke cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan diruangan itu membuatnya kesulitan melihat sosok tersebut. Siapa, siapa dia?

"Paman...?"

**Tubikontinuet...**

**Huahh...akhirnya...oke bales review chap 9:**

**Blue proserpine: hehe makasih... maf updatenya telat...**

**Queen the reaper: hehe... ini uda lanjut makasih...**

**Mio Altezza: hehe... iyah,,, diusahain gak jadi berhenti... yosh... makasih...**

**Azuza tehbadgirls: oke fujo... makasih... iya shino penting, tapi masi entar... hehe...**

**Jung hana cassie: haha... iya juga, baru sadar kalau bahasanya ababil... hhehe... makasih... **

**Tomatto hime: hehe... makasih honey... maf boong terus... oke...**

**Hesty: entar juga sasunaru pake feel kok... hehe... makasih..**

**Chaachulie247: oke,,, mkasih... ini uda lanjut... shino is shika#loh? Hehe... tunggu aja yah...**

**Aoi lawlight: hehe maaf typonya... iyah ga jadi berhenti kok, tapi kenapa makanan umpamanya, heheh... makasihh...**

**Missyuuhi: shikanaru? Hum mungkin masi lama... hehe makasih yah...**

**Ukkychan: udah kejawabkan pertanyaannya? Hehe... makasih... diusahakan ampe tamat...**

**Suvi chan: tulisannya sherry... hehe... iyah dilanjut ko... makasih...**

**Miseta harumi kitara: oke! Makasih ya... iya shika emang idiot haha...**

**Key-kouru: hehe,,, maaf typonya... oke,,, dilanjut...**

**Kutu salto: hay kutu... lama gak ketemu... hehe...iyah ini di lanjut hehe... maaf..**

**Chiisana yume: oke... makasi... beener ya setia... hehehe...**

**Uchiha cuchab clyne: makasih... yosh! Lanjutin kok... hehe...**

**Kitsune no sasunaru: hehe... gak juga... nanti pasti suka, soalnya ini sasunaru... oke, makasih...**

**Seo shin young: shino akan jadi pengganti seeseorang, hehe... makasih...**

**Umikana haruze: oke, makasih... iyah pasti lanjut.. hehe..**

**Anon: maf belum bisa di stop, dan masalh mirip sungguh gak maksudd,,, maf juga typonya, tapi ini berusaha diperbaiki... dan maf kalau bisa sekalian tunjukin bagian gak sukanya... um, mirip ama fic mana ya? Hehe... maf...**

**Sasunaru lover 4ever: makasih... hehe... iya lanjut.. tapi bener direview terus? Hahah... maf...**

**Agen FFN: maf gak bisa di stop dulu karena yang bilang stop hanya beberapa... um, maaf banget typonya... ano, sok yang bagaimana yah? Maf...**

**Haruka hayashi bara: hehe... enggak kok... makasih,,,**

**Utau no hana: hehe... cinta gak yah? Hehe... maaf telat... oke... makasih... hana...**

**Kaito mine: kaito... makasih... oke... lanjut... hehe... hubungannya gimana yah? Hehe...**

**Ccloveruki: aih... dibahas lagi... osh! Diusahakan ampek tamat... hehe... makasih... shino jadi ... hehe... ada deh...**

**Yuyakuza: hehehe... makasih... itu sasunaru emang belum karena ini masih belum masuk cerita inti... hehe...**

**Mizu lootus: makasih... maaf telat..**

**Kirakudo: um maaf gak bisa kasih tahu gak enak... tapi kalau ada akun entar sherry PM in... ada gak? Hehe... makasih..**

**Abcd: hehe... gomen... makasih..**

**Narusaku20: haha... maaf... smakasih..**

**Aiko idane: iya makasih...**

**Gerhardgemi: hehe gak apah... um 1home diusahakan... hehe... makasih.. makasih juga udah dukung dan bantu negor... iya dusahakan gak berhenti... maf banget telat.. dibaca kok reviewnya,,, hehe maaf sekali lagi... makasih banyak gege...**

**Red berry: hehe\... iyah maaf lama yah... makasih...**

**Chy karin: maaf telat hehhe... makasih yah... iya ini lanjut...**

**Makasih banyak yang review... maaf ini telat banget... maaf juga balesnya gak bisa detail.. hehe... ini mepet benget waktunya... maaf chep 11 pendek dan kayaknya bayak typo, karena gak sempet chek ulang... sekali lagi makasih banyek yang review, baca, dan dukung... fic ini akan tetep lanjut... makasih...**

Thanks... see you ;)

By: _31 sherry's_


	12. Chapter 12

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**.**

**That PlayBoy Must Be Mine!**

**.**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto **

**Rate : M**

**Genre: Romance, Mistery,**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka dan katakan letak kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki. Asal satu, MIND IDEA STORY TIDAK TERMASUK!**

Chapter 12: Masalah!

Summary: "Naruto!" pekik Sasuke yang langsung menghampiri Naruto yang tengah memegangi punggungnya yang berdarah. / "Hemh, dan Nara... "

_**Special Thanks for:**_

**^^ iztha dark neko ^^ Gunchan Cintanya Sherry xD ^^ chiisana yume ^^ jung hana cassie ^^ Azusa TheBadGirl ^^**

**^^ Mitsuki ota ^^ GerhardGeMi ^^ greenilicious ^^ Hesty ^^ mugiwara eimi ^^**

**^^ Mizu Lootus ^^ ChaaChulie247 ^^ Queen The Reaper ^^ blue night-chan ^^ Ciel-Kky30 ^^**

**^^ key-kouru ^^ Secret reviewer ^^ Naru Freak ^^ Seo Shin Young ^^ GheSeNa NaChiSe ^^**

**^^ jashin ideologi sekte ^^ suvi chan ^^ UzuChiha Rin ^^ Mio Altezza ^^ ^^**

**^^ Utau no Hana ^^ ukkychan ^^ Who Am I ^^ Imperiale Nazwa-chan ^^ cucan hime clyne ^^**

**^^ linaaput ^^ Haruka Hayashibara ^^ Aiko Idane ^^ GerhardGeMi ^^ Blue Proserpine ^^**

**^^ Ren Aoquesth ^^ Guest ^^**

_**YOSH! HAPPY READ...**_

_**Ngeekkk...**_

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilakn pria tadi, tapi di belakang pria itu nampak bayangan seseorang. Sayangnya cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan di ruangan itu membuatnya kesulitan melihat sosok tersebut. Siapa, siapa dia?

"Paman...?"

Suara itu, bukankah itu suara Naruto? apa ini lelucon, di hadapannya ini benar-benar tuyul ababilnya yang sedari tadi pagi pengen dia rape kan? Eh, maksudnya ingin di temui kan?

Mata Sasuke yang masih agak kurang fokus itu memincing memastikan ia tidak berhalusinasi karena terlalu kangen pada Naruto. tapi mau di picingkan seciut apa pun dan mau di pelototkan selebar apa pun di depannya ini memang benar Naruto. si tuyul ababil, ukenya yang bokis abis.

Si pirang hanya memasang seringaian meliha ekspresi tekejut itu. bukan hanya itu, tapi tampang si paman mesum sekarang ini benar-benar nista. Lihat saja wajahnya yang babak belur di tambah ekspresi syoknya itu. aih, aih... benar-benar membuat Naruto ilfeel seketika.

Heh, tapi dirinya tetap harus menjalankan rencana. Rugi banget udah muncul kayak gini tapi malah pergi gara-gara ilfeel kan?

"Neji..? " panggil Naruto tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan kami sebentar? Aku mau bicara berdua saja dengannya..." tambahnya sambil memiringkan kepala. Menunjukkan senyum manis dan lembutnya pada sang Hyuuga.

Neji hanya menaikkan alisnya mendengar permintaan itu. tak megerti dirinya kenapa Naruto malah mau bicara dengan manusia bangsat ini? kenapa tidak langsung saja di lempar ke sarang buaya untuk jadi makanan?

"Kau yakin?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan dengan senyum yang masih sama menghias di wajahnya. Hah... mau bagaiaman lagi. Neji tak mungkin menolak kekasihnya yang tersenyum malaikat itu kan?

Akhirnya dengan enggan ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Neji berhenti sejenak untuk menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan 'Mati-kau-kalau-macam-macam!' lalu berjalan melewati pintu dan menutupnya.

Pemuda itu tak pergi sepenuhnya, ia masih berdiri di balik pintu itu untuk mencuri dengar. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan kekasihnya sendirian kan? Bukan tak mungkin Naruto akan diperdaya dengan omong kosong pemuda itu lagi.

Tapi handphone berkata lain, err... maksudnya ponsel Neji tiba-tiba berdering. Dan saat ia melihat layar itu terteralah nama seorang yang tak mungkin ia abaikan. Hah... ia pun menghela nafas panjang dan beranjak lagi menajauh, berusaha agar pembicaraannya tidak dapat terdengar oleh Naruto. eh, menyiakan kesempatan yang author berikan sekali seumur hidup kau Neji. Jangan harap ada kesempatan kedua...

Naruto yang melihat bayangan Neji melalui celah bawah pintu dan yakin pemuda itu telah menjauh menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Memperlebarkan senyum lembut tadi menjadi seringaian tajam. Tapi itu hanya sejenak, Naruto segera mengganti seringaian itu dengan tampang melas dan sedih yang kemudian ia tujukan pada sang Uchiha.

"Paman... kau tidak apa-apa? " tanyanya dengan nada bergetar.

Eh, instan banget itu muka. Benar-benar aktor nih tuyul. Dengan wajah ragu-ragu, tangan tan itu ia julurkan dan mengusapa wajah Sasuke yang dipenuhi darah kering. Ia lalu dengan cepat menarik tangannya kembali sekedar mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya untuk ia usapkan ke wajah putih di hadapannya.

"Ada apa se-mua ini, Narut-to? " ujar Sasuke sedikit kepayahan karena rasa sakit yang ada di kepalanya masih terasa.

Cih! Sialan. Dia jadi terlihat lemah di hadapan ukenya. Tapi itu bukan kesalahannya, pemuda banci tadi kan yang curang. Memukul dari belakang, semua orang juga bisa melalukan cara kotor seperti itu kalau mau.

"Ne-Neji... dia, marah karena tahu aku berhubungan denganmu... dan..." Naruto mengehentikan ucapannya dengan nada mengambang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah ada kata pahit yang merupakan sambunga kalimat tadi.

Apa ini? bukankah tadi si banci itu bilang dia di suruh kekasihnya, kenapa jadi berbeda dari apa yang Naruto katakan? Jangan harap Sasuke bisa percaya. Naruto itu terlalu banyak membohongi dirinya, jadi setiap kalimat yang keluar sekarang hanya akan berbuah keraguan. Err... bahasa lo Sas, puitis banget!

"Dan?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada curiga.

"Dan, aku menyuruh Neji menculikmu..." jawab Naruto sambil menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni rambut.

What the hell? Kenapa Naruto malah mengakuinya? Sasuke melotot tak percaya akan kebodohan pemuda itu. eh, tunggu jangan percaya! Si tuyul ini jago akting ingat, jadi pasti ini semua juga masuk dalam kebohongannya.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Mata hitam Sasuke makin menatap tajam puncak kepala pemuda itu. harus ia akui ia ragu apakah saat ini Naruto berbohong atau tidak, pasalnya pemuda itu terlihat benar-benar sedang menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

"Ki-Kitsune..." ujar Naruto pelan dan hampir tak terdengar.

Kitsune? Apa maksud Naruto? Sasuke masih cukup bisa mendengar kata yang keluar itu. hampir si raven membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan lebih jauh tapi terhenti saat Naruto membuka resleting jaketnya dan menyibakkan kaos putihnya ke atas.

Oh god! Tubuh itu benar-benar sexy dan membuat Sasuke tergoda. Apa coba maksud Naruto menggodanya di saat serius begini?

Mata onix itu memincing saat matanya melihat benda mirip radio yang tertempel di punggung belakang Naruto saat si pirang tiba-tiba berbalik.

"What the – "

"Sttt..."

Ucapan Sasuke langsung terpotong saat Naruto menempelkan jari tannya di bibirnya. Ia menatap bocah itu penuh tanda tanya, tapi yang di tatap malah menengok kanan-kiri seolah mencari sesuatu. Tak lama si blonde itu berjalan ke sisi ruangan dan mengambil kursi kayu yang ada di sana lalu membawanya ke hadapan Sasuke untuk dirinya naiki.

"Aku, sebenarnya adalah... aku adalah orang yang dibayar Kitsune untuk mendekatimu... Shikamaru itu, dia selalu ada di sampingku untuk mengawasiku... dan hari ini, Kitsune memerintahkan aku untuk me-meminta kembali orange line... " bisik Naruto pelan di telinga Sasuke.

Oh... andai bisikan tadi bukan berisi hal itu Sasuke akan sangat bahagia. Apa lagi kalau bisikan itu ditambah lenguhan-lenguhan panjang Naruto. engh! Sungguh khayalan yang mesum, sayang kenyataannya adalah kau sedang di pecundangi Sasuke...

Mencoba fokus dengan apa yang baru Naruto katakan, Sasuke menggeleng pelan. ia lalu menatap pemuda itu lagi dengan pandangan menyelidik. Haruskah dirinya percaya, atau masih ragu? Jujur, itu tadi alasan yang masuk akal, tapi semasuk akal alasan itu benar, sebesar itu juga persentasi ketidakbenarannya.

"Baiklah, aku percaya..." ujar Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

"Tapi, kenapa dia menginginkan orange line? Terlebih, melalui cara ini?" sambungnya dengan seringaian meremehkan.

Eh, jadi si paman ini tidak percaya akan alasan barusan? Dan apa dia pikir Naruto akan bilang alasannya meminta daerah itu? hell no! Alasannya terlalu melan kolis dan memalukan untuk di katakan pada orang lain.

Apa lagi, kalau bukan Nara Shikamaru yang sangat menyukai tempat itu dan yang telah meminta Naruto merebutnya dari awal. Hah... jangan salah sangka, ia melakukan semua ini bukan karena menyukai rusa idiot itu, tapi demi membeli kembali kesetiaan Shika yang nampaknya mulai pudar.

"Aku tidak tahu... " jawab Naruto sambil menggeleng pelan.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar jawaban sederhana itu. benar juga, tidak mungkin Naruto yang sekedar orang bayaran tahukan? Dan bukankah itu yang Kitsune ingin sang Uchiha pikirkan, eh?

"Lalu?"

Naruto langsung menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke. Matanya yang masih lembab itu memancarkan kekawatiran sedang tangannya merogoh saku bagian dalam jaketnya. Perlahan tangan tan itu dikeluarkan sambil menggenggam selembar kertas.

"Tanda tangani ini... " ucap si pirang yang sudah kembali menormalkan volume suaranya sambil menyodorkan kertas tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa tanda tangan..."

"Eh! Bukannya paman itu sudah kuliah ya?" seru Naruto kaget. Apa di sekolah umum tidak diajari tanda tangan sampai si paman ini tidak bisa?

"Maksudku dengan tangan terikat begini aku tidak bisa tanda tangan Naruto..." terang si raven malas.

Mendengar itu si pirang langsung tersenyum lima jari sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia kemudian segera melepaskan ikatan tangan Sasuke dan menyerahkan kertas itu lagi, dan yang langsung direbut pemuda itu dengan kasar.

"Kalau kau merobeknya, aku mati Sasuke... " ujar Naruto mengantisipasi, sambil dirinya turun dari kursi.

Pemuda itu hanya memandang tuyulnya sekilas sebelum mulai membaca isi surat itu. tadinya memang ia ingin merobek surat itu langsung, tapi Kitsune lebih cepat. Tenang saja, Sasuke masih sangat mementingkan tubuh dan hati pemuda pirang ini dari pada sekedar daerah kekuasaan bodoh itu.

Setelah yakin tidak ada sesuatu di dalamnya yang membuat Sasuke akan dirugikan, ia pun menjulurkan tangannya untuk meminta pena yang Naruto pegang. Dengan capat kertas itu sudah ditandatangani oleh Uchiha Sasuke yang kemudian dia serahkan kembali pada Naruto.

Sementara si pirang sibuk memandangi kertas di tangannya dengan puas, sang Uchiha tengah membuka ikatan kakinya. Eh, menyeringai? jadi benar tidak salah pemikirannya? Di sela kegiatan membuka tali itu ia mendengus geli. Orang bodoh macam ini yang ia hadapi?

Ck,ck,ck... nampaknya permainan tidak akan terlalu seru setelah ini Naruto, atau harus Sasuke sebut Kitsune?

_**SET!**_

Begitu ikatannya terlepas, Sasuke langsung menarik pisau yang ada di pergelangan kakinya dan mengarahkannya pada leher tan pemuda itu. ia menyeringai tajam pada pemuda yang tengah melebarkan iris birunya itu.

"Lucu sekali Kitsune... sayangnya aku tidak akan terjatuh pada lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi tenang, Orange line boleh jadi milikmu. Anggap saja, itu hadiah dari ku, My-U-ke..."

Sudah Naruto duga Uchiha yang jenius memang tidak akan pernah mudah dihadapi. Tapi, apa dia pikir Naruto tidak jenius? Dia bisa membaca semua gerakkan Sasuke sampai detik ini. semuanya sudah ada dalam rencananya.

Tangan itu melemah dan menjatuhkan kertasdi tangannya. Sesaat bibir itu begetar, menandakan empunya kesulitan berkata-kata, namun kemudian bergenti senyum yang nampak dipaksakan dengan raut wajahnya yang agak kaku.

"Maaf... aku tidak akan pernah memintamu percaya padaku. Dan aku hanya bisa memberimu maaf atas semua yang kau lakukan padaku, untuk mengganti tanda tanganmu itu..." ujarnya pelan lalu membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil kertas tadi.

Naruto menatap wajah pemuda itu sejenak sebelum mengambil langkah pergi. sedang Sasuke masih terpaku dalam posisi yang sama. Kenapa mata itu selalu terlihat tanpa kebohongan? Apa mungkin ada orang sehebat itu dalam berakting?

"Kalau kau bukan Kitsune, dan kau adalah orang bayaran, lalu apa semuanya juga kebohongan, Naruto?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan sukses menghentikan langkah si pirang.

Pemuda itu menurunkan tangannya dan memasukkan pisau lipat tadi ke dalam saku. Ia menatap lurus pada tubuh bagian belakang remaja itu. menunggu apa jawaban yang akan ia dengar sebentar lagi.

"Kalau kau mengingat, aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku takut jatuh cinta padamu karena kau seorang playboy... tapi bukan hanya itu..." balas si pirang yang lalu diikuti gerak tubuhnya yang membalik, menghadap Sasuke untuk menatap matanya lurus.

"Tapi juga karena aku membohongi sejak awal. Aku seorang yang di bayar..."

Kedua iris itu menatap lurus dan dengan sangat serius. Ruangan kecil tempat mereka berada yang hanya diberi sebuah lampu kecil, nampak masih gelap. Membuat suasana di sekitar dua pemuda yang biasanya hangat itu berubah mencekam.

Tatapan itu, wajah dan bahasa tubuhnya tak ada yang memberikan sebuah kebohongan. Tapi, itu juga yang Sasuke lihat selama ini. selama Naruto membohonginya.

_**DOR!**_

"Naruto!" pekik Sasuke yang langsung menghampiri Naruto yang tengah memegangi punggungnya yang berdarah.

Dengan sigap si raven menangkap tubuh Naruto yang oleng. Ia mengerling ke berbagai arah berusaha mencari seorang yang tengah melepaskan tembakan tadi. dan di sana lah, di belakang pintu masuk berdiri seseorang yang siap menembakkan pistolnya lagi.

Sasuke yang entah keturunan Ninja atau bukan itu langsung mengambil pisau lipatnya dalam saku dan melemparkannya tepat ke tangan sosok itu hingga pistolnya terjatuh. Kemudian dirinya berlari mengambil senjata tersebut dan menembaki sosok tadi yang telah menghilang ke ruangan lain.

Merasa perbuatannya sia-sia, Sasuke kembali mendekati Naruto dan mencoba membantunya.

"Naruto! bertahanlah!" teriaknya panik.

Darah Naruto mengucur deras dengan empunya terus meringis menahan sakit. Sasuke pun langsung menyematkan senjata yang di pegangnya ke pinggang bagian belakang dan mengangkat tubuh itu untuk di bawanya lari ke rumah sakit. dirinya memang masih merasa pusing akan luka tadi, tapi tubuhnya sudah beristirahat cukup lama, jadi ia masih punya cukup tenaga untuk mengangkat tubuh mungil itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

pemuda putih poselin itu mengerjabkan matanya yang terasa berat. Ia mengerling ke area tempatnya berada dan mendengus saat melihat keluarganya tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir. Ini artinya dia berhasil sampai ke rumah sakit, dan Naruto pasti juga sudah di tangani. Hah... Sasuke ingin sekali melihat keadaan pemuda itu sekarang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sasuke..." ujar suara seorang wanita yang Sasuke yakini milik sang Ibu.

"Hn, aku baik, " jawab Sasuke datar sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan itu.

**Tok.. tok.. tokk..**

"Um... maaf, apa Uchiha Sasuke ada di sini?"

Suara ketukan pelan itu diikutan sederet kalimat dengan nada suara yang amat Sasuke kenal. Ia langsung menatap ke arah pintu di mana seorang pemuda berambut pirang menyusupkan kepalanya masuk.

"Naruto!"

Benarkan itu Naruto? kenapa pemuda itu sudah bangun? Bukankah tadi dia tertembak di daerah yang cukup fatal?

"Paman!" seolah tak perduli ada beberapa orang tua yang berdiri di sana, Naruto langsung berseru dan berlari ke arah sang paman untuk memeluknya.

Tentu, Mikoto dan Fugaku langsung menatap horor. Sedang Itachi yang mungkin agak paham, berhubung juga anak muda yang agak gaul langsung mengajak kedua orang tuanya keluar. Yah, pandai-pandai Itachi untuk membohongi kedua orang tuanya agar sang kisah cinta sang adik selamat lah... mohon bantuannya kakak~ #plak

Si raven sendiri yang tidak begitu ambil pusing langsung melepas dekapan Naruto dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Bagaiman keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke yang asli kawatir.

"Ehehe... tidak apa, pelurunya hanya nyerempet dikit tapi akau yang terlalu takut jadi pingsan..." balas Naruto dengan agak salah tingakah.

Hah... ternyata hanya menyerempet. Membuat Sasuke jantungan saja. Tapi untunglah kekasihnya ini tidak apa-apa, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu mau dimana lagi dirinya mencari ganti yang sama bahenol dan manisnya itu?

Eh, menyerempet? Tapi darah yang keluar tadi kenapa begitu banyak?

**oOoOo**

Gaara berdiri bersandar di pagar gerbang depan rumah keluarga Namikaze sambil menggengam ponselnya. Ia menerawangan jauh kedepan dengan wajah datar. Tapi tidak, sebenarnya ia sedang merasakan hal lain.

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum ia kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Sejenak ia menulis sebuah pesan singkat sebelum mengalihkan menu ponsel itu ke folder penyimpanan foto. Tanpa menyadari seorang lain mengintip dari belakang, pemuda bertato itu mengusap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan potret dirinya bersama seseorang dengan ibu jarinya.

Mungkin Gaara tidak seekspresif manusia lain, tapi pemuda itu masih bisa merasakan firasat buruk saat orang yang ia sayangi dalam keadaan bahaya. Maka dari itu dirinya sedari tadi nampak melamun tak jelas di depan rumah.

"Gaara!" teriak seseorang dengan suara cempreng sambil memeluk pemuda tampan itu dari belakang.

Sang Sabaku yang kaget sedikit berjengit dan langsung memencet tombol keluar di ponselnya. Ia mengdengus dan mengusap surai pirang gadis itu.

"Kau mengagetkaku Naru..." ujar Gaara sambil berusaha melepaskan cekikan mematikan di lehernya.

"Hehehe... habis kau melamun sih... " jawab Naruko sambil tertawa pelan.

"Jangan melamun di depan rumahku, nanti tamu-tamu pada takut... " tambahnya masih dengan tawa halus.

Gaara hanya menggeleng sebelum lagi-lagi mengusap surai pirang gadis itu lagi. sepertinya hanya Naruko yang bisa membuat Gaara tersenyum dan sedikit melupakan masalahnya. Tak heran kenapa pemuda itu kadang terkesan pilih kasih antara gadis ini dan Naruto. yah, Gaara memang lebih dekat dan menyayangi Naruko dari pada Naruto.

"Bukankah kau bilang mau jalan-jalan? Mau aku temani? " tawar pemuda itu dengan senyum tipis.

"Hehehe... tidak hari ini, aku ada kencan... " balasnya dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

Kencan? Wanita seperti Naruko ternyata ada juga yang mengajaknya kencan? Pria seperti apa yang sangat malang tersebut?

"Dengan?"

"Rahasia, Wek~ "

Naruko langsung berlari masuk ke mobilnya lagi. meninggalkan Gaara yang hanya tersenyum lembut. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya melalui kaca jendela sambil menatap Gaara lewat spion. Ia tersenyum lebar namun berkesan licik sebelum merogoh ponsel dalam tasnya.

"Hidan, bukankah orang yang menculik adikku itu bernama Hyuuga Neji? –hem... tidak, aku hanya ingin kau mencari keberadaan Pria itu sekarang. –ya, laporkan secepatnya. Ah, kalau bisa, cari foto atau bukti konkrit apapun tentang hubungan menjijikkannya dengan adikku." Naruko tersenyum saat menutup panggilan itu.

Tidak disangka sekarang Tuhan begitu menyayangi dirinya. Dan tak lama lagi, akan ada beberapa orang yang memihak dan membantunya mengahancurkan Namikaze Naruto. ah, tapi baru ia ketahui kalau gay itu menular. Cih, lama-lama Naruko merasa jijik dengan mahluk penyuka sesama jenis itu.

"Hemh, dan Nara... " ujar Naruko tiba-tiba dengan nada mengambang sambil menyeringai makin lebar.

Heh, Naruko... bukankah Shikamaru yang merupakan pemuda yang kau cintai itu juga gay? Ck,ck,ck... kenyataan memang menyedihkan.

**oOoOo**

"Hehehe... orang tuamu sudah menunggu lama, aku kembali dulu ya..." ujar Naruto sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Tapi baru ingin kakinya menapak Sasuke sudah menarik lengannya sampai tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menyeringai melihat wajah tan kekasihnya memerah. Ia kemudian menarik dagu Naruto untuk menuntunnya pada sebuah ciuman kecil beberapa detik. Setelah dagunya terlebas si pirang langsung tersenyum salah tingkah dan bertingkah seperti orang bingung.

"Um, eh, engh... Oyasumi!" ujar err... seru Naruto lantang sambil berlari ke pintu dengan menabrak beberapa kali.

"Hem, manis sekali..."

Sasuke yang menyaksikan tingkah itu tersenyum lebar, atau lebih tepatnya di sebut menyeringai lebar. Satu fakta telah ia yakini saat ini. Naruto, benar-benar Kitsune, dan entah dengan cara apa pemuda itu telah mengklamufase kejadian tadi dengan sangat rapi. Sasuke tahu itu, ia tadi bukan sekedar ingin mendapat ciuman selamat malam dari kekasihnya, tapi juga ingin memastikan luka bekas tembak tadi ada atau tidak. Dan yang ia temukan? Tubuh itu memang di perban, tapi Saat tangannya menekan-nekan area yang seharusnya menjadi area luka tembakan tadi, Naruto sama sekali tidak berjengit sakit.

"Kitsune..."

**oOoOo**

pemuda pirang itu mendengus beberapa kali di setiap langkahnya. ia capek tapi masih harus memeriksa keadaan Uchiha playboy karbitan itu. entah apa yang mereka bicarakan Naruto juga lupa tadi, habis yang ada di pikirannya adalah memberikan kertas yang telah di tanda tangani Sasuke tadi ke Shikamaru.

Hah... lihat dia jadi seperti terobsesi pada pemuda itu sekarang. sampai-sampai harus menggunakan cara kotor macam menculik ketua hebi. Heh, tapi bukankah cukup menyenangkan bermain-main dengan Sasuke?

Terlebih saat radio kecil berisi darah di pinggangnya tadi ia ledakkan dengan petasan dan seolah ia terkena tembakan. Sungguh menyenangkan melihat wajah bodoh Uchiha yang kelelahan dan berusaha keras membawanya ke rumah sakit tadi.

Naruto terkikik geli mengingat kejadian tadi sebelum tangannya meraih kenop pintu kamar inap Shikamaru. Mulutnya sudah bersiap berteriak lantang seperti biasa, tapi ia langsung berhenti saat yang ia dapati hanyalah Sai yang nampak panik.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Naruto curiga.

"Kitsune, aku hanya meninggalkan dia sebentar untuk membeli makan malam, tapi dia –"

**BAG!**

Belum sempat Sai menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto sudah melayangkan tendangan keras ke perut pemuda pucat itu. ia menatap tajam ranjang kosong Shikamaru dan berganti menatap Sai yang tengah membungkuk memegangi perutnya itu.

"Cari dia!" perintah Naruto geram dengan matanya yang berkilat tajam.

Sai langsung mengangguk dan berusaha berlari dengan perutnya yang masih terasa sakit. tapi ia di hentikan suara Naruto yang menambahkan kalimatnya.

"Cari di tempat wanita itu, dan bawa dia hidup-hidup!"

"Baik Kitsune," sedikit kepayahan pemuda itu menjawab dan langsung berlari keluar.

Sial! Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke yang terlalu banyak omong. Andai dia datang lebih cepat Shikamaru pasti masih bisa ia tahan. Cih! Dan tidak salah lagi, rusa itu pasti kabur ke tempat'nya'.

Naruto mendengus remeh lalu menyeringai. ini tak akan memakan banyak waktu. Dengan cepat pasti Shikamaru di temukan, dan saat itu juga, Naruto akan membunuhnya dengan tanganya sendiri. Ya, kali ini Nara Shikamaru akan benar-benar mati.

"Kau yang meminta, Dear..."

_**To be Continued...**_

Hah... gomen, gomen ini lagi-lagi pendek. Tapi diusahakan seminggu chap 13 update... dan maaf banget lagi-lagi gak bisa balas review... dan yosh! Semoga gak bosan ya... ehhehehe... chap depan akan ada Shino! hehe, bagi yang pernah aku kasih tahu Shino is Shika pasti udah ngeh kan Shino nanti jadi apa?

Um, apa lagi yah? Ah, aku punya beberapa fic baru, yang belum tahu silahkan baca... dan yang sudah review terimakasih banyak... dan TARA! Akhirnya cerita benar-benar di mulai! Dengan ini That playboy must be mine! masuk ke dalam cerita inti, dan bagi yang merasa kok, berasa ShikaNaru yah? Akan segera merasa, eh, beneran SasuNaru... hehehe... dan judul seperti yang pernah aku katakan, bahwa judul ini tidak berpusat pada Naruto aja...

makasih, bye...

By:_ 31 Shery's_


	13. Chapter 13

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**.**

**That PlayBoy Must Be Mine!**

**.**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto **

**Rate : M**

**Genre: Romance, Mistery,**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE? WHATEVER!**

Chapter 13: Mengusai

Summary: /Oh, ya, apa kau punya Ka-kak-Na-ru-to?/ Dua pemuda yang hendak memberi kejutan pada sang Kitsune langsung menatap terkejut seorang yang keluar dari mobil merah itu.

**Happy read...**

Naruto mendengus remeh lalu menyeringai. ini tak akan memakan banyak waktu. Dengan cepat pasti Shikamaru ditemukan, dan saat itu juga, Naruto akan membunuhnya dengan tanganya sendiri. Ya, kali ini Nara Shikamaru akan benar-benar mati.

"Kau yang meminta, Dear..." ujarnya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tidak, Naruto tak akan menunggu saja meski Sai telah mencari Shikamaru. Ia juga akan bergerak, karena sangat tidak mungkin wanita itu mau begitu saja menyerahkan Shikamaru, terlebih saat pemuda itu sendiri yang bersedia ikut tanpa dipaksa.

Jadi, nikmati kebersamaanmu dengan Shikamaru, Naruko. Kebersamaan yang tak akan lama. Naruto, adalah orang yang Shikamaru cintai, tak akan susah untuk menariknya kembali. Jangan harap, Naruto akan membiarkan wanita itu bahagia bersama pria lain sementara dirinya dibuang bagai sampah. Naruto dibuang orang yang dicintainya karena orang lain, eh? Kalau begitu, ia akan membuat orang yang dicintainya itu merasakan hal yang sama, sekaligus orang lain itu juga.

"Adilkan, Kakak?"

**oOoOo**

Ruangan itu nampak sepi, satu-satunya sang penghuni yang merupakan pemuda berambut raven tengah berbaring tenang sambil menyangga kepalanya di atas tangan yang dijadikan bantalan. Matanya yang bewarna hitam kelam menatap langit-langit berwarna putih dengan pantulan cahaya kemerahan matahari.

Hah, benar-benar warna khas yang mengingatkannya pada si tuyul ababil nan nista itu, Uzumaki Naruto. Dan memang, saat ini Uchiha Sasuke sedang memikirkan bocah tengik itu sih. Memikirkan, bagaimana seorang Kitsune bisa mengerjainya sejauh ini, terlabih kalau diingat ketua Kitsune itu adalah seorang idiot yang tak jelas.

Tapi, yang lebih Sasuke pikirkan adalah orang yang ia yakini sebagai Kitsune namun tidak ada bukti yang menguatkan pemikirannya. Dia sudah menghubungi Suigetsu kemarin selepas pemuda tuyul-ababil-jago-akting itu meninggalkan kamarnya, tapi laporan pagi ini membuatnya benar-benar bingung. Tidak ada anggota Kitsune bernama Uzumaki Naruto. itulah yang ditemukan anak buahnya.

Tidak, itu tak akan membuat Sasuke ragu dengan pemikiran bahwa Naruto adalah seorang Kitsune, tapi ia hanya sedikit belum mengerti kenapa anggota Kitsune yang lain bahkan tidak mengenal seseorang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Tunggu, ada seseorang yang pasti tahu. ya, pemuda berkuncir yang selalu ada di dekat Naruto, seorang bernama Shikamaru. Bukankah Shikamaru juga Kitsune, apa lagi keduanya selalu terlihat bersama, jadi pasti pemuda itu tahu. hanya saja masalahnya si rambut nanas itu sepertinya bukan orang bodoh yang akan dengan gampang ditipu.

Shit! Jalan buntu lagi! menyuruh orang untuk mengikuti Naruto sudah ia lakukan, hanya saja orang itu sampai sekarang tidak jelas kabarnya. Apa mungkin, anak buah Sasuke sudah hilang ditelan bumi a.k.a dibunuh?

"Uzumaki Naruto," ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

Kali ini sasaran Sasuke benar-benar menarik. Orang yang bisa membuatnya sampai kebingungang seperti ini pasti sangat hebat, dan itu malah membuatnya semakin tertantang untuk mendapatkannya. Apa lagi, ini kali pertama sang playboy ganteng dan prefesional macamnya tertipu.

Hah, jangan lupakan bagaimana si pirang ababil itu membuatnya tergila-gila. Sekarang saja dirinya sudah sangat ingin bertemu dan melumat bibir manis si tuyul itu. tak akan Sasuke pedulikan kalau selama ini Naruto membohonginya, karena tak akan lama sampai sang Uchiha mendapatkan bocah nista itu sepenuhnya.

_**Ngekk...**_

Sasuke mendesah saat mendengar pintu kamar pasiennya berdecit pelan. Itu pasti Ibu atau Kakaknya, Cih! benar-benar keluarganya itu terlalu berlebihan, dia hanya terluka kecil di bagian kepala, tapi menunggunya selama dua puluh empat jam.

"Kau..." sang Uchiha menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat siapa seseorang yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu itu. itu bukan keluarganya, tapi untuk apa orang itu kemari?

"Aku datang membawa penawaran menarik, Uchiha..."

Sasuke menyeriangai mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. ini seperti lelucon, apa mereka inginkan sebenarnya? Apa sebuah daerah begitu berharga bagi mereka, atau sebenarnya ada permainan yang sangat menarik yang tidak diketahuinya di balik semua ini?

"Semenarik apa, Kitsune?"

Pemuda itu langsung menutup pintu di balakangnya dan berjalan mendekat ke ranjang Sasuke. Berdiri di tepat di sisi kiri ranjang tersebut sambil menatap si raven tajam.

Entah keputusannya ini benar atau keliru, tapi yang pasti dia hanya ingin mencoba. Lagi pula, dari apa yang ia lihat Uchiha ini tidak sebrengsek seperti yang dirinya kira. Ya, mana ada orang brengsek yang berjuang sekeras itu, bahkan sampai mempertaruhkan sisa tenaganya untuk menyelamatkan orang lain, untuk menyelamatkan Naruto? dan, jujur saja dirinya tidak begitu banyak mengenal orang bisa ia jadikan kandidat sebagai teman bersekutu.

"Namaku, Nara Shikamaru, dan mulai sekarang, aku bukan anggota Kitsune," ujarnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Lalu?" tak mau kalah dengan gaya sok santai dan keren Shikamaru, Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Ia hanya mau menunjukkan dirinya jauh lebih keren dari pada antek Kitsune satu ini. yah walau tak ada yang melihat.

"Kau sedang menyelidiki Kitsune kan?" tanya Shikamaru yang hanya di respon pergerakkan alis Sasuke yang naik beberapa mili.

"Akan aku berikan kau informasi, tapi kau harus membayarnya dengan kekalahan Namikaze Naruto. Atau yang lebih kau kenal sebagai, Uzumaki Naruto,"

What the hell? Apa yang si rusa itu lakukan, sadarkah ia sedang bekerja sama dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat licik? Benarkah karena tembakan di kaki itu otaknya jadi rusak?

My, my, my, nampaknya sang Nara sudah terlalu putus asa sampai melakukan semua ini. sudah begitu siap mati di tangan Kitsune ternyata rusa satu ini. tapi tenang saja, Sasuke tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan. ia akan mengikuti arus, sampai benar-benar tahu kemana Kitsune membawa permainan ini dengan mengutus si nanas menjadi mata-matanya. hem, yakin dia mata-mata Sasuke?

"Katakan yang kau tahu, dan, katakan, siapa sebenarnya Namikaze Naruto?" ujar Sasuke dengan gaya arogannya yang khas, menaikkan dagu sambil menatap dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Ketua Kitsune sebenarnya telah dibunuh seseorang beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan sekarang orang yang membunuhnyalah yang menjadi ketua. Uzumaki Naruto."

**oOoOo**

iris biru itu menatap pintu masuk cafe dengan geram. Bukan karena pintunya, tapi karena orang yang sedang dirinya ingat lah yang membuatnya emosi. Kemarin, Nara Shikamaru yang bertemu dengannya di tempat ini juga melewati pintu itu tanpa perduli sama sekali dengan dirinya yang hendak mencegah pemuda itu pergi. sang Namikaze masih ingat dengan sangat jelas apa yang pemuda itu utarakan kemarin.

Mengembalikan Namikaze Naruto dengan caranya sendiri agar pemuda itu tidak sakit hati karena telah memihak pada dirinya yang merupakan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi. Cih! Lalu apa gunanya kalau begitu? Satu-satunya alasan Naruko ingin membuat Namikaze Naruto kembali adalah agar Shikamaru bisa ia kuasai, tapi sekarang? sial! Pemuda itu benar-benar idiot rupanya, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Naruko inginkan sejak awal.

"Nona?" mendengar suara yang ia tahu betul milik kaki tangannya, Naruko hanya bergumama kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu. Ia masih ingin menikmati kenistaan yang dialaminya kemarin. Err... saudara Naruto tak kalah nistanya ternyata?

"Sudah aku dapatkan, informasi mengenai Hyuuga Neji. " tambah orang itu membuat Naruko menengok.

"Katakan, Hidan."

Pria berambut keperakan itu mengangguk sekali sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat. Ia kemudian menyerahkan benda itu pada gadis berambut pirang pendek di hadapannya, dan mulai berucap lagi.

"Kemarin, dia datang ke Tokyo untuk menemui adik anda. Tapi sekarang, Hyuuga sedang berada di markas Kitsune dan terluka."

Naruko yang tengah melihat foto-foto menjijikkan NejiNaru langsung terdiam dan menatap Hidan dengan penuh tanda tanya, namun pria itu hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas tatapan tersebut.

Kenapa manusia brengsek itu melukai kekasihnya sendiri, bahkan sampai menahannya di markas? Bukankah Naruto sangat tidak ingin rahasianya sebagai Kitsune terbongkar, atau saudaranya itu sekarang mau membongkarnya begitu?

Sayang sekali, padahal Naruko mau menggunakan rahasia itu untuk membuat orang tuanya benar-benar membenci Naruto nanti waktu dirinya berhasil mendapatkan Shikamaru. hah, tak apa, toh sekarang atau nanti efeknya juga sama saja, lagi pula rencana akan sedikit ia rubah dengan ketidakberhasilannya menguasai si Nara.

"Aku pulang dulu, cari tahu apa yang si brengsek itu rencanakan!" ujar Naruko sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

Dirinya sudah tidak sabar menunjukkan foto-foto itu pada sepupunya tersayang. Dan tentu, dengan mengabarkan bahwa Hyuuga Neji telah di sandra juga. Nara pergi, bukan berarti keberuntungan Naruko berakhir. Tidak akan lama sampai Shikamaru itu akan jatuh ke tangannya. lihat saja, Naruko pasti akan mendapatkan pemuda itu, dengan atau tanpa paksaan.

Mobil yang Naruko kendarai perlahan menepi dan memasuki gerbang. Ia segera turun dan hendak menuju kamar adiknya yang saat ini di tempati Gaara, tapi baru kakinya melangkah masuk ke pintu depan ia sudah bertabrakan dengan seseorang sampai amplop coklat yang ia bawa terjatuh dan membuat foto-foto di dalamnya berhamburan.

"Maaf Naru." Ujar pemuda itu yang lalu membantu memungiti lembaran foto tadi.

Yap, buddy! Tuhan memang berpihak padanya, lihat siapa orang ternyata menabraknya, Sabaku Gaara. Dapat iris shappire itu lihat bagaimana Gaara terkejut saat tahu foto-foto apa itu. kali ini, Naruko tidak salah. Foto di ponsel Gaara yang sedang berpelukan dengan seorang pria yang kemarin pemuda itu pandangi di depan gerbang memang Hyuuga Neji, dan pasti keduanya menjalin hubungan spesial. Seorang Gaara tidaklah mungkin berpelukan dengan orang lain, kecuali si kembar atau, kekasihnya.

"Ini..." ujar Gaara mengambang, membuat Naruko menurunkan seringaiannya.

"Ah, itu kekasih adikku, ada seseorang yang mengirimkannya tadi pagi. Tapi aku mohon Gaara, jangan beritahu Ibu, aku tidak mau Ibu sakit lagi." ucapnya dengan menggigit bibir bawanya. Menunjukkan wajah khawatir yang benar-benar Cuma bohong belaka.

Pemuda berambut merah itu langsung melempar tatapan terkejut pada Naruko. Ia menggertakkan giginya sambil meremas foto di tangannya kuat. Ingin dirinya tak percaya, tapi foto-foto itu sudah sangat jelas. Foto yang menunjukkan keintiman hubungan kekasihnya dengan sepupunya, Naruto.

Tapi sejak kapan Neji mengenal Naruto? apa saat Neji bertemu Gaara dua bulan yang lalu di Amerika ia sudah mengenal Naruto, atau baru-baru ini setelah pertemuan Gaara dengan Neji?

"Tapi, surat di dalamnya mengatakan, pemuda yang ada di foto itu sedang di sekap Naruto. dan... sekarang ia sedang terluka parah." Tambahnya membuat Gaara melebarkan matanya.

Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Naruto menyekap Neji? Dan siapa orang yang telah mengirimkan foto macam ini ke rumah keluarga Namikaze? Apa mungkin foto-foto itu sebenarnya di tujukan pada Gaara?

Dengan cepat pemuda itu mengambil kertas yang masih tergeletak di bawahnya dan segera membacanya. Raut wajahnya yang biasa tak berekspresi itu sekarang terlihat terkejut dan emosi secara bersamaan.

"Naru-to."

Luar biasa, Gaara sampai bermuka seperti itu. jadi, pastilah seorang bernama Neji ini sangat berharga. Tinggal sedikit mempengaruhinya, maka sang sepupu tersayang akan membantunya menghancurkan Namikaze Naruto. lihat saja, kekuatan dua orang yang tengah sakit hati karena kekasihnya di rebut pasti akan membuat si brengsek itu hancur. Orang yang suka merebut kekasih orang lain, memang pantas mendapat pembalasan yang jauh lebih menyiksa.

**oOoOo**

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja dengan satu tangan lain menyangga dagu. Ia mengamati satiap gerak-gerik pemuda pirang yang tengah makan dengan lahap di hadapannya. sesekali pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mengusap sisi bibir si blonde yang belepotan karena caos dan makanan lainnya.

Ya, dia adalah Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. tak ada alasan khusus tentang kejadian ini, Sasuke hanya ingin berkencan dengan kekasihnya yang entah masih bisa disebut kekasih atau bukan. tapi, bukankah terakhir Naruto masih mau memeluk dan menjenguknya? artinya hubungan mereka belum berakhirkan walau kebohongan Naruto sudah terungkap. Maskudnya, kebohongan yang ditutupi dengan kebohonga lain.

"Apa kau ada masalah Naruto, kau terlihat kacau, atau... Kistune mengejarmu?" ujar Sasuke dengan menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya. Sebenarnya kalimat tadi lebih tertuju pada mengejek dari pada mengkhawatirkan, tapi tentu saja Naruto yang tak akan pernah menyangka kebohongannya telah di bongkar oleh anak buahnya sendiri tidak sadar akan sindiran tadi.

Naruto langsung mendongak, ia menatap dan menggeleng pelan pada si playboy kacangan itu sejenak, kemudian kembali menikmati makanannya. Apa benar dirinya terlihat kacau sampai paman mesum ini tahu dirinya bermasalah? Hah, Shikamaru sialan! Dia tidak ada, artinya juga tak ada yang memasak dan mengurusnya, apa lagi dirinya memang sedikit sibuk mencari keberadaan rusa sialan itu dua hari terakhir.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat pemuda itu yang nampak begitu frustasi. Memang menyebalkan mengetahui tuyulnya begitu bergantung pada seorang pemuda lain, tapi di baliknya ini juga sebuah keuntungan. Rencana yang bagus kalau dirinya masuk sebagai penolong Naruto di saat pemuda itu terpuruk. Dan begitu si pirang jatuh kepelukannya tanpa berdaya, ia akan mengingkari perjanjiannya denga pemuda Nara itu.

Sayangnya Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa Nara Shikamaru bukan orang bodoh yang tidak memperhitungkan semua itu. yah biarlah si playboy itu terlalu percaya diri, toh dirinya juga lebih licik, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan ia masih bisa mengendalikan semua sesuai keinginannya.

Lagi pula, semenatara manusia nanas itu merencanakan cara mengalahkan Naruto hingga sang iblis Kitsune yang melekat padanya benar-benar hilang, Sasuke akan merencanakan agar Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. baguskan, saling merencanakan untuk menghianati di akhir permainan?

"Naruto, kau mau tinggal denganku?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat pemuda itu hampir tersedak.

Apa-apaan si paman ini, kenapa tiba-tiba mengajaknya kumpul kebo? Ogah! Kalau dirinya tinggal dengan paman mesum ini sudah bisa di pastikan akan menjadi obyek pemuasan sex selama 24 jam, selain itu dirinya juga butuh ruang gerak yang luas untuk mencari Shikamaru.

"Hehehe, tidak usah paman, aku baik-baik saja kok..." ujarnya dengan wajah yang belepotan dan tersenyum lebar.

Cks! Sialan, caos dan minyak itu membuat bibir Naruto yang sudah tak ia nikmati selama dua hari jadi terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Sungguh, ingin sekali sang Uchiha melompati meja yang membatasi keduanya dan menyerang Naruto. menggigit setiap inchi bagian tubuh pemuda itu.

Ah, tapi ia harus memainkan permainan dengan bagus. Kali ini dia sudah tahu seperti apa kehidupan Naruto di masa lalu, jadi untuk membuat pemuda itu tunduk, Sasuke harus bermain halus. Orang yang kedinginan karena kekurangan kasih sayang, harus diberikan kehangatan. Dan... terapi.

Lagi, pemuda itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap sisi bibir si pirang yang kotor. Ia lalu menatap teduh dengan senyum tipis. Perlahan tangannya berpindah ke surai kuning Naruto dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin menjagamu mulai sekarang, kau tak boleh tinggal sendirian, apa lagi Kitsune pasti mengincarmu. Selain itu," Sasuke menarik tangannya dan menaruhnya di depan mulut dengan tangan satunya yang bertautan.

"Aku mau kau, ti-dak me-ra-sa di-ting-gal-kan." Tambahnya dengan kalimat bokis tingkat dewa. Hah, tapi jangan dikira itu hanya sekedar kata-kata manis seorang playboy. Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke memilih kata terakhir. Ia sengaja mengatakan itu untuk membangkitkan rasa sakit hati si pirang. Kita lihat saja bagaimana reaksi seorang yang memang sedang terpuruk karena ditinggakan banyak orang ini.

Naruto merasa dadanya berdetak lebih kencang dan tenggorokannya mengering. Cengkramannya pun tanpa sadar menguat pada sendok yang ia pegang. kata terakhir benar-benar membuatnya emosi dan teringat pada semua orang yang meninggalkannya dan yang ia tinggalkan. Naruko, orang tuanya, dan Shika.

Orang-orang yang seharusnya berkata serupa, orang-orang yang harusnya ada di dekatnya untuk melindunginya malah meninggalkannya. Membiarkannnya hidup sendiri tanpa diperdulikan. Brengsek, Uchiha satu ini kenapa bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. seperti pemuda itu tahu dirinya sedang terluka dan sengaja menaburi lukanya dengan garam.

Oh shit! Dan kenapa pula dirinya jadi sok puitis dan berkata hal menjijikan macam lagu dangdut begitu? Otaknya benar-benar konslet!

"Kau tahu aku tidak sebaik yang kau pikir, jadi kenapa kau masih mau melindungiku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang mulai tenang perlahan.

Yah, tak ada alasan bagi Naruto terlihat emosi di depan sang paman. Bisa-bisa playboy sok perhatian itu bertanya macam-macam padanya. Lagian, jelas banget ini orang belum percaya sepenuhnya pada Naruto kan?

Sasuke yang masih menyeringai di balik kedua tangannya itu menggeleng pelan sebelum menjawab.

"Walau pun mungkin ini masih bagian dari rencanamu, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan membiarkanmu sendirian menghadapi bahaya. Sudah aku bilangkan, aku benar-benar menyukaimu sekarang."

Suka eh, makan saja suka yang selalu dijadikan orang-orang alasan itu. Kata suka itu membuat Naruto sempat percaya pada seorang penghianat. Dan omong kosong tidak mau mengambil resiko, jangankan orang licik macam Sasuke, orang yang baik macam Shikamaru saja mau mengambil resiko menyakitinya dengan pergi ke tempat wanita sialan itu.

Ha, dan dia baru saja dengan gilanya mengatakan Shikamaru itu baik? Oh, yeah kalau yang kau maksud baik itu so damn fuck dick, itu memang benar.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri paman..." jawab Naruto sok ceria.

Si raven hanya bisa mendecih dalam hati mendengar jawaban itu. tak ia sangka si tuyul ini ternyata gak labil sama sekali. Dia susah juga di kelabui dengan cara mempermainkan emosi begitu. Tapi, memang sampai kapan, seorang manusia bisa bertahan memendam rasa sakit seorang diri, eh, Kitsune?

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membelikanmu apartemen baru, pindahlah dari sana. Setidaknya, kalau kau pindah aku bisa tenang." Tambah Sasuke.

Ini paman kenapa sih jadi terkesan maksa banget? Eh, tapi apartemen baru ya katanya? Apa Naruto kerjai saja ini playboy kampret dengan meminta apartemen mewah dan menghidupinya? Ya, ya, bukan ide buruk. Lagi pula dia juga sudah cukup bosan dengan apartemennya, memang waktunyakan dirinya pindah.

"Benar paman akan membelikanku apartemen?" tanya Naruto dengan mata blink-blink kucing.

"Hn, akan aku belikan yang sangat mahal."

Entah lupa atau memang itu bocah tuyul sengaja mau membuka akting polosnya, sampai memasang mata bergambar dolar begitu. Benar-benar tak sadar Sasuke sedang menyeringai lebar karena rencananya berhasil.

Dengan begini dirinya bisa keluar masuk rumah yang Naruto tempati sesuka hati, dan artinya dirinya punya banyak waktu untuk membuat Naruto bertekuk lutut. Yah, dengan cara mempermainkan emosinya setiap hari, membuatnya merasa terpuruk dan menangis nista, lalu dengan mudah Sasuke bisa menjadi hero di saat yang tepat.

Kau tahu Naruto, cinta itu bisa ditanam. Berbekal situasi yang tepat, perhatian dan kesedihan.

"Mau es krim?"

"MAU!" teriak Naruto sambil mengangguk semangat.

Sasuke langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan dan memesan es krim. Ia lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mengintimidasi sebelum memulai terapi yang ia maksudkan tadi. mau tahu terapinya? Heh, serahkan itu pada Sasuke-sama sang raja tega.

"Oh iya, kau kemarin sudah bertemu keluargaku kan?"

Surai pirang itu hanya sedikit dimiringkan empunya sebagai respon. Tapi efeknya membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi menggertakkan giginya karena birahinya naik. Naruto, kau benar-benar membuat Sasuke tidak tahan. Itu ekpresi imut banget sumpah! Tapi tidak, untuk melakukan hal itu dirinya masih punya banyak waktu, sekarang waktunya Sasuke memulai debutnya menjadi psikater dadakan-pribadi kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengenalkanmu pada mereka kapan-kapan?" err... bukankah tadi Sasuke mau melakukan terapi?

Naruto langsung cengoh mendengar kalimat barusan? Apa ini artinya dirinya sedang dilamar secara tidak langsung? Si paman-pantat-ayam-mesum ini mau menikahinya begitu? Susahnya menjadi orang yang terlalu imut itu memang kalau memiliki pacar. Soalnya pacarnya pasti mau mengikatnya agar bisa memiliki dirinya seutuhnya. Dan, err... lagi, kenapa ini bocah nistanya kambuh? Sejak kapan lupa kalau dirinya lagi galau?

"Aku belum siap, Sasuke... aku kan masih terlalu kecil untuk menikah..." balas Naruto melo drama dengan wajah sok gak kuat menyampaikan jawaban.

Sebenarnya si raven ingin tertawa setan meliha ekpresi memuakkan Naruto, tapi ia tahan. Akting itu juga merupakan bagian dari rencana, karena artinya Naruto belum tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut. Kata lain, Kitsune akan sangat terkejut.

"Tenang saja, orang tuaku sangat baik, apa lagi, Ka-kak-ku."

_**DEG!**_

"Kau ingatkan bagaimana ia mengajak kedua orang tuaku keluar saat kau menjengukku? Dia memang selalu begitu sejak kecil. sa-nga-t-me-nya-yang-i-a-dik-nya." Pemuda itu mengehentikan ucapannya sejenak sekedar mengamati perubahan ekpresi Naruto. begitu yakin si pirang telah mulai tenggelam dalam kenangan keluarganya sendiri, Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Bahkan, Kakakku selalu mencegahku untuk tinggal sendirian karena terlalu menghawatirkan aku. Oh, ya, apa kau punya Ka-kak-Na-ru-to? Kalau kau punya aku yakin dia tidak akan membiarkanmu dalam bahaya dengan menjadi orang bayaran mafia macam Kitsune."

Surai pirang itu menunduk dalam sampai mata biru empunya tertutup poni. Sedang tangannya yang berada di atas paha mengepal kuat. Kenapa, kenapa dadanya jadi terasa panas dan sesak mendengar semua itu? kenapa Sasuke bicara seolah tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan kakaknya?

Tidak mungkin, ini pasti hanya kebetulan kan? Atau Sasuke sebenarnya telah bertemu Naruko dan bekerja sama?

Naruto mendongak perlahan dan melihat raut di wajah putih itu, tapi yang ia dapat hanya ekpresi datar seperti biasanya. Gigi itu menggertak saat kepalanya juga ikut berdenyut sakit diikuti pandangannya yang mulai berkunang-kunang. Si pirang merasa bumi berputar dengan cepat sampai dirinya bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri.

Stop! Naruto tidak mau mendengar lagi! kenapa orang brengsek ini terus menceritakan tentang kakaknya, membuat telinga Naruto terasa berdengung. Sial! Ia benar-benar tidak suka ada yang membicarakan Naruko.

"... dan seorang Kakak memang harusnya begitukan, Naruto? sangat menjaga adiknya?"

**Tap!**

"Ada lagi tuan?"

Si pirang menengokkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati seorang pelayan yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia lalu menatap gelas es krim besar di depannya, kemudia menatap Sasuke.

Brengsek! Apa pun alasan di balik percakapan barusan, Naruto tidak boleh sampai meledakkan kemarahannya. Di depannya ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, bukan Nara Shikamaru yang selalu bisa ia jadikan pelampiasan. Selain itu, marah dengan tidak jelas hanya akan membuat si Hebi ini mencurigainya. Dan itu sangat tidak bagus kalau sampai berakhir dengan terbongkarnya masa lalu Naruto yang bisa orang licik ini jadikan senjata.

**SREK!**

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu paman," ujar Naruto yang langsung beranjak pergi.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat punggung pemuda itu makin menjauh. Ini lah yang dinamakan terapi listrik, Kitsune. Dan, apa kau sudah merasakan listriknya, eh? Pasti sangat sakit dan menyengat sampai ke jantung si pirang.

Dirinya benar-benar menjalankan rencana dengan baik. Setelah membuat pemuda itu tenang karena kata-kata manisnya, Sasuke membuat pemuda itu terbang di atas angin karena meningkatkan kepercayaan dirinya. Barulah, setelah itu Naruto di jatuhkan dari langit yang sangat tinggi. Haha, bukan kah itu sangat sakit?

Ck,ck,ck... Naruto kali ini benar-benar salah memilih lawan. Dan Shikamaru, benar-benar ceroboh memilih kawan.

Oh, tapi permainan tidak sampai di sini. Tentu saja, ini saatnya sang SuperMan beraksi menyelamatkan si tuyul yang lagi meratapi nasib nistanya.

Tak membuang waktu, Sasuke pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti jejak Naruto. sejenak ia berdiri di depan pintu toilet untuk melihat pemuda pirang yang tengah meremukkan kaca di dalam sana dengan tinjunya.

Pemandangan yang menyesakkan hati, tapi di situlah menariknya. Jujur, Sasuke merasa kan perasaannya sedikit terusik karena melihat pemuda itu nampak begitu hancur, tapi ini hanya pengorbanan untuk hal yang lebih baik. Menjadikan Naruto miliknya, seutuhnya.

"Naruto?"

Pemuda itu tampak tersentak dan buru-buru menyembunyikan punggung tangannya yang berdarah. Ia membalik badan dan memasang raut wajah sok polos pada Sasuke.

"Eh, kacanya pecah paman... padahal aku mau berdandan-eh, mak-maksudku mau berkaca aja... hehe..." ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tidak berharap aku memujimu cantikkan?" balas Sasuke asal bin kurang ajar.

Ini paman gak punya otak apa, mana ada cowok yang mau di katai cantik meski pun uke? Yah, kecuali gak normal. Tapi Naruto masih sangat normal tahu!

"Huh! Enak saja! Sudah, aku mau buang air besar!" serunya jengkel lalu berjalan ke dalam bilik toilet.

Itu kah akting seorang Kitsune? Kalau Sasuke tidak tahu kenyataannya, ia pasti akan langsung tertipu. Bahkan pemuda itu sengaja menunjukkan keterkejutannya dengan salah bicara agar Sasuke tidak tahu Naruto terkejut karena apa.

Sedangkan pemuda pirang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam bilik itu langsung diam bersandar di daun pintu dengan mengerang geram. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres di sini. Ada alasan lain kenapa Sasuke membicarakan tentang Kakaknya. Mungkin pemuda itu menyelidikinya?

Tidak, tidak, dirinya terlalu berpikir jauh. Sial! Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir benar dalam keadaan seperti ini. dirinya masih agak kacau! Brengsek! Gara-gara Uchiha itu kepalanya hampir meledak.

Hah, Naruto tahu cara paling mudah dan cepat untuk membuatnya kembali dingin. Yah, cara yang sama seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setengah tahun terakhir ini.

_**CLEK!**_

_**NGEKK**_...

"Paman... engh... itu, " Naruto melongokkan kepalanya dari celah pintu. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan memasang wajah gelisah.

Sudah pasti Sasuke yang sedari tadi bernapsu pada si pirang langsung tahu ekspresi mupeng itu. hah, benar-benar sesuai perkiraan. Dan ini adalah tahap terakhir; pengobatan.

Pemuda itu menyeringai lalu melangkah masuk menyusul Naruto. begitu di dalam, Sasuke langsung menutup pintu yang ada di belakangnya dan menatap liar si pirang yang tengah membuka bajunya perlahan. Ya, si playboy akhirnya sukses besar mengendalikan permaianan. Uzumaki Naruto, kau bonekah Uchiha Sasuke sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau suka, Naruto?" pemuda itu menatap sisi wajah si pirang yang tengah ia rangkul.

Wah, tidak di sangka Kitsune itu sangat mata duitan. Padahal tadi saat berangkat masih mengerang kesakitan dan bermanja-manja ria, tapi sekarang sudah terlihat begitu ceria?

Apa benar, Naruto sekarang sedang begitu frustasi sampai melupakan akting polosnya? Bukan juga sih. Naruto sudah pernah mengungkapkan kalau dirinya orang bayaran Kitsune, jadi ia tak merasa perlu lah terlalu capek-capek berakting. Toh, dari apa yang ia ungkapkan beberapa hari lalu, paman ini pasti tahu kalau dirinya menyukai uang.

"I-iya... ini lebih besar dari yang di berikan Kitsune." Ujar Naruto sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri.

Ia lalu menepiskan lengan si raven pelan sebelum beranjak melihat-lihat. huwa, selain mewah pemandangannya juga bagus. Langsung menghadap ke laut, apa bisa kira-kira Naruto memancing? Ah, lupakan galaunya dulu. Nikmati saja apa yang sedang Uchiha berikan.

Eh, kenapa Naruto tidak minta mobil juga, lalu uang bulanan, dan semuanya? Ia dengar Uchiha itukan keluarga kaya yang memiliki banyak perusaaan besar. Jadi membelikan semua itu hanya hal kecil baginya?

_**Trr... Trrr... Trrr...**_

Naruto yang sedang di beranda apartemen itu merogoh dengan malas ponselnya. Ia menatap layar dengan nama "Pain" itu malas. Saat menikmati kemewahan begini, kenapa mantannya yang kere itu menelpon sih?

Dengan seenaknya dan tanpa sadar orang yang sedang menelpon itu sekarang bersujud nista, Naruto mematikan panggilan itu dan mencopot batre ponselnya.

Ini saatnya Naruto menikmati kemewahan gratis, so jangan ganggu Pain!

"Sangat biru, seperti, matamu yang indah..." ujar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya mengangguk pelan dengan mata yang masih menatap lurus ke hamparan air laut di seberang. Sama dengan Sasuke yang menatap ke arah sana. Angin laut dan bau khas ini benar-benar membuatnya tenang. Sepertinya benar, alam bisa membuat orang lebih rilex.

Naruto yang merasa perasaannya mulai nyaman dan senang menyandarkan kepalanya kebelakang, menjadikan dada Sasuke sebagai bantalan. Ia perlahan menutup matanya dan menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Tangan tan yang semula memegang pagar beton di depan itu pun berpindah ke atas tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di perutnya. Sejuk, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Si raven hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah pemuda itu nampak damai. Inikah, wajah Naruto yang sebenarnya?

**oOoOo**

Ruangan gelap dengan sumber cahaya yang hanya berasal dari celah kipas dinding besar yang berputar-putar itu nampak senyap. Asap rokok yang mengepul dan sesekali terlihat terkena kilatan cahaya membuat tempat itu terlihat agak keren. Sayang pemuda yang biasanya antusias dengan suasana film-film mafia itu sedang tidak mood bernarsis diri. Dirinya sedang galau tingkat dewa. Lagi.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kitsune yang lagi setengah gila gara-gara di tinggal rusa peliharaannya. Cih, ini sudah satu minggu tapi penghianat itu belum ia temukan. Harusnya saat ini Naruto sudah tidur nyenyak sambil memeluk kepala nanas tanpa tubuh di sampingnya.

Benar-benar, begitu ketemu Naruto akan memutasinya. Membuat kepala Nanas itu sebagai guling, memakai kejantanan pria itu sebagai bandul kalung, dan um... mungkin tangannya bisa Naruto jadikan tempat gantungan topi. Ya, ya, tidak buruk lah. Sedang bagian lain ia awetkan untuk makanan darurat.

Hah, indahnya kalau itu segera terjadi. Err... atau lebih tepat di sebut sangat mengerikan dan sangat-sangat-sangat gila. Apa Naruto tidak ingat Shikamaru adalah temannya sejak kecil yang ia angkat sebagai kesatria? Dan hey, dia itu manusia bukan benar-benar rusa!

_**Dok Dok Dok**_

Naruto mendecih geram mendengar ketukan pintu yang mengintruksi khayalan sedengnya. Siapa sih itu, mengganggu Kitsune yang sedang tidak waras, salah-salah dia yang akan Naruto jadikan guling sementara.

"Masuk!" bentaknya kasar pada orang di luar sana.

"Kitsune, mantan ketua Konoha ingin bertemu denganmu." Ujar pemuda yang ternyata adalah Sai.

Konoha? Apa yang anak buahnya ini maksud adalah geng yang di rekrut Shikamaru beberapa waktu yang lalu? Benar juga, karena dulu ia meninggalkan rapat demi mendatangi pesta Sasuke dirinya belum pernah bertemu anak buahnya itu. tapi, bukankah ketua geng itu tidak terlalu perduli pada anggotanya, jadi untuk apa orang itu datang?

Cih, menambah-nambah pekerjaannya yang sedang sibuk saja.

"Ya, aku pakai itu dulu." Ujarnya sambil beranjak mengambil topeng dan jubah orange-hitamnya.

Sai hanya mengangguk sebentar sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan sang ketua yang selalu saja repot memakai jubah layaknya pahlawan kurang kerjaan. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur Sai juga menganggap ketuanya aneh, tapi apa boleh buat. Selain dirinya yang membantu Naruto menjadi ketua, dia juga takut pada manusia setengah iblis itu.

Naruto keluar dari ruang gelap itu dan berjalan pelan seolah raja yang hendak singgah ke singgasananya. Maksudnya, berjalan anggun dan sok berwibawa dengan kepala tegap. Ia mendekati seorang pemuda berjas hitam dan berambut hitam jabrik yang memunggunginya itu dengan alis terangkat.

Perasaannya saja atau Naruto memang familiar dengan orang ini?

Mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat, pemuda berambut hitam itu memutar badannya. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memang tak asing bagi Naruto: Aburami Shino. pemuda yang Naruto temui secara tak sengaja beberapa hari yang lalu setelah menjenguk Shikmaru di rumah sakit. dan, dia masih setampan dan sekeren terakhir kali!

_**Buk!**_

Loh? Naruto langsung cengoh melihat pemuda itu menjatuhkan diri dan berlutut di hadapannya. apa-apaan ini? kenapa tiba-tiba saja pemuda cool, ganteng dan macho itu jadi begini?

"Namaku Aburame Shino, dan sekarang aku akan mengabdikan diriku untukmu, Kitsune." Ujarnya datar tapi sukses membuat sang Kitsune makin cengoh.

"Alasannya?" tanya Kitsune yang masih agak bloon.

Siapa pun pasti akan bingung dengan tingkah ajaib ini, apa lagi pemuda itu terlihat sangat berwibawah. Apa jangan-jangan ini cinta sejati? Walau tidak tahu wajahnya dapat merasakan kalau Kitsune itu adalah Naruto, pemuda manis yang ia temui beberapa saat yang lalu. Ah, iya pasti begitu. Jadi ternyata benar, Shino memang berjodoh dengannya?

"Karena kau telah membunuh, pembunuh adikku."

Eh, bukan ya? Tapi, artinya Naruto pahlawan dong? Si pirang mengamati Shino dari atas ke bawah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang gadu pemuda itu dan melihat wajahnya. Dari tatapannya, bisa ia lihat kalau pemuda ini memiliki tatapan yang sama dengan Shikamaru saat si rusa itu serius.

"Berapa IQ mu?" tanya Naruto membuat pemuda itu sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

"Sekitar seratus dua puluh." Jawabnya membuat sang Kitsune menyeringai.

Nampaknya, Naruto tidak akan membutuhkan Shikamaru lagi sekarang?

"Ikut aku. " ujar Naruto sambil beranjak masuk kembali ke dalam ruangannya yang diikuti Shino dari belakang.

Setelah sampai di dalam ruangan tadi, Naruto membuka topeng dan jubahnya. Tapi ruangan yang minim cahaya itu membuat sang Aburame harus menunggu kilatan sinar dari luar menerangi wajah Kitsune, dan begitu wajah itu terlihat, pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung melebarkan matanya melihat siapa sang Kitsune sebenarnya.

"Apa kabar, Kak Shino?"

**oOoOo**

Pemuda berkuncir itu menatap pemuda yang sedari tadi menyeringai aneh dengan pandangan curiga. Shikamaru pernah mendengar kalau ketua Hebi itu stoic dan sangat dingin, tapi kenapa si Uchiha itu sedari tadi menyeringai? jangan bilang dia mulai tidak waras karena tahu Naruto adalah orang yang sulit di kalahkan?

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Uchiha?"

Sasuke yang menjadi obyek pertanyaan hanya melebarkan seringaiannya. Penjalasan Shikamaru tentang segala macam keahlian Naruto itu benar-benar menarik. Jadi, selama ini Sasuke di hadapakan dengan seorang jenius yang merupakan keturunan pembalap profesional?

Tak heran kenapa tuyul itu bisa berakting dengan sangat bagus. Ternyata dia bukan mahluk ababil dobe yang seperti Sasuke kira selama ini. menarik, benar-benar menarik.

"Cih! Apa kau benar-benar tidak waras?" cercah pemuda nanas itu yang sudah enek melihat seringaian Sasuke.

Nasibnya benar-benar sial. Bersama Naruto dia melihat seringaian Iblis. Andai bekerja sama dengan Naruko juga pasti melihat seringaian yang pasti sama. sekarang mengajak pemuda Uchiha ini bersekutu juga membuatnya melihat senyum memuakkan itu. Apa dunia ini sudah di penuhi para iblis yang berkeliaran dengan wujud manusia? Sialnya semua iblis itu mengelilingi dirinya lagi.

Si raven hanya mendengus sebelum mentap pemuda itu serius. Ah, tunggu, kalau Naruto sejenius itu untuk apa ia terlihat begitu kacau saat pemuda ini tidak ada di sampingnya? Apa Naruto menyukai Shikamaru? Tapi bukankah Shikamaru juga bisa di pastikan menyukai si tuyul? Lalu kenapa pemuda ini memilih Sasuke yang jelas akan berusaha menjadikan Naruto miliknya sebagai partner?

Pasti ada sesuatu yang masih di sembunyikan pemuda Nara ini. dan, sesuatu itu lah yang sebenarnya sangat penting.

"Bersiap saja untuk malam ini, Nara." Ujar Sasuke sarkatis lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

yah, benar, dari pada mengurusi playboy cap ayam itu sebaiknya Shikamaru mempersiapkan diri untuk pertemuannya dengan playboy satunya. Entah bagaimana reaksi mantan ketuanya itu nanti saat mereka bertemu.

hah, tapi kalau mengingatnya, Shika jadi sedikit mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu. bagaimana makannya? Naruto tidak akan pernah mau makan kalau tidak ditemani kan? Dan pemuda itu juga jarang mandi kalau tidak diingatkan. Tapi, yang paling mengkhawatirkan adalah kebiasaannya yang lupa melondrikan baju, sudah pasti sekarang pemuda itu sedang memakai baju kumal yang tidak di ganti beberapa hari. Sial, Naruto juga takut tidur sendirian di rumah, apa jangan-jangan dia membawa pria-pria untuk menginap di rumah?

Anjrit! Shikamaru ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke meja saat sadar otaknya jadi tidak beres dan melantur. Untuk apa dia mengkhawatirkan hal tidak penting macam itu, kenapa dia tidak lebih khawatir kalau Naruto sakit atau menghadapi bahaya lain?

Pemuda itu memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. Dirinya jadi ragu kalau tes IQ yang pernah ia jalani itu hasilnya benar. Kenapa dirinya sangat idiot sampai mencemaskan iblis itu. Naruto kan hanya bersikap sok lupa dan plin-plan untuk mengurusi diri agar bisa menyuruh-nyuruh Shika layaknya pembantu. Lagi pula bahaya macam apa juga yang bisa menghampiri manusia seperti itu, yang ada bahaya itu takut pada Naruto.

Benarkan dia sudah mulai gila. Buat apa juga memikirkan hal tadi, merepotkan saja. Nampaknya benar Shikamaru akan susah terlepas dari pemuda itu.

"Merepotkan!"

Haha, Khans Uzumaki Naruto memang tidak terbantahkan Shika, terima saja takdirmu yang akan selalu jadi budak. Dan jangan kau kira dengan bersekongkol dengan Sasuke kau bisa menang. Naruto pasti akan membuatmu kembali menjadi budaknya nanti. So, nikmati kebebasanmu yang hanya sementara ini. dan ingetin deh itu playboy sok kecakepan, kalau Naruto itu tidak akan pernah bisa dihancurkan siapa pun!

**oOoOo**

Lampu-lampu mobil menyinari jalan di mana tiga buah mobil berwarna berbeda terparkir. Di sekitarnya, terlihat puluhan orang nampak berdiri dengan penuh semangat. Hari ini, adalah hari di mana balap jalanan di mulai. Dan, salah satu mobil di sana adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebenarnya bagi Sasuke ini pertama kalinya ia mengikuti balapan tidak jelas ini, tapi karena ia memiliki alasan khusus, ia harus menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk ini. yah, alasannya tentu saja perjanjiannya dengan pemuda yang sedang tertidur pulas di samping jok mobilnya.

Apa Sasuke sudah bilang kalau dirinya alergi dengan cowok yang dekat-dekat dengannya? Jadi melihat seorang cowok duduk di samping jok mobilnya membuatnya ingin menghajar orang, terlebih dirinya jadi seperti supir. Maksudnya tentu saja, kecuali Naruto. dan, ngomong-ngomong tentang Naruto, kemana si kuning imut-imut itu? pertandingan ini tidak akan di mulai sebelum sang Kitsune datang. Selain itu, rencananya untuk melakukan taruhan dengan si tuyul juga akan batalkan?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dengung mobil yang berasal dari depan. Shikamaru yang sebenarnya tidak tidur itu membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung mendapati sebuah mobil merah darah melaju kejang ke arah mereka. Sudah bisa di pastikan, pengemudi gila itu adalah Naruto, lagi pula itu memang mobilnya.

Shikamaru pikir Naruto tak akan datang, atau setidaknya tidak akan sesemangat itu karena tidak ada dirinya yang menemani, ternyata ia terlalu percaya diri. Tapi baguslah, artinya Naruto tidak apa-apa kan? Dia baik, sehat, dan tidak merasa putus asa. Hah, memang siapa dirinya sampai bisa membuat iblis itu putus asa, eh?

Tapi, bila kau bingung kenapa Shikamaru mau nekat menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan Naruto dengan resiko terbunuh, alasannya Cuma satu: membuat Naruto tahu kalau dirinya tidak bersekongkol dengan Naruko. Dan soal taruhan, tentu saja Shikamaru mau sang Hebi mengalahkan Naruto dengan taruhan, Naruto mau membubarkan geng Kitsune.

Di depan sana terlihat mobil tadi berhenti tepat di depan mobil paling tengah dari ketiganya. Melihat itu, Sasuke dan Shikmaru yang ada di barisan ke tiga langsung beranjak keluar dari mobil.

Tentu Kitsune dapat melihat mereka berdua dari kaca mobilnya, membuatnya yang semula terbahak-bahak langsung mengkerut. Hanya saja, apa Naruto tidak salah lihat, itu benar-benar Shikamaru, dan baru saja keluar dari mobil Sasuke? Shika? Dan, Sasuke?

Si pirang langsung membulatkan matanya. tak berpikir dua kali pemuda itu langsung membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dengan wajah yang masih terkejut di balik topengnya, kemudian berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan hingga agak dekat dengan dua pemuda tersebut.

Tidak mungkin, Shikamaru sangat membenci Sasuke, kenapa pemuda itu malah bersama Sasuke? Tidak. Shikamaru tidak akan menghianatinya sampai sejauh ini, tidak dengan bergabung dengan Hebi yang hampir membunuhnya dan meledakkan mobilnya kan?

"Shika..."

Walau suara itu hampir tak terdengar, sang Nara masih dapat membaca keterkejutan Naruto dari gerak tubuh pemuda itu yang saat ini terdiam layaknya membeku. Dan ia mengerti kenapa Naruto begitu terkejut. Tapi, kenyataan tentang mobil Naruto yang meledak itu adalah kebohongan Shikamaru. Kebohongan karena tidak ingin sang Kitsune tersakiti saat tahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya.

_**Tap!**_

Dua pemuda yang hendak memberi kejutan pada sang Kitsune langsung menatap terkejut seorang yang keluar dari mobil merah itu. mereka berdua secara bersamaan membulatkan matanya saat melihat dengan pasti seorang berambut hitam jabrik di sana.

"Dia..." ujar keduanya bersamaan.

"Shino..." gumam Shikamaru yang masih terlihat tak percaya.

"Aburame.. " geram Sasuke sambil menggertakkan giginya.

Entah kenapa semua orang juga ikut terdiam bersamaan dengan keterkejutan Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Suasana jadi benar-benar hening sekarang, bahkan suara angin sampai terdengar di telingan semua orang. Aburame Shino yang entah siapa itu telah membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan terkejut. Sedang Naruto yang masih menatap Shikamaru juga belum bergerak dari posisinya.

Namun, ada dua orang dalam mobil paling tengah yang tidak menatap pemuda berambut hitam bernama Aburame Shino itu. seorang berambut merah sedang menatap sang Kitsune dengan tajam, seorang lagi berambut pirang cerah tengan menatap pemuda yang ada di samping mobilnya dengan tatapan serupa.

"Nara..."

_**Thubikontinueth... **_

Kyaa... maaf, maaf ini telat yah,, hah... dan sebenarnya ada lemon tapi karena bulan puasa jadi aku edit dan simpan lemonnya buat di flashback bulan depan. Hehe, fic ini dan fic rate M lain tidak akan update selama satu bulan kedepan tentunya, dan yang akan update tentu yang berrate di bawah M. Dan, semoga Sena Sayangku bisa aku update...

Seperti aku janjikan, ini benar-benar di mulai. Dan maaf kalau berasa keluar jalur dan mulai membosankan, banyak sih yang ngeluh begitu, tapi Keluar jalur enggak kok, karena ini tetap kisah memperjuangkan sang PlayBoy agar menjadi miliknya. Tapi kalau berasa membosankan itu kan selera, jadi aku gak bisa maksain reader buat terus ngebaca fic ini. oke, apa lagi yah, um Dan kalau ada yang mau di tanyakan silahkan review...

**Bales Review...**

**UzuChiha Rin: ** ini fic dengan ending biasa aja kok, jadi pasti happy ending, termasuk buat hubungan si kembar. Makasih Rin..

**Ukkychan: **hehe, oke... makasih...

**Who am i: **who are you? #plak! Hehe, iyah, mau beneran di bunuh kok, tenang aj... oke, makasih...

**Azuza The BadGirl:** udah usaha di banyakin nih, tapi tenang, chap-chap selanjutnya porsi SasuNaru bakal yang lebih banyak. Makasih, um, prediksinya meleset nih, hehe...

**Blue Porserpine:** sebenernya itu luarnya aja radio, tapu dalemnya kosong, terus di dalemnya di kasih kantong darah, hehe... maaf baru di jelasin, aku pikir semua bisa langsung kebayang, ini sering si dijadikan trik para pembuat film, hehe... yang lain sudah terjawab di ataskan? Makasih...

**GheSeNa NaChiSe: **penasaran, apa arinanyanya itu? kayaknya ada SasuNarunya ya? Hehe... hehe, makasih... ah, maaf OOC, hehe...

**Mizu Lootus**: ah, hak selama itu kan? Hehe... makasih...

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan**: hehe, iyah, dukung Sasuke, ketik Sasuke kirim ke #plak! Hehe... makasih inez...

**Jung hana cassie**: rencana Naru masih belum kayaknya, hehe... um, makasih...

**Hesty anak Yunjae: hehe**, aku gak berasa si kalo mainin emosi, aku pkir ini santai banget. Ah, Shino emang temen Shika, tapi Shino is Shika adalah, Shino pengganti Shika di sisi Naru, hehe... makasih...

**ChaaChulie247:** maru berdoa bersama agar shika tidak mati #dor! Hehe, makasih...

**Haruka Hayashibara**: gomen, ada sedikit insiden jadi gak bisa update kilat... hehe... makasih...

**Gunchan Cacunalu Polepel**: hehe, tenang, entar malah ShikaSasu begok sama-sama kok... hem, ditunggu aja lemonnya mereka... makasih...

**Guest:** hehe, aku juga suka ShikaNaru sih... em, ada si fic Shikanaru, mungkin mau baca? Hehe... makasih...

**Farenheit July:** haha,, iyah juga, tapi di sini banyak loh monsternya,,, makasih..

**GerHardGemi**: hehehe, ga apa gege, makasih udah nungguin... maaf lama...

**Louisua Vi Duive**: eh, nangis bagian mananya? Hehe... iya, maaf. Tapi sekarang udah sasunaru beneran... um, Naruko gak ada kok sebenarnya, hehe... tidur jangan malam-malam ya nanti sakit, hehe... terimakasih,,,

**Naiko** **Akaichi**: hehe, makasih...

**Uchiha** **Cuchan** **clyne**: iya, memang ada... kan emang di buat seolah ada yang nembak biar kelihatan real, hehe... padahal itu utusan kitsune juga... oke makasih... hehe..

**Mio** **Altezza**: hehe... iyah, moga ini gak banyak typo... um, makasih...

**Asha Ligthyagami**: uwah, di review... hehe, makasih... Shikanaru? Hehe, ada di fic lain,, hehe... makasih...

**Aoi LawLight**: wah, jadi yang ketiga ratus... hehe... makasih... iya, um aku usahakan lebih rapi... dan kiba pasti akan muncul sesekali kok... hehe.. makasih...

**Lindasisilia: **iya... ini udah update.. makaih...

**Gdtop: **eh miterius? Heheh... makasih...

Oke, Makasih banyak yang udah review, dan sekali lagi maaf banget chap kemarin gak bales review, dan maaf lagi ini telat... hehe... semoga tidak mengecewakan yah...

See you, arigatou... ;)

By: _31 Sherrys_


End file.
